Love Across Time
by AnimeJunkieGrrl
Summary: A PRSPD/PRMF crossover. A magical mishap brings two teams together. What happens when the new girls on each team falls for members from the opposite teams? Do opposites really attract? Daggeron/OC and Sky/OC
1. Character Bios

This is a fic I wrote with a friend I met on another forum a couple of years ago. Some of you might know her as EnigmaForum. I miss the fun we had writing this fic together and I was insipred to post it. Hope you guys like it as much as we do.

_**Love Across Time: A PRSPD/PRMF crossover**_

Original Character:  
Name: Allison a.k.a Alli  
Ranger Color: Black  
Power: Night  
Age: 18  
Hobbies: Dancing and singing  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Black  
Height: 5'8"  
Characteristics: Musically inclined, a bit of a hothead, speaks up for what she believes, but overall she's nice to everyone.

Alli is an overall nice person. However she is not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for what she believes in. She came to Briarwood a little while after Nick and was immediately befriended by Vida and Maddie. She quickly fit in with the rest of their group and got a job at the Rock Porium. She dances and Toby even lets her sing at the Rock Porium sometimes. She became the black mystic ranger one day when she was taking a walk through the park and she ended up facing a group of Hidiacs alone. She fought bravely but almost gave up until her powers kicked in. As the power rangers showed up she quickly became a believer in magic and received her mystic clothes and morpher. That is the day the black mystic ranger was born. She quickly learned that the other rangers were her friends and being a ranger has only brought her closer to them. They're all a very close group and she fits right in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Original Character:

Name: Jasmine a.k.a. "Jazz"  
Ranger Color: Purple  
Power: Telekinesis  
Age: 20  
Hobbies: Reading anything (especially romance and fairy tales), writing, computers and martial arts  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Honeydew green  
Height: 5'10"  
Characteristics: Wise, shy, quiet, basically keeps to herself and only likes to speak when she feels its necessary.

Jazz has been the shy, quiet girl all her life. She was labeled 'wallflower' and 'nerd' when she was little and didn't get much better when she was older. She never felt like she belonged since moving to New Tech City and joining S.P.D. only cemented that feeling. She doesn't talk much and when she does, it only seems to be when it's really necessary. Any other time, she's as quiet as a mouse; when in battle, she's the COMPLETE opposite! She's as fierce as a wildcat! There were even incidents of krybots running AWAY from her when they saw her. It takes a lot for her to get really mad and when someone dances on her last good nerve...she let's them know to back off QUICK! She has a huge collection of books in her room, mostly of romance and magic. Her dream was to find 'the one' who was meant for her, but her experiences with guys has been less than magical. She never had anything close to a relationship and her first 'boyfriend' dumped her on Valentine's Day. Since then, she has basically given up on men altogether. Syd and Z try their best to make her feel like part of the group, as does Bridge, Sky and Jack. She appreciates their friendship, but sees it as hopeless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just a short background of the two OC's we came up with. The actual story will star in the next chapter. :)


	2. Business As Usual

Chapter 1: Business as Usual

XXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny, Monday morning in Briarwood. Birds were up and about, chirping, parents were getting their children ready for school and themselves for work and the entire city was peaceful...except one bedroom in apartment. Alli was running late again and she knew it. Her alarm had gone off on her clock radio when it was supposed to, but she'd still overslept. Over the years, she had just learned to tune out the incessant buzzing noise it gave off when it hit the designated time of 7 a.m. Her shift at Rock Porium began in 10 minutes and the ride to work took at least 15.

"_Man! WHY!? Why does this keep happening to me!?"_ She thought to herself as she was setting the world record for getting dressed.

She groaned as she ran out of her apartment and down the steps towards her black Pontiac Grand Am. It wasn't the best looking or running car in the world, but it was hers. She quickly started it up, which was a small miracle in itself, and sped off down the streets, knowing full well that when she walked into the store, she would be met with endless teasing.

She got to the store within 15 minutes, just as she had estimated, but she was still five minutes late. As she got out of her car, she took a deep breath and headed towards the back of the store. She had decided on the drive over to the store that she was going to try and sneak in. She was hoping that if she just slipped in from the back, no one would notice her tardiness. Unfortunately for her, she had no such luck. As soon as she gently closed the door after slipping into the back room, she heard a familiar Australian accent coming her way.

"Running a bit late this morning, aren't we?" Xander said this while laughing.

She looked towards the sound of his voice and saw that her 4 other friends were standing there as well, all with big grins on their faces. It was common fact that she was almost never on time for work. In all honesty, she really wasn't a morning person, so Xander's comment was enough to set her off. She felt her anger bubbling and quickly tried to squash it away, knowing that a fight was not something they needed at this point in time. So, she quickly summoned her sweetest voice and said:

"Why, yes, Xander, I'm so happy you noticed." She replied with a voice dripping with such saccharin sweetness, Xander could swear his teeth were getting cavities.

With that, she swept past them all and quickly punched in for the day. The others just laughed at her comment while Xander stood there shocked, thinking that he was going to get yelled at for making a comment like that. They all quickly followed her towards the front of the store and began to do various tasks. V was at her station, working the turntables and filling the room with her slamming tunes while Chip and Alli were running the register; and, of course, Xander was supervising.

"_I swear, I bet that boy came into this world telling the doctor how to deliver him!"_ She thought in annoyance.

Alli quickly glanced around the store trying to find the other two people that were a part of their little group. She smiled when she saw them in the back stocking shelves with the new Jake Bonebreaker cds. They were both smiling and laughing and that made Alli smile and think, _"God, will those two ever get together? I swear I'm going to get V to help me lock them in a closet together!"_ She laughed at that, knowing that if those two didn't do something about they're obvious feelings for one another, she and V were going to. She was about to go and talk to the DJ with the hair whose colored streaks changes every day about it when all of a sudden their morphers went off. They all rushed off telling Toby that it was time for a break before he had the chance to protest. As soon as they were outside of the store, Nick flipped open the phone and Udonna's voice rang out over it.

"Rangers, there is dark magical energy downtown at the plaza. Daggeron is already on his way; please meet him there."

"We're on our way, Udonna!" Nick answered before closing his wand/phone.

With that, they all rushed down to plaza and came face to face with some hideous slime monster that was destroying everything in sight.

"Gross! Imperious is going all out in the ugly department!" Vida observed.

"And disgusting!" Alli replied.

They all quickly got into formation as Nick shouted:

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The other five rangers shouted back

All six took out their magic wand/phones, punched in the correct number sequence and went through their poses shouting:

"Magical Source!" "Mystic Force!"

The three boys and three girls transformed into their designated uniforms and engaged in battle with the slime creature...

END OF CHAPTER ONE

More on the way...next time...we'll take a trip into the future. ;)


	3. Not Everyone's a Morning Person

1Chapter 2: Not Everyone's a Morning Person

Sometime in the near future...

It was early in the morning and all of the cadets of S.P.D. were still sleeping peacefully. Well...almost all of them. One was up with the sun and on the training grounds doing her Tai Chi as she does every morning. Her long, silky hair had a fiery red aura as the morning sun hit it.

After her workout, she went back inside and did her morning routine: showering, brushing teeth, washing hair, etc. She put on her gray S.P.D. uniform with purple accents and walked out of her single room to the common room where she met with her fellow rangers. Jack was on the phone with his girlfriend, Ally (not the Alli in this fic), Bridge and Z were playing ping pong and Sky and Syd were arguing as usual. The two had been dating for a few months, but the redhead had a sinking feeling that this relationship wouldn't last much longer. Z looked away from her game of ping pong to greet the quiet redhead.

"Morning, Jazz." She greeted missing the ping pong ball Bridge had volleyed back to her.

"Morning." She said with a quick wave.

She went to the large white bowl the sat in the middle of the table and grabbed a granola bar that would just satisfy her morning hunger. Leaning against it, she opened the shiny green wrapper and bit into it, munching quietly. That was Jazz. She wasn't the type to talk off your ear; actually, she wasn't the type to talk much **at all**. She was always introverted, even during her childhood, and she didn't look as if she would change anytime soon. Sky, annoyed by her lack of conversation, felt the need to interject some vocabulary since Jazz wasn't obliging.

"Not to be rude, but can you say anything else besides one word?"

"Sure. Morning,_ GUYS_. Happy?" She asked with a stoic face.

"See, she gave you four words, Sky." Bridge commented with a smile as he resumed his ping pong match with the yellow ranger. He knew that Jazz and Sky didn't get along and haven't since she arrived. He wanted one morning where those two didn't say any cross words with each other.

"That's not what I meant, Bridge." The tall, blue ranger replied with a sigh.

"Leave her alone, Sky. If she wants to talk, she will. Stop trying to force her."

Syd was more sympathetic towards the new girl and tried to put herself between Jazz and her boyfriend. She knew something in her past made her that way, but since Jazz never was the one to divulge any kind of personal information, she was left to use her own imagination to figure out what made her tick. Right now, all she knew about her was that Sky ticked her off.

"I'm not trying to force her! It's just her one-word sentences get annoying sometimes!" Sky shouted in irritation at his blonde girlfriend in pink.

"More annoying than Bridge's MILLION-word sentences? Now _that's_ saying something!"

Jack put Ally on hold for a second so he can interject with his brand of smart-aleck remarks. Syd just shook her head. She knew Jack was making a joke, but she felt that now wasn't the right time.

"It's how she is! Maybe if you were a little nicer to her, she might open up!" She replied raising her voice to match Sky's.

"Who says I'm not nice to her!?

Sky was flailing his arms as his voice increased in volume.

"Well, have you said ONE nice thing to her since she joined?!" Syd asked shouting.

The two went on with their heated argument for a few minutes, each person trying to out-shout the other, until a voice rang out in frustration.

"**That's enough!! Will you just knock it off!?"**

In her anger, Jazz waved her hand and oblivious to her actions for a brief moment, her telekinetic power hurled a coffee cup into the wall near Jack, startling him.

"Whoa! HEY! Watch it!" He looked at Jazz annoyed.

"Sorry, Jack. My bad." She said with regret.

She grabbed a broom and dustpan and bent down to clean up the mess she caused. As shw swept the broken porcelain into the plastic pan, she looked up at Syd and Sky who were both looking at her weird

"Why do you two always fight? You should be lucky you have each other right now." She added as she stood up.

"Yeah, right. It's so much better to be _attached _and miserable than to be _alone _and miserable, like you. Right, Jazz?" His reply dripping with sarcasm.

The other rangers groaned and cringed at Sky's insult. It was no secret that he didn't want Jazz around and often went out of his way to make her feel lousy, but this time his comment cut Jazz right to the bone. Everyone knew it when they saw her grip loosen on the dustpan allowing the broken contents to spill back onto the floor.

"Man, Sky! That was cold...even for you!" Z said, very upset with her teammate.

"Ouch! I felt that all the way over here!" Bridge commented with a cringe.

"That was way out of line, Sky!" Jack said after he told Ally he'd call her back.

"I agree. She was just trying to help us, Sky! You didn't have to say that to her!"

Her gaze turned to Jazz and her face softened as she tried to rectify the situation She felt bad for the redhead and seeing her shocked and pained expression, she felt even worse. Nobody deserved Sky chewing them out like that.

"He didn't really mean it, Jazz." She said sweetly.

But Jazz knew better. She knew exactly how Sky felt about her; she heard him talking to the others when she wasn't in the room and they thought she wasn't around.

"Yes...yes, he did." She said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

This was precisely why she didn't talk much. When Sky saw her depressed face, he suddenly got a pang and tried to apologize.

"Jazz, I-"

"Just save it, Sky! You want me to shut up, you got your wish!" She said cutting him off. She was in no mood to hear what he thought would pass for an acceptable apology.

As the room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Kat's voice rang out over the P.A.

"Rangers! Report to the Command Center! Rangers, to the Command Center!"

Jazz gave Sky one last icy glare and ran to the Command Center with the others. When they arrived in the state-of-the-art Command Center, Kat was pacing the room with her ever-present clipboard in hand while Commander Cruger stood near the main console waiting for his rangers to appear. When they arrived, all six stood at attention in front of the native of Sirius, blue dreadlocks and all, and did the SPD salute pulling their right arms across their chests in unison.

"Rangers! There is a disturbance Downtown! Gruumm has sent another of Mora's creations to Earth."

Kat punched in a few buttons and a 3-D image of the perpetrator appeared. It looked as if it were made of metal and wrapped in one of those fences that surrounded junkyards.

"Yikes, Mora is one sick puppy!" Jazz said looking up at her commander who wanted to say _"One sick what?" _ Jazz quickly decided to diffuse the situation before she was made to do something like peel potatoes or worse...be Boom's assistant. "No offense, sir."

"None taken. Now as I was about to say...his name is ChainLink. And he's not one of Mora's drawings...although he is ugly enough to be. In any rate, he's wanted in three galaxies and two planets outside of Alpha Centauri and his rap sheet is a light year long. He's managed to avoid capture on many occasions so be careful when approaching him. No doubt this is a trap." Cruger explained.

He had all the faith in his six cadets, they have never let him down before. But he feared this might be biting off more than they can chew.

"We're on it, sir! Ready!" Jack asked getting his morpher out of its holster.

"Ready!" Shouted the others imitating their leader. Going through their poses, they all shouted:

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

All six morphed and jumped feet first through their tunnels that led to their corresponding vehicles. They all drove to the scene of the crime with a certain purple ranger ready to take her frustrations out on it.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Descriptions of both battles will be in the next chapters...It gets better. Trust me. :)


	4. Should I SPELL It Out For You?

Chapter 3: Should I SPELL it out for you?

The battle was over; they'd won but just barely. The monsters were getting harder to beat and this last one had seemed hell bent on destroying the city.

XxXxXxXxX

_**They six rangers were having a tough time beating back the slime monster whose name they learned was Vitriol. The six had been beaten back and were covered with a disgusting slime that seemed like it didn't want to come of...what was worse, it stunk worse than Phineas and that something they never thought they'd witness.**_

_**"UGH! I never thought I'd live to see the day where Power Rangers get beaten by a walking booger!" Maddie groaned in disgust.**_

_**"Thanks, Maddie, now I've completely lost my appetite for the next ten years."Alli joked.**_

_**"Well allow me to turn you off from eating forever!"**_

_**The monster roared and grew thanks to Imperious' Dark Circle. Drops of its noxious slime threatened to ooze off and cover the entire forest in its gooey filth.**_

_**"Time go take it to him, guys!"**_

_**Holding their wands firmly, they all shouted:**_

_**"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!!"**_

_**Using Mystic circles of their corresponding colors, Each ranger transformed into their zord form: Nick was the Phoenix, Chip the Garuda, Xander the Minotaur, Maddie the Mermaid, Vida the Sprite and Alli the Griffin. (Bows her head in memory of Trini, the first Yellow Ranger) Wasting no time, the six came together to form their Titan Megazord and charged sword first into the slime-based creature only to have it stick like glue inside the monster.**_

_**"This is insane! How to we fight something that sticks to anything we throw at it like glue?" Xander asked as the group struggles to pull their sword free.**_

_**"Xander, you just gave me an idea. How would you normally unstick glue?"**_

_**"You heat it...of course. If we get Vitriol hot enough..." Chip started.**_

_**"He'll be easy pickings! Switch to Dragon Mode!" Nick ordered**_

_**The Titan Megazord dismantled itself and reassembled in to the Dragon form with Nick's Phoenix as its rider. Flying around Vitriol a few times, it catches an opening to bombard it with fire.**_

_**"Turn on the heat and don't let up!"**_

_**Obeying their leader, the dragon let loose with a flume of intense fire that hit Vitriol square on. Keeping up the pressure, the rangers continued the monster's baptism of fire until he started to melt.**_

_**"NO! What are you doing!?" He asked struggling to reform himself.**_

_**"Perfect! He's too hot to pull himself together!" Maddie observed.**_

_**"Now's our chance! Reform the Titan Megazord!" Nick ordered.**_

_**Quickly, the reconfigure to form their Titan Megazord and held their sword ready to strike.**_

_**"Let's finish that thing before he cools off!" Alli suggested making a motion of putting her hand over her mouth. "And before I lose my lunch in here!"**_

_**"I'm with you!"**_

_**All six place their hands hovering over their chess piece podiums until they glowed and shouted:**_

_**"Mystic Spell Seal!"**_

_**Waving their sword in a circular motion, they conjured the Spell Seal to vanquish Vitriol once and for all.**_

_**"Thank goodness we beat him. Otherwise you guys would be cleaning up in here." Maddie joked.**_

_**"That was just beyond NASTY! I am NEVER eating gummi bears again!" Alli shouted.**_

XxXxXxXxX

"Man, I'm hurting in places I forgot existed!" Chip groaned as he walked through the dragon mouth of their base-Root Core.

They were all feeling the pain they had received as a result of this battle. After just barely winning their heated battle, they went back to work at Rock Porium first and basically collapsed on the couches there. Toby, feeling unusually generous that day, eventually just sent them all home, saying how they weren't doing anything productive and how they might as well leave and come back tomorrow. Not waiting for their boss to change his mind, they all jumped at the chance and left without question. Now, back at Root Core, they were currently resting after such an intense fight.

Alli was just sitting in a corner with her acoustic guitar working on a new song when she decided to take a break. As she set her guitar down and stood up to stretch, she groaned. Every muscle in her body ached and she knew that tonight she was going to need some heavy-duty aspirin to ease the pain.

"_I'd rather have a 6 foot hottie with magic hands to massage all this pain away. Now, why can't Udonna teach us USEFUL spells like that?"_ She asked herself in thought.

As she slowly sat back down, she glanced around the room taking a mental head count of her friends and teammates. Xander and Chip were currently engaged in a game of chess with Chip kicking Xander's butt for the fifth time. Udonna was off in the forest looking for a few herbs to restock her shelves. She remembered her teacher mentioning that she couldn't complete a spell with out Beetle's Bane...or was it a Dragon Claw Flower? She couldn't remember which. Clare isolated herself on the back porch and was working on a new spell of some sorts. After botching a spell that was supposed to turn ice into ice cream-what the spell did was turn ice into shaving cream and needless to say, things got very slippery that day-Clare figured some independent practice would do her some good. Daggeron was deep in the forest, training by himself and working on some techniques to teach his students. Alli silently laughed at that because she knew he was training alone; he'd come into Root Core earlier asking them if they wanted to go and train with him. The looks they'd all given him had been the kind that silently asked _"Are you crazy?" _He'd quickly taken the hint and had left them alone in Root Core saying that he'd train on his own today. Alli leaned back against the wall and seriously considered just falling asleep right there, but her dozing was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She slowly opened her eyes to see V standing there with a big smile on her face.

Alli quickly scooted over as V came to sit down beside her. She quickly leaned in towards the 'punk ranger' as Alli liked to call her, curious as to why she had such a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you all smiles, V? Didn't I just hear you complaining about how the hair dye you use to streak your hair was hurting a couple of minutes ago?"

Despite her wise cracks, V's smile grew even wider as she whispered to her friend.

"Alli, just look over there by the Xenotome and tell me what you see."

Being curious, Alli glanced up and saw what V had been looking at. Just off to the right of the Book of the Unknown, Nick and Maddie were up on that level fast asleep on the couch that Nick had conjured when they first arrived at Root Core that day. She smiled when she saw the position they were in: Maddie was laying back against the back of the couch, her head resting on Nicks chest while the red Mystic Ranger had his arms around her waist and when looked up at them at that moment, she saw Maddie snuggle into Nick as he pulled her closer. The black ranger turned her gaze back to V and smiled along with her.

"Alright...that does it! We need to get those two together, pronto!" Alli whispered.

V agreed with her friend 100 percent and was about to say something else when Udonna's niece, Clare came running in to Root Core shouting and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I did it, guys! I actually did it!" She said beaming with pride.

Clare's shouting along with the racket Xander and Chip were making during their chess slaughter; it stopped being a game when Chip won five straight games, completely ruined the tender moment between Nick and Maddie. Alli was about ready to go shut Clare up, but the red and blue Mystic rangers were already awake and standing about ten feet away from the others, their faces glowing a bright red. Alli, who was not the least bit happy that the sorceress' apprentice ruined what could have been the start of a beautiful friendship, was about to say something when Chip decided that he better cut her off at the pass.

"Alright, Clare, what did you do?" He asked, probably saving the young girl's life.

"I've finally mastered a teleportation spell I've been working on for weeks! Here watch!"

She was about to make the hand motions that were the indication of her starting a spell when all of the rangers started to protest vehemently; knowing full well what could happen if she screwed up.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Clare, how about we just wait for Udonna to get back first?" Maddie suggested hoping it didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Yeah; wait for Udonna or Daggeron to return. Then you can show us." V added wishing said people would come in right at that moment.

"Awesome, let's see it!" Came Chip's reply along with a hard slap and glare from Alli.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Because, I think Clare should wait for Udonna." Alli heard herself say in a silent hiss that immediately shut Chip up.

Nick was the last person to try and plead their case to his cousin. He stepped forward, taking on the leader role and spoke.

"Clare, I really don't think this is such a good…"

But his plea came too little, too late as Clare was already reciting her spell:

_"Uthe Sastos Maribe!"_

After reciting the spell with expert pronunciation, a bright cloud of smoke filled the room and knocked them all to the ground. When the smoke finally cleared, Alli could clearly make out the sihlouettes of people in the smoke...people that were definitely not her friends or teammates. Coughing and trying to fan the smoke away from his face to breathe in any fresh air he could find, Nick asked what any loyal, faithful, supportive cousin would ask in a situation like this:

"Clare, what the hell did you do?!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

LOL, so what did you think so far? And what's gonna happen when the smoke clears completely? Stay tuned :P


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Root Core?

Guess Who's Coming to Root Core...

Clare looked at the widening expanse of smoke and at the people walking out of it. When the vapors finally dissipated, she could make out six people: one in red, blue, green, yellow, pink and purple. The new visitors looked around in amazement and shock at their new surroundings, not having any idea how they got there.

"Okay, can somebody tell me what just happened here?" Jack asked, taking the initiative and waving smoke out of his face.

Syd scanned the area from top to bottom and left to right and saw that nothing looked the slightest bit familiar...worst of all for her...no shopping malls!

"Something tells me we're not in New Tech City anymore." She said paraphrasing one of her favorite old movies.

"That's the understatement of the century, Syd." Z commented. _"This place is weird. Are we in a...tree?" _She thought.

She's been to some alien places, but never like this. Bridge, who always has something interesting to say, decided now would be a good time to keep his streak going.

"Maybe that monster sucked us into an alternate dimension? It's happened before." Bridge remembered the whole ordeal Sky and Jack endured with General Tomars.

"Yeah, but not to you." Sky interjected.

He remembered that day, too, and shuddered at the thought; he and Jack would do anything to forget it. Knowing that one of his teammates has yet to make her observation of the situation, he turned to the purple ranger.

"What to you make of all this, Jazz?" He asked expecting one of her single-word answers.

Jazz surveyed the layout of where they were and was awestruck. She had only seen places like this in her fairy tale books she kept in her room. After giving the place another once over, she finally spoke.

"This place is awesome!"

Her eyes widened in amazement as Sky's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Of course SHE would think the place was awesome. The Mystic Rangers chuckled at her statement and Nick stepped forward.

"Thanks, it's home. I'm Nick." He introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie; everyone else does. And this is my sister, Vida."

She pointed to herself first and then to her sister in pink who waved amiably.

"Hello. I hope this place doesn't freak you out too much."

Chip stepped forward and extended his hand in friendship.

"My name's Charlie, but everyone calls me Chip."

As the SPD rangers shook his hand, a certain green ranger, eyeing the new ladies in the opposite group, stepped forward with his usual swagger.

"And I am Xander." He introduced himself with a wink.

Seeing his shameless behavior, Clare grabbed him by the ear and pulled him backwards, making sure he kept his distance from the girls before speaking.

"Forgive him, he hasn't taken his medication yet. I'm Clare. Nice to meet you all."

Clare, being Clare, gave the new people her sweet smile that nobody can resist. Seeing that everyone of the Mystics have made themselves known, Jack decided to respond in kind.

"Thanks, I'm Jack and these are my friends."

He pointed to each person as one by one, they say their names.

"I'm Sky."

He gave a small smile and waved gently. He was fully aware that sometimes he would come off a little gruff and decided not to make the same mistake with this new group of people. Figuring that going in order of their numbers was the best way to go, Bridge went next.

"I'm Bridge, nice to meet you." He said waving his gloved hand.

"Name's Elizabeth, but you can call me Z." The latina ranger said as she smiled.

"I'm Sydney, Syd for short."

She flashed her 'Miss America' smile at the group leaving Jazz to bring up the rear, so to speak.

"I'm Jasmine, but call me Jazz. If you don't mind me asking, where are we and how did we get here?"

Sky, shocked at hearing the purple ranger say more than one word, couldn't resist making a snide remark.

"I think that's the most words she's ever said in her life." He said with fake enthusiasm.

Jazz may not say much, but she makes sure that the things she does say count...and this time was one where her words are gonna count.

"Shut it, Blue Boy!"

Nick and his friends chuckled at the purple ranger's spunk and decided to give the new people the information Jazz had requested.

"Well, to answer your first question, you're in Briarwood. And to answer your second question...it's all her fault.

He smirked as he pointed his thumb at his wide-eyed cousin.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Okay, so SPD is in Briarwood...what's gonna happen now? Keep checking in. :P


	6. Leave Me Speechless!

1Chapter 5: Leave me Speechless

Alli was literally speechless. When the smoke had cleared away from the room, it had not only revealed six people that were not in Root Core previously, but it had also revealed the most gorgeous man that she had ever laid eyes on. He was wearing a gray uniform with blue accents, light brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes that just spoke volumes to her. As she looked past him, she noticed that all six of the strangers were wearing uniforms similar to the one the guy in blue was wearing, except they were all were wearing a different color. She snapped out of her reverie to hear them all introduce themselves; the one in blue said his name was Sky and wow was he ever handsome. She quickly snapped herself out of her daydream and quickly tuned into the conversation they were having. The girl clad in gray and purple, Jazz, had asked where they were and how they got here,and Sky made a really sarcastic remark about it. Alli smiled to herself as the girl quickly defended herself. She was about to cut into the conversation to answer her question, but Nick beat her to to the punch. As she listened to his response she almost laughed because every one of her friends, herself included, looked towards the direction where Clare was standing at the exact same moment. It was at that moment that she decided to step in on the conversation. She quickly walked out from behind the rest of her group to speak.

"Hey, there. My name's Allison, but please call me Alli."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise when the girl in black introduced herself and then gave her a funny look that made her ask..."What?"

Jack just smiled warmly and said, "It nothing; its just that that's my girlfriend's name."

Alli smiled at that, not because that his girlfriend had the same name but because he wasn't thinking about hitting on her. That was something she definitely did not want or need right now. She looked over at the rest of her team and they all seemed to be thinking of something to say to their new acquaintances so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ummm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with the uniforms?"

At her seemingly appropriate comment, Sky straightened up and took a step forward to speak to them.

"We're an elite group of fighters called SPD and we're from New Tech City."

When he was done speaking, he took out what looked like a cell/walkie-talkie device of some sort that held his name and his assigned color. He surveyed the group of people in front of him and looked at their strange clothing, they had on normal clothing, but over it was some sort of black armor with various colors on them, except for Alli, whose armor was all black. To top off their already strange appearance, they had capes on their backs.

"_Capes? Are these guys going to a comic book convention or something. They look like rejects from the Justice League."_ Sky thought to himself.

Sky found all of this extremely disturbing, but still played along. After he spoke, the Aussie in green took a step forward and looked like he was about to speak.

"Ummm, sorry mate, but what's SPD?"

The others were just as confused as Xander and all nodded at his statement until Z stepped forward to say something.

"SPD stands for Space Patrol Delta and we're Power Rangers. Sky's SPD Blue and I'm the SPD Rellow Ranger."

Reaching for her holster, she, too, took out the same device and held it out showing her name and assigned color. The other four members of the SPD team followed her lead and held out their morphers as well. The Mystic Force rangers just stared at each other in shock for a few moments before Nick took over the conversation.

"That's impossible...because we're the Power Rangers."

After contradicting Z's claim of her friends being Power Rangers, he and the rest of the Mystic Rangers took out there morphers to show to the foreign yellow ranger and the others. Both teams just kind of stood there for a few moments; neither group knowing what to do next. Should they believe them other or not? Finally, the seemingly endless silence was broken when Jazz stepped forward to speak.

"This is probably nothing, but...could you tell me what year it is?"

Clare, who was silent for most of the rapport, interjected to answer the purple girl's query,

"Oh, of course. It's the year 2006."

Jazz, along with her comrades, had eyes as wide as saucers when the apprentice told them the current year. Nearly mute, Jazz found her voice and turned to her teammates to say what was on all of the SPD rangers minds:

"Guys...WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

END OF CHAPTER 5

Now that the intros are out of the way, how are the SPD rangers gonna get home? And IS there a way home? Keep reading to find out. :P


	7. Magic IS real!

Magic IS real! blows raspberry

All of the SPD rangers were shocked at Clare's answer to Jazz's question. None of them were taking it too well, least of all a certain blonde pink ranger.

"2006!? How can that be!? There were no signs of any wormhole in the vicinity. How did we get here?"

Jack grabbed Syd by the arms and gently shook her in an attempt to calm her down. She was being hysterical, something Syd never was unless they ran out of Dolce and Gabbana at the local boutique. That was a black day for designers.

"Syd, chill out! Now, I'm sure there's a way to fix this. There has to be; I mean we got here, we can go back. Which reminds me, how DID we get here?" Jack asked.

Clare's normally pretty face wrinkled a bit when she began her confession. Sure, she messed spells up, but never THIS bad. She hated the thought of what Daggeron, or worse yet, Udonna would say if they found out.

"Well...I was working on a magic spell and, as usual, I goofed."

She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled nervously as the Mystic in yellow intervened. There were times he felt out of place because he was the only carrot top ranger, but meeting Udonna put him at ease, and now...there was another standing in front of him and he had a hard time containing himself.

"But since you're here...WELCOME, FELLOW REDHEAD!"

Chip quickly walks to Jazz and enveloped her in a bear hug that threatened to crush her lungs. Struggling to inhale, Jazz spoke, albeit raspy.

"Um, thanks for the welcome...but could you ease up just a tad? I'm starting to match Sky's uniform!" She gasped.

Everyone laughed as Chip reluctantly let the purple ranger go. She inhaled deeply and looked Chip up and down. He didn't look all that strong to her.

"Yikes, Chip! Where do you keep your muscles!?" Jazz asked him anxious to know the answer.

"Sorry about that. It's just good to see another redhead here besides me and Udonna." Chip explained with a sheepish smile on his endearing, freckled face.

Jazz could relate. Back at SPD, she was the only redhead there, too, and it made her feel more like an outcast than she already did. She loved her red hair; it made her unique, but there were times she wished it was the ONLY thing that made her stand out. She felt that everything else about her made her look like a freak.

"It's okay, no harm done...at least none that an x-ray can't detect." She replied smirking.

Her thoughts then turned to Clare's earlier statement about how they arrived at Root Core in the first place and her smirk was replaced with a smile.

"So...magic, huh?" She asked looking at Clare who grinned and nodded.

Jazz's smile grew wider as she turned to face Sky.

"I knew it! Magic DOES exist! I told you so, Sky!" She said pointing a finger in the blue ranger's face.

Sky just shook his head and sighed in exasperation. Since Jazz arrived, he had to endure her constant rantings about magic and how it was real. New Tech City was a place of invention and technology...not magic.

"Not this again! For the last time, Jazz, **there's no such thing as magic! **It's never been proven to exist!"

"Just like your I.Q. level." She shot back.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, Jack especially. Jazz wasn't one to say much, but get her mad enough and she can cut you down like an axe with her words and Jack liked it. Of course he liked anyone who gave Sky a taste of his own medicine.

"Since when do you have such wit? I like it!" Jack asked the purple ranger.

Jazz just shrugged her shoulders and curled her lips in a smirk. The stuff she says just comes to her. After the laughter died down, Jazz was in the mood for some irrefutable proof.

"Okay, if you're really Power Rangers, let's see you morph."

It seemed like a reasonable request by the purple clad redhead and it was one the mystics were happy to honor. The leader of the Mystic Rangers nodded and stood with his group.

"Sure. Ready, guys?" Nick asked.

"Ready!"

Flipping their wand/phones and punching in the right numbers, they shouted:

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

After going through their transformations, they went into their roll call.

"Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Dark as Night! Black Mystic Ranger!"

END OF CHAPTER 6

Okay, SPD...you got your proof...Now what are you going to do? Check back later. :)


	8. Believe Or NOT Believe?

To Believe In Magic, Or NOT To Believe In Magic...THAT Is the Question!

The SPD rangers just stood there in utter shock. Shock nothing, they were floored! None of them expected that the six people in front of them would actually morph into Power Rangers. They're suits were nice, each bearing the ranger's color and the symbol that represented each of their mystic creatures. The SPD rangers were all in stunned silence until Syd finally snapped out of it to say something.

"That is so not fair! How come all the girls get skirts? I want a skirt for my suit!"

Syd pushed her lips out in a pout as the other rangers laughed out loud. Once that was over, Nick looked to the SPD ranger bearing his matching color and began a new line of questioning.

"Well, now that you've seen us in our uniforms...mind if we see you morph?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Jack replied.

The dreadlocked ranger stood in front of his team, pulled his morpher out of his holster and took his beginning stance before shouting...

"Ready?"

The other rangers followed suit and shouted back..."Ready! SPD Emergency!"

Each ranger opened their morpher and a hologram of their ranger suit appeared. They were pulled back and backflipped into a kneeling position before looking up for their helmet to materialize. One by one, they did their pose and roll call.

"One, SPD Red!"

"Two, SPD Blue!"

"Three, SPD Green!"

"Four, SPD Yellow!"

"Five, SPD Pink!"

"Six, SPD Purple!"

Now it was the Mystic Force team's turned to be stunned. The group before them looked futuristic in very cool suits and some pretty nice lasers at their sides. They each were in their specific color and each suit had a different number on it. They looked awesome and for a while both sides just stood there and stared at each other in mutual awe before Vida decided to speak up.

"Alright, now that we've all seen that we're rangers can we please power down? I don't want to be in this color anymore than I have to."

When Vida said that, Syd immediately put her hands on her hips. How could Vida besmirch her favorite color in the whole wide world? Pink was the color of cotton candy, bubble gum and Barbie. To mock pink was like blasphemy against a fashion icon.

"How can you not like pink? It's such a girly color!"

"Exactly!" Vida shuddered.

The Mystic Force team chuckled at that but quickly agreed and powered down. The SPD team followed after a few more moments. When they were all back in their normal clothes Bridge decided to resume the conversation after he made a significant observation.

"Wait a minute...I know this team. They're Mystic Force! They really used magic to defeat their enemies!"

At Bridge's explanation, Jazz just looked at Bridge and then at Sky and smiled widely before speaking.

"See, I **told **you magic was real, Sky!" She said poking her finger into his shoulder.

"No, it's not! They're rangers just like us. No magic, no spells, no nothing was used; just technology, that's all!" The tall, ranger in blue yelled.

Alli stood their listening to the purple ranger defending herself and her belief in magic to her teammate who was berating her for it, displaying his lack of belief and his intolerance for his comrade. Not being able to take it anymore, she decided to interrupt their brewing argument.

"Umm, we really **do** use magic to become rangers. Just what technology are you talking about?"

Z, noticing that the situation was going back to being confusing for everyone involved, opted to field this question and quickly decided that this team of rangers needed to know the truth if they were going to find a way to get them all home.

"Well, what Sky means is that we're actually from the future. The year 2025, to be exact."

When Z dropped that little bombshell, Mystic Force team just stopped and stared. Chip looked like he was in heaven; this was exactly the type of thing that he'd always wished for, well, except for being a Power Ranger that can use magic...and of course, the cape was a HUGE bonus.

"That's so awesome! I can't believe something like this is actually happening to us!"

Jazz smiled at her new redheaded friend's enthusiasm. He obviously had the same fascination with the future as she did with magic. At this moment, Jazz decided to counter Sky's earlier comment about magic not existing...and give him a few choice words about his attitude.

"You know, Sky, just because Syd broke up with you, you don't have to get an attitude about everything."

Sky was losing patience at a more rapid pace than usual. He had to listen to Jazz and her stupid 'magic' talk since the day she arrived and NOW he has to endure it while stuck in the past with six more people who believe in her silly notions. Not being able to contain it any longer, she got in Jazz's face and went off.

"**I AM NOT GETTING AN ATTITUDE! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC AND IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GREW UP AND ACCEPTED THAT FACT!**"

His shouting silenced the entire room. Jazz looked as if she was ready to cry and the SPD rangers wanted to slap the taste out of the Blue Ranger's mouth. In fact, **all** the rangers looked like they were about to go off on the very rude blue ranger; Alli especially. She hated when people picked on others and Jazz didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. However, before she got a chance to say anything to Sky, a loud booming voice was heard echoing through the room.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked towards the dragon-shaped opening to Root Core and standing there in the entrance was Daggeron looking thoroughly confused and angry at the sight he saw.

END OF CHAPTER 7

OOOOOO, Daggeron's back and someone's gonna get it! What will happen now? I'm not tellin'...yet. C ya later! ;)


	9. LoveHate Relationships in the Making

1Love/Hate Relationships in the Making

The Mystic Rangers froze when they heard their teacher speak. It was almost as bad as being caught acting up in school by the principal. Seeing Daggeron's face twisted in confusion and disappointment made Nick and his friends cringe. Clare tried to cut through the stifling tension in the room by uttering the words:

"Ummm...I can explain..." She started.

Jazz looked at the new person who walked in and her breath left her. She laid her green eyes on his wavy, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a couple of inches taller than she was and his facial hair was cut perfectly. When he spoke she lost herself in his smooth, dreamy accent. As she looked at him, only one thought dominated her mind:

"_How can anybody be that handsome?"_ She thought.

That thought was interrupted by Clare's continuing explanation of the series of events that culminated to where they were now.

"Well, long story short, I goofed up another magic spell and...brought them here. TA-DA!"

She held out her hands like the proverbial magician's lovely assistant; she tried so hard to make her screw-up not seem so...screwed up. She gave her winning smile that no living soul could stay mad at...not even Daggeron who just sighed and chuckled. Somehow, he had a feeling that was what happened.

"And blue boy here was yelling at his teammate for believing in magic!" Vida added with venom.

Sky gritted his teeth in frustration, he had to set the record straight once and for all and he didn't care **who **he offended in the process.

"For the last time, **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!**"

Hearing Sky shout made Jazz cringe uncomfortably and Daggeron noticed immediately. He walked up to the SPD Blue Ranger prepared to defend his team...and the woman who was looking down at the ground.

"You're wrong, my friend. Magic does exist. And it seems this young lady believes in it almost as much as Chip does." He says as his eyes fall on Jazz. _"Although I don't think that's possible." _ He thought chuckling.

He stood in front of Jazz who was still looking at the floor; there was something about her that he felt the need to protect. He took his hand and cupped her chin, gently lifting her face to look into his. When he looked upon her face, he was instantly enchanted by Jazz's honeydew green eyes and fiery red hair. He was nearly rendered speechless and the only word he could think of was:

"_Beautiful."_ He thought.

Jazz looked into Daggeron's smiling eyes and her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Having him stand so close to her; he looked strong, but his touch was so tender. Her mind was having a very difficult time trying to put together a cogent thought and even if she could, she could barely speak. He literally took her breath away. After standing there like a mannequin for a few minutes, she found her voice and risked sounding like a squeaky mouse to ask her question.

"Um, not to sound rude..."

Everyone glared at Sky when she said that word.

"...but who are you?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Daggeron smile reached his eyes and that just made Jazz flush a bit.

"I am Daggeron, the Solaris Knight and the Mystic Rangers' teacher." He took a step back and bowed slightly at the waist in front of the purple ranger. "And you are?"

Jazz couldn't believe it...a real knight. Not just a guy who claims to be one and acts the part, a **real living, breathing...**_**handsome**_** knight**! _"Just like in my books! Oh, wow! If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up!"_ She thought to herself. Finally finding her voice again, she looked at the knight to give her answer.

"I'm Jasmine...nice to meet you." She replied shyly.

"Milady, the pleasure is all mine."

Daggeron gently took Jazz's right hand and kissed it the way a true gentleman would...no, the way a true knight would. Jazz let out a small gasp, blushed lightly and turned her face away. What was he doing to her? Whatever it was, she liked it. He made her feel...pretty. All the girls who were standing behind her and were watching the scene unfold, squealed. The Rocca sisters whispered to each other during such a romantic display.

"Can you say _**Love Connection**_? Vida asked her mermaid sister.

"Definitely a perfect match." Maddie agreed.

"Oh, I don't believe this!"

Sky groaned in annoyance and his face twisted as if he was about to lose his lunch. The females in the room shot daggers at him and the comment he made. A few of the other guys stepped back; they knew better than to pick apart romance and if Sky wasn't careful, HE was the one who was going to be picked apart. Syd, who was a staunch defender of affairs of the heart, stood in front of her ex-boyfriend shaking her head in shame.

"What, Sky? You don't believe in romance either? I happen to think it's sweet." Syd replied.

"No, what I don't believe is how someone, who has basically sworn off men back home, gets suckered in by this guy so easily. But then I guess someone who believes in something as silly as magic is dumb enough to fall for anything."

His friends just couldn't believe that Sky said what he did. As if his comments he said to her before arriving at Root Core weren't scathing enough; he topped himself this time. Jazz's face that had such a bright smile, instantly fell and she resumed her previous action of looking at the ground sadly when she heard Sky's cutting remark. Daggeron's face furrowed in anger and went into _'fearless protector'_ mode. He marched towards Sky and stood between him and Jazz ready to defend the red haired damsel.

"How dare you! I will not stand here and allow you to insult this lady!" He shouted angrily.

Jazz didn't know what to think at this point. Here she was, having Sky insult her, like he usually does, and a real knight comes to her rescue. This really was a dream come true for her. He had a fire in his eyes that even shocked his students. The SPD rangers only saw one person talk to sky like that...Commander Doggie Cruger.

"_Whoa, remind me never to make him mad."_ Chip thought to himself.

"I didn't insult her, I was telling the truth! You can't be too intelligent if you believe in something as ridiculous as magic! And that includes you!"

"Batten down the hatches, we're going down!"

Xander shouted as he pushed his teammates and new friends back from the imminent blowup. But Alli had a better idea. She walked to Daggeron, who was two seconds away from tearing Sky out the frame, and pulled him back to make her suggestion.

"Allow me, Daggeron." She offered.

"Of course."

"Get the crash helmets ready, V!" Xander shouted before moving back.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Okay, Daggeron was PISSED OFF! And Just what does Alli have planned for Blue Boy SPD? We'll find out in the next chapter. I doubt Sky wants to know, though. ;)


	10. Let the Battle Begin!

Let the Battle Begin!

Alli was mad; no, Alli was more than mad...she was downright pissed off! How dare that idiot of a ranger say those things to Jazz! No one deserved to be treated like that, especially someone on your team...someone that you could consider a friend. After Daggeron said he'd let her at him, Alli couldn't have been happier. She was going to show this cocky boy just what happened when you piss of a female ranger. She had fire in her eyes and in her heart and this sorry excuse for a ranger was going to pay for insulting someone who didn't deserve it.

When her teammates saw the look she gave Sky, they quickly exchanged knowing glances and fled the center of the room, dragging their counterparts with them. They all quickly retreated to the safety of the upper level by the Xenotome. The SPD rangers were anxious to find out why the Mystic Force did what they did.

"Hey! Why'd you guys drag us up here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I mean why couldn't we have stayed down there?" Syd followed.

The Mystic Force team, including Daggeron and Clare, just exchanged a knowing amongst themselves before Chip quickly responded.

"Trust us when we say you'll thank us for this later." Chip said as he nodded. _"I almost feel bad for the poor shlub...almost." _He thought.

"Clare, did you restock the first aid kit, because after Alli's done with Sky, I think he's going to need it." Maddie asked.

It wasn't that she was concerned for Sky, far from it. She just didn't want the blood that she thought would be spilled to go everywhere. When Clare gave the affirmative nod letting the mermaid know all medical supplies were ample, Maddie let a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, did you guys see the look she gave him!? That girl is out for blood!" Nick chimed in. _"I would not want to be in his shoes right now!" _He thought in secret.

When the SPD team heard this, they exchanged worried glances with each other. Z felt that even thought Sky deserved everything he was about to get, she didn't want to see him hurt that bad.

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we get in there and stop this before something bad happens?"

As Z spoke, she started to head back down towards the battle lines drawn between Sky and Alli but a hand quickly shot out to stop her. When she looked up to see who it was, she was surprised to see the gloved hand of her friend, Bridge.

"Bridge? I don't get it." Z replied.

"Sorry, Z, but I can't let you go down there. Sky got himself into this mess, now he needs to get himself out. Trust me, I can sense Alli's feelings and this needs to happen."

Z glanced back at her teammates to see if they agreed with the psychic ranger and they all nodded at Bridge's request to let those two fight it out on their own. Sighing in defeat, she slowly went back towards both teams to watch whatever the hell was going to happen next.

"_This is not gonna end well, I just know it." _The SPD yellow ranger thought.

As she looked to the Mystic Rangers, she thought they were getting ready to watch a boxing match judging from their body language. How can they be so excited? Someone could seriously get hurt...even if it is Sky.

"Oh, this one's going to be good!"

Chip sat down on the couch that Nick and Maddie had previously been napping on earlier. He looked like a kid that was about to watch his very first baseball game with his father by the way he was bouncing up and down on the plush cushions.

"Yeah, this should be even better then the last time Xander pissed her off."

She took her seat next to her best friend, Chip and kept her focus on the impending massacre they were waiting for. Xander winced as the painful memories came flooding back to him. Pissin Alli off was never a good thing, and he had the scars to prove it.

"V, I thought we agreed to never mention that again." Xander reminded.

"No, we agreed that YOU would never mention that again; I made no such promise." She replied with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at Vida before taking the last remaining seat on the couch beside her. While those three were discussing possible outcomes of this fight, Nick and Maddie were conjuring more places for everyone to sit. It wasn't often they had company to entertain. Once they provided the necessary chairs for their guests, Maddie piped up.

"Well, I hope there's enough room for everyone now."

While she spoke, Maddie sat down on a loveseat that Nick had just conjured with the Red Phoenix Ranger sitting beside her. Scattered around the upper level of Root Core, Daggeron, Clare and Jazz all took seats on another couch not to far away from where Nick and Maddie were sitting. Jack, Bridge, Syd and Z sat on the last couch that was a few yards away from Chip, Vida, and Xander.

"Popcorn, anyone?"

Chip had magically produced a large bowl of buttered popcorn to eat while he watched the fight. The SPD rangers all looked at the yellow mystic like he'd grown a second head when he asked that but Vida and Xander just shrugged their shoulders and grabbed a handful of the popcorn without a second thought. It was clear to SPD that this was a common occurrence around here.

"Hey, Chip, pass some of that this way."

Chip took out his wand and levitated the bowl to Nick and Maddie who grabbed a handful and started eating like they were at the movies. Xander, ever the opportunist, pulled out a pen and a small notepad before speaking.

"Bets anyone? I'm taking them now."

Once again, the SPD team looked at the Aussie like he'd lost his mind but the Mystic Force rangers quickly replied to Xander's question without missing the beat.

"I'm betting on Alli to win."

Chip stood up for a moment, reached into his right back pocket, pulled out a folded five dollar bill and handed it to his green teammate. Vida sees this and reached for her purse she had hanging on the armrest of the couch.

"Put me and Maddie down for Alli to win, as well."

She handed a ten dollar bill to Xander to cover the bet for her and her sister.

"Same for me; five on Alli to win!"

Nick followed his friends' example and gave his money to Xander as well.

"_Where did they dig up these guys?! Sky's about to get his ass kicked and they're treating like like a sporting event!"_ Jack thought in shock.

"Hey, put me down for five on Alli to win."

Her friends whipped their heads around so fast, they could have broken their necks in the process. Z's team gave her strange looks ranging from bug eyes to raised eyebrows to curled lips; when the yellow ranger looked back, she just replied frankly.

"What? The girl's gonna win and you know it."

Xander quickly collected all of the money and settled back down on his spot on the couch to watch the fight. They all paid close attention as Alli paced back and forth like a tiger stalking her prey. Her anger had been growing since everyone else fled to the upper level and it showed no sign of waning. When she was finally ready, she stomped straight up to Sky, balled her right fist and punched him in the gut with the force of a wrecking ball.

"OOF!"

That was the only sound Sky could let out when Alli's fist made contact with his stomach. Once she pulled it out, Xander, being Xander, said the one thing he felt was appropriate for just such an occasion:

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!"

Sky coughed and gasped in precious oxygen as he tried to stand up straight. Alli packed quite a punch in such a small package.

"Why in the hell did you just do that?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Maybe because you are nothing but an egotistical jerk! Exactly what gave you the right to go and say those things to your teammate!? Last time I checked, a teammate is someone you are supposed to care about enough to put your life in their hands! And judging by the way you treat Jazz, I would hate for there to be a time where she was the **only** person around to save you, because lemme tell you something...you are **screwed**!"

On the sidelines, the Mystic rangers were cheering Alli on! They agreed with her and backed her up 100 percent.

"Yeah, well, she may be my teammate but that doesn't mean I have to believe in everything she does. Magic is not real and it never will be; it sounds like you need to grow up along with everyone else here!"

If Alli wasn't livid before, she was now. Sky wasn't helping his cause any by talking out against his friend and against magic.

"You pathetic excuse for a man! How **dare** you say those things to me.! You don't even know the first thing about me or my team, so you can just shut the hell up!!"

She marched up to the towering Sky and stood on her tiptoes to get him at eye level. She wanted to drive her message home.

"Magic is real! You need to open your eyes and just accept it, you prejudiced jerk!" She spoke defiantly while poking her finger into his shoulder on every word.

"No, it's not! There is no such thing as magic so you can just shut your mouth you little ranger wannabe!"

"Call the undertaker; we've got a dead man walking here!"

The SPD group grew concerned when Clare made such a statement. They looked at the black Mystic Ranger and the look she had in her eyes made them think that the girl with the endearing smile might be right. Alli's friends gave Clare pats on the back and high fives for her comment. They never expected her to say such thing and praised her for it.

"Look! Just because you don't believe in something, that doesn't make it nonexistent! And I'll have you know that there's a whole world out there that no one knows about! It's filled with magic, good and evil, and my teammates and I protect this world and the human world with the power granted to us by Udonna from those dark forces! So, 'Mr. I don't believe', I am not a ranger wannabe, **I am a Power Ranger** through and through so you can just deal with it!

After her passionate speech, her friends stood up and cheered even louder. Sky, whose smug look was doing nothing to help his situation, took his turn to speak.

"You may have the suit and the powers, but you will never possess the skills that I have, little girl. Your so-called magic is nothing compared to my many years of training."

"Oh, your training...well, I hope that helps you sleep at night you spineless jellyfish! I actually feel sorry for you because at least I know that at the end of this battle my team and I are facing, I'll still have my friends with me! You, on the other hand, will have no one because your cold-heartedness will drive them all away!"

Alli stepped back from her justified tirade and took in a slow deep breath before resuming.

"You want proof that magic exists, fine. I'll give you proof."

Alli takes out her wand/phone and recites the spell...

"Amphibius Transmogrium!"

The tip of her wand shone black, and a shimmering aura engulfs the tall blue ranger. Everyone watches as he begins to shrink and in a matter of seconds, his body was changed into that of a slimy frog. After croaking and jumping as high as he could, Alli reversed the spell to change him back to his human form. Once he stood up straigh, Alli walked up to his shocked face and punched him square in the jaw, almost knocking him down. She stood in front of him with a hand on her right hip and glared before speaking.

"I should have left you as a frog. It was a **huge **improvement."

Sky rose up and rubbed his throbbing cheek gingerly. Nobody ever struck him like that, least of all a girl.

"I...will get you back for this." He warned.

"Go ahead and try. If you want a rematch, I'll be outside."

On that note, she ran out of Root Core and into the forest while everyone just sat there stunned. Sky was rubbing his jaw and staring at the entrance that Alli had just ran out of. He still couldn't believe that this girl just knocked the taste out of his mouth. The silence persisted until they heard a small voice speak out from one of the couches.

"Wow...no one's ever done something like that for me before." Jazz said breaking the silence with her soft voice.

END OF CHAPTER 9

YOU GO, ALLI! I bet that was a huge blow to Sky's ego...and his jaw. ;) There is more to come, guys! :)


	11. Stand Up!

1Chapter 10: Stand Up!

Jazz sat frozen in her chair blown away by this girl who stood up for her. She didn't even know Jazz and she stood up to that jerk Sky for her without a second thought. For the second time that day, she felt like she was worth something to someone.

"_I have to go after her...at least to say thanks."_ She spoke in her mind.

While everyone else was murmuring about Sky getting beat up by a girl, Jazz slowly stood up from her seat, ran to the edge of the railing surrounding the upper level and jumped over it to the lower level. Then she ran out after Alli with everyone either staring at her and glaring at Sky who was still nursing his sore jaw and bruised ego.

"You got exactly what you deserved, Sky! Alli was right!" Z began. It seems like Alli's speech had sunk in with one SPD.

"We should have stood by Jazz more." Jack agreed as he started to feel really guilty.

Nick stood up from his place with Maddie on the loveseat and walked to the SPD side of the room. He felt bad for Jazz and hated how her own teammate was treating her and how the others just stood there doing nothing.

"No offense, but I wouldn't blame that girl if she decided to quit your team. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment from their own teammate!"

"He's right! You need to apologize to her!" Maddie added.

Her heart went out to Jazz when she saw how upset she was when Sky kept yelling at her. Despite her height, she looked so small. It was clear to her that she was neglected and was always ignored and when Daggeron and Alli were nice to her, Jazz didn't know what to do with herself. Bridge, stood from his spot and spoke up in his own defense.

"We will. We promise." The green SPD offered.

Bridge was already giving into the guilt. Being an empath and psychic, he already knew Jazz's feelings but failed to do anything about it.

"Not you, guys. At least you tried to help her back home somewhat. My sis was talking about black and blue boy over there!"

The pink ranger pointed an accusing finger towards the blue ranger of SPD. There was no love lost between them and she wasn't about to sugar coat things for anybody. Sky was having quite enough of being made out to be the bad guy and tried, in his own way, to defend his reprehensible actions.

"No way! There is no magic and the sooner she gets that through her thick skull, the better off she'll be!"

Vida was growing more and more irate and her glare was burning a hole in the statuesque ranger.

"I'd love to get something through YOUR thick skull! ANYONE GOT A HAMMER!?" Vida asked, not kidding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz ran nonstop through the lush forest in search of the girl who helped her back at Root Core. She was still astounded by her actions. Nobody as ever come to her defense...on anything. Not even her own team. After searching for good ten minutes, she saw Alli's black cape flying in the wind. She quickened her pace and called out to the ebony clad ranger.

"ALLI! Alli, wait up!"

Hearing someone call out to her, Alli turned to see Jazz running towards her waving her arm in the air.

"Huh...Jazz?"

"Yeah. Alli, I want to thank you for what you did for me back there. Nobody's ever done that for me before." Jazz started as she slowed down.

"Thanks, but...you mean your team never stuck up for you against that jerk?"

Alli was stunned. She never heard of anyone not standing behind a friend...or at the very least someone on your own team. Isn't that what being a Power Ranger was all about? The lack of loyalty on Jazz's team towards her was ridiculous.

"No, not like you did. That was awesome!"

She gave a small smile before giving a melancholy sigh. She thought back to the fight between Alli and Sky and opened up a little more.

"Sometimes, I wish I was more like you. The only time I'm like that is when I fight monsters...or when I get REALLY pissed. It doesn't happen often, though."

Alli was now intrigued. Jazz seemed like such an easy-going person...not the type to hurt a fly. She also wondered how she looked when she was quote-unquote 'pissed off'.

"So, how does anyone know when you get 'really pissed'? Alli asked, almost now wanting to know the answer.

"Trust me. When I get totally P.O.'ed, EVERYONE knows!" Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Well, I would love to be around when you let loose. If it's half as big as when I go off...oh boy!"

She gave a soft chuckle while Alli laughed heartily as the two girls walked through the dense forest. She liked this girl; she was the complete opposite of herself. Alli was Yin and Jazz was a clear Yang; something told her that they would be good friends. The Black Mystic Ranger figured they both needed some time away from Root Core and a certain blue jackass.

END OF CHAPTER 10

Sorry this one was so short, they get longer and better, Promise. :)


	12. Friendship Through the Times

Friendship through the Times

XXXXXXXXXX

The ranger in black and the ranger in purple were walking in a comfortable silence, the sounds of their footsteps echoing between them blending in with the tranquil sounds of birds chirping and woodland animals scurrying about. Alli was taking the lead in their walk and soon led them to her favorite spot in the forest. As they continued to take more steps, she heard Jazz speak up from behind her.

"So, magic really does exist?"

At her words, Alli smiled; it was nice to have someone else to talk to besides her teammates. She loved each of them like family; but with Jazz, she felt like she could really let herself go.

"Yeah, it does. I know; it was a shock to me as well, but in the back of my mind, I think I always knew it existed."

She heard Jazz laugh at that before the redhead took her turn to speak.

"Yeah, I think I did, too. It's nice to know that I'm not completely crazy."

Alli laughed at that as the two girls kept walking along until the black ranger came to an abrupt halt. Jazz, who was taking in all the scenery should have looked in front of her because she ran right into her new friend's back almost knocking her forward.

"Hey, why'd you hit the brakes?" Jazz asked.

"Sorry about that, but we're about to enter my favorite spot in the forest. No one knows about it, not even my own team so I was wondering if you could promise to keep this a secret between us before we go any farther."

Jazz smiled at that knowing all to well the need to be alone every now and then. She felt like that some of the time, but more often than not she wished that her teammates included her in their activities. They were somewhat nice to her, with the exception of Sky, but they tend to ignore her.

"Of course; I promise not to tell anyone. Lead the way."

Alli smiled back at her and quickly stepped through the tree the two girls stopped in front of, leaving Jazz dumbstruck. When the black ranger stuck her head back out, she was smiling.

"_And I thought only __**Jack **__could do that!"_ Jazz thought.

"Well, you said you believed in magic. Do you believe enough to use a tree as a teleportation system?" Alli asked with a light laugh.

"Alright, I believe. Lets do this."

Witout another word, Jazz took a deep breath and followed her friend through the tree and into an amazing secret they would both soon share. As soon as she stepped out on the other side of the tree, Jazz was stunned; they were shrouded in darkness, but not the scary type of darkness. As she looked around her, she found Alli standing a few feet away from her staring up at the sky with a look of pure and utter joy on her face.

"Wow. Where are we?" Jazz asked in an astonished whisper.

"We're in another part of the forest. I found it a while ago when I came out here to cool my head after a really hard battle. I was leaning against that very tree, fell backwards and landed here. Isn't it great?"

It was just like any clearing you would find in any forest bathed in darkness, but there was such a feeling of peace and tranquility, you wouldn't believe such a place existed on earth. The trees emitted a soothing fragrance and the forest echoed the sounds of nighttime crickets that would put the most hyperactive two-year-old in a state of calm; they fenced the clearing that was reminiscent of a place where you would set up a tent and a campfire. The forest canopy was open revealing a perpetually midnight blue sky and more twinkling stars than any human could count.

"It's breathtaking. I can see why you like it so much."

She followed Alli to a pile of rocks and sat down beside the mystic ranger. The sky shone vibrantly above them with stars and the beginnings of a crescent moon. Alli, being entranced by the surroundings, closed her eyes to take everything in. Jazz could swear she saw her friend radiate with a dark glow; it wasn't frightening, but oddly calm, almost zen-like.

"I'm in my element here. I love to just sit here and enjoy the silence the night brings." With that, Alli turned to face Jazz. "Now, this place is yours as well. I will happily share it with you while you and your team stay here."

Jazz blinked in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. Never in her life has anyone opened up to her so freely, let alone share something so personal about themselves. Every time Jazz would try that, she was met with people either not listening to her or turning their backs on her; and here was Alli revealing her most guarded secret to her. It just blew the redhead away.

"I've never really had a best friend before, but now I'm thinking you might fall into that category. I'm always the quiet girl that no one notices, hell even my own team likes to ignore me. Here...I feel like I can be myself and not worry about being yelled at or tossed aside like some teddy bear you outgrow and forget about." Jazz recalled sadly as she looked p at the sky.

"I know what you mean. I won't ignore you, Jazz; maybe, given time, my team and I can help you come out of your shell."

"Are you sure you can? It's a pretty thick shell." Jazz looked down to meet her friend's gaze.

"Well, we'd like to try...that is if you want us to."

"I'd really like that. Thank you."

Alli chuckled as she spoke next.

"Hey, it's no problem." She said putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Now, we better head on back to Root Core before our teams get worried."

Jazz nodded and the two new friend began to head back to Root Core, both feeling like they had really made a new friend in the other. As they headed back, they talked about a lot of things, their pasts, how they came to be rangers and what they could each do with their unique gifts. Little did they know that a fight was about to start in Root Core between their teams, and that they were going to walk in on it.

Back at Root Core...

Members of both teams were in each others faces and shouting at the top of their lungs much to the dismay of a certain knight and sorceress' apprentice. Trying to keep the peace as he was trained to do, the SPD leader stepped forward and took the initiative.

"Alright, guys, we need to cut this out. Just take a deep breath and calm down, everyone." Jack suggested hoping they would take the hint.

"Hey, don't tell us to clam down! We're just stating the facts. Jazz seems really distant from all of you." Nick retorted back. How could his counterpart be so lackadaisical about all this? Is he that apathetic about his teammate?

"Nick's right; the way you guys act around Jazz, it makes it seem like you don't even want her on your team I mean you guys didn't even go after her when she ran off." Chip added.

He felt the same way Nick did. He hated how the SPD was treating someone who was supposed to be one of their own. Z, who was listening to everything felt that the yellow mystic had gone too far with his assumption.

"ALRIGHT, Yellow boy, calm down! That was a little uncalled for."

A silence fell over the verbal battle as both teams separated onto different sides of Root Core, each member facing their counterpart while Daggeron and Clare just stood off to the side watching the two teams resume their fight that would surely last for quite a while.

"Yeah, of course we want Jazz on our team; without her we wouldn't be as good as we are." Syd explained.

"Is that the ONLY reason you want Jazz on your team? Because she's a good fighter?" Maddie asked accusingly.

"Look, we just don't always see eye to eye on everything. I mean...she's so much more different than the rest of us." Sky replied trying not to make it sound so...insulting.

At his words, the rest of the SPD team nodded their heads. Truth be told, none of them had ever really tried to get close to Jazz; she was just so unlike the rest of them. It was like she was that one remaining puzzle piece that just refuses to fit.

"And why are you guys bagging on our treatment of Jazz? We didn't see all of you run after Alli." Jack pointed out.

"No, we didn't run after Alli; but that's because she doesn't need us to. She knows that if she needs help, all she has to do is call us; we've got her back no matter what." Nick defended their actions with his team backing him up.

"Yeah, but Jazz doesn't have **anyone **on **her **side." Maddie added.

"Not even her own team sticks up for her when she needs them to." Vida chimed in glaring at each SPD member...especially Sky.

"Its pretty bad when someone she just met, not two hours ago, rushes to defend her while the rest of you look on." Xander said adding his two cents and shaking his head in shame.

As soon as the green mystic spoke, the arguing ensued al over again. Words were being flung back and forth, tempers were flaring and it was becoming too much for the empathetic ranger to take. His hands were glued to his head as he could feel everyone's ill emotions bouncing off of him like pinballs; not being able to take much more of it, he stepped in between both teams and held his hands up to quiet everyone down.

Guys, the Mystic Force Team is right! We should've defended Jazz the second Sky opened his mouth! And, yes, I said it, Sky. You have a big mouth!"

Turning his gaze away from his friend, Bridge continues...

I mean, sure, she may be different from the rest of us, but that shouldn't matter. Look at me; I'm different from all of you as I can be and you guys rush to defend me when something happens, right?"

When Bridge finished pleasing his case, the SPD nodded their heads, all of them looking slightly saddened at his words. When he was done speaking they heard Daggeron's voice echoing throughout the room.

"Finally, a voice of reason comes into all of this."

Everyone had to laugh at that. The Mystic Force team had only known Bridge for a short while, but they already knew that he and Chip were very much alike. The SPD team couldn't help but crack up; Bridge included. T hey'd never thought they would ever hear Bridge speak in words that everyone could understand at once.

"Now, that is something I never expected to hear...'Bridge' and 'reason' being used in the same sentence." jack pointed out cracking up.

"I know; half the time I can't even understand what he's saying." Syd added.

"Hey, I heard that!" But Bridge still chuckled; deep down, he knew they were right.

"You know, guys, it was really silly of us to just start fighting like that." Maddie lamented.

"Yeah, I mean it's not going to solve our problems. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Chip said in apology.

"Ditto." Z said in acceptance.

"I'm sorry, too." Syd chimed in with her bubbly attitude.

"Yeah, I got a bit carried away, mates." Xander added.

"Sorry, guys." Bridge piped in with his apology.

Nick walked up and held his hand out to Jack as a peace offering.

"What say we put aside our differences and work together to try and figure out a way to get you guys home?" Nick asked.

Jack smiled and promptly shook his counterpart's hand.

"I agree completely. There just one more person that we need to apologize to first."

No sooner did he say those words, Alli and Jazz walked into Root Core laughing and talking. They stopped when they saw everyone looking happy and talking to one another and wondered if this was the same Root Core they left.

"Whoa, what did we miss?" Alli asked amazed at everyone getting along.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Awww, everyone made up...kind of. Is Sky every gonna lighten up? And what about Jazz, how does she feel about all this? Find out in the next chapter. ;)


	13. Jazz Speaks

Disclaimer: I really have to remember to do these things...I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM...unless you count the episodes I tape off my tv. :P I do own the character of Jazz and Alli is EnigmaForum's girl. :)

Spoiler: Prepare for the most Jazz has EVER saidin a chapter thus far. ;)

**Chapter 12: Jazz Speaks...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz looked at the same group of smiling faces and wondered the same thing her friends Alli asked. When she left, her group and Alli's were at each other's throats. Now they were getting along? Seeing this, Jazz came to a disheartening conclusion.

"It sounded like they had a party and, as usual, I wasn't invited. Seems like they always have more fun when I'm not around." Jazz sadly observed hanging her head.

"Oh, Jazz..."

Alli put a sympathetic arm around her friend, reinforcing the fact that Alli meant what she said about not ignoring her new friend or making her feel left out. Four of the five remaining members of the S.P.D. team all had looks of guilt on their faces while one had no emotion on his at all. They all looked at the Mystic Force team who nodded in encouragement and ushered them to go to their teammate. Jack, taking on the leadership role, stepped forward and stood in front of Jazz.

"Jazz...I just...WE just want to tell you that...we're sorry. We should have been there for you more, as teammates and as friends, but we blew it."

Z sees this display and stepped up to voice her apology as well.

"He's right. We...had a very interesting talk with The Mystic Force and they made us realize that your differences make you unique, just like our differences make us unique and we should respect that no matter what."

"We should have made more of an effort to make you part of our team...part of our family, but instead we kept shutting you out. We can't tell you how sorry we are for doing that to you." Syd added with sincere remorse.

Bridge took his post next to the pink SPD and said his peace.

"I wasn't any better. I mean I have the power to read your aura and I KNEW you were shy, but I didn't do anything about it. There were lots of time you wanted to just speak up, but we just blew you off. Like that day we all were going out to play with the frisbee, I heard you ask if you could come, but we completely ignored you. I guess after us not noticing you all this time, you felt giving up was your only option. And for that, I'm really sorry."

After Bridge's statement, the other three S.P.D. rangers expressed their regret as well. The green psychic looked to his tall friend and folded his arms as if waiting for something.

"Well? Isn't there something YOU want to say to Jazz?" Bridge asked the Blue SPD ranger.

Of course Sky kept silent. But that didn't mean Jazz was going to follow suit. She knew he'd never change his mind about her and she was going to let him know.

"He doesn't have to; I already know he hates me! He's hated me since I first joined SPD; I heard him say so!" In her anger and sadness, she started to tear up. "I don't want to hear anything **he **has to say to me!"

At that moment, everyone saw Jazz's vulnerable side as she started to cry, something the S.P.D. gang had **never **seen her do. During her time At the Academy, she looked like she would when Sky insulted her, but she always kept it inside; but this...this was the straw that broke the camel's back! All the girls started to sniffle and the guys held their heads down. Of course, being guys, they didn't want to show **their **soft sides. Alli hugged Jazz the way a sister would and told her it was alright to cry. Jazz took her up on the offer and continued to cry openly. Sky, for a good moment, didn't do anything, until...

"I don't hate you, Jazz." Sky whispered.

"What?" The purple ranger asked not lifting her head.

"I said, I don't hate you. I never did."

"Then, why...

"Honestly...I don't know why I do all those things to you." Sky answered as best he could.

Jazz looked up from Alli's shoulder and looked at Sky with an _'I don't believe you!'_ look her tear streaked face. How can he say something like that? This just made her angrier.

"You don't know why you did all those things to me?! That's BULL!! You're gonna have to come up with something better than that, Sky Tate!!"

"I was jealous, okay!?"

Sky couldn't take it anymore. He really didn't mean to yell that time, but he felt cornered. He decided now was a good time to tell her the truth of why he was such a jerk to her.

"The day you came to S.P.D., Commander Gruger was going on and on about the new recruit with her telekinetic powers. He showed us footage of you using your powers to lift a Hummer that had overturned, trapping people inside. The only time I ever felt like that was when Omega came into the picture. Cruger spent all his time with him like he did with you, and I couldn't take it.

Jazz listened to his story and still couldn't believe it. She shook her head as she walked up to him and looked him in the face accusingly. She wiped her eyes, sniffling a little and spoke up.

"What about Jack? He told me you were jealous of him when he was chosen as the Red Ranger. But you learned to respect him; he's even your friend now. And you never treated them like crap the way you treat me! Would it have killed you to be nice to me...just once!?"

For the first time, she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself against Sky. Feeling empowered, and also that she was on a roll, she resumed speaking.

"You wanna know what I thought of all of you?"

Everyone nodded. They were very curious and wanted to hear what the Purple Ranger had to say. It was very seldom she was this vocal.

"When I heard about you guys and your powers, I thought I'd finally found a place to fit in because you were all like me; you've all felt like freaks because of your abilities and I figured, _'Hey, they know what it's like to be ignored and made fun of. Maybe they'll welcome me with open arms'_. I was never more wrong."

She first turned to her leader to direct her first comment.

"Jack, besides wearing my favorite color, I liked your spontaneity. You were the one who always did the unexpected but you always seemed to make things work."

The red ranger smiled at that feeling very proud of himself as Jazz went to Z next.

"Z, I loved your compassion. You were Sam's first friend and I was hoping I'd be your next one. On top of that, your power rocks; you could make a clone of yourself anytime you wanted...kind of like an instant friend whenever you felt lonely. I was so jealous of that."

Z bit her lip in order to keep from crying again. Jazz sighed and went to the pink SPD ranger.

"Syd, you're one of the most creative people I've ever met. You write music, you paint, you're even a fencing champ! How cool is that? Deep down, I see the free spirit I wish I was."

Syd flashed a grin as she stood in front of Bridge.

"Bridge...Bridge..."

She had to chuckle. Bridge truly wasn't like anybody she's ever met and it too her a while to gather her thoughts.

"What can I say about you? You are an independent thinker. You see the world in a way that most people can't even imagine. People would kill for insight like yours. Don't ever lose it"

The green ranger grinned from ear to ear. So far she'd pegged everyone right on the nose. Now it was her most difficult revelation...Sky.

"And Sky...you were the one I looked up to the most. Highest grades, best fighter, awesome with weapons, you're the guy everyone strives to be like. And being the best, I thought that you would have a lot to teach a newbie like me. But all you taught me is that no matter where I go, I'll always be the shunned outcast."

Jazz couldn't hold it in anymore. She tried, but when she finally told Sky what she thought of him, she started to cry again. Everyone there, especially the Mystic Force 'awwed' at Jazz's speech and glared at Sky even more than they did before.

"I hope you're happy, jackass!" Vida spat out.

Sky couldn't believe what he just heard. Jazz thought he was the best...she looked up to him the most. It finally hit home that to him that she had high hopes and they were dashed...no thanks to the B Squad...namely himself.

"You-you really looked up to me?" Sky asked.

"I **did**! But for the life of me, I don't know **why** now!"

She vigorously wiped her eyes as she turned her back on the tall blue one. She folded her arms and  
She turned her back on Sky ready to walk out of Root Core...and possibly their lives... when she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry." Sky whispered.

"Wha-what did you say?" She asked as she slowly turned to face him.

"I said I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you felt that way, Jazz?"

"I tried! I tried since I first came to S.P.D, but you never bothered to listen! None of you did!" Jazz shouted. She didn't mean to but she was just so mad, her emotions took over.

"Jazz, I don't know what else to say except, I truly am sorry for treating you the way I did. It was reprehensible; I can only ask you to forgive me and give me another chance." Sky pleaded as he stepped forward, handing Jazz a handkerchief.

"No, to forgive ALL of us." Jack corrected.

"And give US another chance to make it up to you." Bridge added with his crooked grin.

"Please?"

Syd and Z completed their team's group apology as they, too, stepped forward. Jazz still stood there with her arms folded. She had every right not to accept their apology and the others knew it. Jazz looked into each of her teammates faces to see if they were all sincere in their apologies. After taking what seemed like an eternity to think it over, Jazz finally spoke.

"Even thought none of you deserve it...I guess we could start over." She said with a grin.

"You mean it?" Sky asked.

"No, I'm lying through my teeth! YES, I mean it! Now give me a hug before I use my powers to stick you guys on the ceiling!" Jazz shot back laughing.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the rest of S.P.D. gathered around Jazz and gave her a huge group hug. After a few monutes, Jazz spoke up.

"Um, guys? Can you...ease up on the hugging...just a tad?"

"No way! We're making up for lost time." Syd replied.

"I appreciate that, but how about giving me all this love in installments? I CAN'T BREATHE!!"

END OF CHAPTER 12

Don't worry, the bad guys WILL show up. This isn't gonna be a fluff fic...not by a long shot. There's gonna be some heavy stuff in here. So, please be patient. I promise you won't be disappointed.


	14. Death Glares and Long Stares

1Chapter: 13 : Death Glares and Long Stares

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone laughed at Jazz's statement as the SPD gang separated from their teammate giving her a chance to breathe. The atmosphere of the room had gone from tense to fun in a matter of moments. Jazz, for what seemed like the first time in a very long time for her, was smiling and looking so happy, her mood wore off on everyone present. Well, almost everyone; Sky and Alli were still standing on opposite sides of the room sending sharp glares at one another. Alli was happy for Jazz, she truly was, but she still couldn't shake the blistering anger she felt when she looked at the tall blue ranger. He had made her new found friend feel stupid and then worst of all...he'd made her cry. Alli just couldn't get rid of the feelings of anger that coursed through her whenever they looked at each other. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him at some point; it was unavoidable; but that didn't mean she had to like it. Maybe if Sky also apologized to her that would help her feelings subside...maybe. He'd said some hurtful things to her as well and she was actually still feeling the sting of his words. So, for now, until he said something, she was just going to ignore him and occasionally send him one of her patented death glares that would even make Medusa shiver.

Unfortunately for her, the others were just not going to have the negative vibes the two were sending each other. They were determined to make those two at least tolerate each other by the end of the night...a task that they all knew would not be an easy one to accomplish. They started by having the leaders of each team talk to their respective members hoping that alone would det things in motion. Sky was standing with Bridge and Xander by the bookcase when Jack walked over from his place by the loveseat beside Nick, Maddie and Syd. He noted that Nick was already walking over towards Alli who was talking with Jazz, V, Chip, and Z by the Xenotome.

"Hey, Sky, can I ask a favor?" Jack asked tentatively.

Sky immediately recognized the tone of voice that his friend and leader had and gave him a look that said 'uh oh...what do you want?' He almost didn't want to reply because he know he wouldn't like the request, but seeing as nothing would move along unless he did, he sucked it up and took the plunge.

"Sure, Jack, what do you need?" _"And am I gonna regret it later?"_ He thought?

"_Great, I got my foot in the door...I just hope he doesn't slam the door on it."_ Jack mused in his head. "Well...ummmm...do you think you could go and talk to Alli?" The dread headed ranger asked with a stupid grin.

Sky's blue eyes looked as if they would pop out of their sockets. How in the hell could Jack ask him that? Did he not just witness Alli sock him in the stomach and nearly knock his teeth out with that wicked right hook?

"WHAT!? You have got to be kidding me! There is no way in hell I'm going to talk to her!" _"Your dreads are on too tight!"_ Sky thought to himself.

Meanwhile, near the Xenotome, Nick was having similar results with Alli...none.

"Hey, Alli. We were wondering if you could go over and make up with Sky." Nick asked with hope in his eyes.

"Nick, have you been sniffing your bike's exhaust fumes!? I can't go over there and talk to him! Not after what he said to me and Jazz!"

"Why not, Alli? Come on, please? We just started to get along and we don't need you two derailing what we accomplished." Maddie pleaded.

Alli couldn't believe her friends are asking her to just up and forgive this jerk for what he said to her...and especially what he said to Jazz.

"Maddie, I just can't alright? You guys may have forgiven him, but I just can't right now! What he said to Jazz was uncalled for and I can't just let that go!" Alli replied.

"Alli, come on, its not going to kill you to go and talk to him."

Nick was trying so hard to convince Alli that making up with Sky was a good idea, but to no avail. Jazz decided to continue his sentiment; she seeing people fight and wanted everyone to get along now that she had finally been accepted by her team.

"Come on, Alli, please? For me? It would mean a lot."

Alli was taken aback by her new friend's request. How can she ask for such a thing? She had been taking Sky's crap for who knows **how** long and broke down in front of everyone because of his words. Now she wants to forget about it? And asking Alli to do the same, tha black ranger thought Jazz had taken leave of her senses.

"Jazz, can you really ask me that in good conscience? Just give me a little more time to lose this desire to wring his neck, okay?"

Nick sighed at Alli's comment knowing that he was getting nowhere fast; he glanced over at his team and gave a silent nod...he had a backup plan. He then looked over towards Jack and saw that he was having about as much luck as he was...none. As Jack sighed, he glanced over at Nick and gave a silent nod...letting him know that they had no other choice. He looked at his second-in-command and took a deep breath. He hated to do this to him, but him and Alli had backed them into a wall and they'd have to live with it.

"Alright, Sky; just remember you brought this upon yourself." Jack stated plainly.

"Your going to thank us all for this later." Nick replied borrowing Chip's earlier statement.

"What are you talking abo-wait a minute; what are you guys doing!?"

Alli noticed that all of her teammates had crowded around her; they all had that _'this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt us' _look in there eyes. That alone told her that t her they were about to do something she wouldn't like. Sky also took this moment to look up and, he too, saw his teammates surround him with the same gleam in their eyes. Byt this time, Sky and Alli were thinking the same thought:

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Sky and Alli asked in wide-eyed horror.

The SPD team grabbed Sky's arms before he could put up his forcefield and pushed him toward the center of the room; meanwhile, the Mystic Force team grabbed Alli and was directing her to the same spot when Z called out...

"Hurry, guys! We can't hold them for long!"

"Hang on, we're looking for the spell now!" Maddie called back.

She was rapidly flipping through the Xenotome trying to remember which page she saw the particular spell she was looking for.

"_It's gotta be here somewhere."_ She thought on a slight panic.

While she was flipping, Sky and Alli were close to breaking free from their friends' grip.

"Any minute now! I think Sky's been working out!" Z shouted.

"And I think Alli's been using Fire Heart as a free weight!" Xander shouted.

Maddie, finding the spell at the last second, grabbed her wand and recited the spell.

"Galwit Chromo Trappieum!"

The second she started the spell, both teams pushed Sky and Alli together in the middle of the room and quickly stepped away. Both the blue and black rangers were encased in a shimmering golden spell seal. Alli groaned after slamming into the tall blue SPD officer and realized what had happened..._"They threw me under the bus!"_ She thought. She was about to let loose with some language that was going to be more colorful than a 96-count box of crayons when the two green rangers stepped forward.

"Okay, here's the thing, mates. You two need to get along or at least tolerate each other if we're going to work together. This spell seal is unbreakable and will only lift when you two come to an agreement. Got it?" Xander explained.

"So, until you to learn to tolerate each other, you're stuck. Deal with it and don't send us death glares, Alli, they won't work." Bridge added.

Alli shot Sky a look and then quickly stomped as far away from him as the seal would allow her.

"God, I can't believe you, guys! I hope you know you will all pay dearly for this later!"

She sent every single member of her team a menacing glare and all of them, even Daggeron, gulped silently. Sky was doing the same thing to his team, though they seemed unphased by his attempts to scare them. When all was said and done, the members of both teams went about doing other things. V and Z were listening to some music and debating about who was the better singer, Beyonce or Pink, while Bridge and Chip were discussing various ways to cook and enjoy toast. Xander was talking with Jack and Syd about martial arts moves as Nick and Maddie went back over to their loveseat. Daggeron and Jazz were on their couch just staring at one another with happily while Sky and Alli stood quietly inside the circle, not saying a word to one another. Finally, Alli just gave up and sat down on the ground at the farthest end of the barrier. When Sky gave her a funny look, she just glared at him.

"What? We're obviously going to be here for a while so I might as well be comfortable." Alli explained in annoyance.

Seeing a method to her logic, Sky quickly sat down as well while attempting to look at anything but the girl in front of him. He let out a long, drawn out sigh and muttered...

"This is gona be a LONG night."

END OF CHAPTER 13

Well, you should have guessed that not EVERYTHING was gonna go smoothly. So how are these two hardheads gonna resolve this? And will it involve blood and a few dismembered body parts? Stick around and find out! It's the weekend so more chappies are coming! ;)


	15. What Speaks LouderActions or Words?

Chapter 14: What Speaks Louder? Actions or Words?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the other rangers went on about their usual business after erecting the golden spell seal around Sky and Alli, Daggeron spent the time getting to know the new redhead ranger he'd grown fond of. Vida took a break from her discussion with Z to look up at her teacher. The sight she laid eyes on brought a grin to her lips. The once shy and reclusive ranger had the brightest smile on her lightly freckled face and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Z. Look up there and tell me what you see."

Vida pointed to the area where Daggeron and Jazz were sitting. Z looked in that direction and noticed the couple in question chatting about some topic and the redhead was sporting a soft, sweet smile...another thing the SPD team had never seen her do. The sight warmed the latina SPD's heart; it was refreshing to see Jazz with something other than her usual dour expression.

"Oh, that's so cool. As long as she's been with SPD, I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that." Z commented with a smile of her own.

"Saw WHO smile?" Syd asked as she walked over. Apparently the conversation Z and Vida were having drifted in her direction.

Both Vida and Z pointed to the couch where Daggeron and Jazz were sitting. The two were talking and laughing much to the pleasure of their friends. Syd especially noticed the twinkle in Jazz's green eyes. Usually, they were dark due to her melancholy, but now, they were sparkling jewels and if there was something Syd knew a great deal about, it was jewels.

"Oh, that's so sweet! They look so cute together."

"She seems nice when people pay attention to her, don't you agree?" Vida questioned with a smirk.

"I know, Vida, I know. We promise we'll spend more time with her...If Daggeron lets us, that is." Z replied with a chuckle.

Elsewhere in the inner sanctum of Root Core, Bridge paused their 'toast talk' to ask about the status of their trapped friends.

"I wonder how our teammates are holding up? They've been awfully quiet."

Chip looked over to where the golden spell seal was still erected and saw Sky and Alli on opposite sides, both tight-lipped and refusing to utter so much as a syllable to each other.

"Well, they're still alive, so I guess that's a good thing. Maybe we should get Xander to take bets on how long it takes for one to kill the other." Chip suggested.

"Hate to say it, Chip, but that just might happen." Bridge chuckled.

Over by the book case, Syd and Jack were talking to Xander when a wave of inspiration that would make an ordinary onlooker thing that **he** was the one with psychic powers instead of Bridge hit the Aussie.

"So, you think I should take bets on how long it takes for one to kill the other?"

"Nah, wait for first blood, then we'll make the announcement." Syd blurted as she walked back from where Z and Vida were talking.

"Syd? First Blood?" _"Where the hell did that come from?"_ Jack thought.

The red SPD couldn't believe that comment came out of the sweet-natured pink ranger. The girl who has a stuffed bunny rabbit named, of all things, PEANUTS. Syd looked at her leader with a look as if what she said was completely normal for her.

"Come on! Did you see what Alli did to Sky? He's lucky she didn't kick him south of the border!" Syd remarked truthfully.

"You have to admit, mate, she does have a point." Xander added.

Jack agreed and slowly...and cautiously...took a few steps away from his pink teammate. On the loveseat where Maddie and Nick were sitting, they were also watching the budding 'friendship' between their teacher and their new redheaded friend.

"It's so great that Jazz is coming out of her shell. She seems like a nice person." Maddie commented as she looked on.

"Yeah, it was great how she spoke up for herself. That took a lot of guts." Nick replied.

Maddie nodded in agreement as she looked over to Nick. Their gaze locked and they both immediately looked away, grinning and slightly blushing. Not wanting to make this moment any more awkward than it already was, she spoke as she turned to look at Nick who was looking down at the ground.

"So...if I were in Jazz's shoes a-and nobody paid attention to me, would you make the effort to talk to me?" She asked hopefully.

"In a heartbeat."

He looked up from the floor and into Maddie's brown eyes; the butterflies flew around hitting the walls of his stomach, which is what normally happened whenever he looked at the mermaid ranger.

"I mean...yeah...I-I would. I don't think a pretty girl should ever be lonely."

The second his words registered in his mind, both rangers turned away again and their faces matched the color of Nick's uniform.

END OF CHAPTER 14

Awwww, so cute. Love is all around...well almost. Sky and Alli still look like they want to go MMA on each other. All they need is an octagon-shaped ring and a bell. Are they ever gonna resolve this...without a trip to the hospital? Keep checking back. Sorry again for the short chapter. ;)


	16. Do I Like Him or KILL Him?

1Chapter 15: Do I like him or kill him?

**Disclaimer: Neither EnigmaForum or I own Power Rangers in any way shape or form...HOWEVER...there is a song at the end of this chapter and it belongs to EnigmaForum. It will be in boldface. If you like it and want to use it, ASK her first! She has an account here, too. :)**

XXXXXXXXX

Alli was sitting on the opposite side of the golden circle and was moping hard. Wanting to occupy her forced incarceration with something other than her cellmate, she looked around the room and her ebony eyes fell on the area where the Xenotome was located. She took note of the two couples sitting in the upper level: Nick and Maddie were currently sitting on the loveseat they'd conjured earlier while Jazz and Daggeron were sitting opposite them on a similar couch. The black Mystic ranger noticed that the members of both couples were smiling and laughing, most notably Jazz. The redhead had a soft smile on her face and a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Alli smiled as she looked at her teacher and new friend with increasing interest; she saw the sparks that were already flaming between them. She scanned the room and found that the other rangers were looking on as well; she could tell that they were inwardly cheering them on. They all had grins upon their faces which made Alli think that they were secretly devising a plan to get them hooked up. She took a deep breath and brought her eyes back to her red and blue teammates. They to seemed to be enjoying each other's company; in fact, they were both blushing which meant that something had definitely happened between the two of them. She almost squealed with delight when she saw Nick take Maddie's hand in his own and held it gently.

"_Finally! Something is happening with those two! It's about damn time!"_ Alli thought to herself.

She and V had been waiting for the two of them to make a move for months and finally some action was being taken, although, it wasn't quite enough action for Alli's liking. She would definitely have to discuss this with the streak-haired ranger later. They were definitely going to have something to talk about if she ever got out of this predicament. She turned around and let out a sigh. Her eyes were closed so she failed to notice the odd look the Blue SPD ranger was giving her.

"What in the hell were you staring at just then?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing that concerns you blue boy." Alli shot back. "God, this is boring!"

Not wanting to continue her conversation with Sky, she turned to face her wardens to ask for a favor.

"Hey, guys, as long as I'm going to be in here for a while, could someone at least hand me my guitar?" She pleased.

Everyone looked at the captive black ranger shook their heads in refusal.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of why we put you in there in the first place?" Chip pointed out.

"Oh, come on, Chip, please? It's pretty obvious that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and I need something to do besides look at him." She pointed out, the last part directed at Sky. "Unless my singing would bother you all immensely."

Save for Jazz and Daggeron, the remaining rangers huddled together like a football team choosing their next play and quickly came up with a decision.

"Well...I can't see the harm in giving her something to do, do you guys?" Vida asked.

"I'm cool with it. Go ahead and give it to her." Nick agreed.

"Yeah, I wanna hear the new song anyway." Maddie added.

"I believe it's unanimous. Your wish is my command, milady."

Xander walks over to the corner where Clare was standing, grabs her ebony lacquered guitar and slowly hands it to her through the forcefield. It was created so things could get IN, just not OUT. Alli grabbed the guitar and looked gratefully at her jailers.

"Thanks, everybody! I was about to go crazy with 'Mr. I hate everything' in here."

Alli set her guitar in her lap and began strumming and plucking the strings making every note float through the air. She hit a sour note and proceeded to tune her instrument until the sound was again in perfect pitch. As she turned the knob, she plucked said offending string until its tone was back to its rightful sound...unfortunately for her, it did nothing to improve the tone of her cell buddy.

"Must you play that thing?" Sky asked with his arms folded.

Alli looked up from her guitar and exhaled sharply. She hated his griping over every little thing and she was about to set him straight.

"Look, I need something to do while were stuck in here together and it's painfully obvious that we're not any closer to getting along than we were an hour ago. So suck it up and deal with it. If you don't like it, plug your ears!" She shot back as she resumed her string plucking.

Sky cringed his face at every plink, plink, plink her stings made and he just couldn't bear it anymore.

"Okay...well, maybe we should be working on getting somewhere? The faster we do, the faster we get out of here."

"For once, I agree with you." Alli momentarily set her guitar aside and looked at Sky. "So talk; I'm listening."

"Okay...would you mind telling me why you hate me?"

Alli just looked at Sky and her face betrayed her; it clearly said _'Tell me you did __**not**__ just ask me that. How can you possibly be so blind!?' _ Thinking that giving a voice to what her mind was screaming would be counterproductive, she held her tongue and just decided to answer him flat out.

"Hmmm...lemme see if I can sort this out for you so you can follow: 1) You said some pretty hateful things to Jazz; 2) You acted like a know-it-all earlier; 3) You are nothing but a cocky bastard and 4) You don't believe in magic! The others might be able to forgive you, even Jazz... which still shocks me...but I need some more convincing."

"Look, I really am sorry about what I said to Jazz; it really was stupid of me. I really want to get to know her now. Like you said she's my teammate, my friend, my family."

Alli sighed in relief. Something was finally sinking in. There might be some hope for this yahoo yet.

"Well, at least something got through that thick skull of yours." Alli replied.

"Also...I'm sorry for what I said about magic. I'm still skeptical; that hasn't changed; but it's obviously real to all of you and I shouldn't have said those things to you." Sky continued.

Alli just sat there blinking her eyes. She was astonished. Did he just do the impossible?

"What...wait...did I hit my head or did you just apologize to me?" Alli asked in wonder.

"Yeah...I guess I did." He could hardly believe it himself. "Do you accept?" He held out his hand to her.

"I guess I accept. This isn't a friendship, yet, but if you can learn to tolerate me, I think I can learn to tolerate you."

She reached for Sky's outstretched hand and shook it firmly as a sign of their mutual agreement. As soon as they did, the shimmering gold light around them disappeared and they were finally free of their prison. They way they freed themselves was shocking to the onlookers.

"I don't believe it; they did it without killing each other! This is a miracle my friends!" Xander said raising his arms in the air.

"I'll say. What made you guys change your minds?" Nick asked for everyone in the room.

"We wanted out of that damn prison...plain and simple." Sky explained.

Everybody laughed at his statement, even Alli. She turned to her new friends and further explained their situation.

"Look, we're not all buddy-buddy, but we have decided to tolerate each other for the remainder of SPD's time here. So that's something." Alli explained.

"So, Alli, can we hear the new song or what?" Chip asked.

"Sure, I'd love to play it for all of you."

She picked up her black guitar and started to play the first chords to her song, her fingers glided over the strings expertly making sweet music fill the room. As she started to sing the first bars of her melody, everyone stopped to listen.

_**I was so young, lost and confused.  
You were right there by my side.  
I thought you were the one didn't know how wrong I was.  
Until you left me all alone.**_

You left me with my heart broken in two.  
You left me with my soul battered and blue.  
You left with my dreams scattered around with you.  
You left me with no clue.

You had no clue what you did to me.  
You never cared about anything.  
I thought you were the one for me.  
Oh no, how wrong I was.

You left me with my heart broken in two.  
You left me with my soul battered and blue.  
You left with my dreams scattered around with you.  
You left me with no clue.

How could you?  
How dare you?  
Take my heart and leave it on the floor!  
I love you no more!  
Take everything you gave me back.  
Just get out of my life and don't come back!

You left me with my heart broken in two.  
You left me with my soul battered and blue.  
You left with my dreams scattered around with you.  
You left me with no clue.

When she stopped everyone just sat there in silence.

END OF CHAPTER 15

So...how do you think everyone liked her song? Did they give it a thumbs up or down? Did sky like it? Leave lots of reviews if you want the answer! ;) C ya.


	17. Open Mouths, Broken Trust

1**DISCLAIMER: Remember, We NO OWNY POWY WANGERS! :P ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 16: Open Mouths, Broken Trust

After a long, deafening silence, everyone gave Alli and her song a standing ovation; clapping and cheering things like 'Awesome' and 'That's was amazing!'. Well...almost everyone. Jazz quickly rose up from the couch she was sitting on and ran out of Root Core with tears streaming down her face. Alli turned to see her new friend run out and wondered what was wrong.

"Jazz, wait!!" She called out.

She picked herself up from her spot on the floor and started to run after the weeping redhead when a hand gently grabbed hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let her go."

His voice held no bitterness this time; it held compassion. He knew why she ran out crying...all of her teammates knew and the memory hurt them more than they realized. Now that they were making an effort understand Jazz more, they started to feel the pain the purple ranger kept inside her for so long. Alli, wanting to go to her friend, was confused.

"Let her go? What do you mean, LET HER GO!? Was it just me or did anyone else see her run out of here crying?" Alli asked hysterically.

"No, we all saw it."

Alli looked to each remaining SPD member and saw the same thing...sadness. Whatever made Jazz bolt out of Root Core must have been painful.

"Okay, guys; start talking. Tell me what's wrong with Jazz. I know you know." Alli ordered.

As Jack was debating to himself about whether or not he should say anything, Xander, for some reason known only to him, decided to go into the room in the back of Root Core.

"It's not really our place to tell, Alli. We can't do it." Jack commented.

"Jack, I don't think she'll mind. Maybe we can help her." Maddie suggested.

Z heard both arguments and she was torn. She wanted to help Jazz but at the same time she didn't want to hurt her by revealing her secret. She figured her and her friends' actions over the years hurt her enough. Finally, she decided that helping Jazz now was a good first step in repairing a few bridges they may have burned with her.

"Okay, but you didn't hear it from us. I mean it! We're already on thin ice with Jazz as it is."

"We promise, we won't say anything." Nick agreed.

"Don't."

Everyone followed the dissenting vote and saw Daggeron standing in front of the couch he and Jazz shared.

"What? What do you mean 'don't'? Why not?" Vida asked shocked to hear Daggeron disagree with helping a friend.

"Because, as Jack stated, it is not their place to tell such a personal detail of another person. Especially if the detail is painful to them."

"So, you think Alli's song triggered a bad memory for Jazz?" Chip asked with concern.

Daggeron was clearly starting to fall for the young lady and seeing those tears mar her lovely face nearly ripped his heart out. He answered Chip's query with a slow nod.

"Yes; I believe so. I will go talk to her."

He walked down to the lower level and started to make his way out of Root Core. Just as he reached the exit, he turned to look at the rangers.

"I do not want any of you to follow me. If she finds out everyone is listening, she won't open up."

The rangers mumbled in scant agreement. They wanted to know what was wrong.

"I'm serious! Everybody stay here!

"**Okay!!**" The rangers shouted in forced agreement.

The raven-haired knight left the Mystic Headquarters in search of the redhead ranger, leaving her teammates and his students behind frowning and pouting like kids being told they couldn't go outside to play. After about five minutes of obeying, Syd spoke up.

"Okay, let's follow Daggeron before we lose his trail!"

Nick and his friends were appalled by the Pink SPD's willingness to disobey a direct order.

"But he told us to stay here." Chip reminded her.

"He also told us not to tell you Jazz's secret. Which we're not." Sky retored with his own reminder.

"But Jazz is our friend and we have to keep an eye on her..." Bridge started.

"But...we don't know our way through this forest, you know with us being new here and all..." Z continued. It was obvious they were searching for a loophole and Nick picked up on it immediately.

"Ahh, and as natives, WE have to be your guides so you don't get lost...right?" Nick asked winking.

"Riiight!" The SPD agreed with a wink of their own.

"You guys are terrible, you know that?!" Vida asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yup." Syd replied with a smirk.

"Just checking! Let's go!"

The group laughed at the Pink Mystic as they headed out on their spy mission. It was then that Alli halted the procession to bring up an important detail.

"Hold it! We need proper camouflage."

"And where are we gonna find that?" Sky asked not knowing what the black ranger had up her sleeve.

Alli looked at her friends who grinned mischievously.

"Well, he said he didn't believe in magic; I say he needs more proof. So, show him, Alli." Nick suggested.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Alli replied with a grin.

The black Mystic took our her wand/phone and spoke the magic words...

"GALWIT MYSTO NEGRAMU!"

Soon, a black aura surrounded all of them and turned them invisible. Making sure they wouldn't be seen, they finally headed out of Root Core to start their spy mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daggeron had been combing through every nook and cranny of the forest searching for any sign of Jazz. He truly had grown close to her in such a short time and was about to give up hope when he saw her fiery red hair floating in the breeze. He crept closer and found her sitting on a large log that was situated by the lake; she was wiping her eyes with a cold, damp cloth. The Solaris Knight walked around the log and looked at Jazz; the expression on her face broke his heart.

"Is something wrong, Jasmine?" He asked tentatively.

"No, I'm fine, Daggeron." She lied.

She looked away from him and continued to wipe her face. He already heard her sniffling; she didn't want him to see the fresh tears that were threatening to fall. He hated seeing her so upset and wanted to do everything in his power to comfort her.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. May I sit with you?" He asked hopefully.

Jazz meekly nodded and Daggeron took a spot next to her with enough room for another person to sit in between them.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that. I bet Alli hates me now." _"I wouldn't blame her if she did." _She thought.

She was looking down sadly at the ground with her damp cloth clutched in her hands. She was so sure that her action of running out after Alli's song had cost her the first real friend she made.

"No, she doesn't." He reassured her as he scooted closer.

Unknown to both of them, Alli and her group were completely invisible and had split into small groups of two taking spots in the surrounding vegetation to spy on the couple. Vida was with Sky, Madison was with Nick, Chip was paired off with Syd, Alli was with Jack and Z was with Bridge.

"Yes, she does. I ran out after she finished her song." Jazz sighed before she continued. "It was a nice song, but...never mind." She never once looked up from her position.

"But what?" Daggeron prodded.

"But it just brought up a bad memory." She confessed somewhat. She still wasn't sure if she should completely tell everything...but someone hiding in the bushes was sure.

"Come on, Jazz! Spill!" Vida whispered.

"Shh! You're gonna blow our cover!" Sky reprimanded.

Both rangers clammed up and waited for the redhead to continue her story.

"If you don't wish to tell me, you don't have to. I understand." He consoled as he scooted even closer.

His actions were admired by another member of a different tqo-person team hiding in the natural camouflage.

"Smooth move! I gotta try that on Ally." Jack whispered.

"Excuse me...on who?" Alli asked accusingly.

"My girlfriend, Ally." Jack quickly corrected.

Jazz slowly looked up to see Daggeron look at her with sincere concern. He was the only other prson besides Alli that she felt comfortable with.

"No, I want to. I feel like I can trust you with this." Jazz took a short pause to sit straight before continuing. "Only my teammates know about this and that's just because they were there when it happened. You see, a couple of years ago, I had a boyfriend, Alan. If you could call him that. Anyway, we were dating for only a couple of weeks and on Valentine's Day, he dumped me in front of everyone at S.P.D. He said that he wouldn't be caught dead going out with a freak of nature like me."

She resumed her previous action of looking at the ground as Daggeron sat there in disbelief. How can a man be so thoughtless and crass? Jazz was a vision, this Alan should have been parading her, proud to have a woman like her with him.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. No wonder you didn't want to tell anyone." He replied scooting even closer still.

"That's why I ran out." She continued as she looked up at Daggeron. "That song put into words everything I felt that day. And it still hurts."

Slowly, the groups crept silently towards the couple to get a closer look.

"Poor Jazz." Maddie whispered.

Daggeron was close enough to put his comforting arm around Jazz's shoulder. When she didn't pull away, he moved even closer.

"He was a fool. Alan had a wonderful woman to love and he decided to mistreat her. He never deserved someone as lovely and as sweet as you."

"He's right. Jazz was too good for him." Bridge whispered in agreement.

"Thank you, Daggeron. I feel much better now." She replied leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Anything for you, Jasmine." He replied in a soft, low voice.

It had been **years **since anyone called her by her full name and it sounded wonderful coming from him. Jazz looked up into Daggeron's brown eyes which locked with her honeydew green ones. Any bystander could feel the electricity between them. Their faces inched closer and closer until they were within kissing distance which pleased a certain blonde pink ranger.

"Oh, I think they're gonna kiss!" Syd said in an excited whisper/squeal.

The hidden rangers leaned in closer to see everything; Daggeron and Jazz were about to kiss when...

"AH-CHOO!"

Jazz and Daggeron whipped around to see Xander standing there.

"XANDER!?" They both shouted.

Both Daggeron and Jazz scooted apart quickly as voices groaned and yelled in complaint. By then, Alli's invisibility spell had worn off revealing evereyone.

"NICE ONE!" Nick complained.

"YOU MESSED EVERYTHING UP!" Chip accused flailing his arms.

"YOU COMPLETELY RUINED THE SCENE!" Z added in disappointment.

"THEY...WERE...GONNA...KISS!!"

If there was one thing you could say about Syd...she loved love. And anyone who dared ruin any romantic scene had hell to pay if she had anything to do with it. She walked up to Xander, grabbed his collar and started shaking him violently as she ranted.

"YOU HAD TO RUIN A ROMANTIC MONEMT, DIDN'T YOU!? COULDN'T YOU HOLD IT IN?!"

Xander looked just like one of those bobblehead dolls you find on the dashboard of a taxi the was Syd was shaking him. Jack, while on one hand felt Syd had every right to attack Xander, he thought better of it. His team did need him...for what, he had trouble figuring out.

"SYD! Let him go! You're gonna shake something loose he's gonna need later." Jack shouted as he pulled his teammate off of Xander. _"Not his brain, obviously, but something."_ He thought to himself.

Syd, only because Jack had given her an order, reluctantly released the green Aussie.

"Sorry, Xander. I just love watching romance is all."

Jazz just sat there dumbfounded. How could they do such a thing? She had opened up her soul only to have it invaded by her eavesdropping friends.

"I don't believe you!" She looked who she **thought **were her friends and then at Daggeron. "And you...were you behind all of this?!"

"NO! I told them to stay behind!"

The normally even-keeled knight glared daggers at the other rangers who disobeyed him. Jazz, felt so betrayed, she didn't know what to think. She felt the tears welling up inside her again and lashed out.

"Just...just STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU!!"

She yelled the last part at a stunned Daggeron before running away as far as she could from everyone. Right now she didn't want to talk to anybody. Daggeron turned to face the others and had a VERY angry expression on his face. The Mystic rangers saw this face before but it didn't make seeing it now any easier.

"I told you all to stay behind! NOW look what you've done! Because of your childish antics, she won't trust anyone! I hope you're happy with yourselves!"

He stomped back to Root Core fuming and left the rangers to think about the consequences of their actions.

"All those who feel like a first class RAT, raise your hands." Nick sighed as he raised his own hand.

Everyone raised there right hand, except for Xander, which caused everyone to glare at him.

"What? I didn't do anything. That was all you guys." He said smirking.

The rangers grumbled as they made their way back to Root Core; as they passed Xander, they all gave him a HARD smack to the back of his head.

END OF CHAPTER 16

Yikes, nice move, you guys! You may have just ruined a nice relationship! You better fix this and fast! Read and review please. :)


	18. Finding Strength

1Chapter 17: Finding Strength

XXXXXXXXX

Alli was the last person to smack Xander and when she did, she smacked him the hardest.

"Oww! Why in the hell did you all just do that?" Xander asked as he rubbed his now sore head.

Sky stood in front of the green Aussie with folded arms and opted to field the question first.

"Do you **really** even need to ask why we hit you? You blew our cover!" Sky shouted.

"You just ruined a perfectly good romantic moment!" Maddie added.

"YOU RUINED A KISS!!" Syd shot as she crept dangerously closer to Xander.

"Mommy!" Xander squeaked as he hid behind his leader.

Nick just stepped to the left. He didn't want to be ANYWHERE between Syd and Xander at that moment.

"Never mind the fact that Jazz is now mad at us again!" Z added as she joined in the gang-up of the green Mystic Ranger.

"Yeah; we just got her to open up to us!" Jack chimed in.

"To top it all off, now she **and **Daggeron are mad at us! Need I remind you that Daggeron controls our training?" Chip asked angrily.

"Because of you, every last one of us is going to pay!" Nick yelled.

"Why are you guys blaming me!? It's not my fault that all of you decided to follow them!" Xander shot back.

While both factions of rangers argued and accused Xander of ruining a pivotal moment between their friends, Bridge held his hands to his head as the emotions kept bouncing off of him. This was one of those times he despised being an empath. Finally, he broke through the arguing with his elevated voice.

"Will all of you just SHUT UP!?"

Everyone was silenced as they looked at the normally even-tempered psychic. He hardly ever raised his voice and for him to do so now was a shock.

"We **all **screwed up and it's going to take some serious groveling on both teams' parts to get either of them to forgive us!"

Both teams went silent with guilt at Bridge's words. They all knew that they had all just totally screwed up. They knew they had betrayed Jazz's fragile trust and had made Daggeron very disappointed in them when they disobeyed him and followed. Worst of all, they may have just destroyed the beginning of a relationship that both of their teammates needed. They needed to fix this; no they HAD to fix this entire mess up...and fast. As they reluctantly walked back towards Root Core, Alli suddenly stopped.

"Hey, guys, you all go on ahead. I'm going to go look for Jazz." Alli suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jack asked unsure.

"Yeah, she didn't exactly seem willing for any of us to go and talk to her." Z reminded.

Alli had to agree with her there. Jazz didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but in order for her and the others to rectify their blunder, it was a chance she was willing to take. After all, it was mostly her fault in the first place.

"I know and that's why I'm going after her; she's going to need someone to talk to now more than ever. I'll see if I can get her to come around while you guys work on Daggeron." Alli suggested.

A few of the others felt that Alli going to talk to Jazz may derail the situation more than it already had. One, however, thought this was just what needed to happen. She didn't want there to be any more animosity among them.

"She's right, guys. All of us need to think of a way to fix this...and that means getting Daggeron and Jazz talking to us again."

The other rangers murmured their agreement as they headed back towards Root Core, leaving Alli to go off on her own and look for Jazz.

"Good luck, everyone. We're all going to need it." Alli said waving to her friends.

When she was positive they were all out of sight, she began to walk in the other direction. The black mystic knew exactly where Jazz had gone to because she had done it herself so many times. She silently slipped through the forest to head to her secret spot, all the while hoping that was where she'd find Jazz.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at Root Core……

The remaining rangers had finally made there way back to the Mystic Ranger Headquarters. They had all decided that upon their arrival, they would immediately apologize and explain everything to Daggeron. However, when they got back to the tree, all of their plans got a monkey wrench thrown in. Daggeron had locked himself up on the balcony and wasn't planning on listening to any of them. Knowing that this wouldn't get settled unless they talk to the Solaris Knight, they started banging on the door asking to be let in.

"Daggeron, come on; let us talk to you." Nick pleaded.

"Yeah, we really are sorry." Chip added.

"We're not going to leave until you talk to us." Jack reminded.

As far as Daggeron was concerned, they could bang on that door until their fists swelled up. Daggeron sighed as he heard their voices from the other side of the door. He knew they weren't going to give up, after all they were Power Rangers, which meant that they were going to wait outside the balcony door for however long it took until he let them talk to him. He knew that eventually he would have to talk to them, but not right now. Right now, he was still fuming from what happened before. They all had disobeyed a direct order from him he couldn't just let that go. He needed a clear head to speak with them and at that point in time, he most definitely did not have a clear head. He felt betrayed; his team had disobeyed him when they left Root Core to follow him. Worst of all, Jazz no longer trusted him. That alone left a sinking feeling in his gut, one that he just couldn't shake. So, for now at least, he was going to let them sit outside the door. He needed this time alone.

After what seemed like hours...two in fact...The rangers stopped their incessant rapping on the balcony door and took a rest. They had to rethink their strategy.

"Guys, I don't think we're getting anywhere." Xander observed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sky said as he rolled his eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit this, but Green Boy over here is right." Z admitted reluctantly.

The rangers sighed as they tried to come up with a new game plan.

"What we need is someone who wasn't involved in this mess to speak for us." Vida suggested.

As if on cue, Clare walked into the main room. When she looked around, she saw the faces of ten very disgruntled rangers.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Clare asked.

When she voiced her query, all of the rangers got the same idea. If Daggeron wasn't going to talk to any of **them**, maybe, just maybe, he would talk to Clare. They proceeded to tell her everything that had happened and at first, she was shocked, but then delighted. She was just like any other girl' she loved romance and the chance to fix it was not going to be ignored.

So, to make a long story short...we screwed up." Bridge finished.

"Any chance you can help us fix this mess?" Z asked hopefully.

Clare took just a few seconds to think this over. Daggeron had grown to be a close friend and would do anything to help him...especially it if meant a chance for him to find love.

"Of course, I will! I want to help Daggeron and Jazz, but if I'm going to talk to him, all of you should leave."

Everyone looked at the doe-eyed apprentice wierdly.

"Why, exactly, should we do that?" Sky asked skeptically.

"I want Daggeron to see that it's just **me **that's talking, not all of you sending me in to speak for you."

They all exchanged a quick glance among one another and quickly agreed that what Clare said made a lot of sense. They all agreed to go into the forest and wait while Clare worked her powers of persuasion. While they sat outside thinking of a way to apologize, Syd decided to speak up.

"Hey guys, I think I have a way for all of us to make this up to them. Huddle up."

Everyone crowded around the bubbly pink SPD ranger and listened to her plan. They thought it was perfect and readily agreed that this would work. Maddie was chosen to contact Alli and everyone else all left to get everything set up. If they wanted Syd's plan to work then every last detail had to be perfect.

XXXXXXXXX

Alli was almost to her special spot when she heard her morpher go off. She groaned to herself; all she needed right now was another monster attack. She stopped her trek through the lush forest and flipped open her wand/phone.

"What's up?"

"Hey, did you find Jazz?" The blue mystic asked hopefully.

Alli smiled in relief; she was glad that she wasn't going to have to rush off to fight the latest monster sent by Imperious.

"Not yet, but I think I know where she went." Alli answered.

"Well, when you find her, bring her back to Root Core. We've got a plan to make this up to Daggeron and Jazz." Maddie informed her teammate.

"That's great, Maddie; fill me in."

As Maddie told her about the plan and the part she wanted her friend to play in it; Alli smiled. She thought it was perfect and was sure to bring the two together.

"You think you can do that?"

"You know it! I'll be there as soon as I can, Maddie. Good luck with Daggeron." Alli wished.

"Ditto with you and Jazz." Maddie reciprocated.

"Thanks. See you in a bit. Alli out."

As she shut the phone and put it back in its case, she sighed. She was at her tree and had no idea how this was all going to play out. It could work in their favor, or, worst case scenario, Jazz could retreat back into her shell that they had worked so hard to crack. She tentatively stepped through the tree and into her secret world. She looked around for her friend and saw Jazz sitting on they had shared earlier. Her back was facing the black mystic so Alli took the chance to call out to her.

"Jazz?"

The redhead turned around slowly; Alli looked at her freckled face and could tell that she had been crying. Her heart went out to the girl; she felt like an idiot, especially knowing that this had been her doing. Jazz looked at her bitterly before speaking.

"What do you want?"

"To talk...and apologize." Alli answered.

"Apologize for what?" Jazz asked wiping her eyes.

"For everything. You see, Daggeron was the **only **one that was going to follow you and he ordered us to stay behind, but all of us just HAD to follow him. It's my fault, Jazz. Not his. I cloaked us with my power over the night so we could spy on you two. I'm so sorry."

She felt horrible for her hand in their deception and hoped Jazz could find it in her heart to forgive her.

"You mean Daggeron didn't have anything to do with it?"Jazz asked sniffling.

"No, he didn't. It was all us and we couldn't be sorrier. We all know that what we did was wrong and we shouldn't have done it. We all just wanted to be sure that you were okay when you ran out after my song. I'm sorry I even sang that song now." Alli lamented.

Jazz looked up at her new friend. It wasn't her fault the song brought up such a bad memory; she didn't know.

"No, don't be. You didn't know about my...stint with heartache. It was a really great song; you've got some amazing talent, Alli."

"Thanks. So, is there any chance you could forgive all of us for being the idiots we are?" Alli asked with a grin.

Jazz pretended to put her hand on her chin and feign deep thought. After a moment, she turned to her waiting friend and chuckled.

"I think that could be arranged. Yes, you're all forgiven." Jazz answered.

The black mystic grabbed the purple SPD officer and held her in a tight hug. She was thankful that their fledgling friendship wasn't wrecked by her lack of restraint.

"Good, I'm glad. Any chance you want to head back to Root Core?" Alli queried.

"Yeah, let's go. I think I can honestly say for the first time in my life, someone is actually worried about me. Plus, I need to apologize to Daggeron. I shouldn't have blown up at him like that."

With that, the two friends silently slipped back into the forest and made their way back to Root Core.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at Root Core

Clare made her way up the stairs leading to the balcony and gently rapped on the door. Inside she was hoping that Daggeron would at least talk to her if he refused to talk to anyone else.

"Daggeron? It's me, Clare. Open up, please."

She thought that Daggeron would not talk to her either until she heard from the other side of the door...

"Portus Ajarum."

The Knight of the Sun was leaning over the railing of the balcony looking out over the forest with his back turned to Clare.

"Yes, Clare. What is it?" He asked not turning around.

"Why are you out here all alone? You should be in there talking to the rangers." Clare noted.

Talking to the rangers was the last thing on his mind. He still held a grudge against them that he felt couldn't be erased.

"No, I shouldn't. They betrayed my trust; all of them!"

"They may have done that, true enough, but they're still your teammates. They're still your friends. And they really are sorry about what they did." Clare said trying to convince the knight.

Daggeron slowly turned to face Clare. His face was marred with the disappointment and betrayal of his students and their friends from the future.

"They should be! Because of their actions, I doubt Jazz will ever trust any of us again!" Daggeron shouted. He didn't mean to, he just felt bad about losing the first person he's cared about in a long time.

"I think you need to give them another chance. Jazz will trust everyone again; Alli will see to that. But, right now, I think you need to go and find your team. They really want the chance to apologize to you. At least hear them out." Clare persuaded.

Daggeron sighed knowing Clare was right; they deserved that much, at least. Slowly, he nodded and let Clare lead him down from the balcony and outside Root Core where he saw Jazz and Alli coming towards them. What was waiting for the both of them rendered the knight and the redhead speechless.

END OF CHAPTER 17

YES! Finally some progress! But what did their friends plan for them? R&R and find out next time! ;)


	19. Operation: SCREWUP FIXUP

1Chapter 18: Operation: SCREWUP FIX-UP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz stood there with honeydew eyes open wide and mouth slightly agape as a soft gasp escaped her. What was in front of her and Daggeron was something neither of them expected. Needless to say, the words escaped them.

"Wha...what's..." Stammered Jazz.

"What in the world..." Daggeron started.

In the middle of the clearing right in front of the entrance to Root Core, sat a nicely decorated table complete with a purple satin tablecloth trimmed in gold, golden candelabra with purple candles lit and flickering. Two gold-rimmed plates and purple satin trimmed napkins completed the table setting as throne-style chairs sat opposite each other. Jazz and Daggeron both stood awestruck at the sight before them. Shaking her head and focusing her eyes, Jazz piped up.

"Okay, guys. What's going on?" Asked the redhead ranger.

"I would like to know that as well." Added the Solaris Knight.

Alli, feeling the most responsible for disobeying her teacher's orders and orchestrating the spy mission in the first place, stepped forward and answered her friends' questions.

"Jazz, Daggeron, we all know we royally screwed up. Me, especially; I was the one who made everyone invisible.

"Alli, you don't have to take the hit for us. This whole mess was just as much our fault." Sky added.

"Ours, too. So, Daggeron, to make it up to you and Jazz..." Nick started.

"We did this." Syd finished taking a step to the side.

Syd made a flourish motion with her hands like the girls who show prizes on game shows over the table setting. Not being able to resist, Xander decided to chime in with a smart remark.

"Practicing for The Price Is Right, Syd?"

Xander chuckled at his own bad joke and stopped suddenly, thanks to Syd's right hand swinging back giving him a hard backhand slap to the midsection. The force from the heavy-handed ranger made him double over and cough. Z, who was amazed at his lack of tact had to ask him something.

"Xander, do you EVER think before you speak?"

Everyone on the Mystic Force team answered for him.

"Nope."

Jazz giggled at the scene. Xander should have known better to make fun of Syd when was showing off her handiwork. Being the creative one, she took exceptional pride in every project she undertook whether it was a ful-body makeover or redecorating. Jazz often thought that if she ever decided to go into something other than SPD, Syd would make it on tv doing one of those makeover shows. She was brought out of her musing when she heard Maddie speak next.

"Oh, this is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Is that a fact, Madison?" Daggeron inquired.

"You bet. Because tonight, your wish is OUR command. Whatever you and Jazz want, it's yours." Chip added with his usual grin.

Nobody knew what it was about that grin of his; maybe it had to do with his boyish look that made him look so innocent. In any rate, his friends knew that if he grinned like that, they knew everything would work out for the best.

"Just name it." Jack finished with his confident smile.

Jazz looked at both guys and those smiles they had and knew why Alli was attracted to Jack. He just exuded charm; confidence and a just the right amount of cockiness; but not so much that he was a turn-off. Chip...now she didn't know if he was attached or not, but with his boyish looks, how can a girl NOT like him? He's the kind of guy ANY parent would love their daughter to date. She looked up at the table and finally spoke.

"Well, I love the candles, but...it is kinda bright for them." Jazz commented with a smirk.

Alli took the hint and smiled as she stepped forward.

"Allow me to take care of that." Alli offered.

Alli took out her golden wand/phone, flipped it open and chanted...

"Noxia Eventud Progressium!"

Slowly, the surrounding area darkened as the day turned to evening, complete with twinkling stars and a glowing crescent moon. Thanks to the dimmed light surrounding them, the candles were now bathing the table with a soft amber glow.

"Voila! Nothing like the right ambience to set the mood." The ranger of night giggled.

Daggeron walked around the table, took Jazz's hand, kissed it gently and guided her to her throne, which he pulled out for her like a true gentleman. Jazz gave him a soft smile as she sat down. Daggeron went to his chair and took his seat facing Jazz. While unfolding their luxurious napkins, Bridge walked out in a waiter's outfit that Vida had conjured up for him.

"Good evening. My name is Bridge and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Bridge looked like any waiter you would find in a fancy restaurant. Crisply ironed black suit, white linen towel slung over one arm and two menus in hand. All of the girls stood off to the side and whispered to each other about how well things were going.

"You guys pulled out all the stops for this one." Alli whispered in awe.

"Thanks, but this was all Syd's idea." Vida confessed.

Syd grinned to herself when Vida gave her the props for masterminding the candlelight dinner. Nothing satisfied the Pink SPD ranger more than budding romance. She sidhed as she witnessed the scene unfold.

"Spreading romance into people's lives...it's what I live for." She quipped giggling.

Bridge had a pad and pencil out as he prepared to take the couple's orders.

"And where would you like to start, sir? He asked Daggeron.

"I will let the lady choose first." He said flashing Jazz a debonair grin.

Jazz turned her face to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks before turning to their Maitre' D for the night.

"A salad would be nice for starters." She said with a smile.

"I'll have that as well." The Solaris Knight agreed.

Bridge jotted down the appetizer order before continuing.

"Excellent choice. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll just have ice water. I don't drink." Jazz commented.

"Make that two, please." Added Daggeron.

Both Daggeron and Jazz handed their menus to the Bridge who smiled and nodded. As he walked into Root Core, Vida and Maddie walked out with a salad bowl for each of the diners.

'Enjoy your meal. And remember, if you need anything, just ask." The Rocca sisters chimed with a smile before leaving the couple alone. Jazz could hear the girls giggle as the went through the dragon's mouth. She never felt so special and she was going to enjoy it tonight.

END OF CHAPTER 18

Well, one of my reviewers was right...it was a candlelight dinner for two. ;) Starry night, bathed in a candle's glow and sharing the evening with someone your insanely attracted to. Nothing could possibly ruin that...right? Read, review and keep watching. ;)


	20. A Push in the Right Direction

Chapter 19: A Push in the Right Direction

XXXXXXXXX

Dazzling stars twinkling against a midnight blue sky, candles bathing the table in a soothing glow and a brilliantly shimmering crescent moon casting its romantic spotlight on a romantic candlelight dinner for two...no better way to apologize to two friends. Daggeron and Jazz had since finished their salads and the remainder of their repast consisted of two steaks; Jazz preferred hers well done; her friends knew about her dislike for meat that was still bleeding after being cooked; followed by a decadent devil's food cake for dessert.

After Daggeron and Jazz had finished their meal, everyone left the couple alone so they could talk. The two ranger teams had retreated to the interior of Root Core not wanting to screw up anything else tonight. Every so often, someone would peak out to make sure that his or her teammate was doing alright. So far, everything had gone off without a hitch and that was something they were all grateful for.

"Syd, I've got to hand it to you, this was one brilliant plan you came up with." Alli praised.

"Thanks, I just knew it would work." Syd replied accepting the compliment.

She grinned at the accolades her new friend was giving her and proceeded to walk over to the entrance to Root Core; as she poked her head out, she saw that Jazz and Daggeron were engaged in small talk and were getting along wonderfully. Jazz was laughing and Daggeron was smiling at her. They both looked so happy, Syd sighed as she retreated back into Root Core.

"I just love this stuff."

By this time, the other rangers had taken positions behind the blonde SPD ranger and looked in on their comrades. They were all pleased with how things were progressing when Jack spoke up.

"I'm just glad it worked."

The other rangers murmured their agreement and dispersed throughout the Mystic Rangers' second home. They were going to be here for a while and they all needed something to occupy their time while the Daggeron and Jazz enjoyed each other's company. Nick and Maddie went back to their loveseat they had occupied earlier that day; Z, Bridge, Sky, Syd, and Jack were all scattered around Root Core chatting with Clare, Xander, V, and Chip. Alli had retreated back to her corner to work on her music a bit more. They all decided to leave Jazz and Daggeron on their own for a while; that way they could talk without interruptions.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Alli plucked her guitar strings looking for the right chords for her new song, she took a short break to look up and grinned as she saw Maddie and Nick together on the loveseat that seemed to be made just for them judging by the way they were smiling as they talked to each other. She stopped strumming her guitar when she heard Maddie's soft laughter coming from the upper level of Root Core. They both seemed so content together and the looks on their faces spoke volumes; they liked each other...a LOT. This was the final straw! Iif Nick and Maddie weren't going to do something about their obvious feelings for one another, then she was going to. Well, at least she could push them in the right direction. Alli smiled as an idea formed in her head. Quickly, she put her ebony guitar down and walked over to the group that contained all the female rangers, minus herself and Maddie. She had a plan in mind but it was going to require the help of Syd, Z, Clare, and V if it was going to work. When she arrived at the group, she quickly lowered her voice so Nick and Maddie would not be able to hear.

"Have any of you noticed the sparks coming from Nick and Maddie?" Alli asked her partners in crime.

Vida grinned inwardly to herself. Of course **she **knew. She knew the moment Nick arrived in Briarwood.

"NOTICED? I saw the sparks between them the second we arrived here!" Syd commented in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, even **I** saw the googly eyes they were making at each other." Z added with a smirk.

Clare giggled softly as she added her opinion to the mix. "I saw it the second they entered the forest."

"Well, you know I noticed them. Just what are you up to, Alli? I see that gleam in your eyes." Vida observed.

"I'm so glad you asked, my dear Vida. I do have a plan, but I need some help to pull it off. Are you girls in?"

"You know it!" The other girls whispered.

Without a moment's hesitation, Alli told them of her plan. When she finished, all the girls were smiling and nodding telling the black mystic ranger that they were on board. The guys, on the other hand, were frowning because they'd overheard the entire conversation and didn't think it was a good idea for the girls to get involved in their friends' personal business. The dreadlocked ranger of SPD voiced his concerns first.

"Umm, guys...are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yeah; do you really want to push them together like that?" Chip asked also concerned.

"If they like each other, won't they just admit it to each other in their own good time?" Sky chimed in.

"He has a point. Why don't you just let them admit their feelings at their own pace?" Bridge suggested.

"Besides, what if you girls screw it up?" Xander added finally.

When each of the guys finished voicing their concerns, all of the girls involved in the matchmaking plan slapped each male ranger upside his head.

"OWWW!" The guys yelped in unison.

"What is it with me and getting smacked tonight?" Xander asked rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Bridge copied his counterpart's motions and asked his own question.

"Might I ask why all of you just slapped us for no good reason?"

"For not minding your own business." Z answered her green teammate.

"This is **our **plan and, despite some people's naysaying, we're not going to screw up." Syd added in defense of her friends.

"The feelings those to have for each other are already there...we're just giving them some 'encouragement'." Clare added.

"It's gonna happen sooner or later...we just want it to happen sooner." Vida continued the sentiment.

"And those two have been dancing around each other for months! We're not exactly meddling in their lives...much. We're just giving them a push in the right direction." Alli finished.

After she spoke, she and the rest of the girls involved got ready to put their plan into action. Z and Vida went outside to set everything up while Alli, Syd, and Clare dragged the guys out to help...whether they wanted to or not. fter they were sure that everything was ready, Alli went back inside Root Core to get the ball rolling.

"Hey Nick, Maddie, could you guys help us out here with something?"

Both the red and blue magicians had no idea what they were walking into...much to Alli's delight.

"Sure, we'll be right there, Alli." Maddie agreed.

Alli smiled to herself and went back outside to signal the rest of the girls to initiate phase 2 of their plan; this was going to be perfect.

XXXXXXXXX

Daggeron and Jazz were having a polite conversation when they heard a ruckus around them. They looked around and saw their respective team members off to the side, apparently setting something up. They figured they were doing something, being left to their own devices and all, and resumed their conversation. They both smiled when they heard the beginnings of music fill the air. It was a soft, romantic tune that suited them and their current situation. Giving a sweet smile, Daggeron rose from his throne and walked across the table to meet Jazz.

"Milady, might I have this dance?" He asked in his charming way as he held out his right hand to her.

Jazz coyly blushed. This was right out of her fairy tale and romance novels back home. She took his hand and replied in a soft voice.

"Of course you may."

The couple headed towards the dance floor the rangers had set up earlier and began to twirl around it. They were completely oblivious to anyone or anything else around them; nothing existed except the person in front of them. They were in their own little world and no one could take them away from it. Daggeron and Jazz were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice the slight commotion that had started among their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys really sure you want to go through with this?" Jack asked with growing uncertainty.

All of the girls looked at the red SPD and shouted...

"YES!"

"The choice is yours: either help out get out of our way!" Alli barked as she gave the ultimatum.

Jack and the rest of the guys quickly stepped away from all the girls; none of them felt like getting slapped upside the head again and stood to the side not wanting any part of the plan they were sure was going to backfire. Xander wisely stood the furthest from the ladies. He was scared that Alli or sSyd would backhand him again. Meanwhile, Maddie asked her friends why she and Nick were called in the first place.

"What do you guys need help with?"

"Yeah, you called us for something. What do we need to do?" Nick asked.

"Actually, all we need you to do is go down to the center of the floor." Alli ordered.

"Please and thank you." Syd added with a small grin.

Maddie and Nick looked at each other, thinking over the odd request. Shrugging their shoulders, the obliged.

"Alright, I guess we could do that." Nick replied.

Um, sure. Why not?" Maddie agreed.

The red and blue mystics made their way to the center floor of the lower level and were immediately shrouded in moonlight. They looked around them and saw all the girls surrounding them on every side.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Maddie asked with a little worry.

"I'm confused, too. What's the deal?" Nick added to the inquiry.

All the girls smiled and Nick noticed that they all had a mischievous gleam in their eyes. When he saw this, he gulped audibly and looked over to where the guys were all standing and quickly mouthed 'help me' over towards them with fear in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, the girls noticed this as well.

"Why do you need help, Nick" Alli asked in a sly voice.

"Yeah, you act like we're gonna do something bad to you." Syd added.

"Which we're not. We wouldn't dream of it." Z explained.

"We're just moving things along, so to speak." Clare chimed in.

"You and Maddie will thank us for this later; trust us." Vida finished with a grin.

'You'll thank us for this later'...that seems to be the quote of the day with everyone. After Nick heard that he looked back over towards the guys whose faces all held sympathetic looks and Chip even mouthed 'sorry' towards him. Nick's gaze turned to Maddie and his heart did a backflip; she had the same 'deer caught in the headlights' look on her face Nick had...but to the red phoenix ranger, she still managed to look pretty. Alli took a step towards the forced couple and spoke.

"Alright, you two; here's the deal."

"You two have been dancing around each other for months and we're sick of it." Vida stated.

"It's time you both owned up to your feelings." Clare said with folded arms to her friends.

"Yeah, I just got here and even **I **noticed the sparks between you guys." Syd piped up.

"So, to make a long story short..." Z started.

"You guys need a push in the right direction...and here it is." Alli finished as she turned to Vida with a nod. "Hit it, V!"

Vida quickly took a cd from its jewel case, put it in the boom box and hit play. The girls all smiled and casually walked away to stand by the skeptical guys; now all they had to do was let nature take its course.

A few minutes later...

Nick and Maddie were standing in the center of the floor like two wallflowers being stuck together at a school dance; their faces were bright red and neither of them were moving. In fact, the only people who **were **dancing were Jazz and Daggeron and they were completely oblivious to anything but each other at the moment. Maddie glared at her sister and her teammate, Alli.

"_Whenever I got off this dance floor, I am going to yell at you guys so much." _She thought to herself.

They all knew about her crush on Nick and now they were making her do something about it when it is completely obvious to her that Nick doesn't like her in that way. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see Nick step towards her. What he said next sent her already frazzled brain into a tailspin.

"Maddie, would you like to dance?"

Maddie was speechless; she didn't know what to say. What **could **she say...no? She'd smack **herself **in the head if she said that...**hard**! She looked into those amazing eyes of his and saw something there, the same spark that she saw in Daggeron's eyes when he first looked at Jazz. Who knows? Maybe Nick actually did feel something for her. Before she could talk herself into saying something stupid, she answered her crush.

"I'd love to dance with you, Nick."

He flashed a smile and held his hand out to her. Maddie gladly took it and soon they were both swaying to the music wafting through the air. All of the girls smiled at the scen unfolding and Alli murmured to her cohorts.

"I told you this would work."

As Nick and Maddie danced, they gradually moved closer together until Nick had his hands on her back and Maddie's head was on his chest. As with their friends outside, they were also in their own little world, not paying attention to anyone or anything else. As they continued to slow dance, Nick cupped Maddie's chin in his hand and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes.

"Maddie, I have a confession to make." Nick started.

"What is it, Nick?" Maddie asked.

Nick looked into her doe eyes and his words almost left him. He'd never met anyone who took his very breath away like she did with just that look.

"We've known each other for months and I want to tell you that I've liked you from the moment I first saw you and I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime."

Maddie blushed and didn't turn away. She couldn't believe her crush had just asked her out. She was elated beyond words. Realizing that her mouth was moving and that nothing was coming out, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Nick...wow...I like you, too...and yes, I'd love to go out with you!" She answered with a smile.

Nick felt lighter than air; his heart was soaring like the phoenix he represented. Returning her smile, he slowly leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. The other girls squealed and high fived each other in victory while the guys stood there stunned with jaws dropped. They had counted out the girls and their 'silly matchmaking' scheme and to their shock and awe...it worked. None of them could believe their eyes...Least of all Jack.

"Okay, did all of you guys just see that?" The red SPD asked pointing to the kissing couple standingin the middle of the room.

"Yes, and I **still **can't believe it." Chip answered.

"Their plan worked...it actually worked!" Sky said flabbergasted.

Alli walked to the guys with a satisfied and rightful smirk on her face. She loved being right and loved rubbing it in others faces even more.

"Yes, Mr. Tate, it did."

Syd joined in the celebration with an equally annoying smirk.

"Ladies, this is why we rule the world."

"You got that right!" Z chimed in.

"You know it!" Vida added.

Clare decided not to add to the celebration and peek in on the other couple of the night. Peering through the dragon mouth of their HQ, she saw Daggeron and Jazz in the same position as Maddie and Nick: Daggeron's hands around the redhead's waist and Jazz's head nuzzled comfortably into his masculine chest.

"Oh, both couples look so happy. This is perfect."

Both couples swayed contentedly to the music lingering through the night air until they heard it.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!"

Everyone cringed at the piercing sound and both couples jumped apart.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!"

There it was again, that horrible sound that made nails across a chalkboard sound like angel's harps.

"Everyone be at the ready!" Daggeron ordered.

"Yeah, we don't know what the hell made that sound go get ready!" Nick suggested with urgency.

Everyone who was able to fight ran out to join Daggeron and Jazz who were already in their battle stances.

"Get ready to strike!" Jack ordered to the others.

All the rangers nodded at his words; ready to fight if they had to. Minutes passed until the source of the noise made itself known. It was none other than Xander who looked at everyone as if they'd taken leave of their senses. In his hands was a finely crafted violin and looked as if he was trying to play it...the key word there being TRYING. Everyone relaxed their battle stances and went to their annoyed stances.

"XANDER!" They all shouted.

What? I thought I'd make the mood a little more romantic." He explained innocently.

The girls, all with fire in their eyes began slow walking towards the green Aussie, all wanting to shove the Stradivarius down his throat.

"Romantic!?" Syd snarled.

"You completely ruined the moment...**again**!!" Z growled.

"Oh, are you ever in for it now, Green Boy!" V said through gritted teeth as she rolled up her sleeves.

"If I were you, I'd start running." Clare added with an eerie calm.

Xander backed up with his hands in the air in surrender and spoke in a high voice.

"Hey, cut me some slack; I never played before."

"No, really?" Sky asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bridge, shocked by the utter cluelessness of his counterpart, looked to the girls and spoke.

"You know what, I think I see why all of you like to slap him so much."

All of the rangers advanced on him ready to beat the crap out of him but Alli beat them to it. She walked right up to him and...

"SMACK!"

Xander's hand flew to the back of his head and rubbed it furiously.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that!?"

"**That **was for your pathetic attempt at playing music!" Alli responded.

"SMACK!"

"**That **was for ruining two perfectly good romantic moments!" She continued.

Xander kept his hands up in an attempt to shield himself from the hard slaps he was being bombarded with. He looked to his teacher with pleading eyes.

"Daggeron, aren't you going to say anything to her?"

Daggeron looked at Alli poised and ready to deliver another slap and then looked at the green Mystic ranger with a serious expression.

"No, I am not. In fact, we were about to do the same thing. Allison just saved us the trouble."

"You deserve it."

"I second that." Sky added.

Alli was about to give Xander a third slap when Vida stopped her; she had a better idea In mind.

"Okay, let's stop with the Xander bashing...for now." She suggested, the last words accompanied by a glare to her teammate. "How about we get some **real **music in here? Alli, would you mind singing something for us?"

END OF CHAPTER 19

Okay, I know, I know. I can hear you guys screaming. You were expecting the big bads to show up...be patient. They're coming and trust me, it'll be worth the wait...I hope. ;) Keep checking back. I'm working on three fics so things might be a little slow. :) Read, leave LOTS of reviews, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, and keep checking back! :)


	21. Fixing the Mood

Chapter 20: Fixing the Mood

**Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter IS NOT OURS! Disney owns it and the movie it's from-High School Musical. So Don't sue us...we're so broke, we can't even pay attention!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alli looked at V and her friends, both old and new, and shrugged her shoulders. She had toned down since slapping Xander silly for his lame attempt at increasing the romantic ambience with his violin playing that sounded like a tomcat being neutered without the aid of anesthesia. Now it was on her shoulders to provide music for the group and he had to do some thinking for this.

"_V's the DJ in the group, not me."_ She thought to herself. "Um, I don't think I have any songs written for such an occasion; but I might have a song in my CD collection that could fit the mood...or FIX it in this case."

When she said those last words, every person there glared at the green Aussie making him cringe and back away. He was just trying to help; so what if he never played the violin before. They should be thankful it wasn't the concertina like they play in Italian restaurants like in Lady and the Tramp.

"Oh, come on, guys! I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to apologize?" The Minotaur ranger asked with hands up in surrender.

Chip sighed and finally spoke up. What he said caused a few to raise their eyebrows.

"I have an idea, but I can't say it right now. There are ladies present."

Xander shuddered as the group laughed. Z even gave the lightning ranger a pat on the back for his snappy comeback. Feeling defeated, Xander put the violin back in its case and muttered to himself under his breath...

"Music haters."

Alli, meanwhile, went into Root Core and searched through her vast music collection; it wasn't nearly as big as V's music stash, but it got the job done in her opinion. She kept looking through jewel cases one by one until she found the perfect romantic song. She then walked back out with her boom box and two micrphones in one hand and a jewel case with the CD in the other. The song she picked out was perfect...nice music, perfect lyrics, and great for couples to dance to...there was just **one **itty bitty teensy-weensy little catch...

"Guys, I found a cool song, but it's actually a duet between a guy and a girl. Do any of you guys sing?" She asked holding out one of the microphones.

She never noticed that one of the male rangers she asked was missing from the group. The others all shook their heads in denial. Bridge was the first to answer.

"Sorry, Alli. I just write music; I can't sing."

"I'm not that good, either, Alli." Nick replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Alli's other teammates expressed their inability to sing by shaking their heads. Seeing this, Maddie chimed in.

"I guess it's a good thing Toby wasn't looking for singing workers. Otherwise we'd be fired before we were even hired." She let out a soft laugh. The dulcet tones made a certain red ranger smile. When her laughter died down, she turned to face Jack. "How about you? Can you sing, Jack?"

Jack's hands went up in a 'now hold on, there' position when she asked that and chuckled.

"Don't look at me. I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Alli sighed to herself. _"Not one guy with a decent singing voice in the group...wonderful."_ She thought in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. I guess this duet's been cut down into a solo."

Alli had no idea just how wrong she was. She failed to notice that one person never spoke up about singing with Alli...Sky. He kept his singing skills a secret, even from his closest friends. But tonight, he was going to surprise everybody, namely a certain mystic ranger. Jazz saw her best friend's disdain and piped up with some much needed encouragement.

"Who cares about that? Alli, you have an awesome voice. You can pull off a trio by yourself!" She encouraged with a smile.

The other wholeheartedly agreed with the SPD redhead and cheered Alli on. In the midst of the cheering, Maddie cut in with another question.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to ask. What song did you find?"

"It's called The Start of Something New. Sounds about right, doesn't it?" Ahe asked grinning. "I thought it would work well with the situation."

Syd gasped as she heard the title. There was only one thing she loved more than romance itself...songs written about the subject.

"That's one of my favorite old love songs! And you're right; it **is **perfect!" She said giggling.

Wacthing Syd act like a kid on Christmas made her chuckle to herself.

"Leave it to Syd to like the oldies."

"Oldies? Hang on! How is this song an oldie when it just came out..."

He stopped in mid sentence when he realized that to them, the songs made in **his **year **would **be old to the SPD rangers. To punctuate this, he slapped himself in the forehead reminiscent of Homer Simpson.

"Oh, yeah...future. My bad." He chuckled.

Everyone laughed at the male carrot top as Alli popped the CD into her boom box. She plugged in one of the microphones, not noticing one was missing, and turned the music on. When her back was turned and everyone was getting ready to listen, Sky plugged in the second microphone. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for everyone to keep quiet and they all complied, albeit confused.

"What is he doing?" She whispered in question to Jack.

"My guess is...he wants to get slapped, too." He whispered back.

Everyone nodded to the rhythm as the beginnings of the song started. Alli moved with the music as she got ready to sing; what she didn't know was that she would have a partner singing with her; one that just might make her go speechless...even more then when she first met him. Alli opened her mouth to sing the first lyrics of the song, but someone beat her to it...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(Sky)  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**

Alli's eyed widened to a size that was thought inhumanly possible, as did everyone elses on the SPD team. He heard his voice singing the lyrics and it blew the black mystic ranger's mind. His voice...it would make angels turn green with envy. She quickly regained her composure in time to sing her part.

**(Alli)  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities**

**(Both)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

Everyone settled in as the two rangers belted out the tune. They sounded great together. Of course they knew Alli had an amazing voice, but hearing Sky...that was the shocker of the night. Sky was a little more open than Jazz was, but not enough for anyone to know **this **little detail about the tall blue ranger.

**(Sky)**  
**Now who'd of ever thought that**

****

**(Both)  
We'd both be here tonight**

**(Alli)  
And the world looks so much brighter**

****

**(Both)  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed**

****

**(Sky)  
Never felt this way**

**(Alli)  
I know it for real**

**(Both)  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**

They looked the part of the enamored couple...even though they were anything but. They were just barely friends. When Alli looked up into his piercing blue eyes, feelings stirred within her that betrayed her initial feelings of him...that he was an arrogant, egotistical jerk. And, she had to be honest with herself. Even though they called a truce, she **still **felt that way a little...or she did.

**(Sky)  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
**

**(Alli)  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see**

By now, both were really getting in to the song and its emotion as they sung the last part together.

**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**

**(Both)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new**

After the song ended, everyone rose to give the singers a rousing standing ovation. What they heard was nothing short of incredible. Jazz was the first to speak.

"Sky, I never knew you could sing like that!" She commented with a smile.

Bridge, who was the most impressed added to the sentiment.

"**None** of us did!" He chuckled. "You've been holding out on me! I have been asking you for years if you could sing one of my songs and you always say no! Why? You sound awesome!"

"He's right; you and Alli sound great together!" Vida added.

Sky grinned to himself. He was glad he let everyone in on his secret...especially Alli. Looking at her still stunned expression, he smiled and asked...

"So, what do **you** think, Alli?"

Alli's mouth was moving, but the words just couldn't come out...no matter how hard she tried. Her brain, amazingly enough, was working fine.

"Gorgeous **and** a great voice? This guy is making it **really** hard for me to stay mad at him!" She thought to herself.

END OF CHAPTER 20

Not a bad surprise, huh? Yes, there will be monsters in this fic. Hold your horses! :P But not quite yet. R&R and I'll post more when I get off work...HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND EVERYONE!! SAVE ME SOME BARBECUE! YUM!!


	22. The Magic of the Music

Chapter 21: The Magic of the Music

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was an awkward silence between Sky and Alli on stage. She still couldn't find the words to tell Sky that he actually sounded great...no 'great' didn't cut it...'amazing' didn't cut it. He was unbelievable! She stood there for a few more minutes as Sky looked down at her, thanks to his height advantage, and actually smiled at her. And it wasn't a cocky 'I'm better than you' or 'I told you so' smirk...it was a real, honest, sincere smile that reached his captivating blue eyes.

"_God, he looks so cute in this light."_ She thought as his smile made her heart to cartwheels.

She silently scolded her heart for even feeling what she knew it was feeling. She'd been in love twice in her short life and both of those two times had ended badly. She'd been a fool to even think that those two guys ever loved her. Both of her 'boyfriends' had taken advantage of her and dumped her unceremoniously. Those two times had smashed her fragile heart into teeny tiny pieces; since then, she promised herself that she would NEVER allow herself get hurt again. She'd given up on love and romance altogether and she was absolutely certain this one guy was not going to restore her faith in the whole thing by smiling. Even now, after all those years, she felt like she was putting the pieces of her shattered heart back together; she refused to get hurt again and she needed to make sure that whatever she was starting to feel for Sky went no further then just thinking he was really cute. The black mystic was so lost in thought that she forgot to reply and didn't say anything until Sky started to speak again.

"Alli? Are you alright?" Sky asked waving his hand in front of Alli and chuckling.

Alli, finally snapping out of her daydream, was able to quickly come up with a response that she knew would please everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised that a hardass like you can actually sing. Who would have expected that?" She smiled at that as everyone laughed. Bridge, who still felt cheated, spoke up.

"Again, you've been holding out on us!"

he wasn't the only one disappointed about Sky keeping his talent a secret. Syd, who also made music in her spare time, had something to say about the blue-eyed SPD's deception.

"Yeah, we could've done a duet for my next single."

"Which is exactly why I didn't say anything. Singing is only a hobby and not something I wish to pursue professionally. Got it?"

When he finished his explanation, Bridge and Syd grumbled and started to mutter a yes making Sky groan in annoyance. This was just what he needed; his best friend and his ex-girlfriend pestering him until he gave in to their pleas. He glanced over at Alli and found her smiling at him. She was holding in giggles that threatened to bubble over and Sky had a look of disbelief cross his face.

"Do you find this funny?" Sky asked.

Alli failed to hold in her giggles any longer and let them out. He smiled as her laughter reached his ears.

"_It's just as pretty as her singing; only softer."_ He mused to himself.

Sky silently cursed himself as he thought about it; he was only going to tolerate this woman as long as he and his friends were stuck here and NOT develop feelings for her. He'd just broken up with Syd and he didn't need to jump headfirst into another relationship right now.

"Actually, yeah, I find it very funny. You do realize those two aren't going to stop bothering you about this, right?" She laughed again as he just shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I should just get used to it, right?" He asked as the black mystic smiled at him again.

"Yeah, you should. Trust me; accepting your fate will make it much easier on you."

Sky smiled at her comment and just nodded before turning back towards the others. Alli hopped off of the makeshift stage with Sky following, both knowing that something has changed within them. Alli and Sky were actually getting along with one another and for that, everyone was grateful. All of the rangers opted to stay outside with the permission of Jazz and Daggeron and now they were having a full-blown party. The Mystic Force rangers easily conjured up more food and seats to accommodate everyone. They soon split up into their own little groups and everyone was having a great time munching on snacks...but that was all they were doing. Something was missing...and the self-proclaimed 'punk' ranger knew what.

"Hey, Alli; got any other music in your cd collection?" Vida asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Alli asked back.

"Because this party's becoming a snoozefest. We need some dance music in here!"

"You got it, V! I'll go get my cds!"

She turned and made her way to the dragon mouth opening of Root Core when she stopped in front of the group that consisted of Chip, Bridge, Xander, Sky, Jack, Syd, and Z. She decided to have a little fun and get Xander back for the comment he'd made earlier. She marched up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder making the Aussie ranger turn around.

"Hey, Alli; what's up?" Xander asked unwittingly.

The black ranger smiled sweetly and then...

"SMACK!"

She slapped him so hard across the face, everyone was afraid his head would spin off.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"Did you honestly think I didn't hear that little comment about 'music haters' earlier?" Alli asked with arms crossed.

Xander was dombfounded. He just muttered that. Not even a mouse could hear him so how could she?

"How did you hear that? I just whispered that to myself." He asked wide-eyed.

Alli was amazed at how utterly clueless this guy was. HOW long have they been working together? HOW long has he know about her powers? She just rolled her eyes and looked him right in the eyes.

"Xander, look around you, exactly whose element are you in?" She asked calmly.

Xander looked around the darkened area and up at the twinkling stars then back at the girl who slapped him.

"Uhh, yours?" He asked, not sure if the answer was right.

"Exactly. It's nighttime, meaning that anything you say can be heard by me! Now, why in the hell would you call all of us music haters? YOU butchered a song earlier. Now watch what you say in the dark or you might get worse than a slap. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Still don't see why you had to smack me so hard." He asked whining.

"Oh, deal with it, you big baby!"

With that last comment, she smiled at the others and walked into Root Core to get her cds. When he was sure she was out of earshot, Xander turned to his 'friends' and confronted them about the abuse they let him suffer at the hands of Miss Alli.

"Are you guys really going to let her keep hitting me like that?"

"Yes." The all chimed in.

"What! You're supposed to be my friends and your going to let someone hurt me like that?" Xander asked in disbelief.

His best friend, Chip stepped forward to try to explain Alli's actions as best he could.

"Xander, the only reason Alli hits you is because you deserve it."

"I hate to say this, but you tend to get on her bad side." Z observed.

"You ruined a romantic moment, so yeah, you actually did deserve that." Syd added.

"Why do you insist on egging her on so much?" Bridge asked his counterpart.

"You must have a death wish." Jack chimed in as only he could.

Xander felt like he was being ganged up on for his attempt to enhance the mood. He just wanted to help. He turned to Sky to back him up; he looked like he was in good with Alli.

"Don't look at me, tree boy; I **just **got on her good side."

Xander sighed as his shoulders dropped and asked...

"So, in other words, I'm on my own?" Xander questioned accepting defeat.

"Yep." They all answered in unison.

Xander flinched as Alli came back out of Root Core and walked past him to get to Vida. Thinking he was expecting another slap, Alli just smiled at him and patted his shoulder as she walked past. She set her cd collection in front of Vida who was standing at the snack table.

"Here you go, V, but I honestly don't know if you'll like what I've got. Most of the music I have is from the dance classes I teach." Alli explained.

Vida looked through the cd collection and was impressed. Other than her own, she'd never seen such a wide variety of music before. She had lots to choose from.

"Well, at least it's up to date. Let's get this party really started!" Vida shouted.

With one swift motion, V pulled out her wand and magically conjured some of her DJ equipment on the forest floor. She quickly went over to the boombox and put one of Alli's cds into it. Hitting the 'play' button, V started to move as a slow song filled the air.

"V! Why are you playing slow music?" Alli asked.

Vida just smiled as she pointed towards her sister and Nick; they had started to dance again although this time it was much slower than before. Jazz and Daggeron also joined in and Alli really had to laugh. This was going to be interesting to watch everyone attempting to dance to this music and the other types she had in her collection. The group that was standing just inside the mouth of Root Core, and not dancing, watched as the two newly formed couples swayed in each others arms to the slow music. The scene before them and the melody gave the ever charming Aussie an idea.

"_Time to put Plan Xander into action."_ He thought to himself with a grin.

By this time, the wallflowers had spread out inside the main room. Xander sauntered over to Z and flashed his winning smile.

"Hey, Z, you look really pretty tonight."

"Um...thanks Xander." Z answered uncertain what he was up to.

Bridge, who was standing with Chip by the bookcase, heard Z speaking and looked in her direction. His eyes narrowed when saw this little so and so flirting with the latina ranger.

"_What is that little smart mouth doing with Z?"_ He thought to himself.

"How about you and I go tear up the dance floor? Show the people out there how it's done."

He winked at her and that sent the normally docile green SPD ranger into a fury. How dare that little punk go after Z! Something had to be done about this and now. He walked over to the pair and answered for Miss Delgado.

"She can't."

Xander turned to see his counterpart stand there with folded arms and a firm expression.

"She can't?" Xander asked.

"I can't?" Z echoed.

"Why not?" Xander inquired.

He was wondering why she couldn't dance with him. He asked her first so Bridge couldn't horn in.

"Z can't dance with you because she's going to be dancing with me. Got it?" Bridge asked unflinching.

Z smiled and Xander just nodded quickly and stepped aside. He felt he was knocked around enough and didn't want to start the slapfest all over again. The green ranger from the future held out his hand and flashed a sweet smile at Z.

"Z, may I have this dance." He asked mimicking Daggeron.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else." She gladly took his hand and turned to the Aussie before leaving the room.

"Sorry, Xander, but I'm going to dance with my boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend!? Oh, man!"_ Xander thought to himself.

A smiling Z followed Bridge to the dance floor outside as Xander called out his response.

"Oh, that's perfectly alright. Just please don't let him kill me!"

Feeling humbled that he was shot down, Xander turned his attentions to Syd who just looked at him with wide eyes and grabbed Jack by the arm to drag him to the dance floor.

"Sorry, Xander, but I don't date older men." She cut him off with a smirk. "Anyway, I promised this dance to Jack. Right, Jack?"

"Yeah, she did; seeing as my girlfriend is in the future and she's single, we just decided that we should stick together. Better luck next time, man." Jack apologized as he patted the bummed Aussie on the back before leaving with his friend.

Twice. He was shot down twice...in one night...0 for 2! This was humiliating for Xander. He sighed as he watched the two of them head for the dance floor where Z and Bridge were already quite comfortable. He looked around to find his best buddy, Chip, but found his red haired friend heading towards the dance floor with Clare. Xander sighed as he watched everyone dance with their partners wishing he were out there with them. He never felt this bad before. He thought himself as the Don Juan of Briarwood, someone no girl could resist. He had charm, good looks, wit. What happened? He was wallowing in self pity and ready to drown his sorrows by the unch bowl when he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around to see a very angry looking V tapping her foot and pursing her lips.

"So, you ask **every **other girl here to dance except me?" Vida asked annoyed.

"It wasn't **every **girl, V. I didn't ask any of the girls on **our **team." He chuckled nervously before speaking again. "Why? Do you want to dance?"

"No, Xander, I want to start a ranger team where their mentor is a mechanical blue owl and one of the rangers is a short Asian alien with green hair." V answered sarcastically. "Yes, I want to dance. Now, are you going to ask me to or not?"

Xander just smiled at that and held his hand out to the streak-haired ranger.

"V, would you honor me with this dance?" Xander asked flashing his winning smile.

"My pleasure, Mr. Bly." She accepted.

V gently took his hand and followed him to the already packed dance floor where everyone was quite happy with their dance partners. The actual couples seemed lost in their own little worlds while those who were just dancing as friends enjoyed each other's company. The scene on the dance floor was nearly complete, nearly. It would have been perfect except for the fact that there were still two people who were not dancing; they were standing close to one another by a table and not moving. They were just spectators to the scene before them.

"Well, this is just a barrel of laughs, isn't it?" Alli asked sucking on her teeth.

"Actually, I think it's a little awkward, don't you?" Sky asked back as he fidgeted with the collar of his uniform.

Alli turned to look at Sky with a raised eyebrow and just laughed before speaking again.

"Sky, what I just said, it's called sarcasm. Ever hear of it?" She rolled her eyes. "And, yes, this is a bit of an awkward situation, but I'm happy for everyone."

Sky gave her a _'yes. I know that'_ look before answering.

"Yes, I've heard of sarcasm...thank you very much. I'm happy for everyone, too; I never said I wasn't." Sky said in his own defense.

Alli nodded and surveyed the dance floor. Giving one last smile she made her way away from Sky.

"Hmm. It looks like we have nothing else to do here so I'm going to leave."

Sky gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Wait, leave, as in go away?" Sky asked.

"I'm just going into the forest. All of this is just way too much for me; plus it doesn't help half of them will start to making out as the song continues." She chuckled as she found her ebony guitar. "I'm just going to take my guitar and go work on my songs for a while...away from...that." She said waving her hands in the direction of the dancing couples and making the 'yuck' face.

With that, she walked over towards the DJ table, grabbed her guitar and started to make her way into the forest. Sky mulled over what she said and turned his gaze towards the dance floor. Sure enough, Nick and Maddie, Bridge and Z, and what shocked him the most, Chip and Clare were locked in kisses ranging from making out to slow and passionate. He agreed with Alli's previous sentiment and thought that this was something he didn't want to see.

"Hey, Alli! Would you mind if I tagged along?" Sky asked quickly.

Alli glanced back towards Sky and the dance floor and what she saw almost made her jaw drop. She saw Nick and Maddie and Bridge and Z making out, which was what she expected. What threw her for a loop was Chip and Clare engaged in the throes of a passionate lip lock and Xander and Vida locked in a tight embrace. She immediately knew why Sky wanted to come with her and she really couldn't blame the guy.

"Yeah, sure, come on. The faster we blow this popsicle stand, the better." Alli replied.

"You won't get any arguments from me. Let's get the hell out of here."

Faster than you can say 'It's Morphing Time', Alli took the lead into the forest with Sky following close behind.

END OF CHAPTER 21

So what's gonna happen in the forest? Who are they gonna run into there? Not much to see in a forest: trees, woodland animals...a certain troblin...'nudge nudge, wink wink.' And since it's a three day weekend, I'll be posting more chapters so, it's coming. ;) R&R, please and thank you! :)


	23. Kiss Interrupted: AGAIN!

Chapter 22: Kiss Interrupted...AGAIN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sky and Alli hightailed it away from Root Core and into the forest, the remaining couples danced to the slow music flowing from the CD boombox. Daggeron looked into Jazz's honeydew green eyes and gently pulled her into Root Core by the hand away from the others. Jazz, not really complaining, asked the Solaris Knight what his motives are.

"Daggeron, where are you taking me?" She asked softly.

She couldn't ask in any other tone except that. Everything about him captivated her to her very core. Turning to face the redheaded ranger, he gave her a soft smile that just took her breath away.

"I want to show you something. Do you trust me?"

"_With my life, noble knight of the sun."_ She thought to herself.

Just what kind of hold did he have on her? One look from him made her shiver from the warmth she felt in her heart. All he had to do was smile and she would gladly put her very life in his strong hands. A kiss on her hand made her feel as if she were made of Jello. Just imagine if he ever kissed her. She brought herself out of her thoughts to answer the ranger of the sun.

"Yes, I do. And I want to apologize for this afternoon. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm really sorry." She replied with a smile of her own.

"It's quite alright, Jasmine. If I were in your shoes, I would think the same thing." He replied with a light chuckle.

Without another word, the raven-haired knight took Jazz's hands in his and led her to the back part of Root Core where they came to a spiraling stairwell. Jazz looked up at the corkscrew staircase and then back at Daggeron.

"Where does this lead?"

"You'll see." He answered with a wink.

Daggeron ran up the stairs with Jazz following behind him. After climbing all of the steps, he opened the golden door at the very top. He stepped aside and allowed Jazz to go in first, as a gentleman would. Giving a smile and doing a lady-like curtsy, which looked odd with her wearing pants instead of a dress, she walked through the door with the Solaris Knight following. When she set foot on the other side of the door, she froze in her tracks. Before her was the most stunning balcony she's ever seen; it was more like a patio or an outdoor parlor. The lattice railing surrounding edge was decorated with ivy and fragrant white flowers. Off to the left side were two small white chairs and a glass top table perfect for a tea party and to the right sat a cushioned loveseat much like the one Nick and Maddie had in the interior of Root Core. From a kid's point of view, it was the coolest treehouse on the planet. From her point of view, it was mesmerizing.

"Oh...this is...is...amazing!" She gasped as she slowly walked to the middle of the balcony.

Daggeron walked in behind her and smiled to himself. He loved seeing her so happy. He vowed to himself that sadness would never cross her lovely face again.

"Why, thank you. This is the most peaceful room in all of Root Core. I love coming up here when I need some time alone to collect my thoughts." He replied in a soft voice.

She ran to the railing like a five-year-old and peered over it to see her friends on the forest floor. From that height, they looked like dancing ants.

"We're so high up! This is incredible!" She said with wide green eyes.

Daggeron smiled as he joined the redhead by the railing. As Jazz marveled at her surroundings, his eyes never left her face as she looked around the balcony. It held such a vibrance and childlike innocence that never would have been seen if Clare hadn't botched her spell earlier. He was correct when he said she believed in magic; just by seeing her smile, he knew that she believed in it with every fiber of her being.

"Wow! Isn't this a lovely view?" She asked blissfully.

"Gorgeous." He whispered.

Jazz just froze in place and didn't move her head. Despite that, she could feel his eyes on her, looking her up and down scanning every square inch of her face and body. If it were anyone else, she'd feel uncomfortable because she would feel like they were judging her. She'd been through that too many times before and it felt horrible. But with Daggeron, it was the complete opposite. Whenever he looked at her, she felt like she had no flaws, like everything about her enticed him. Again, she wasn't complaining.

"Um...you're not looking out **there**, are you?" She stammered.

"No." He answered simply.

When Jazz turned to face Daggeron, she blushed when she saw him looking at her with that oh so charming smile of his. She grinned as she looked away, pulling a strand of her fiery red locks behind her ear in the process. She walked to the loveseat and sat on the plush cushion as she looked up at the sky and the thousands of twinkling stars.

"The stars are lovely tonight. Whenever I look up at the night sky like this, it makes me wish I could reach up and catch one." She commented with wonder.

Daggeron had, by then, taken a seat next to Jazz as she did her star gazing. Grinning, he leaned in close to her right ear and whispered...

"Which star would you like?"

Feeling his warm breath caress her fair skin and his smooth voice in her ear made her shiver with delight. Jazz turned to face him and chuckled. The longer she was with him, the more she felt like those heroines in her romance novels.

"Even if I did want one, how can you catch one?"

"If you wished it, I would give you the moon, milady." He answered cupping her chin in his hand.

Jazz blushed even more as Daggeron slowly leaned in. Her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings as she took in his natural scent. She silently moaned as it was more intoxicating than any cologne or aftershave she ever smelled. The two were inches away from finally touching lips when...

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

She let out a high pitched shriek as she fell off of the loveseat. She landed with a loud and painful sounding thud as she pointed behind the knight.

"D-D-D-D-DRAGON!"

Her voice was a mixture of fascination, surprise and...let's not beat around the bush...fear. She was scared out of her mind; she never expected to **see **a dragon, let alone be this close to one. Daggeron noticed Jazz's frightful expression and turned to see where she was pointing and smirked. He decided to have a little bit of fun with her.

"Jasmine...is something wrong?" He asked smirking.

Jazz dropped her arm to look at the seemingly oblivious with a look that said 'You're telling you don't see a multi-colored dragon perched on the limb behind you?'

"Oh, no, I always scream like a crazed maniac when I see a dragon." Her comment oozing sarcasm. "YES, something's wrong! You're a knight, that's a dragon! Do something!" She demanded flailing her arms.

Daggeron took one quick look at the dragon that frightened Jazz so badly and back to the redhead before nonchalantly saying...

"Okay."

Daggeron casually walked to the multicolored dragon and petted him as if he were a loyal pet. The mystical creature nuzzled him back, making Daggeron chuckle. Jazz slowly picked herself up off of the floor, dusted her backside off and stood there with mouth agape in wide eyed amazement. She pointed to the knight and stammered...

"That...wasn't exactly what I had in mind. How..."

Her voice betrayed her by leaving her for a brief moment. Her mouth just moved silently making her look like a ventriloquist's dummy sans the ventriloquist. Daggeron's hearty laughter reached his eyes as he started to speak.

"Jasmine, meet Fire Heart, the last living dragon in the magical world and our beloved pet. Fire Heart, this is Jasmine." He introduced.

The mystic pet tilted his head as he looked at the lady with the crimson hued locks and nodded. Jazz slowly stepped forward, still not believing that a real, living, fire-breathing dragon was standing in front of her. She tentatively reached out to pet him and Fire Heart made it easy by lowering his head for her. She stroked her had up the smooth scales of the bridge of his nose as the dragon huffed, a tiny puff of smoke leaving his mouth. This beat any fairy tale book she every read.

"This is so surreal. And he's tame?" She asked still petting the dragon.

"Very tame." He answered as the noxious smell of the smoke drifted towards his nose. He fanned his hand in front of his nose and crossed his eyes. "Unfortunately, the same can't be said for his breath."

Jazz noticed Fire Heart's eyes and stepped back. She knew he was about to do something and didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"_This isn't going to end well."_ She thought.

She was proven right when Fire Heart spread his left wing and struck Daggeron in the back of the head with it, knocking him forward and making him fall flat on his face. The dragon snorted and little puffs of smoke left his nostrils; Jazz could tell this was his way of laughing and couldn't help but laugh herself.

"_A dragon with a sense of humor; I like him!"_ She thought. "He's definitely been hanging around Alli too long; he's got the Xander slap DOWN!"

Daggeron, who was still lying on the ground, leaned himself on his left arm and looked up at the snickering dragon.

"Just for that, no dessert." He said with a stern voice.

That just made Jazz laugh even harder, so much so that she had to go back to the loveseat before she fell on her butt again.

"_I bet King Arthur never had to go through with this."_ She mused with laughter.

END OF CHAPTER 22

Jazz meeting Fire Heart, and who knew the MF mascot had a funny side? I wonder what would happen if the others met him? You'll find out soon enough. ;) R&R, please and thank you. Oh, and if you ever meet a dragon and his breath stinks, don't call them on it; they hate that. Just a piece of friendly advice. ;)


	24. A Walk in the Forest

Chapter 23: A Walk in the Forest

XXXXXXXXX

Alli and Sky left the makeout session the party had turned into and were walking through the lush forest in a comfortable silence, which was odd for those two considering they started out almost killing each other. Sky was now walking beside Alli, keeping pace with the Black Mystic ranger and only stopped when she did, which wasn't really that often. He wondered just what she had in mind.

"Alli, where exactly are we going?" Sky asked just a little bit confused.

"We're just going a little bit further into the forest; I don't want to disturb the mood of the dance floor with my music. Why do you ask? Your not getting tired are you?"

Alli faced Sky as she asked the last part of her question and smiled. Sky just glared at her; his male ego would never let him admit that he was having just a bit of trouble keeping up.

"I am NOT getting tired. I was just wondering where your...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

As he spoke, something out of the corner of his blue eyes caught his attention. It moved so swiftly through the trees, it was all the blue ranger could do to follow its movements. Sky stopped dead in his tracks as _something_ flipped over their heads and landed right in front of them.

"What the hell is that...thing?" Sky asked pointing in front of him.

As she turned her head to face Sky, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the moment, she followed his finger and finally laughed at what he was staring at. The **thing **that had spooked Sky so badly...was Phineas. The blue-eyed SPD ranger dropped his arm and glared at Alli who was laughing her head off.

"You think this is funny? Some sort of hideous creature is standing in front of us and your **laughing**!?"

By now he was fuming; how could she just laugh when they were apparently in a dangerous situation? Sky stood there in shock as he watched the creature embrace Alli.

"Alli! I'm so glad to see you! It's been to long!" After that statement. Phineas turned to his left and posed a question to his 'friend.' "Wouldn't you agree?"

Alli just laughed lightly. Good ol' Phineas...he's nothing if not friendly.

"It's nice to see you too, Phineas, but didn't I just talk to you yesterday?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and grin.

Phineas just grinned at that, scratching the back of his head and took notice of the guy standing next to her.

"Who's the guy?" He queried nodding towards Sky making Alli look in that direction.

"Oh, right! Where are my manners? Sky, this is our team's friend, Phineas. Phineas, this is Sky, a member from another ranger team."

After her introductions, Phineas immediately grabbed Sky and pulled him into one of his crushing bear hugs. Alli cringed as he did because she was imagining how Sky was going to react to Phineas when he was finally released.

"This is **definitely **a Kodak moment." She thought to herself.

"It's nice to meet you! Any friend of Alli's or any the Mystic Force is a friend of mine." He replied in a welcoming tone.

He then let go of Sky, who was, to Alli's great surprise, smiling at her troblin friend.

"He's smiling...after that? Okay, I officially entered the Twilight Zone." She mused.

"It's nice to meet you too, Phineas. I'm sorry about yelling before...you just startled me is all." The SPD ranger apologized.

"Oh, it's alright; I do it to Alli and the others all the time. I'm used to people yelling by now. No hard feelings." The amiable half breed grinned.

Sky just grinned at him and turned towards Alli to see that she was smiling as well.

"That's because you always sneak up behind us! What are you doing out in the forest at this hour anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I'm actually on my way to pick some stickleberries. Since we're on the subject, why are **you **two out here so late?" Phineas asked back.

They both looked at each other. They didn't want to reveal to the troblin that the real reason they were in the forest was because they were having a makeout party back at the tree.

"We happen to be escaping the madness that is surrounding Root Core at the moment." The Black Mystic explained partially.

"Let's just say it wasn't exactly our scene." Sky finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's great, just great. As nice as it was to see you, Alli, and to meet you, Sky, I've got to get going; stickleberries await!" With that, Phineas began walking in the opposite direction Sky and Alli were walking.

"Bye, Phineas; see you tomorrow."

Alli laughed as she waved to her friend and turned to face Sky who was actually still smiling.

"So, you really know that...what exactly was he again?" He asked chuckling.

Alli just shook her head and giggled. He still was having problems believing in magic even thought a mystical creature nearly crushed his ribs in a bear hug.

"Yes, of course I know him! He's a friend of the team, kind of like a pep talker when we're having problems. He actually gives some great advice. And to answer your question, he's a troblin." She explained.

"A what?" The blue-eyed SPD asked with a confused expression.

"A troblin; he's part goblin and part troll. He's really nice if you give him the chance to be." She explained with a smile.

"I don't doubt that. It's just that all of this is a bit much to take in." He replied with a chuckle.

"Are you saying that you just **might **believe in magic?" She asked with a smirk on her face and hope in her eyes.

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that **maybe **it does exist; I'm NOT admitting it does yet. Could we drop this argument for tonight?" He pleaded.

He really didn't want to revisit the subject that earned him a punch in the gut and a right hook to the jaw...that was still sore. Alli looked at him and saw that he really didn't want to get into this discussion and quickly decided to change the subject. She found the perfect topic when she noticed where she was headed-a crystal sapphire lake nestled in the center of the forest. It was tranquil and the only sounds were the animals who came to drink from its cool, clear waters. She usually came here to write her songs and they all came here every now and then to unwind.

"Fine; I'll drop it for now. Besides, we're here. Welcome to the Lapis Lake."

Sky glanced around and marveled at the picturesque view in front of him. The lake that was a few yards away from him had a grotto. It was nice enough to be put on a postcard and he could see why Alli liked coming here. It looked peaceful...something he could learn to like.

"It's nice here; I can see why you like it so much." Sky observed as he took in the fresh air.

Both he and Alli took a few steps towards the lake and when Alli reached the shore, she immediately flopped onto her back letting the lush grass cushion her fall.

"Alli, what are you doing?" Sky wondered aloud.

"Collapsing. I can't remember ever being this exhausted." She sighed out.

Sky just folded his arms in confusion. Since they met, both groups really didn't do anything. His team was in the middle of an arduous battle before being sent back in time.

"Tired?! How can you be tired? The things we've done today shouldn't make you tired." He protested.

Alli, who by now had her arms resting behind her head, turned to face Sky with a grimace. Now HE was stepping on toes.

"Sky, do me a favor and shut up. You assume that before your team arrived here, my team was doing nothing and I'll have you know that today we fought our toughest monster yet. I'm just now starting to feel the sting from battle. So, please, back off." She griped.

"Well, whatever opponent you faced probably doesn't even compare to the one we faced." Sky bragged before regretting his comment.

Sky sat down beside her and immediately cursed his brain for letting those words slip out of his mouth. He and Alli had just gotten on good terms with each other and he just **had **to go and ruin it with that one little statement. The Black Ranger sat up and glared at the Blue SPD.

"Sky, how can you say that!? Didn't we all just agree that we are equal in this? We're both Power Rangers...Hell, all of us are. Meaning, that we each face our own threats. You don't know what it's like to face our opponents and I don't know what its like to face yours. So, you really shouldn't make those types of judgments on something you've never seen. Got it!?"

Alli let out a long, drawn out sigh as she looked into his eyes. He looked genuinely sorry...which was good. He needed to be; what he said was uncalled for and she just wasn't up to fighting him again.

"You're right, Alli. I **don't **know what you face on a daily basis and I'm sure it's hard. When you're a Power Ranger, the difficulty is inevitable. All I know is that your apparently wiped out and so am I. So, we both faced hard opponents today, want to leave it at that?" He asked sincerely.

"Sky, I would be happy to squash this. I have absolutely no energy left with which to fight you. And even if I did...I'd win hands down." She replied with a wink.

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far! Although, I did deserve this sore jaw you gave me earlier; what I said to Jazz was uncalled for." He admitted.

"FINALLY! He's getting somewhere!" She shouts raising her arms into the air. "Although, I am semi-sorry about your jaw. I probably shouldn't have punched you." She apologized.

The cooling night air made her shiver as she spoke. Her uniform did little to keep the chill off of her skin.

"To be honest, I'm glad you did. It knocked some sense into me...no pun intended." He replied with a small smile.

He looked down at her and saw her shivering against the night winds. Without a second thought, Sky took off his SPD jacket and held it out to her. Alli saw his chivalrous action and didn't know how to react.

"Sky, you don't have to give me that. I'm fine really." She declined shivering more heavily. She was a terrible liar.

"No, you're not. You're cold and it would be wrong of me to not do anything about it. So, take my jacket for right now. I insist."

He gently placed his uniform jacket in her hands and waited for her to put it on willingly.

"Thanks, but if you want it back at any time, just say the word and it's yours." She offered snuggling into its warmth.

His jacket literally engulfed her it was so big and it still had a hint of his cologne on it. She sighed as she looked up into his eyes.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself? I think we'll be here for a while yet and it would be a good idea to kill some time." She suggested.

Sky didn't know how to take that. He really wasn't an open book. Not even his teammates knew everything there was to know about him.

"Do you really want to know about me? I mean there's not that much to tell." Sky admitted. He really didn't believe he was all that interesting. In fact, some of the cadets labeled him as 'dull' and 'stuffed shirt'.

"Oh, come on! You're from the future and you're a Power Ranger; there's obviously something to tell." She egged on.

"Okay, I'll tell you about me, but only if you tell me about you. Deal?"

"It's a deal. Now, spill!" Alli ordered jokingly.

Sky gave her a grin and settled in to begin his story.

"Well, my father was SPD's first red ranger and my mother was a homemaker. She's basically the one who raised me. My father was killed in the line of duty when I was little."

Alli could tell that that was a painful memory for him by the way his voice quieted and by the way he looked down at the ground. He looked so vulnerable, it was almost hard for her to believe he had a sensitive side.

"Oh, Sky, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." She began.

Sky looked up and gave her a small, but heartfelt smile. He appreciated her concern.

"Thanks, but I've dealt with it. I've got a lot of good memories of him growing up. He was a great dad and an amazing ranger. I idolized him; I wanted to be the SPD red ranger, just like him. So, when I was 15 I enrolled in SPD and thrived there. I met Bridge and Syd and later on Jack, Z, and Jazz. They're all good friends of mine now. Obviously, my being red ranger didn't happen and I wasn't too happy about it at first, but I've grown to accept it." He finished with a sigh.

"Wow, that's some story." Alli commented.

"Oh, and did I mention that I can create force fields with my mind?" He asked Alli.

"Forcefields? No, but that's so cool. I bet they come in handy in battle." She added with interest.

"Yeah, they do. They saved my life, my friends' lives and the lives of civilians more often than I can remember." He grinned proudly before turning to Alli. Okay, I've held up my end of the bargain; now it's your turn to spill." Sky ordered playfully.

"Alright, well my story isn't nearly as exciting as yours." The black ranger thought aloud.

"I'm sure it's interesting, Alli. Like you said, you're a Power Ranger. It has to be."

Alli laughed. She should have known he was gonna use her own words against her. She had to give him props for that.

"Okay, here goes. Well, I live on my own. My parents died when I was younger and I lived with my grandmother before I moved here to finish my senior year. It's not that I didn't love her, I do. I love her to death; I just needed a change." She began.

"How did your parents die; if you don't mind me asking?" Sky prodded tentatively.

"A car accident when I was 3. I don't really remember them, but I've got pictures and a few memories." Now it was her turn to look upset as she looked away.

"My condolences. I'm really sorry, Alli." Sky said in his attempt to comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright. Just like you, I've dealt with this. Plus, I had my grandmother when I was growing up and she's great. I love her very much." She said with a smile. "Now, back to my

life story. I lived in Angel Grove for most of my life but came here about a week after Nick did. I live in the apartment above the dance studio where I teach. I teach classes to get money knocked off my rent. My landlord's a sweet lady and my grandmother helps me out as well. When I got here, I immediately became friends with Maddie and V and they helped me get a job at the RockPorium where I met the rest of my team. We've grown really close in such a short amount of time. Plus, as you know, I can sing and I write my own music and songs. I became a ranger about a month after they did and I control the night as you've seen." She continued.

She was wondering if any of the things Sky had seen since being here has worn down his wall regarding him believing in magic. He said 'maybe' so that was a start.

"Yeah, I've seen you use them. You know, you and I really aren't that different." The blue-eyed ranger observed from their stories.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, we can be friends. What about you? Alli asked hopefully. She wanted them to start fresh with no animosity between them.

"I'd like that."

Both smiled at each other and shook hands to commemorate their new friendship. As soon as they let go, her smile diminished as a terrible thought came to her.

"As much as I hate to do this, we should probably head back and help clean up before I pass out from exhaustion." Alli suggested begrudgingly. The thought of cleaning up made her cringe. She knew how much of a mess she and her friends can make during a party."

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Let's just hope everyone still has their clothes on." Sky joked as he helped Alli up from the ground.

The two rangers made their way back towards Root Core together, actually talking and smiling the entire trip back. Alli and Sky arrived back at the dragon shaped tree after about 10 minutes of walking and talking and found their friends all sitting down in various seats, talking amongst themselves. Maddie was the first to notice their return.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, we didn't miss anything did we?" She asked. _"I __**really **__hope we did."_ She thought to herself.

"Not really, we were just sitting around and talking." Z admitted.

"Where'd you two go anyway? You missed a great party." Xander informed.

"We just went for a walk in the forest to clear our heads." Sky added.

"We wanted to get away from the noise." She quipped. _"The moaning, the kissing, the sighing..." _She shuddered. "Oh, and Sky got to meet Phineas."

"Awesome. I was wondering which of you guys would be first to see him." Chip chimed in happily.

The remaining members of SPD all looked at each other. This Phineas must have been a friend of theirs.

"Who's Phineas?" Jack asked. They were all curious.

The Mystic Rangers all laughed. They couldn't describe a character like Phineas with a straight face. They tried.

"Let's just say he's a good friend of ours." Nick informed. He figured they'd meet him when the time was right.

"Yeah, it's kind of a 'you have to meet him to know him' thing." Vida added with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get to meet him tomorrow at some point." Maddie mused aloud.

"Speaking of tomorrow, all of us have work tomorrow." Xander reminded.

The second he said that, the Mystic Rangers groaned in protest. They didn't want to go to work and leave their friends behind...and go to work. Xander scooted back thinking another round of slaps were coming his way.

"You just had to mention it, didn't you?" Vida grumbled.

"Do we have to go? We could play hooky." Chip suggested with a bright, impish grin.

Maddie just shook her head at her friends and sister. How could think of doing such a thing...first?

"Guys, stop acting like babies. Yes, we have to go which means we better get all of this cleaned up and then get home to bed." The Blue Mystic ordered.

"I agree and that's all well and good but there's just one little problem...where is the SPD team going to stay?" Nick asked making everyone look at each other.

END OF CHAPTER 23

Nick did bring up a good point. Where IS the SPD team gonna stay? In the forest? Just what do they have planned? Read, REVIEW and check back soon! :)


	25. Odd Couples

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers...NOTHING! So, don't sue! :)

Chapter 24: Odd Couples

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone fell silent in response to Nick's question. None of them thought that far ahead. I guess that's what happens when you're pulled form your own time.

"Oh, crap. You know, with everything going on, I never thought about that." Jack admitted.

"None of us did." Z added.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm open to suggestions." Nick chimed in.

At this point, any idea would be a good one, Seeing his chance to spread on the charm, Xander grinned as he stood to offer his idea. Especially since it didn't work during the party.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to twist my arm. I'll make the supreme sacrifice and offer my home to the S.P.D. ladies." He said with a wink.

Okay, **his **idea wasn't good. They couldn't **all **be gems. Syd and Z wrinkled their faces and both replied...

"You wish!"

Vida who heard Xander's lecherous offer stood next to the green Aussie with folded arms and tapping foot.

"Xander, **nobody **is going to take you up on that offer to stay at your house. But I will grant your other wish and twist your arm...**right out of its socket!**"

Bridge, who also heard Xander's seemingly indecent proposal, also made his way to him and glared.

"You must like getting slapped! I told you to stay away from my girlfriend. I won't ask again!"

Z looked into Bridge's eyes and was surprised because she never saw this side to him before. He's usually the calm, rational one, but it seems whenever someone is messing with Z, he's strong and confident...and maybe just a bit macho. She grinned to herself, liking what she saw very much.

"Wow, who knew Bridge was so...forceful." She thought with a grin.

Jack figured he should diffuse the situation before it got out of hand...and before Xander lost a few body parts of his own. He walks to the two green rangers and stood in between both of them, gently pushing his teammate back.

"Chill, Bridge. Calm down. I think we already figured out that a boy/girl arrangement is out of the question so, how about pairing up colors? Reds with reds and so on." Jack suggested.

For a second, everyone seemed to agree that it was the best solution...until Chip added his two cents.

"Sounds like a good idea except...we might hit a snag with the blues and yellows. We have a yellow guy and a blue girl and you guys have the opposite. How's that gonna work out?"

"Nick thought for a moment and figured they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"Well, Jack, how about you crash at my place?" Nick offered.

"Yeah, I can manage that. Thanks." Jack accepted.

The dilemma of the reds was resolved. Now for everyone else.

"Cool. Syd, you can stay with me and Vida if that's okay." Maddie offered.

She thought it would be cool to have the fashion plate SPD hang with them. Syd gave an excited smile to the Rocca sisters.

"You bet! This is gonna be fun, like a sleepover!"

"As long as we don't do makeovers." Vida smirked.

Now they came to the difficult task with the blues and yellows. Chip knew how Bridge was regarding his girlfriend, but he still took a chance.

"I know this might be awkward, but Z can stay at my house. I mean if Bridge doesn't mind." Chip offered carefully.

Xander shook his head and chuckled. He figured if Bridge wasn't gonna let him near Z, there was no way he'd let Chip get close to her.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, mate. Bridge will never..."

"I'm okay with it." Bridge interrupted with a smile.

The green Aussie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at his answer. This so wasn't fair!

"WHAT!? How..." He stammered.

Seeing Xander choke on his words, Bridge opted to explain his actions.

"It's simple, really. I trust **him **with Z **way **more than I trust **you **with her." He explained.

"Then who's gonna bunk with me?" Xander asked, almost wishing he didn't.

"I am." He was gonna enjoy this.

Xander just stammered his words again as he spoke.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!"

Sky laughed at his new friend's predicament and remembered his purple teammate.

"Wait a sec, guys. We forgot about Jazz. Where's she gonna stay?" The tall SPD asked.

As the rangers mulled over that thought, the dragon mouth opened to reveal Daggeron with the ranger in question by his side.

"We've already worked that out. Jasmine will stay here at Root Core." He answered with a smile.

"So that just leaves Alli..." Clare started

"And Sky." Jazz finished.

The redheaded ranger smirked. She was no Bridge, but she could still feel the sparks between those two. Alli's broken speech was all the proof Jazz needed.

"I...uh...well...is that okay with you?" Alli stammered as she turned to face Sky.

Jazz could swear that she was Sky blush just the tiniest bit. This sleeping arrangement could start something interesting.

"Um, sure. I can live with that." He replied.

"Good, then it's all settled." Clare smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Great. I was going for a princess and I end up with Frog Boy." Xander whined unenthusiastically.

That comment was answered with...you guessed it, sports fans...SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?" Xander asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Xander, if anyone resembles a frog the most, it's you. I'm more of a crocodile at heart. And you, of all people know what they can do if you get them mad enough.

He gave Xander a glare that would make Alli proud. Xander gave a nervous gulp and spoke again.

"Crikey, where's Steve Irwin when you need him?"

END OF CHAPTER 24.

A little side note...when I wrote this chapter, it was a week BEFORE Steve Irwin was killed by that sting ray. Talk about creepy! Read and Review and I'll be posting more soon! :)


	26. The Need to Breathe

Chapter 25: The Need To Breathe

XXXXXXXXX

Alli smiled wickedly as Xander held the back of his head that was still stinging from the slap his futuristic counterpart laid on it. It amazed her to see how in the course of a day, Xander's silver tongue was slowly turning into a noose that kept tightening around his neck with every word he spoke. Bridge continued to glare daggers at Xander while Z sat there with an awestruck look on her face.

"Now, that was impressive, my friends! Bridge, you could've been me with that slap and your glaring is amazingly well perfected. Kudos!" Alli critiqued happily.

"Thanks, I really do try to keep my temper in check, but what **he** said really got on my nerves." Bridge replied calmly as he looked at Alli.

The Mystic Force knew Xander had a yen for the ladies and this wasn't the first time it had nearly gotten him killed. Nick shook his head and chuckled as he remembered the look on the face of the 6'10 ½" boyfriend of this blonde girl who walked into RockPorium a few weeks before.

"_His hormones are gonna get him killed one of these days."_ Nick thought to himself. "Oh, don't worry about it; Bridge. Between Alli and V, Xander must get yelled at, slapped, and/or punched at least 20 times a day."

"Sometimes more!" V added with a raised eyebrow.

Bridge's face was contorted in confusion at the statement. Did this guy really have the common sense of dirt when it came to attached girls?

"Does that really happen to him?" He queried with wide eyes.

He always gave his species the benefit of the doubt. He knew full well how guys acted when pretty girls were around but had hoped that their common sense didn't _completely_ go out the window when their 'needs' kick in.

"_We haven't learned a thing."_ He sighed as he hung his head.

"Yup." Alli and Vida chimed in with nods.

Xander, who was getting annoyed with being painted as the 'horndog of Briarwood,' decided to set the records straight somewhat giving Bridge a glare of his own.

"Alright! If you want to know the truth, **yes**, I get yelled at on a daily basis by those two!" He answered with a raised voice. The entire time, he pointed to the two ladies in question. "I get hit at least once an hour! You could set a clock by it!"

"Notice how he conveniently leaves out the fact that he **deserves **the slaps and glares he gets from us." Alli interjected.

Bridge looked back and forth between the two Mystics as if he were watching a tennis match. Not wanting to be the first person to contract whiplash without a vehicle, he spoke up.

"I'm staying out of that one; that's between the three of you." He replied glaring at Xander one last time before looking to his girlfriend with a sweet smile. Z, who never knew the calm and even-keeled Bridge had such a strong, confident side to him, smiled as she went to sit next to him.

"Bridge, I've never seen that side of you before...I like it."

She flashes a seductive smile as the rest of the rangers tried to look at anything but the scene that was about to unfold before them. All of them knew that this was about to turn into an awkward situation that none of them wanted to witness or hear.

"Did you now? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to let it out more often."

The second he finished that sentence, he captured Z's pink lips and the two were locked in a passionate kiss that showed no imminent signs of ending. As the other rangers watched the makeout session, they began to get VERY uncomfortable. They did everything in their power to look at anything but the couple playing tonsil hockey but found themselves watching in spite of their open discomfort.

"Ummm, Jack, won't those two need air soon?" Alli asked with her head tilted at Z and Bridge.

"I'm not entirely sure. They don't look like they need to breathe, yet." The red SPD ranger replied cringing. _"At least I know what to get them both for Christmas this year...snorkels!"_ He thought to himself.

"Could they be any more disgusting! Just go get a room, you guys!" Xander shouted with a shudder. He liked a good kiss as much as the next guy, but this was ridiculous.

"I never thought I'd say this in my life...but Xander's right. I've seen less spit in that old Beethoven movie." Chip chimed in making the 'yucky' face. He remembered how much slobber that St. Bernard could produce and the thought made him dry heave.

"Yeah, those two definitely need to take this somewhere else...like Vegas." Syd added covering her eyes.

Clare, who was watching this and blushing profusely, opted to make her point known.

"Why are we all watching them, anyway? It just seems wrong to me."

"Oh, it **is **wrong, my dear, Clare." Sky added...while he looked on.

"So **very **wrong." Nick added. His eyes were glued to the meshing of green and yellow in the uniforms of their new friends.

"And you two are still looking because..." Clare asked.

"We **like **wrong." The men answered back making Clare shake her head in shame.

V: "I just can't look away. It's like passing by an accident on the freeway." Vida compared. _"But at least car accidents don't have the victims panting and moaning. Well, they are, but in pain; not because of this!"_ She thought.

"I think it's safe to say these images have now been burned into my grey matter...permanently." Maddie sneered in disgust. _"And no lobotomy on Earth will get rid of them!"_ She thought.

Jazz, who was more curious than nauseated by the whole thing, looked at her teammates like a scientist on the verge of a new discovery.

"I knew they were together, just not **that **together." She quipped. _"I wouldn't mind getting kissed like that one bit." _She thought as Daggeron stood beside her.

The Solaris Knight had the same notions running through his mind as he stared at the young couple.

"They must truly care for one another to express their feelings so…openly." He replied. _"But there is such a thing as being too open." _He thought.

At his words, the yellow and green SPD rangers finally pulled apart and were both panting heavily, the lack of air being the only reason for the abrupt split. If it wasn't for that, they would have been happy to continue for who knew how long. There was an uncomfortable silence hovering among everyone until Alli spoke up.

"Ooookay! As fun as that little show was, I'm ready to book. Is anyone with me?" She asked as she stretched.

"I don't really have a choice; you're my ride." Sky joked.

Alli shook her head. She didn't peg Sky as the one to crack jokes, which was a good thing because he was terrible at it.

"Yeah, let's head out. Daggeron, is it alright if we all clean this up tomorrow?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Of course it is, Nick. May you all have a pleasant evening; I shall see you tomorrow. Good night." Daggeron said as he waved to everyone and ushered Jazz back into Root Core with Clare.

The rest of the rangers said their 'good nights' and headed towards the nearest tree. The Mystics stopped in their tracks which confused the already baffled SPD.

"Why are we stopping here? I thought we were going to your houses?" Syd asked.

Her four teammates all mirrored her befuddled looks as the Mystic Rangers chuckled. Stepping forward, Maddie felt necessary to explain their unique method of transportation.

"We are, but there's something you should know first. To get from the human realm to the magical realm and vice versa, we use the trees; they act as portals. All you have to do is step through like it's an open door. Got it?"

"Uhhh, okay. Whatever you guys say." Jack answered, not entirely confident.

Nick and his comrades chuckled at their lack of confidence. They knew exactly what they were thinking as five of them were in the same shoes when they first started as Mystic Rangers. It was a day they'd never forget. To be honest, even **they **still weren't completely used to it.

"It's easy. Watch me."

With that, they all watched in wonder as Maddie stepped into the tree and literally went through it as if it never existed. Xander went next with his usual smirk and swagger followed by Vida who flashed her 'V' sign with her right hand and then Chip who flared his cape like he was Dracula. Nick lagged back and looked at his new friends with a sigh.

"You see the nutjobs I have to work WIIIITH!" He screamed as Vida and Maddie reached back and pulled him through the tree by the hem of his cape.

The SPD rangers exchanged a look amongst each other and debated on who would go first.

"So...ladies first, Syd." Sky offered as he stepped back/

"Now, you decide to be chivalrous?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Z, you can go ahead of me."

Z looked at her friend who hardly offered anything and raised an eyebrow.

"No, thanks. Bridge, sweetie, you can take the lead."

"Forget it. Last time I did, I ended up wearing a bustier." Bridge retorted with a shudder.

"On the upside, it gave you a nice full figure." Z laughed.

"Not funny. And anyway Jack is our leader; he should go first!" Bridge pointed out.

The remaining four rangers turned their gaze to their fearless leader...who was sweating bullets. It was times like this he wished Commander Cruger didn't choose him for the position of Red Ranger.

"Okay! Geez, I'm going! But if I die, I'm never speaking to you guys again!" He joked.

The others laughed as he went through the tree first followed by Syd, Z, Bridge and then Sky bringing up the rear. They were shocked to find themselves standing outside and in front of a record shop.

"Whoa, now that was weird." Jack said shaking his head.

"You're not kidding, but that was so cool!" Z chimed in with excitement.

"I'll say. Nice mode of transportation." Syd added smoothing out her uniform.

"It's definitely different." Bridge smiled. "Kinda reminds me of the early teleporting system we talked about in Ranger History class."

"Even I'll agree to that." Sky admitted who was still apprehensive to believing in magic.

The SPD rangers walked over to the Mystic Force rangers who were engaged in a conversation about who would take who home. Seeing as how V couldn't fit everyone in her car, Alli elected to take Chip and Z in her car while V took Maddie, Syd, Xander, and Bridge. Jack, of course, would ride with Nick on his motorcycle and Sky would ride with Alli. After their discussion, they all said goodnight and headed towards their respective vehicles. Alli and her crew were the first to reach her...car.

"**This **is your car?" Sky asked in that 'you gotta be kidding' tone. _"It looks like it got into a fight with that old Monster Truck, Bigfoot...and __**lost**__!"_ He thought.

"Hey, lay off Rustbucket. It may be a piece of crap, but it's mine. It gets me where I need to go." She defended.

"Hey, I didn't even say...you named your car Rustbucket?" Sky asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well, I would name her 'Screaming Metal Deathtrap' but it didn't fit well on a vanity plate." Her reply dripping with sarcasm.

Chip, being Chip, piped in with his claim on the best seat in the car.

"I call shotgun!"

"You can have it, Chip. I'm not that desperate." Z replied as she got in the backseat.

"Yeah, it's all yours, buddy." Sky added.

Alli stood there with folded arms and sucking on her teeth. Only she could badmouth her car and was miffed at her friends for insulting it.

"So, it ain't a PT Cruiser! Look, can we all please just get in the car? The sooner we leave, the sooner we can all go to bed. I'm wiped."

The other passengers agreed and got int Alli's car reluctantly and each one said a silent prayer as she drove off. It wasn't that she was a bad driver...it was just that they didn't know if the fool thing would explode on the way. After about 20 minutes of driving, Alli pulled over at Chip's house to let him and Z out.

"Thank you for riding the Rustbucket express. That'll be a million bucks." Alli laughed.

"Put it on Syd's bill. Thanks for the lift, Alli. We'll see you tomorrow." Z replied with a chuckle of her own.

"See you in the morning, Alli." Chip said as he waved to his friends.

"See you two in the A.M. Oh, and Z, if you see a room with a yellow door that says 'Future Million Dollar Collection, KEEP OUT' on it...stay away. He's really anal about it." She smirked.

"I am **not **anal. I just don't want any carbon-based organism anywhere near and disturbing the delicate order of my collection of action figures." The yellow Mystic pouted..

"Yeah...you're right. You're not anal." She corrected. _"You schizo."_ She thought as watched her friends enter the saffron-colored house.

Once they were safely inside, she drove off with Sky in the backseat to her own house. After ten minutes of Sky watching the scenery whiz by, Alli pulled into a parking lot in front of the Briarwood Dance Studio. She put the car into park and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. She had to open the door for Sky since it didn't open from the inside.

"Well, Sky, we're here. My home, sweet home."

Sky looked up at the brick building and nodded. He could only speculate what her place looked like.

"I just hope your place doesn't look like Syd's room." Sky joked as they walked towards the studio.

END OF CHAPTER 25

Okay, everyone's paired up. One can only guess the crazy things that can happen. How will the future SPD cope? R&R and I'll update faster. :)


	27. I Guess the Cat's Out of the Lamp

Well, after many comp issues and the fact that I had to catch up on my other stories...THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers- Don't own, Don't sue! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 26: I Guess the Cat's Out of the Lamp**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky followed Alli through the chrome-trimmed glass front door of the studio and surveyed the interior. It was your normal, spacious dance studio with the usual ballet barres affixed to the room's perimeter and a mirror on the wall opposite the front door. The black Mystic Ranger led Sky to the rear of the room until they came to a blue door. The tall blue ranger assumed this lead a staircase that would take them to the apartments above. Alli, opened the door to her small abode and walked into her apartment with Sky following her. She took off her jacket, put it on the coatrack by the door and looked back at Sky.

"So? How about I give you the grand tour?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, it's not much, but it's home."

Um, sounds great." Sky agreed.

"Cool. Follow me." Alli ordered gently.

It was a small, two-bedroom apartment, but very cozy. They were standing in the living/dining room which was painted lime green. The combination room was connected to the kitchen which was had a mellow, yellow color. (A/N: Not to be confused with the soda.) Alli took Sky down the white hallway and showed him three doors; one led to her room which was purple with black stripes on the walls, one led to the bathroom with sky blue walls and one led to the spare room Sky would be sleeping in which was painted a deep red. When they returned to the front of the apartment, Alli looked up to face the tall blue one.

"Well? What do you think of my humble abode?" She asked with a slight grin.

Sky took gave the apartment another once over before looking down at Alli.

"It's kinda nice. I'm no interior designer or anything, but I like it. Did you do this yourself?" He asked with curiosity.

Ali smiled. She appreciated his honesty and how he didn't try to be over-the-top with his compliment.

"Yeah. I borrowed a bit from Martha Stewart, a little from those decorating shows and channeled some flair from Marilyn Manson for my room." Alli joked.

Sky looked at her weirdly. Being from the future, he never heard of these people. He did know about Marilyn Manson from his talks with Syd about her favorite oldies. That day when he was shown a picture of him form his "Dope Show" video, he had nightmares for days and for a while he couldn't look at tall brunette girls without thinking back to the pasty skinned goth rocker. He shuddered and shook his head to get rid of any lingering images and found his voice.

"You're kidding, right?" Sky asked not really wanting to hear her answer.

Alli just looked up at him and laughed.

"Of course I was kidding." She said with a straight face. "I can't stand Martha Stewart."

When she saw Sky's baby blues bug out of his head and his statuesque form inch backwards, she laughed louder. This guy really had a hard time taking a joke. She was gonna have to work on him before he had returned to his own time. She was about to tell him that she was only joking about the Marilyn Manson thing when her cell phone rang. Sighing from recognizing the number on the tiny screen, she flipped it open ready answer the person on the other end with language that was more colorful than an 96-count box of crayons.

"Hello?" She answered with the most fake sugary voice ever.

"Alli?" Came Xander's voice over the receiver.

"What do you want, Xander?" She asked, not appreciating him interrupting her time with Sky. "This better be important."

"Um, I just called to see if I left my jacket over there and..." The green Aussie tried his best to keep his voice from raising, but considering his situation, he failed miserably. "**Alli, can we switch roommates, please?!? **Lemme take Sky and you can have Bridge! He's been giving me the evil eye since we got in the car! I'll do **anything!!** I-I'll do your shifts at Rock Porium for a month!" He offered in a panicky voice.

Alli groaned in exasperation. She knew this promise was a hollow one and she let him know.

"Xander...you don't even do **your **shifts at Rock Porium!" Alli pointed out. "I'm hanging up..."

"No no no no! Wait, Alli!" Xander started. "O-okay, okay, how about I do your homework?"

Alli had to chuckle at that.

"I'm already making straight A's. Why would I want someone with a "C" average doing my work?" She sighed before continuing. "Look, Green Bean. Just suck it up and deal like the rest of us!"

"But..." Xander started.

"But nothing! Grow up! Bye!" She replied by flipping her phone closed, hanging it up in the process. She looked to Sky and had a look of regret on her face. "Sorry about that."

Sky had overheard the conversation and was speechless. And for Sky, that was a momentous occasion.

"Yyyyyyyeah. I bet being on a team with that guy is very...interesting." The blue SPD ranger commented.

Alli raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Being on a team with Xander is a lot of things, but interesting...not the word I'd use." She chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Xander's house, the verdant ranger grumbled as he heard the dial tone on the other end of his phone. He reluctantly hung up and his day went from bad to worse when he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Aww, what's the matter, Gumby? I thought you'd like having a roommate." He said in a taunting voice.

Xander cringed and slowly turned to face his futuristic counterpart who has a sly grin on his normally sweet face.

"Roommate, yes. **You!? No way!**" Xander reminded. _"If someone came up to me yesterday and told me I'd be rooming with the human version of the komodo dragon, I'd laugh in their face. I hope we find a way to get you guys back to your own time...__**and quick!**__" _He thought to himself before speaking again. "Look, Bridge, is it? I was just flirting with Z...I-I mean, I was...talking to her." He corrected.

Bridge folded his arms in front of his chest and focused his glare to a more intense level.

"I know exactly what you were doing and you need to knock it off. Z's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not losing her to anyone. Especially to a fly-by-night Casanova wannabe like you!" He insulted with a glare.

Xander didn't appreciate being insulted in his own place so he figured he better diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

"Hey! You can have her! I don't want her! She's not even my type!" Xander replied with his hands up.

"Why?! She not good enough for you?" He asked glaring harder.

"I....Wha...N-no! I-I mean...yes! I mean...I don't know!!!" Xander shouted before going to the wall and banging his head on it. "You're giving me a headache! Now I know how Rita Repulsa felt!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Nick's house, he had just finished giving Jack a tour before stopping in the kitchen for a snack. He red phoenix went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda.

"Well, this is my bachelor pad. What do you think?" Nick asked his crimson comrade.

"You got a pretty nice place here, man. And it's cool your sister isn't in town a lot so you have it all to yourself." Jack commented.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Want a root beer?" Nick asked his new dreadlocked friend.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied as caught the can in his right hand. He popped the top and took a sip as Nick spoke.

"So, how long have you and Ally been dating?" Nick asked before drinking his root beer.

Jack's eyes had a distant look as he heard the name of his girlfriend. She never left his thoughts ever since he and his friends were transported to this strange time.

"For about a year now, but it seems like we've known each other forever. We have so much in common. The moment we first met, we just clicked."

Nick saw the smile on Jack's face grow as more memories filtered in. Each one better than the last. When the memory of the last kiss they shared before being sent back in time appeared, his smile turned melancholy...something Nick noticed immediately.

"You miss her, don't you?" Nick asked softly.

"Yeah, I do. She's probably worried sick about me." Jack sighed heavily.

His heart went out to his new friend. He could imagine how he felt; he'd be the same way with Maddie if the roles were reversed. Wanting to comfort Jack, he placed his hand on the S.P.D.'s shoulder.

"Hey; we'll do everything in our power to get you and your team back home. I promise." Nick said reassuringly.

Jack looked at Nick's face and knew the red ranger's promise was genuine.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot." He replied as the reds shook hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Rocca Residence, the fraternal twins were concluding the tour of their two-story house with Syd. At every turn, the pink cadet felt like every room she entered was right out of the pages of an interior designer's magazine.

"So, how did you like the tour?" The blue twin asked as they entered the room Syd would be sleeping in.

Syd looked around the room that was painted a nice sugar pink with a four-poster bed and stuffed animals on the shelves.

"I love this place! It's gorgeous; I have a feeling you knew I was coming because the place fits me perfectly!" She answered with a happy giggle.

Vida was suppressing the need to vomit at the sight of the bright room.

"_This much pink should be outlawed."_ The pink rocker thought in disgust. "Glad you like it. Make yourself at home."

Syd went to the bed and fell backwards on its plush comforter. She turned her head to her hostesses and had an idea.

"Anyone up for a good old-fashioned sleepover?" Asked the blonde cadet as she closed her eyes. "I mean, it might be... MFFFFMFMF!"

Syd's sentence was interrupted by two pillows hitting her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Rocca sisters laughing, each holding a pillow.

"Oh, you guys are gonna pay!" She threatened. But nobody took her seriously because she was laughing at the time.

Syd grabbed a frilly, pink pillow and launched herself at her attackers until the Rocca house was filled with girlish laughter and the blunt sound of pillows pounding on skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tour at Chip's house was...interesting. It was your typical one-story house and all the rooms looked like your average room...then there was Chip's. When Z got a good look at it, she got a firsthand look at how his mind worked. Although 'worked' wasn't exactly accurate. His room was filled with action figures and his walls were plastered with posters and drawings of dragons and superheroes. Either the guy knew he'd be a hero one day, or he had an imagination that could give her friend Jazz a run for her money.

"Well, that's my house. You sure Bridge is okay with you staying with me? I saw his death glare he gave to Xander and he looked like a male version of Alli when he did. Kinda creeps me out." He shuddered.

Z chuckled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's cool, Chip. Bridge is an awesome judge of character, with or without his powers. If he can trust you, I can trust you." She replied with a smile.

Chip smiled...and let out the breath he was holding. He may have become friends with the talkative green ranger, but that didn't mean he wanted to get on his bad side when it came to his girlfriend.

"That's great. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I was about to zap some lasagna I made last night in the microwave. Want some?" Chip asked his female border.

Z looked as if Chip spoke in some alien when he asked her that question. Not wanting to sound dumb, but not wanting to touch anything strange that might blow up on her, she looked at her host and replied.

"Um...sure. But I have a question first..." Z started. "What's a microwave?"

It took all Chip had not to laugh. But he stopped when he remembered that in Z's time, microwaves were probably considered museum artifacts.

"Ahem...I'll show you. Follow me, Miss Delgado." Chip replied.

He held his arm out for Z who took it with a smile. She liked the fact she was staying with someone who wasn't trying to hook up with her every other second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daggeron had finished giving Jazz the complete top-to-bottom tour of Root Core and the redheaded ranger was in awe. She liked the S.P.D. Command Center back home, but Root Core had a magical charm all its own.

"It's awesome here." Jazz whispered as she looked around the main room. "I love back home, but being here in this place...this forest...it's just beautiful. There aren't as many trees in New Tech City as there are here."

Daggeron was lost in the glow of her radiant face. Just her expression of wonder made his heart flutter at a pace that nearly made him faint.

"Really?" He asked in an attempt to regain his composure.

Jazz looked at Daggeron and gave a small smile as she made her way to the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Well, there are trees, but they're mainly in the park. Everywhere else is all concrete, ultraglass and steel. I love being outside in the fresh air; I guess deep down I've always been a nature fanatic." She explained as she sat down at the table with the amber colored crystal ball. "Some days I feel I'm living in the wrong place."

Hearing her sigh, Daggeron took his place sitting in the chair next to hers.

"How long have you been feeling this way, Jasmine?" He asked in a smooth tone.

Jazz looked into his brown eyes and saw that he was genuinely interested to hear her answer.

"_He really wants to know. Wow; never had a guy so into me before. Feels weird...but nice."_ She thought to herself. "To be honest, I've always felt like that. I moved to New Tech City from Turtle Cove when I was a kid. From that first day, I felt so out of place; even when I joined S.P.D. Don't get me wrong, I love being a ranger and New Tech City, but I always felt like something was missing in my life and that I wasn't going to find it there. Does that sound weird to you?" She asked looking at the Solaris Knight.

Daggeron returned the smile she gave him earlier and answered.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm sure everyone's felt like that at one point or another." Daggeron replied wisely.

"Have you?" Jazz asked in a quiet voice.

The Knight of the Sun knew all to well the feelings the redhead had experienced. With a sigh of his own, he answered her.

"Yes. Until recently, I've felt there was something missing in my life, as well."

"And now?" She asked again.

By this time the gap between the knight and the ranger with ruby tresses had closed considerably. The two were dangerously close enough to for Jazz to see the golden flecks in Daggeron's brown eyes and for him to count each of the freckles on her peachy skin...and possibly share a kiss.

"Now...I don't feel that way anymore. You?" He asked becoming lost in Jazz's honeydew pools and succulent lips.

Jazz felt as if she couldn't breathe. What was it about this man that made her feel like up was down and left was right? What power did he have over her that made her want to tell him her deepest darkest secrets? When she found some of her voice, she replied truthfully.

"I think I've found what I was looking for, too."

Daggeron and Jazz gazed into each other's eyes as the space between the two became more and more nonexistent. They were moments away from finally sharing the kiss they were waiting for when a stream of white smoke flowed from a blue and gold lamp. The haze took the form of a large white cat in genie clothes. The cat walked over to his friend who was preoccupied with trying to kiss the redhead ranger when it spoke.

"Whoa, who's the knockout?" The large feline asked.

Jazz opened her eyes to see who was interrupting them this time and they fell upon the tall, talking cat. The sight and the fact that it spoke scared her out of her wits...and her chair.

"**Waaaahhhhh!**" She screamed.

She fell backwards out of her chair and the back of her head hit the hard, wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! That could have ended better!" She moaned in pain as she rubbed her sore head.

Daggeron witnessed the young woman fall and ran to her aid, wishing he'd caught her before she made contact with the floor.

"Jasmine! Are you alright?" The knight asked worriedly.

He took her hand and helped her up from the floor. Jazz felt like the room was spinning after she stood up and when her eyes fell on Daggeron, it looked that way to her, too.

"I'll let you know when I stop seeing five of you." She answered dizzily.

As Daggeron helped the lady to her chair, his gaze turned to the tall, white cat and quickly turned into a glare.

"Jenji!?" He groaned. "You have the worst timing!"

Jenji was used to being scolded for things he did wrong. But this time, he didn't know what he did to garner such words.

"Why? What did I..." He asked before he looked at the young lady and back to his friend. It was then that he realized what he walked in on. "Oops...sorry." He apologized with a snicker.

Jazz, who was still nursing the lump that was forming on the back of her head, was trying to form a cogent sentence. First there was the dragon, Fire Heart. That shock, she's gotten over. This? Using the word 'shock' would have been a gross understatement.

"Who the...wha...huh...how...he...**who or what in the sam hill is that!?**" She shrieked pointing at Jenji. "You-you scared the daylights outta me!"

Daggeron sighed in frustration. Once again, his best friend had shown up at the wrong time.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine. This...is my soon-to-be ex-friend, Jenji." He replaied glaring at the feline.

'Daggeron, you cut me to the quick. You should have told me you had such a pretty lady caller." Jenji accused playfully. He pushed his way past Daggeron and took Jazz's right hand. "Greetings, my dear. I am Jenji the Great: Genie Extraordinaire! Your wish is my command." He introduced as he kissed her hand.

Jazz's face contorted in a mix of disgust and her trying to hide that disgust with a smile.

"Just my luck, a feline version of Xander." She groaned.

"Please, don't insult me. I'm far more charming." The genie cat corrected.

Jazz rolled her eyes and pried her hand out of Jenji's grasp.

"Have you to been friends long?" She asked Daggeron who was contemplating ways to skin a cat.

"Too long." The knight replied with a sigh. He turned to Jenji and gave a command. "I have a wish for you, Jenji. The next time you see me with Jasmine, just go back in your lamp."

Jenji had a mischievous grin on his face. He couldn't resist ribbing his best buddy about ruining his big chance.

"Ahh, I see what this is about. I messed up your happy ending." Jenji chuckled as he looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Sorry about that."

"_Not half as sorry as you're going to be...my friend."_ Daggeron thought.

Oh, yeah. A certain cat in the room was definitely in the doghouse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay! But I hope this was worth it! I'm cleaning up the next chapter as we speak so hopefully it will be up by tonight as well! Read, and REVIEW! I can't stress that enough! ;)


	28. The Benefits of Tripping

As promised, here's the next chapter! It's been too long since I worked on this story! And I know you've been waiting patiently for it to return and for that, thank you for your patience!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers related! SO wish I did though!

XXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 27: The Benefits of Tripping  
**  
XXXXXXXXX

Alli sighed as she put her cell phone back in its holster and started to walk back towards the living room. She lazily plopped onto the couch with Sky sitting down beside her.

"I honestly don't know how you put up with Xander." Sky chuckled. "You have the patience of a saint!"

Alli laughed as she remembered the phone call and let her head go back onto the couch.

"Oh, it's not an easy task; battling monsters is easier. But I do it. He's my friend and I care about him no matter what." She replied truthfully.

Sky smiled. She was a true blue friend to the other rangers despite whatever quirks they might have. And did her group have some quirks.

"Yeah, I can see that. Still don't know if I could do it, though." Sky chuckled.

Alli stood up from her spot on the couch and stretched. She didn't realize that the events took so much out of her.

"You get used to it after a while." She commented. "I think I'm going to go take a shower. I feel really grimy for some reason. Are you gonna be alright by yourself?" She asked the blue eyed ranger.

Sky looked up from the couch and grinned. If only she knew that he was used to being by himself before he let his friends in.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll just sit here and read if that's alright with you?" He asked as he eyed her collection of books on a nearby shelf.

"Of course; that's fine with me." She reached into her holster and put her phone on the side table next to the couch. "I'm going to leave my phone out here. If it goes off, please don't hesitate to get me out of the shower. It could be one of the rangers calling about a monster attack."

"Alright. Have a nice shower." Sky called out.

XXXXXXXXX

Sky smiled as he watched her walk in the bathroom. He looked down at the table where Alli's phone sat and saw the book, _The Da Vinci Code_. A grin came to his face as he remembered seeing the same book on Bridge's bedside table the night before coming to the year 2006. He picked up the leather bound edition and started to read the second chapter when he heard Alli's phone go off. He groaned as he picked it up and answered it.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Any chance you changed your mind about switching roommates?" Xander asked trying to work his charm on who he thought was Alli.

A wicked grin appeared on Sky's face when he heard Xander's voice and decided to play along.

"_I'm gonna screw with this guy's head so bad he's gonna look like Mr. Softee!"_ Sky thought evilly.

He quickly prepared his voice to sound as feminine as possible and went back to talking to Xander.

"Give me one good reason why I should switch with you, Xander." Sky asked in a falsetto voice.

"Because you're the most beautiful and understanding girl in the world. You wouldn't want me to be stuck with mean old Bridge, would you?" Xander asked sweetly.

Sky covered the receiver and started laughing his fool head off. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. When he regained his composure, he cleared his throat and spoke in his falsetto again.

"I need to think about this." Sky replied with a grin.

At that moment, he heard a door open and saw Alli walking towards him rubbing her dripping, wet hair with a towel. She was wearing a lacy, black tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. She looked amazing and Sky lost his voice for a second. The black ranger looked at him quizzically and was about to ask what his problem was but Sky held his hand up to his mouth to keep her quiet and motioned to the phone. When she pointed to the phone to ask who it was, the blue ranger mouthed the word 'Xander'. Alli rolled her eyes and sat next to Sky to listen in on the conversation.

"Please, babe? Do this tiny favor for me? You'll be my number one girl." Sky and Alli smiled and then the blue S.P.D. ranger spoke again; this time, in his normal voice.

"You know, I've never been called 'babe' before and I think Alli has something to say about that." Alli was sporting a Cheshire cat grin as he handed the phone over to her.

"Xander, Xander, Xander. You weren't trying to charm your way into switching roommates with me, were you?" Alli accused.

"I...uhh, I…" The green mystic stammered.

Alli let out a drawn out sigh. She had met some stubborn people in her time but Xander took the blue ribbon.

"Look. How many times are we going to go through this? I am **not**, under any circumstances, switching with you! You made your bed and now you have to lie in it! And if you call back again, I'll personally make sure that you will NEVER have children! Understand?" Alli threatened.

"Yes, ma'am!" Xander responded. "I'm going to get smacked for this later, aren't I?"

"Sleep with one eye open. Good night, Xander." She heard Xander gulp over the phone and smiled as she shut it. She then began to giggle which grew into boisterous laughter.

"That was priceless! What did you do?" She asked.

"He called while you were taking a shower. I just thought I would screw with his mind a bit."

By this time, Sky was laughing as well and pretty soon they were both laughing hysterically. After five minutes of laughing, they calmed down and just sat on the couch in comfortable silence. Alli looked at the wall clock and saw that it was getting late.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed. I've got to be at work by 9 a.m. tomorrow." The black mystic announced.

Sky was about to argue but a yawn came form his mouth instead.

"Now that you mention it, I think I'm going to turn in for the night, as well."

They both rose off of the couch at the same time, only to bump into one another. The next thing Alli knew, she tripped on a loose patch of carpet and felt herself fall. As she prepared to hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her. Recovering from the shock, she looked up and was met with the sparkling blue eyes of Sky.

"_God, his eyes are perfect. Being in his arms is perfect. How could I have hated him?"_ She asked herself in her head.

"_She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...and she's in my arms. Why am I just standing here? I should do something!"_ Sky thought to himself.

Sky helped Alli to her feet but never let her out of his arms. Sky couldn't take his eyes off of Alli's hair. Sure, it was curly from just being washed, but it still held the scent of her orchid shampoo and he drowned in its sweet aroma. And Alli. She became lost in his piercing blue eyes, as she did when she first met him. They were windows to the soul and the black ranger wanted nothing more than to know everything there was to know about him just by gazing into his baby blues. They just stood there for a moment before either of them made a move. Sky's head slowly descended towards Alli's as hers went up towards Sky's. They met halfway and soon their lips crashed down onto the others. The kiss was filled with the pent up passion both rangers had been building up since the beginning and soon became something neither of them wanted to end. They moved back towards the couch with their lips never leaving the others. Alli somehow ended up in Sky's lap as their sweet kisses turned into a full blown makeout session. Alli's arms were around Sky's neck and his were snaked around her waist. There was absolutely no space between them as their lips sensually rubbed against each other time and again. Time...that no longer mattered to either of them as they clung to the other, each fearing the other would vanish into thin air if they let go. They broke the kiss, only because of a desperate need for air, but they didn't pull apart from the others embrace. Alli still clung to Sky as her breath came in small gasps. Those gasps turned to soft moans as Sky's breath came out hotly against her neck. Alli moved to look into Sky's eyes and she could only think of one thing to say about what just happened.

"Sky...what the Hell did we just do?" Alli asked wide eyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 27

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I think someone needs a refresher course on the Birds and the Bees. ;) So the smart mouth and the loudmouth locked lips. What's gonna come out of this? Keep reading and reviewing, Folks! Especially reviewing! ;) More to come! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year and any other holiday I left out! :)


	29. Words of Wisdom

I decided to work on another chapter for you guys before I headed off for work this morning. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers....but DAMN! That would make one Hell of a Christmas present, wouldn't it? HINT, HINT SANTA!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 28: Words of Wisdom**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky...what the Hell did we just do?" Alli asked wide eyed.

Sky was still trying to catch his breath. He never experienced such a passionate kiss.

"I think we just proved we don't completely hate each other." The blue eyed ranger answered in between gasps.

Alli was also panting hard, both from the lack of air and from her increasing desire.

"Maybe we need to experiment further? You know, just to be sure?" She asked panting heavily.

Blue sapphires peered into rare black pearls and the electricity between them began to generate all over again.

"Good idea."

Those were the only words the cadet needed to say. Without a second thought, Sky and Alli resumed their heated makeout session.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Root Core, Daggeron and Jazz were talking about things like how they like being a ranger and whatnot...small talk. As the chatted, Daggeron was about to ask Jazz something when he noticed her giggling to herself.

"Jasmine, what are you giggling about?" he asked with a warm smile of his own.

Jazz looked up to meet the knight's gaze.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." She answered, still giggling.

Daggeron couldn't help but smile to himself. Hearing Jazz giggle like that was like music to his ears and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the laughter that reached hey eyes. But he still wanted to know what was so funny to the redhead.

"Are you sure?" He asked chuckling.

Jazz couldn't answer because she just started laughing harder. Clare, who was busying herself by dusting, walks in and sees Jazz with her head down on the table laughing and Daggeron sitting there more than a little confused. When Clare pointed to the giggling ranger, all Daggeron could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Jazz? What's so funny?" The fair haired apprentice wondered.

The purple ranger's laughter died down slowly, but not completely. She lifted her head to look at her confused friends and tried to answer them.

"I...hahaha...I was thinking about Bridge and Xander." She let out another giggle before continuing. "I bet Xander's calling 911 right about now." She then started cracking up again.

Clare and Daggeron looked at each other and remembered the death glare Bridge gave to their own green ranger. It wasn't long before they, too, started laughing. Jazz's laughter died down as she cast her eyes towards large book at the upper level of the room-the Xenotome. She remembered one of the commanders teaching this in Ranger History Class. The Xenotome held the secrets of the Mystics and gave the rangers their powers. Her eyes locked onto the ancient tome and wondered what mystical secrets and marvels it held.

"_Man, that has to be the ultimate spell book!"_ Jazz thought.

She was so lost in the thought over the contents the book, that she barely noticed Daggeron talking to her.

"Jasmine? Would you like to look inside the Xenotome?" Daggeron asked gently shaking her shoulder.

She was brought out of her trance when she heard him ask her that. She was being offered a chance to look inside one of the most powerful ranger artifacts ever! Jazz, and this was new for her, was at a loss for words.

"Y-Y-you mean...I can look at the spells you use? A-Am I even allowed? I mean, I'm not a Mystic Ranger." She babbled.

Daggeron couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He'd never seen Jazz so flustered before.

"No, but you **are **a ranger and you **do **believe in magic. I think you believe in it more than Chip does." He replied with laughter in his brown eyes.

"Don't let Carrot Top hear you say that." Jenji chimed in laughing.

Daggeron just sent his friend a glare. He still hadn't forgiven him for ruining his romantic moment.

"_First Xander, then Fire Heart and now you! Am I cursed?" _The knight of the sun thought in question.

"Oh, be quiet, Jenji. I don't think Udonna would mind if Jazz looked at the Xenotome." Clare smiled as she shooed the tall cat away. She had caught site of Daggeron's glare and figured it was best to send Jenji away before the feline lost all of his nine lives.

"Udonna?" Jazz queried. _"That name sounds familiar."_ She thought.

"Udonna is the the most powerful sorceress around. She recruited the rangers and she's also my aunt." Clare responded with a grin. "I'm in training to be a sorceress as powerful as she is one day. But...it's coming along really slowly as you could probably tell by your presence here." She chuckled nervously.

Yes, Jazz remembered how she got here. But she could tell that Clare was trying her hardest not to mess up. She knew that all too well. In the academy, her worst challenge was shooting. In her first time out, she shot at everything except the targets in front of her...including Commander Cruger's left ear. The laser just grazed him, thankfully, but he still had the scar. He even joked and said that the enemy he faced in the war never got a shot that close to hitting him. Jazz didn't find it so funny and practiced on her own. But when she didn't improve, she thought about quitting. Well, she did until Cruger offered to help her. He saw the potential in her that she didn't see. Over the next full year after she entered, Jazz became one of the best shots in the academy...third behind Jack and Sky. Clare reminded her of herself and her heart went out to her.

"Hey, I know it's hard work, but I believe you'll be an awesome sorceress, Clare. Nothing worth having is easy. The harder the work you put into your practice, the more amazing the sorceress you'll be because you'll have gained all of Udonna's wisdom and gathered some of your own." Jazz explained.

Clare's face brightened as she took in the redheaded ranger's advice.

"You know, you're absolutely right! I never thought about it like that!" She smiled and have Jazz a warm hug in gratitude. "Thank you, Jazz. I'm gonna go practice right now and I won't stop until I figure out the spell to take you and your friends home!"

She giggles and runs to the back of Root Core to practice her spells, ecstatic in the fact that she will soon be a better sorceress than maybe Udonna someday. Daggeron smiled proudly after Jazz gave Clare such sage advice and stirring words of encouragement.

"I don't think I've ever seen Clare so excited about practicing her magic before." He observed with a grin. "Such wisdom from someone so young."

Jazz's freckled face gained a touch of pink when she heard Daggeron's compliment.

"It was nothing. I just observe what goes on around me. Syd would always tease me about it and say that I should put out my own advice column. But who's she kidding?" Jazz wavedoff that notion.

"I think it would be a good idea. You certainly helped Clare in her moment of uncertainty. Perhaps, if you stayed long enough, you can even straighten out Xander."

Jazz looked at Daggeron with an expression that said, in no uncertain terms..._"What have __**you **__been smokin?!" _

"Daggeron, I'm a ranger...not a miracle worker." Jazz quipped with a raised eyebrow.

They both went into another fit of laughter at her comment. Nobody was **that **good.

End of Chapter 28

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Straighten out Xander? Talk about Mission: Impossible. XP But in a world full of magic, anything's possible, right? *bows head in remembrance of the late, GREAT Don LaFontaine!* That last line SO sounded like something he'd say, doesn't it? BEST movie voice over man EVER! He will be missed! Well, Read, review, pass it on! I'll post more when I get off work today! SIX DAY WEEKEND, BABY!!!


	30. A Moment of Logic Yeah, Right!

Whoa! Where is everyone? My usual reviewers have up and left. I post three new chapters and only five new reviews? Hopefully this will bring back some of my mojo.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers....I OWN NOTHING! :P

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 29: A Moment of Logic…Yeah Right!  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXX

Approximately 20 minutes had passed and Sky and Alli were still involved in their seemingly never-ending game of tonsil hockey. In her mind, Alli was still in complete shock that she was even kissing Sky, much less full on making out with him. This was something that she would never have expected to happen in a million years. Not that she was complaining; kissing Sky was one of the best things in the entire world for her. As they embraced, Sky matched her every move and that made her want to kiss him even more. Unfortunately, for the two rangers, the need for air became too great and they were forced to pull apart. They were both breathing heavily and clinging to the other as if their lives depended on it.

"Wow." Alli whispered against the blue ranger's neck.

"'Wow' is an understatement." He commented as he smiled up at her.

Alli returned the smile, but it soon faltered and turned into a frown causing Sky to become concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes mirroring his concern.

Alli averted her gaze as she struggled to find the words. What the two had just shared was nothing short of euphoric...which was exactly the problem. Such an experience made this about a hundred times more difficult to face. When she was ready...and that alone was a stretch, she looked into his sapphire eyes.

"Sky...as nice as that was, it can't happen again. I mean, you and I...that kiss...this just can't go on, okay? We're from two different times; we need to be logical about this." The black mystic said with a heavy heart.

She didn't want to say those words but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to risk her heart with someone who was just going to break it. She searched Sky's azure pools and found the same look on his face. He, too, felt the same way...and he, too, hated it.

"You're right; this can't happen. We just got...caught up in the heat of the moment." Sky let out a sigh as he said this. He knew that stopping before they went any further was the right thing to do, but he couldn't shake the idea that it didn't **feel** right. He felt dizzy when he kissed Alli and he loved it; he wanted more; however, his common sense came into play and bitterly reminded him that the last time he'd given his heart to someone, it had gotten smashed into a million little pieces. As much as he was starting to like Alli, he couldn't allow himself to fall for her. He didn't want his heart to get broken again.

"I'm glad you see it that way. A-and you're right; it was just the heat of the moment. And now I think I should get my butt to bed." With that, she got off of Sky's lap and they both almost groaned at the feeling they got with the separation. They both wanted just one more minute...one more second in each other's arms, but they didn't want to risk it.

"Yeah...I better get to bed as well." Sky added as he stood up from the couch and stretched. They both went down the hallway where their rooms were located. When they reached their respective doors, Alli paused to briefly whisper something that Sky had to strain to hear.

"Good night, Sky."

Sky's mouth curled up in a small grin as he whispered back.

"Good night, Alli." He repeated.

The two rangers quietly retreated into their rooms and closed their doors. Alli walked over to her bed and collapsed backwards on it. She stared up at the ceiling while thinking about the past few moments she had just shared with Sky. The young man in question was doing the same thing except he took a few moments to take his shirt off, and then collapse backwards onto the bed. He couldn't help but think of Alli and what they went through together on the couch as he also stared up at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later...

Alli groaned in frustration as she lay on her back. It was maybe her twentieth attempt at falling asleep and she was having no luck whatsoever. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Sky. His piercing blue eyes, his chiseled face, his soft pink lips...Hell, everything about him flooded her mind and those images were the ones keeping her up. She wanted to kiss him again; she wanted to be in his strong arms again. When she was in his embrace, everything seemed so right, so perfect. She wanted to be there forever but she knew she couldn't. Fate was cruel in the love department as far as she was concerned. Alli sighed and got out of bed. She had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so she left her room to get a glass of water in the hopes that it would calm her nerves.

Across the hallway, Sky was having similar success in falling asleep...none. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the black ranger out of his mind. Her laughter and smile filled his thoughts whenever he closed his eyes. When he'd had her in his arms, everything was right with the world. But another thought entered his mind...heartbreak. Memories of his failed relationship with Syd haunted him and overshadowed his feelings for Alli. When he couldn't take it anymore, he knocked those thoughts out of his head and got out of bed. He knew any attempts to fall asleep tonight would be useless, so he was going to do the next best thing; read. He opened his door slowly, hoping he wouldn't make a sound. Just because he was up, didn't mean that Alli had to be disturbed as well. He sighed as he walked out into the living room and almost jumped when he saw someone in the kitchen...Alli. The mystic ranger stood there with the same look of shock as she locked eyes with Sky.

Alli was speechless. When she walked out of the kitchen, with a full glass of water in hand, she hadn't expected to meet Sky here as well. Correction...she hadn't expected to see a completely shirtless Sky standing before her. His upper body was amazingly well sculpted. His arms were perfectly rounded and his abs looked so rock hard that you could bounce a quarter off of them. It didn't help matters any that he was also tan. Alli could've sworn that all the air was sucked out of he room because she had trouble breathing.

"_God, he looks so yummy! I would love to run my tongue all over that beefcake!"_ She lustily thought. Once those thoughts subsided, she found her voice...well, some of it.

"So...um...hi?" She giggled nervously.

Sky was nervously standing there trying to find some excuse as to why he was there at that particular moment...one Alli would believe. With a silly smile, he answered.

"Um, hey. So, you came out here to get a glass of water?" He asked with a slight crack to his voice.

Alli couldn't help but chuckle. Only Sky would say something like that. She knew he was trying to alleviate the tension they both were feeling and to be perfectly honest, it wasn't helping.

"Yeah...I couldn't...umm...**sleep**! I couldn't sleep." She fumbled._ "Smooth move, Alli cat, now he thinks you're a weirdo!" _She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, me either. I figured I'd come out here and read for a bit." Sky stammered.

Both of them standing there was becoming increasingly awkward for the two rangers. So mch so that Alli decided to cut the tension in a split second act.

"Oh...well, that's perfectly alright. Umm...I need to get to bed. Have a big day planned, you know. Lots to do and...night!" Alli stuttered and tripped on her words.

This was something that was foreign territory for her. She had never been this nervous around a guy before. Before Sky could say anything, she ran past him and into her bedroom; leaving a very confused blue ranger behind her.

XXXXXXXXX

As she shut the door and locked it behind her, she slid down against the doorframe until she was sitting on the floor. She put her head against her knees and was breathing heavily, trying her hardest to regain her composure. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on the door.

"Alli?" The smooth, deep voice of Sky echoed from behind the door. "Alli, are you alright?"

Alli breathed a sigh, of relief and of frustration. She struggled to figure out how a person can **want **to hear someone's voice and **not **want to hear it at the same time.

"I'm fine, Sky. Please, don't worry about me, okay?" Alli half begged. Deep down, she didn't want Sky to leave. But she didn't feel like talking to him right now, either. Sky, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Alli, open this door; I want to talk. Please?" He begged as he knocked on her door again.

Alli sighed as she heard him pleading and slowly got up to open the door to find a very confused and worried Sky.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that; I'd explain but..." She started, but was interrupted by the blue ranger.

"It's alright; I get it. That was a very...awkward situation out there." He finished.

Alli's face had a crooked grin as she started to talk again.

"Yeah. It's just that with everything that's happened between us tonight, I just needed to get away." She commented. _"The key word here is 'needed'. Not 'wanted.'" _She thought.

Sky also had a small smile etched on his face. He felt the same way.

"I understand, Alli. I really do. I mean, earlier on the couch was pretty..."

"Intense?" Alli finished.

"You read my mind." Sky chuckled. But then a serious question formed in his head and he needed an honest answer for it. "Listen, Alli, do you regret what happened?"

Alli's eyes widened when she heard his query. Did he regret what happened? That would break her heart if he did.

"No, of course not. I could never regret it. Sky, it's just that..."

"It's just what, Alli?" He asked not really knowing what was going through her mind.

Alli wasn't even sure anymore. That's just how mixed up her feelings were.

"Sky, I liked it; I mean really liked it. But we both agreed this can't happen between us, right?" She asked, almost begging that he would just drop it already.

Sky's heart dropped. Logically, she was right; emotionally, his heart was aching to scream at it's host _'Screw it! Just tell her you like her! Don't blow this like you did with Syd!'_ Letting out another sigh, he answered her.

"Right. Nothing can happen between us. But for the record, I liked all of it, too. And I mean I **really **liked all of it." Sky said softly as he moved his face closer towards hers. "I just have to know one thing...just-just tell me why I can't seem to get enough of you?"

Alli's breath caught in her throat as she heard his dreamy voice ask the question that had been running through her mind since that first kiss. The cologne he was wearing had faded a bit, but it was still enough to send her head swimming from its scent.

"I wish I could answer that because you seem to have the exact same affect on me. But, Sky...we can't do this!" She whispered as her fingers found their way into his soft, brown hair. Despite her words, her face inched even closer towards Sky's as his came closer to hers.

"I know." He whispered.

Logic was desperately trying to win out in its war with their hearts, but it had to concede defeat. Before either of them knew, the blue ranger closed the gap between them and allowed his lips to crash onto hers in another passionate kiss. They were soon lost in each other as they had been before, but this time the need was magnified tenfold. They didn't want this kiss to end and if they had any say in the matter, it wasn't going to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 29

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And once again, lust wins out over logic. Like I'm complaining. Lust is the most fun out of the Seven Deadly Sins! But will this bite them both in the ass? What will this mean when, and if, the S.P.D. rangers ever find their way home? Keep reading and reviewing...just hope my usual readers didn't forget about me. *sees tumbleweed rolling across her screen*


	31. Casting Spells

Sorry this chapter's so short. But I hope you guys like it.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing Power Rangers related! Still want to, though. COME ON POWERBALL!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 30: Casting Spells, Both Magical and Non-Magical**

XXXXXXXXXXX

After their laughing fit subsided, Daggeron took Jazz's hand and led her to the upper level where the Xenotome laid. He opened the book's thick cover to reveal ancient script and spells of every description. Jazz was awestruck; this was something she only read about in her storybooks, or dreamed about at night.

"This is the Xenotome. This book contains all the secrets of the Ancient Mystics..." The Solar Knight started.

"And where the rangers' powers come from. I know. We studied this in our Ranger History class." Jazz finished quietly. Reading about this amazing book was nothing compared to seeing and touching it firsthand. "Amazing." She whispered in wonder.

Jazz timidly brought her hand to the section that the book was turned to and tentatively touched the book's worn page. Immediately, she felt a tingle go through her body; like electricity.

"Whoa! Sparks." She shivered as she looked at Daggeron. "Is that a bad sign?"

Daggeron's smile reached his eyes. He loved how inquisitive she was; as if she were a child asking why the sky was blue.

"Depends. What did it feel like?" He asked in his velvety accent that sent even more shivers through Jazz's body.

She didn't know how to explain it. The last time she felt tingly was when Bridge tweaked her laptop and her red hair held residual static electricity for months. For that period of time, she was called the Bride of Frankenstein. She knew about Frankenstein from her book collection and thought if anyone fit the mad scientist profile, it was Bridge.

"Well, it felt kinda tingly. Not in a bad way, though. Kinda like when you hear a piece of music that you feel right down to your soul and it gives you goosebumps." She explained the best way she could.

Daggeron chuckled. He paid close attention to her face as she gave her explanation. It held such a pure curiosity that he found utterly charming.

"That means the Xenotome knows you have a pure heart. If you have any evil within you...well, let's just say it isn't a pretty sight." He smirked.

Jazz grinned and flipped through the pages one by one as she looked through the book's seemingly endless spells. Daggeron looked as well and found one that looked to be easy for Jazz to try. He had no idea that the redhead had a few tricks of her own.

"Ah. Here's something you can try, Jasmine. A levitation spell." Daggeron suggested.

Jazz had a mischievous grin on her face. Levitation? That was child's play to her. She'd been doing that since she was five. With a smirk, she faced the knight of the sun and spoke.

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this without freaking you out, but...I can do that already." She giggled.

Daggeron's brown eyes reflected both surprise and a piqued interest. He never figured they had magic in the future; then again he didn't know what they had in her time, but he was eager to find out what talents the young ranger possessed.

"Is that a fact. May I see?" He asked.

"Sure."

Jazz looked around for something she could use her powers on when her eyes became fixed on a terra cotta flowerpot. She held out her right hand and concentrated. Her green eyes now had purple rims around the irises as her hand glowed a bright lilac. She pointed it towards the large flowerpot until it, too, had a purple aura surrounding it. With a wave of her hand, she made it float from one table to the top of the bookshelf like it was nothing. Daggeron raised an eyebrow and looked at Jazz who was looking up at him with a grin.

"See? Nothing to it." She smirked with folded arms.

"Impressive. But can you do that without using your human powers?" He asked.

Daggeron smirked as if issuing a challenge to the redheaded ranger. Big mistake. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was challenge Jazz because she **never **turns one down.

"Why, sir knight. Are you challenging me?" Jazz asked feigning shock.

Daggeron had to laugh. It had been a long time since he had such an interesting rapport with a woman.

"Yes; I believe I am. Do you accept, or yield?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Jazz giggled. If he was trying to make her forget her past heartache with men, Daggeron was off to a good start.

"Oh, I most readily accept. Game on!" She winked.

Daggeron grinned and looked up the levitation spell for Jazz to recite. He felt something within this young woman. Her belief in magic was staggering and wondered if she had what it took to use it.

"Now, I want you to do the same hand movement you did before, but repeat this spell: NICRAMU LEVITAR!" Daggeron ordered.

Jazz nodded, looked towards the chairs surrounding the table with the crystal ball and went through the same hand movements as before, making sure she didn't use her own civilian powers. She took a deep breath and chanted...

"NICRAMU LEVITAR!"

In an instant, all of the chairs adopted a sparkling aura and floated to the ceiling. Jazz's green eyes widened in disbelief as the spell worked for her.

"**I-you-there....I-I did it! I really did it! Oh, this is too wild!"** She shrieked happily.

"And on your first try! You're a natural, Jasmine!" Daggeron laughed heartily.

Daggeron was so pleased with Jazz's ease of mastering the spell, he picked her up and spun her around in his strong arms. When he stopped, he pulled her into a warm hug which she gladly returned. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she laid her head onto his shoulder. She felt safe. She felt worthy of being held by someone who truly cared about her and it was something she wanted to hold onto forever. As the hug loosened, the two looked into each others eyes and slowly pulled apart. They both had the urge to finally share a kiss, but considering their last attempts, they both figured trying again would be futile, so they didn't. Unknown to the two of them, a pair of doe eyes were watching them from behind the bookcase in the hallway. The young girl they belonged to sighed quietly.

_"Aww. I know they have strong feelings for each other. I wish they could kiss without someone walking in on them."_ Clare wished in her head. She looked up and said a silent prayer to the Mystics. _"I know this won't last much longer, but please. Give Daggeron and Jazz the time they deserve to share one kiss before they go their separate ways."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 30

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*sighs* They had the perfect chance...but no. Still no kiss...yet. ;) Will it ever happen? Will they ever find out how they feel about each other? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! :)


	32. Late Night Phone Calls

Hey, guys! I'm back with more Crossover goodness! Working on the next chapter as we speak! I told ya I'd be making up for lost time...and BOY did I lose some time withmy comp issues! XP

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power Rangers or Disney Related...but if someone were to make me an offer on RJ...I'd be willing to bid on him. ANYDAY! ;)

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 31: Late night phone calls**

XXXXXXXXXX

Alli and Sky were still wrapped up in the others arms and engrossed in the kissing marathon that Sky started all over again. He'd meant to break it off after just one kiss; that was his intention anyway; but just like eating potato chips, one had turned into even more kisses and as far as they both were concerned, they wouldn't mind if went on forever. At least...that was the plan. And it would have gone on forever if a certain cell phone didn't start to go off.

"_Unless you're a lawyer telling me I had a rich uncle die and leave me millions...__**drop dead!**__" _She thought maliciously.

Alli groaned as she heard her phone/morpher go off because she knew she was going to have to break their kiss and end such a blissful moment. Sky also groaned as he heard the phone go off; he'd rather have **it** stop than their tongue wrestling match.

"_Maybe if we ignore it, it'll stop."_ He thought hopefully.

To his dismay, Alli reluctantly stopped kissing him and pulled away from his embrace; they were both gasping for air as Alli started to speak.

"I'm sorrry, but I've got to get that...it could be something serious." Alli said in between pants.

"I understand. Trust me, I do. But if that's Xander again...I'm gonna find a steamroller and flatten him with it!" Sky said letting out a heavy sigh. Ali smiled his flair for violence towards her green teammate and rushed over to her night stand to grab her phone.

"Oh, you'll have to take a number, Sky. V and I own the "let's hurt Xander" rights for the next century. Feel free to yell at him, though." Sky smiled at that as Alli opened the phone. She prepared her voice for what was about to be a glass-shattering verbal beatdown of whoever called her at the worst possible moment. Feeling confident, she spoke into the receiver.

"What exactly do you want!? Do you realize it's almost 11:30 at night!? **Xander, if this is you again, I swear when I'm done with you, you'll become the oldest member of the Vienna Boys Choir!"** The person on the other land just laughed as he began to speak.

"Hate to disappoint you Alli, but it's just me; Nick. What did Xander do this time?" The red mystic asked between laughs.

XXXXXXXXX

Alli smiled as she heard Nick's voice over the phone and not Xander. She was still angry that the call had interrupted what she and Sky were doing, but Nick usually only called this late if there was a good reason for it, so she let it go...this time.

"Lets just say he called me one too many times tonight. So, what's up?" She was still breathing a bit heavily but Nick didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm calling you this late. I just wanted to run over the game plan for tomorrow, alright?" Nick asked with a smile in his voice.

Alli couldn't get mad at Nick. He was her leader and one of her best friends. He'd have to do something pretty boneheaded to get her pissed at him.

"That's fine. I'm all ears." Alli agreed.

"Great, but could you get Sky, first? It'll be easier if you both listen to this." Nick suggested.

Alli bit her lower lip. If only Nick knew what she and Sky were doing all night.

"_He'd never let me live it down!"_ She thought. "No need to worry; he's already beside me. We were in the...living room when you called so go right ahead with your plan." She said confidently. _"Yeah, let's go with that."_ She thought again.

Hearing Alli's explanation, Nick's mind went into detective mode. He already knew she wasn't the best when it came to coming in to work on time.

"What were you two doing in the living room at 11:30 at night when you have to be at work tomorrow morning?" Nick asked. _"Just what were you up to?" _He asked in his mind.

Alli cringed when he asked that. She was **so** hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"_Why did you just ask that?"_ She whined in thought. She had to think fast and make it believable. "We were talking. And now that you brought it up, might I ask why **you're** up at 11:30 when I know you have to be at work an hour before I do?" Alli smirked over the phone.

Unlike Alli, Nick had nothing to hide. He had to laugh at her lame attempts to trip him up.

"Jack and I were talking about stuff. Now, why don't we lay off the third degree with each other and go over my plan so I can call the others and run it by them, alright?" Nick asked.

"Go right ahead. But just for the record, you started it." She shot back in childish fashion.

Nick laughed again. He hated when Alli got in the last word...especially when it was right.

"I know, I know! You win." Nick chuckled before continuing. "Now, for tomorrow, I was thinking we could bring the S.P.D. rangers to work with us and then afterwards, we can all go to Root Core and try and find a spell to send them home. Does that work for you?"

Alli took a moment to think about Nick's plan. It had merit, but she found a little glitch in it.

"Sure; that's fine with me. But won't the S.P.D. rangers be a bit bored just sitting around Rock Porium?" She asked. She did bring up a valid point.

"Well, the shop's not **that **boring. We'll find a way to keep them entertained." The red ranger said reassuringly.

Alli knew what he meant. Rock Porium was a cool place to work, but it wasn't exactly a hub of activity as far as excitement was concerned.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan to me. Do you want me to call anyone and let them know?" Alli offered.

"Nah; I got it. Besides, the only people I have left to call are Xander and Maddie. You just go get some sleep." Nick ordered playfully.

Alli just shook her head. Nick always tried to act like her dad sometimes and she didn't mind too much.

"Alright, and Nick?" She started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay on the phone **all **night with Maddie. You need your sleep as well." She ordered just as playfully.

"I promise, I won't." Nick agreed...mostly. He had his fingers crossed. "Need anything else before I hang up?"

"Now that you mention it...do you think you could bring some clothes for Sky to wear? I don't exactly have anything he could wear and you two look like you're the same size. Of course, that's not counting height." She chuckled as Sky stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"Sure thing. I'll see what the guys and I can do for him." Nick agreed. _"Where am I gonna find stuff to fit someone his height?" _He thought.

"Thanks, Nick. Oh, one more thing. Could you make sure Xander's still alive when you call him? If he answers, remind him that tomorrow at work, he better watch his back." She relayed her message in a dark tone. She was gonna make sure green would stain the Rock Porium walls if she ever got her hands on Xander.

Nick chuckled. His worries were quelled when Alli made her threat.

"_I take it back. There __**will **__be entertainment tomorrow."_ He smirked at that thought. "You got it. Good night." Nick bade.

"Night."

With that she flipped her phone closed, put it back on her nightstand and turned back towards Sky who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh...talking?" He smirked.

Alli just shrugged her shoulders. Did he honestly think she'd divulge what they were **really **up to all night?

What? It was the best I could come up with on such short notice! Bite me!" She retorted with folded arms. "Would you really like all of our teammates to know what we've been doing for over half the night?"

Sky took a moment to think about that and...

"Point taken." He relented.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile over at the Bly residence...

Xander was slowly going insane. Here, he foolishly thought it would be a nice, peaceful night; but no. He had to get stuck with a psychopathic green ranger from the future. It really wasn't like he meant to offend Bridge; it was just his nature...his lecherous, hormone-driven, girl-crazy nature. Now, because of his stupid actions, he ran the risk of getting murdered in his sleep. If it wasn't going to be by Bridge's hands, then Alli was going to do it. Xander groaned as he thought of that; he just had to piss off Alli, too.

"_Why didn't I just quit while I was ahead?"_ He thought miserably.

Tomorrow was not going to be a fun day at all for him. The green Aussie thought about all of this as he was currently talking on the phone with Nick. He'd spaced out for a moment, but not enough for him not to hear what Nick was saying.

"Xander? Hey; did you and Bridge get all that?" Nick shouted.

Nick's raised voice and Bridge shaking him on the shoulder brought him out of his stupor.

"Wha...yeah, sure did mate. Work tomorrow, bring Bridge with me. Got it." Xander answered finally.

Nick noticed the slight panic in his friend's voice and grew concerned. Usually Xander was the most confident in the group but on the phone, he sounded like he was gonna be found by his dad and grounded on the spot if he got caught.

"Xander? Is everything alright? You don't sound like yourself." Nick observed.

"Hang on, mate. Let me step out of the room."

Xander quickly excused himself from Bridge and walked out of his room. He ran into the bathroom across the hallway and closed the door.

"Okay, I'm back." Xander resumed.

"Xander, what's going on?" Nick sighed. He had a feeling but wanted to hear it from the source.

"Nick...**you've got to help me!" **Xander yelled but not loud enough to alert his temporary roommate.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he got comfortable.

"What's wrong is Bridge is going to kill me! He's been giving me the 'Alli glare' since he arrived and it's creeping me out! Please, help me!" Xander pleaded.

Nick groaned. He knew it was something like that. But he didn't have any sympathy for him. Xander needed to learn some self control and this was as good a way as any to teach it to him.

"Forget it, man. I'm not going to help you. It's your own damn stupidity that got you into this mess; you get yourself out. Besides, I'm not going incur Alli's wrath." Nick explained.

Xander couldn't believe his ears. Mr. 'The Light' was afraid of his own teammate. Granted, she does intimidate the hell out of people, but still.

"Aw, come on, mate! You've gotta help me out, here. Are you really going to choose Alli over me?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Nick quickly answered.

"Okay, but think about this. Who helped you fix you bike after that car skidded into it?" Xander asked.

"Alli." Nick replied plainly.

Xander rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Okay, well who found that autographed copy of that Kiss album for you on the web last week?"

"Alli." Came Nick's answer.

Xander let out a sigh as he pulled out was he thought was the scenario that would turn the tide in his favor.

Fine. But tell me, who saved you from choking that day we all went out to lunch?"

"Alli. And for the record, **you **made me choke by telling that stupid joke!" Nick retorted.

Xander cringed. He conveniently forgot that it was his joke that caused Nick to laugh, therefore lodging the pizza in his throat. Luckily, Alli was there to give him the Heimlich Maneuver that forced the food out of his throat...and right into Xander's eye.

"Oh, yeah...right. Sorry about that, mate." Xander apologized.

"Uh huh. Sure you are. You didn't seem very sorry when you were **laughing **at me!" Nick shot back.

Okay, looking back on it, Xander was wrong for laughing at a man who was taking his last gasps; he thought he was kidding around. But he did have to admit that he should have taken action when Nick's face started to match Maddie's blouse.

"Nick, buddy, pal, O great leader of mine. **Please, help me! I'm on my knees, man! **I don't think I'm going to survive the night here, much less get to work tomorrow!" Xander begged pathetically.

"That's not my problem, Xander. Just deal with it. Oh, that reminds me...Alli said something about you calling her and she didn't sound too happy about it. I'd watch my back if I were you." Nick stated plainly. It was for Xander's own good. But look on the bright side. It's probably only going to be for the next night or two. We'll find a way to send them all home, we've got to. They have lives they want to get back to." _"Especially Jack. Poor guy."_ He thought.

Xander understood that, but what about **his **life? It was in danger of being cut short by two rangers.

"Sure, **they've **got lives, but when it comes down to me, your own teammate, you don't even care! I've got Bridge and Alli with contract hits on me and you could care less, could you?" Xander panicked.

"Xander, you're blowing this all out of proportion! You brought this upon yourself when you chose to hit on Z and Syd. Why must you always speak before you think? Just deal with it, please. Now, I'm going to hang up. I've still got to call Maddie and V, alright?" Nick asked fed up with his friend's whining.

"Tch. Fine. But when you all come to my house tomorrow and find my bloody corpse on the floor, just remember that you could have done something about it!" Xander pointed out, the panic in his voice unwavering.

"Good night, Xander. I'll see you tomorrow." Nick sighed as he hung up his phone.

As the line went dead, Xander sighed thinking he could be next as he walked back to his room. When he opened the door, he found Bridge sitting at his desk, waiting for him to return.

"_Perfect."_ Xander thought sarcastically.

"Is everything alright? You were talking to Nick for an awfully long time." Bridge pointed out.

There was no way Xander was gonna let Bridge find out that he talked about the psycho in green he was stuck with.

"Everything's fine; we just got into an argument. That's all." Xander didn't exactly lie to his counterpart.

Bridge was intrigued. He sensed that Xander was talking to Nick about him, but he didn't want to freak the green mystic out any more than he already was by bringing it up.

"Really? Over what?" Bridge asked.

"Over who was more likely to smother me with a pillow while I slept: you or Alli."

Bridge let out a laugh that sent chills down Xander's spine, even more than the glare he sent the mystic's way.

"Oh, I think I'll let Alli have that honor. But trust me; if you even think about hitting on my girl again, I just might save Alli the trouble." Bridge added.

Xander exhaled sharply before speaking again. He had enough of Bridge threatening him so he walked to where the green cadet sat and spoke his mind.

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't want Z?! You can have her!" Xander shouted. He didn't mean to, but his emotions were all over the place. Too bad for him, his roommate didn't take it so well and to prove it, he got out of the chair he was sitting in and stood face to face with his host.

"I don't like the way you're talking about Z as if she was a worthless baseball card or something! Any guy would be lucky to have her in his life; I just get the honor of calling her **my **girlfriend. Got it, tree boy?!" Bridge warned. That was the only think that brought him out of his sweet attitude...Z.

After Bridge spoke, Xander decided that he **had **to get out of his own house. But where could he go? Alli's place was out of the question; she'd kill him for showing up at her doorstep unannounced. He couldn't go to Chip's because Z was there; Nick's place was off limits as well because he'd get kicked out. Which left one haven, Maddie and V's house. He knew she'd let him crash there. Sure, she'd be mad at him, but it'd be worth it if he could get away from Bridge, if only for one night. He quickly stepped past Bridge and went to grab his backpack from beside his bed. He went to his chest of drawers, pulled out a couple of shirts and hastily packed them in his backpack.

"Yeah, mate; I got it. And don't worry about it because I already said I **don't **want her."

Xander, again pushed past Bridge as he made his way to his closet. He grabbed his uniform and more clothes before shoving them into his bag. Bridge watched his host with confusion in his eyes and had to ask.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Bridge asked.

"Me!? I'm getting out of here before I lose my damn mind! I'm gonna crash at a friend's house. I'll be back in the morning to take you to Rock Porium. In the meantime, if you need something, you can call Alli, Nick, Chip, Maddie or V. Their numbers are on my nightstand. Okay?" Xander instructed as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

Bridge didn't believe that Xander was running away from home.

"Look, you don't have to leave..." Bridge began.

"Oh, yes I do! Just promise me you won't burn my house down or anything. I'll be back in the morning. And with that, I bid you good night!"

Before Bridge could protest, Xander rushed out of the bedroom, ran down the stairs and out the front door with what little sanity he had left to hold on to. He started walking towards Maddie and V's house and immediately felt calmer. He could only hope that V would be as calm when he showed up at her second story window in the middle of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 31

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, Xander just can't seem to catch a break. Alli, Nick, Bridge...we can only hope he hasn't done anything to get on V's bad side...but this IS Xander we're talking about. :P Read, review and stay tuned. It gets better...trust me.


	33. Don't You Just LOVE Rainy Nights?

I'm back! I'm on a roll! Hope you guys don't mind so many chapters at one time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers...BUT I am working on RJ! My new year's resolution. ;) Oh, and if you like country music....NO the title has NOTHING to do with that Eddie Rabbit song. :P**

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 32: Don't You Just LOVE Rainy Nights? **

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xander was quickly walking through the streets of Vida and Maddie's neighborhood, thankful to leave his house...and more importantly, his houseguest. He didn't think he could be afraid of anyone else's glaring, but Bridge proved him wrong; **very **wrong. He had thought about going back to Root Core, but after he ruined Daggeron and Jazz's chance for a first kiss, he figured he was in enough trouble so he dismissed that idea.

"_Okay, there's no way things can get any worse."_ He foolishly thought.

He was halfway down the block where the Rocca household was located when he heard a rumble of thunder from above. He looked up into the starless sky and silently prayed.

"Oh, no. Please, just let me get to Vida's before..."

But his request went ignored. Before he finished his sentence, huge drops of water started falling from the blackened sky pelting Xander in the face. Still looking up, Xander asked the sky one question.

"Maddie put you up to this, didn't she?" He exhaled sharply, his body now drenched from head to toe.

He decided that pissing off the 'powers that be' would be his dumbest move yet, so he took his backpack and put it over his head in a feeble attempt to shield him from the rain as he ran towards Vida's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Russell house, Jack was chuckling as Nick hung up his phone. Apparently he was listening in and heard every word of the conversation. Nick looked back at the dreadlocked ranger and grinned.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Jack asked his new friend.

"I was sending a message to my friends. Tomorrow, you and the rest of S.P.D. will come with us to Rock Porium. It's just so you won't be bored waiting for us during the day and after work, we'll find a way to get you guys home." Nick explained.

"Um, okay...but we're all gonna stick out sore thumbs." Nick replied as he looked down at the uniform he was still wearing.

Nick shook his head. He had a backup plan. A good leader always has one.

"No problem. I think I have some clothes around here that can fit you...and Sky. I just got off the phone with Alli and..."

"Ally? You got her on the phone and you didn't let me talk to her?" Jack asked excitedly. Nick saw the happy look on his face and hated that he had to burst his friend's bubble.

"Sorry; I meant **our **Alli." Nick shrugged.

Jack's face fell a little, but he recovered. It was his own fault that he thought his girlfriend was on the phone.

"_Well, duh. How can she call from the future?"_ He thought. He chuckled and spoke again. "Oh, my bad. I guess I'm a little anxious. I just miss **my **Ally so much." Jack sighed.

Nick saw how down his new friend was. He must really love this Ally for him to feel so depressed.

"I know you do, man. You'll get back to her soon. You have my word as a ranger...and a friend." Nick said as he put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked down at the floor. He heard everything Nick said, but all he could think about was his girlfriend he left back in the future...and what they talked about before he and his teammates vanished.

"I hope so. Before I 'left', I had asked her to marry me. She never gave me an answer yet." Jack replied wringing his hands nervously.

Nick did a double take. 'Marry him?' This changed everything!

"No way! Congrats, man! No two ways about it; we **have **to get you home, now!" Nick said happily.

"No doubt, and thanks." Jack smiled as well. He couldn't wait to get home to his possible fiancee.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chip had borrowed some clothes from his older sister's closet (A/N: Not sure he even has one, but for the sake of the story, he does.) and found a long yellow sleep shirt for Z to wear for the night. After she changed into it, they went to Chip's room and talked about this and that as they listened to the rain tapping against the window. After a while, Chip started laughing and the yellow cadet wondered what was so funny.

"Care to let me in on the joke, Chip?" She smirked.

Chip toned down his laughter long enough to answer his houseguest, but he knew that he'd just start laughing again so he answered quickly.

"It's nothing, really. Something tells me that we might have to send in cadaver dogs to Xander's house tomorrow." Chip chuckled.

Z just shook her head as she let a giggle slip from her lips.

"You might be right. Bridge is a sweet guy, but he's very protective of me." Z explained.

"Really? I didn't notice." Chip replied. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Now that they were on the subject of relationships, Chip wondered how those two hooked up in the first place.

"So, how did you and Bridge get together?" Chip inquired. "I mean if you don't wanna answer, it's okay."

"No, it's cool. It's an interesting story. It happened during one of our missions. We had split up into three teams to bring in a criminal who was wanted for murder on five planets. I was with Bridge when we separated." She paused to get comfortable while Chip became even more interested in the story.

"I was making my way down an alley when she jumped me. We fought and during the struggle, I was thrown into a wall and was knocked unconscious. My communicator was destroyed in the struggle so I couldn't call for help even if I wanted to. She was closing in for the final blow when Bridge showed up just in the nick of time and defeated her. After she was contained, he walked over to see if I was okay. He saved my life." She let out a sigh and Chip could see the smile forming on her face. He could tell that she thought of Bridge as her hero.

"When I finally came to, I saw Bridge looking down at me. He said, 'are you okay, Z? I felt you were in danger.' Before I could answer, he leaned down and gave me the most amazing kiss I've ever had. He told me that he'd always protect me after that. And he's been true to his word." Z blushed when she finished her story and that made Chip smile even more. He could totally relate. When she looked up, she noticed Chip's smile and figured it was her turn to give the third degree.

"Okay, Chip. I spilled my guts, now it's your turn. How did you and Clare hook up?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Chip blushed and Z found it too cute. To him, that wonderful memory seemed like it only happened yesterday.

"Well, at Root Core, Clare was usually the one who understood me the most out of my friends and when she would mess up a spell, I was always the first one to comfort her." He started. Now it was Z's turn to get comfortable.

"There was this one time when she asked me to watch her try a duplication spell. It was one that she had the most trouble with because she would always get one word wrong...but I digress. After some encouragement, she concentrated and made her spell work by duplicating my backpack. She was so excited about getting the spell right that she just ran up and kissed me." Another goofy grin crept onto Chips face, but he didn't care. "She was about to apologize, but I told her that I didn't mind at all. The next thing we both knew, we were liplocking in the library. And it would have continued if Udonna hadn't shown up and caught us. But, I don't think she minded too much because had a smile on her face." He ended chuckling.

Z just sighed happily. Never before had she been witness to such pure love.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Chip." Z cooed.

"Yeah...she is." Chip sighed bissfully. There was no question who was on his mind.

Z couldn't help but smile at her lovesick host. He had this dreamy look in his eyes; the same one Nick and Maddie had...as well as Jazz and Daggeron.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of the last couple, Daggeron was sitting in his room listening to the rain fall outside. The sound it made was quite soothing and soon he began to yawn.

"Nature's lullaby." He yawned as he stretched in his chair.

He was about to turn in for the night but decided to check in on his houseguest first. He walked down the hall to the guestroom where Jazz was staying and peeked in. He saw her lying in bed fast asleep under the warm covers that were provided for her. Her shiny, red hair was fanned out under her head as she breathed quietly. The moonlight coming from the window by her bed shone through and hit her peaches-and-cream skin making it glow. Daggeron's breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon her.

"_She looks like an angel."_ He thought.

If he didn't think she was beautiful before, he did now. He decided against waking her and gently closed the door to her room. He dreaded the fact that she would be at the music store tomorrow. He had wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xander, who was now soaked to the skin, had finally reached Vida's house. He raised his hands to the heavens above, thankful that he made it without being struck by lightning.

"It's a miracle!" He whispered to nobody in particular.

The green mystic found the three that grew outside his friend's balcony and started to climb it. As he climbed over the barrier, he knocked on the glass door and hoped Vida was close enough to hear him...at the same time, he hoped she **wasn't **close enough to hear him whining to himself like a baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 32

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Xander finally reached Vida's house...hope she has a wet vac handy! LOL And how about Jack? He asked his girl to marry him! Get that boy home, MF! :) Well, there's more coming! Read and...oh what's that other thing I want you guys to do....oh, yeah...REVIEW! Please? :D


	34. Confessions and Tears

Here it the first new chapter of this story for 2009! This promises to be a good one!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Disney, I own NEITHER! DAMN! LOL

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 33: Confessions and Tears**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vida was currently in her room sitting on her bed with her cd player on and her back against the headboard. She, Maddie and Syd were having a blast with their slumber party but decided a while ago that they needed sleep. They were tired and sore from the battles they had each faced with two different monsters that day. The threesome had stayed in Maddie's room for a bit but then Nick called. Giggling, Vida and Syd had opted to leave the room so the mermaid ranger could have some privacy. The two pink rangers had only stayed long enough to hear the plan Nick had for tomorrow and then the two rushed out of the room as soon as Nick and Maddie started to talk about 'other' things. After showing Syd to the guest room and making sure she was alright, V quickly retreated to her room and her music. She barely even noticed the storm brewing outside and had literally almost fallen out of her bed when she heard something tapping at her window. She quickly ripped her headphones off and turned her head towards the balcony window where she saw poor Xander standing with a backpack over his head as a makeshift umbrella.

"_What in the Hell is Xander doing out here in the middle of the night? Tonight of all nights!?"_ She thought to herself.

She rushed over to open the door and let him in. As confused as she was and as mad as she was at him for interrupting her nightly music ritual, she wasn't going to let the poor guy freeze to death. The moment she opened the door, Xander, who was wringing wet from head to toe, ran inside and dripped all over her carpet.

"Thanks, V. I was afraid you didn't hear me knocking." Xander shivered as he wrung out his green shirt.

V groaned as he made an even bigger puddle in the middle of her carpet, but figured that it wasn't important. She knew something happened at his place; something bad. So bad that he braved getting hit by lightning to come to her window.

"Xander, your soaked to the skin. What happened?" Vida asked as she took his backpack.

"It started raining when I was walking over here. I guess, I just didn't get here fast enough." He smiled over at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Xander was clearly one of her closest friends, despite the fact that he got on her nerves constantly. She sighed as she looked him over; the poor guy was completely drenched and looked quite cold. She shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom that she and Maddie shared. She went to the linen closet and grabbed a couple of large towels and a couple of blankets for her waterlogged friend. On her way back the her room, she passed by her sister's and heard her giggle at something Nick said to her over the phone. V smiled proudly knowing that she and the rest of the girls had done the right thing in pushing those two together. Once she entered her room, she threw Xander the towels and placed the blankets on the end of her bed.

she'd grabbed and put the blankets at the end of her bed.

"Here; dry yourself off before you catch your death of cold." V ordered gently.

Xander caught the towel and immediately began to dry his hair.

"Thanks so much, V. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." He replied under the pink towel.

V chuckled. As annoying as he is at times, when push comes to shove, there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"It's not a problem. After you're done, go in the bathroom and take those wet clothes off. I'm going to see if I can find something of my dad's for you to wear, alright?" V offered.

"V, you don't have to do that. I'll just dry myself off; that'll be fine." Xander replied. He didn't want to her to go to so much trouble, but V wouldn't hear of it.

"Forget it! If you stay in those wet clothes, you're just gonna get sick. Now, no more arguments...**march!**" V ordered a bit more firmly.

Xander didn't want to temp fate any more by disobeying.

"Yes, ma'am." The green ranger chuckled.

Without another word of argument, Xander headed for the bathroom while V made a beeline for her parents' bedroom. As she entered the spacious master bedroom, she thanked God that her parents had decided to go out of town this week.

"_Glad Mom and Dad decided to go on that second honeymoon. Otherwise, I'd have a lot of explaining to do."_ She thought grimly.

She went into her father's chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of sweat pants that she thought Xander could fit in, unfortunately all of her dad's shirts were either with him on the trip or in dirty clothes hamper. She headed back to her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door she ordered the Aussie to change in.

"Xander, I've got a pair of sweat pants here, but no shirt. Will that be alright?" V asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, that's cool, V. I'm not picky. Right now, I'm just happy to be getting some dry clothes." Xander answered as he dried off.

V opened the door just enough to hand Xander the pair of sweat pants. The green mystic wuickly put them on and hung his wet clothes on the shower rod. When he was finished, he walked back into V's room and sat in her desk chair. V knew Xander and knew that he wouldn't do anything this stupid unless there was a good reason behind it. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she asked.

"Okay, Xander; spill. Why in the Hell are you at my house...in the middle of the night...in the middle of a thunderstorm?!" She asked with folded arms.

Xander watched as the pink DJ sat down on her bed. He flashed his winning smile at her before answering.

"Well, you see...I...kinda left my house." He immediately closed his eyes as he waited for his friend's voice to reach an octave.

"You did **what!?** Why did you do a boneheaded thing like that?" V inquired.

Xander knew his explanation would sound far fetched, but at this point, he didn't care. It was the truth and if V didn't believe him, that was her problem. He was prepared to go sleep in the bus station if need be.

"It's Bridge! V, I seriously think he wants to kill me and those glares...that was the last straw!"

V just shook her head in disbelief.

"_I knew he'd make a mountain out of a mole hill."_ She thought before speaking. "Well, if you wanna get technical about it, you did bring that upon yourself."

"I know, okay. I get it. But still, it was driving my up the damn wall! I had to get out with what little sanity I had left." Xander explained as he put his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

"So, why did you decide to come here of all places?" V wondered aloud.

"Because, I knew you wouldn't kick me out. You won't, right?" He asked pitifully. The look he had in his eyes tugged at Vida's heartstrings.

"No, I'm not going to kick you out of my house when it's pouring outside. But, in hindsight, you really shouldn't have left like that." V lectured.

"I know. But, you weren't there so you wouldn't understand. All that aside, can I crash here tonight?" He begged.

V scrunched her lips in thought. Yes, he was a pest and yes, he acted like a complete and total chicken, but he still needed her help.

"_I guess he can face the music in the morning. No sense in speeding up his murder."_ V thought.

"Okay, I guess you can stay in my room...but you're sleeping on the floor. Got it?" V ordered.

Xander's face lit up as his streaky haired friend became his angel.

"Oh, thank you, V! You're the greatest! Have I ever told you how much I love you? The floor is just fine. Oh, I could just kiss you right now!" Xander rambled excitedly making V scoot back a few steps.

"If you really loved me, you won't." She smirked. "I'm going to go throw your clothes in the dryer and before you say you'll do it, think about the last time you **tried **to use the dryer." V reminisced.

Xander thought for a moment and cringed. He remembered when they were kids and he offered to put the clothes in the dryer to get on V's mom's good side. He remembered hearing the matriarch say that she had forgotten to add the fabric softener and decided to earn some brownie points by doing that little favor. He grabbed the wet clothes and put them in the large front loading dryer. Remembering the forgotten softener, he grabbed the bottle of Downy and measured one capful. When he was certain it was enough, he threw the blue liquid into the dryer with the wet clothes, shut the door and turned the dryer on high. An hour later, he heard V's mom screaming at the top of her lungs about her clothes being ruined. The kids ran into the laundry room and saw that all of the clothes that she pulled out were covered with a thick, bubbling, blue gel. Needless to say that Xander was never allowed to do laundry...at anyone's house again.

"Hey how was I supposed to know you can't use liquid fabric softener in the dryer?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Just shut up, Xander. If you were around all those years ago, they Maytag Repairman would still be working!" V huffed.

Shaking her head, she gathered his clothes and went downstairs to quickly throw them into the dryer. As she ran back upstairs, she went to her room and found Xander back in her desk chair.

"Thanks again, V. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Hey, do you want to come downstairs and have a cup of hot chocolate with me? I could use something warm on a night like tonight." V offered.

Xander might be male, but he never turned down free hot chocolate.

"Lead the way, my beautiful friend." Xander accepted.

And if memory serves, do you still take five marshmallows and 2 squirts of whipped cream?" V asked smiling.

"You know me too well, Princess." Xander smiled.

Xander was nothing, if not charming. He ran to the bedroom door and opened it for Vida like a true gentleman, bowing as she walked past him. She had to chuckle. She already agreed to let him stay the night and he was still sucking up to her. Xander just continued to smile as the pair went downstairs to the kitchen.

The two lifelong friends stayed down there for about an hour, just talking and laughing and reminiscing. They got to catch up on a lot of things they missed out on over the last few months and, in all honesty, neither one of them could remember the last time they'd laughed so much. V honestly couldn't believe the last time she'd felt so comfortable and then it came to her. Earlier that night in Xander's arms, she felt completely relaxed and she liked that feeling.

Xander was having a great time as well; in fact, it was almost as nice as earlier that evening when the two were dancing. She felt right in his arms and that was a completely new experience for him. They both broke off the conversation they were having and got lost in their own thoughts until a loud clap of thunder snapped the two rangers back into reality.

"Wow! Look at the time! We really should be getting some sleep." V stammered.

Xander was struggling to get his train of thought back on track and hearing V's statement helped a little.

"Y-yeah. Don't want to be late for work in the morning." Xander stuttered.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. Who's picking up Bridge tomorrow?" V asked.

Xander cringed visibly. He was having a fine time and she just had to ruin it by bringing up his roommate's name.

"Well...uhhh...I was kinda hoping you would swing by my house and get him. Please? I'd ask Alli, but if I call her again...and at **this **hour, I really **will **die tomorrow." Xander said timidly.

V started laughing as she and Xander headed back upstairs.

"Yeah, I'll swing by. Just remember to call and tell him we're coming, alright?" V reminded. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he __**conveniently **__forgot. But then again, Nick has that covered so..." _V thought with a small grin.

"No worries, V. I'll call first thing in the morning." Xander agreed. _"After I wake up, eat breakfast, shower, comb my hair..." _Deep down, he wanted to find any excuse **not **to call.

V rolled her eyes and grinned as the two rangers entered the room.

"Good. Because I will **not **be late because of wrath you incurred from some over protective green ranger from the future!" V emphasized.

Xander chuckled at that as he closed her door and sat down in the middle of her bed. V sat down next to him and looked at him with a watered down glare.

"Alright, tree boy; move or I make you move. I'd like to sleep and I can't do that with you on my bed. Yours is on the floor, remember?" She reminded as she pointed to the made up air mattress she had laid out for her friend.

Xander just gave a sincere smile and was about to say 'thank you' before moving to his mattress on the floor but he decided to thank her another way. As he moved his head towards hers to kiss her cheek, a booming clap of thunder made V jump and move her head. Before either of them could stop it, Xander's lips were on hers. The kiss didn't last long; it was short and sweet and when the two pulled apart, they looked at each other in shock.

"V...I-I didn't mean to do that..." The green mystic stammered.

V just sat there, her dark brown eyes slowly blinking before she found her voice.

"Xander...why did we just kiss?" V whispered in confusion.

Xander didn't know why it happened. He was going in for a peck on the cheek. He didn't like Vida in that way...did he?

"It was obviously an accident...it was thr thunder's fault." He said moreso to convince himself rather than his flabbergasted host. "Ummmm...I think I'm going to go sleep on the couch now."

Faster than Chip's lightning, he bolted from the room and flew down the stairs towards the living room leaving a stunned V behind him. The pink ranger was confused mainly because the kiss had been so quick...and because she actually liked it. She liked Xander, but she **couldn't **like him; he was her friend. Her very playful, girl-crazy friend; the one that didn't give a second thought to anything when it came to dating. No; she **couldn't **like him, she didn't want to; but she did. The dance they shared at Root Core stirred the feelings in her heart and that kiss just cemented them. She, Vida Rocca, self-proclaimed '**punk** ranger', liked Xander Bly and there was absolutely nothing that could be done about it. She sighed as she looked at the bedroom door that was sitting wide open and got up to find Xander. Like it or not, they had to talk about the kiss, maybe even figure out what the Hell it meant...if it meant anything at all.

Xander was sitting on the living room couch in total disbelief over what happened. He actually kissed V...his best friend and rescuer for tonight. He could easily write it off as a simple accident, but he couldn't because he actually liked kissing her. Hell, he liked looking at her. Yes, my friends, Xander Bly liked one, Vida Rocca, the punk rock girl who hates pink. He always had feelings for her, but was just unwilling to act on them because he thought that she didn't feel the same way about him. That's why he was constantly dating other girls; he was trying to get her out of his mind and his heart. Trying and failing. Holding her in his arms when they were dancing was pure heaven and that kiss was, for lack of a better term, magical. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice V come up and sit down beside him until she began to speak.

"Hey." She quietly greeted.

"Hey." Xander replied shyly. "Sorry about running out on you back there."

"I understand; what happened was just...a fluke." V said as she shifted in her spot on the couch.

"You could say that again." The green ranger agreed as he twiddled his thumbs.

V was having a difficult time looking her friend in the eye. But then again, kissing your best friend would do that to a person. Even one as confident as V.

"Look, Xander; let's not make a federal case out of this. It was just an accident' it didn't mean anything, right?" It broke her heart to say those words, but she knew that in his mind, that kiss **had **meant nothing to him. She was going to make this easy on them both before she fell for Xander any harder than she already had.

"That's not exactly true, V." Xander stopped breathing at that moment; he couldn't believe that he actually said those words. Vida also looked like she was struggling to breathe.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

Xander inhaled deeply and let out a long exhale.

"_In the immortal words of Elvis Presley...it's now or never."_ He thought.

He needed to tell V how he felt now that he just said those things to her. He took another deep breath before he began speaking again.

"I said that the kiss we just shared wasn't meaningless to me. It meant something, V." Xander admitted. V looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke; he couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying, could he?

"Xander, what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked desperate to know the answer.

Xander looked down at the floor before raising his face to look deeply into Vida's dark chocolate pools.

"I mean I liked kissing you. I like **being **with you. Vida...I like you!" Xander exclaimed.

The pink ranger's eyes widened at his confession. She didn't know what to say...what to think.

"Xander, you don't know what your saying. You can't like me, alright?" V replied frantically.

"And why can't I? To be honest, I've liked you for the longest time, V, and that kiss just confirmed all of my feelings. When we were dancing tonight, it was heaven for me." He looked at her expression and was heartbroken that it held shock and disbelief instead of the mutual attraction he was hoping for. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but now I've said it and I'm not taking it back." He looked at V again and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. V was actually crying; something he had never seen his friend do.

"Xander, please don't say those things to me. You can't like me because if you do, then it means that I have to admit I like you, too." V started in between sobs. "But, I can't like you, Xander. You date so many girls and I can't deal with that. I can't like you...I'm not supposed to like you...but I do."

V was crying freely and Xander did the only thing that he could think of. He grabbed her and just held her tightly, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Xander couldn't believe it; tough tomboy, V didn't cry and to see her doing it now broke his heart. He couldn't take it, he had to do something. He slowly lifted her head up towards his and looked her in the eyes. He was about to air another confession.

"V, those other girls were nothing to me. I never wanted them; they were just replacements for you." He felt V turn her head away, but he gently held it in his hand to keep it from happening. He wanted her to see that he meant every word he was telling her. "**You're **the only girl I want; Hell, you're the only girl I've **ever **wanted. Hurting you is the last thing in the world I want to do. I don't really know how I can be more clear, but...I want to be with **you**. Got it?" Xander asked as he smiled sweetly.

A few minutes later, V stopped crying and smiled at her friend. Xander could only smile back at her, happy in the fact that she felt the same way about him. The two rangers locked eyes, frozen in a moment of time. No longer able to help himself, Xander leaned in and captured Vida's lips in another kiss. Unlike the one before, this one lasted much longer. Both rangers put everything they felt for each other, every ounce of passion into that one slow, deep kiss. When they broke apart. they were both smiling.

"Look at me. Crying like a little girl." V said wiping her eyes with her hands. "If you tell anyone else about this, I swear you'll wake up bald." She threatened playfully.

Xander feigned panic...well not really. His hair was his pride and joy.

"Your secret's safe with me." Xander promised by crossing his heart with his eight index finger. "Oh, just for the record...that kiss **does **mean you like me as well, right?"

V let out a sweet laugh. No matter what the situation was, the green ranger could always coax a laugh out of her.

"Yes, Xander, I like you. And since we're confessing, I have to admit that I've liked you for a while now. Dancing with you and being in your arms made me feel so safe and warm and I don't want to feel that way with anyone else but you." She grinned as she spoke.

"Glad to know we're both on the same page here." Xander replied.

Xander leaned in and gave V one more kiss. This one was short and sweet and both were smiling when they pulled apart.

"Well, as fun as that was, we really need to get to bed now." V regretted. She wanted to kiss him again, but she knew if she did that, they really **would **be late for work in the morning.

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'm just going to crash down here on the couch." Xander said as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and tried to cover himself with it.

He tried again and when he looked up to see why he couldn't he saw V, smiling down at him, with the corner of the fleece blanket clutched in her left hand.

"Move over green bean. I don't feel like walking upstairs again."

Xander just smiled and gladly made room for V as she lay down with her back to him. As the couple spooned, Xander leaned down to give Vida a soft good night kiss before whispering in her ear.

"Night, V."

"Good night, Xander." She whispered back as she nestled against his body.

Fitting their bodies perfectly against each other, the twosome quickly fell asleep, both perfectly content with their sleeping arrangement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 33

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwww. Now we have Vida and Xander as a couple. So let me see...Jack and his girlfriend in the future, Ally. MF Alli and Sky (maybe), Bridge and Z, Clare and Chip, Maddie and Nick, Syd and whoever. ;) Now, there's just one potential pairing left...any guesses who? Come on, you can do it. :) I know you want to see it happen, it's been what, 30 chapters? Well, read and review and I MIGHT do that fateful chapter. If you want to see them hook up, SHOW ME SOME LOVE and review! :D


	35. Claiming and Defending Love

**Chapter 34: Claiming and Defending Love**

**Disclaimer: There will be a song from the ultra cool band-Nickelback in this chapter. Like last time...I OWN NOTHING! If I did, there would be a LOT more hookups in PR! ;) Enjoy!**

Author's Note: This is a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG one, so grab some snacks and strap yourselves in, people! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Nick interrupted their moment of burning ardor with his mistimed phone call, Sky had been contemplating about everything that had been going on with Alli and finally decided, much to his heart's dismay, that she was right. They had to end their game of cat and mouse...otherwise they'd never get any sleep.

"Alli, you're right." The tall azure ranger sighed in defeat. "What happened between us tonight can **never**, and I mean **never **happen again. It's just too awkward."

"I completely agree." The ebony mystic replied, albeit a bit too hastily. "It ends right here, right now. No good can come out of this."

Sure, that's what their brains and mouths were saying. But their hearts...well, that was a horse of a different color. Their bodies were also protesting; the vibes they were giving off were saying the exact opposite of what their mouths were. While, the rangers' brains were saying '**no**', the quickening pulse of their hearts and the pleasurable tingling in their bodies were screaming '**yes, yes, yes!**' The only thing that kept them from giving in to their urges was their undeniable need to sleep.

"Well...ummm...I guess I better get some shuteye, otherwise I'll be a total wreck in the morning." Sky chuckled to cut the tension. It wasn't a complete lie since he did need the rest.

Alli looked into his sapphire eyes to see if maybe, just maybe, there was a glimmer of hope that the two could actually work out as a couple. When she saw none, he hid the melancholy that threatened to betray her true feelings.

"Yeah...good idea. I want to show up on time for work...for once." She smirked at the thought of Toby going into convulsions at the sight of her being punctual for work for the first time since her employment. "Well...good night." She bade softly.

In her haste to end the already excessively awkward moment, Alli grabs her quilt, pillow and teddy bear and flew out of her own room, leaving a bewildered Sky behind thinking to himself, _'okay, what's wrong with this picture?'_. Five minutes passed before the realization of her actions finally kicked in. The bedroom door slowly opened and a grimacing Alli walked back in looking as if she had just accidentally called her boss 'brillo head' to his face.

"Oh, yeah. This is **my **room." She remembered finally. She craned her neck to look up at her houseguest and with her eyes, suggested that **he **leave her room and not just because of their current history. Taking the hint, Sky stammered and grabbed his amenities.

"Oh, **right!** Night, Alli." He stuttered as he grabbed his blanket. "I suppose I...uh...yeah."

The blue cadet peeled out of Alli's room in record time and went to his guest room. Both were reluctant to part, but felt that it was necessary to preserve what little comfort and sanity they had left between them. After pacing in their rooms for what seemed like half past forever, they eventually crept into their beds and snuggled under their covers. That was the easy part because each ranger ended up tossing and turning due to the thoughts of their many shared kissed and warm embraces. As soon as they quelled those emotions, arduous as the task was, both rangers **finally **fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning...

Jazz had woken up from the most restful night sleep she ever experienced and she decided that she waned to take a shower. She found a white terry cloth robe folded over the armrest of the chair in her room. She assumed that Clare left it there for her in case she needed it.

"_She is such a sweetheart._" The ruby locked ranger smiled to herself.

Taking it from its resting place, she put it on over the purple pajamas the apprentice conjured for her the night before and walked out of her room where she met up with Clare walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, Clare." Jazz greeted with an open mouthed yawn. "Excuse me."

Clare couldn't help but giggle. This wasn't the first time she was greeted with yawns first thing in the morning and was certain it wouldn't be the last.

"Good morning, Jazz. Did you sleep well?" The doe eyed assistant queried.

It was a valid question. She knew that most people had a hard time sleeping in surroundings they were unfamiliar with. And since Jazz hailed from the future where most everything was a technologic marvel, being thrust nearly 20 years in the past would make anyone uncomfortable. Her fears were dissolved when she was met with a contented grin from her houseguest.

"As a matter of fact, I did. With the rain falling last night, I slept so soundly. I love the sound it makes when it hits the window, don't you?" The lilac clad cadet asked as ste stretched the remaining sleep from her body.

The fair-haired apprentice smiled in agreement. There was nothing more soothing than nature lulling you to sleep.

"I know what you mean. There's just something so...relaxing about the sound of rain. It always seems to make me drowsy." She smiled serenely. "The only thing I like more is the sound of the crickets chirping during the summer months. A lot of people think that sound grates on their nerves, but I find it so mellow. I can't imagine falling asleep without hearing them outside my window."

Jazz knew what she meant. There were times in the academy where she struggled to fall asleep because of the constant hum of the machinery and irritating beeps coming from all of the electronic equipment that surrounded her. On those nights, she'd sneak out of her room which, thankfully, was a solo room, and through a secret passage she discovered on one of her many bids to get away from everyone's teasing, she'd creep out of the boundaries of the compound and into the only green spot in town...the park. Using a tent, she would sleep under the stars and tranquil comfort provided by the sounds the animals made there...even if they were the occasional owl and stray dog. It beat the images of counting robots back in her room.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I've been meaning to ask you if there was a shower around here." She asked after bringing herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. It's the second door from your room, that way." Clare answered as she turned Jazz to the direction she was pointing. "I had a feeling you'd want to take a shower so I brought you some soap, fresh towels and a change of clothes." She replied as she handed the items to a pleasantly surprised Jazz. I hope you don't mind that they're pants and not a skirt. You just don't appear to be the 'skirt' or 'dress' type to me.

Jazz smiled at Clare's assessment of her taste in fashion. She nailed it. Jazz abhorred anything that showed a lot of skin on her body and that included dresses and skirts.

_"Clare, I think you have Bridge beat when it comes to reading people. I just hope you never find out why I hate wearing them."_ She thought bittersweetly. "Thank you, Clare. You know, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

Jazz didn't know how else to express her gratitude. This was the first time, since meeting Commander Cruger and Kat that anyone had been this nice to her. Not even her team was this cordial. Clare fondly smiled; she was happy to help out.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. Besides, I figure this is all my fault anyway." Clare chuckled nervously as she remembered her biggest blunder ever.

Jazz sympathized with the girl, remembering some of her own mistakes. They weren't as big as Clare's, though, but they came pretty damn close.

"Oh, don't say that. Personally, this is **one **mistake I'm glad you made." Jazz replied with a sincere smile.

She gave Clare's shoulder a comforting squeeze before she made her way to the shower. The doe eyed apprentice was left to ponder the meaning of Jazz's comment.

"_She's __**glad **__I messed up that spell? How can anyone be happy about __**that**__?"_ She thought in question.

She was still trying to add up the pieces of the purple ranger's befuddling statement, but when she saw Daggeron walk by the door leading to the main room of Root Core with a bright smile on his face, it all became clear. So clear, she couldn't help but smile.

"_Ahhh. __**Now, **__I get it."_ She thought with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz was humming to herself happily as she took her shower when the Solaris Knight walked by the bathroom. The door was open just a crack and he could hear the redhead's sweet voice waft through the air.

"_She even sounds like an angel."_ He mused wistfully.

Content to know that she was enjoying herself, he felt confident in leaving her alone to her own devices until he heard her speak.

"Oh, great. I forgot to ask Clare if she had any shampoo." Jazz groaned as she turned away from the shower head.

Grinning inwardly to himself, the knight of the sun whispered a short cantrip...

"Glyceria Tressida."

A glowing orb formed over the soap tray and a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo appeared in her shower. When the futuristic purple cadet turned around, her eyes widened when they fell on the bottle that materialized mysteriously.

"What the..." She shrieked softly.

She grabbed the bottle, opened the top and smelled the shimmering mixture of soap and fruit essences.

"Mmm; this smells so yummy. Talk about service." She whispered to herself. "Thank you...whoever did this for me." She called out with a giggle.

She washed her long, red hair and finished her shower quickly so she could have time to eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz, fresh from her morning shower, walked into the main room wearing a purple tank top, black jeans and white sneakers. She decided to let her hair stay down today, but it was nice and wavy. Before she set foot into the main room, the aroma of sausages, pancakes and scrambled eggs hit her like a Mack truck.

"Oh, sweet mama! I think I just died and gone to heaven!" She said blissfully as the delectable smell seemed to lift her and float her into the room like in the cartoons. "Whatever that is, it smells delicious!"

As if on cue, Daggeron walked in wearing an apron and noticed Jazz's eyes were closed in utter ecstacy.

"Well, thank you, Jasmine. I try." He replied to her compliment.

Jazz's green orbs fluttered open as she looked up to the source of the voice.

"_Oh, my goodness. Forget the food...__**you **__look good enough to eat!"_ She thought to herself. It was then that the knight's words finally broke through her thoughts of lust and registered into her brain. "Wait. You mean you cooked? Without magic?" She asked surprised.

The knight of the sun laughed heartily.

"Of course, I did. I have skills other than fighting and casting spells." Daggeron smugly replied in a playful fashion.

"So, I noticed." She replied in kind. _"Handsome __**and **__knows his way around the kitchen. My kind of man." _She thought looking him up and down.

Daggeron, pleased that he was able to impress the fiery haired ranger, held out his arm for her.

"Shall we, milady?" He asked in a gallant tone.

"Let's." Jazz giggled as she took his arm.

Daggeron smiled at Jazz and led the young lady to a table where two plates and the cooked food sat. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out Jazz's chair for her and waited for her to sit before taking his own seat. The pair commenced to partaking of the delicious meal the knight had prepared. Clare, not wanting the two to miss an opportunity to be together, elected to eat in the kitchen...while watching them from a crack in the door. After everyone finished their meal, Jazz offered to help Clare with the dishes.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm fine." The apprentice grinned with her hands in a sinkful of sudsy water.

"Are you sure? I want to repay you for all you've done for me." Jazz replied.

Clare smiled sweetly at the gesture. She didn't mind the work but was appreciative of Jazz's offer.

"I'm sure; but thanks, though." Clare waved off playfully. "Besides, your friends should be here any minute."

As soon as she said those words, the dragon mouth of Root Core opened and Chip walked in with Z behind him.

"Morning, all." Chip greeted. He was very spry this morning.

Daggeron chuckled at his friend's upbeat demeanor before replying.

"Good morning, Chip. How was your night?" He asked. The yellow mystic was the first to come back to Root Core with his houseguest and Daggeron was curious to see how the overnight arrangements worked out.

"It was great! Z and I spent the night talking about...well...stuff." He said smiling, blushing at the last part. The reason for his face turning a slight shade of pink was standing in front of him in her long, flowing skirt. "Hi, Clare."

"Hi, Chip." She greeted with a giggle.

Jazz, Daggeron and Z all watched the two youngsters fidget as they looked at each other. Smiles crossed their faces as they witnessed some of the innocent love blossom in front of them.

"Y-you look really pretty." The saffron ranger complimented with his hand behind his back, a fact Clare didn't fail to notice.

"Um, Chip? What do you have behind your back?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Chip gave the observant apprentice a grin before bringing his hand around, and the gift it held. In his right hand was a rare red petaled daisy that only grew in the deepest parts of the forest.

"I woke up extra early this morning and picked it for you." He announced with an impish grin.

Clare brought her hands to her mouth and gasped at the gallant gesture.

"Oh, Chip." She whispered. "You're so sweet. Thank you."

She was about to reach her hand out to take the crimson flower when Chip stopped her.

"No. Allow me."

Chip slowly closed the gap between him and Clare and gently places the vermillion blossom in her flowing blonde locks. He leans in and caresses her cheek with his lips in a gentle kiss before speaking.

"That flower is beautiful but it pales in comparison to your beauty."

The girls all cooed at his flowery (A/N: No pun intended) words while Daggeron smirked to himself.

"_I've taught you well, Young Chip."_ The Solaris Knight thought proudly.

Jazz was a little envious of their display, but moreso, she was genuinely happy for them. Z looked to her friend and whispered to her.

"You don't see pure love like that every day." The Yellow cadet whispered to her teammate.

"It's also not every day that a person finds their soulmate." Jazz whispered back with a touch of sadness. _"Chip, Clare...you hang on to each other. There are people in this world who die never finding 'the one'...like I will." _She thought forlornly. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the knight in training speak again.

"Oh, before I forget...Jazz, are you ready to go?" Chip asked.

The redhead S.P.D. quickly put on a happy face before anyone noticed her feeling down again.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Jazz replied a little too quickly.

She grabs her denim jacket from a chair by the crystal ball and puts it on. Before she leaves with her friends, she turns to face Daggeron. She notices his expression and gives him a sweet smile.

"Hey. I'll be back later, okay? Besides, I'd like to learn some more spells."

The solar knight looked into Jazz's honeydew green eyes and smiled warmly. No matter how bad he felt, seeing her face brought a smile to his.

"I'd like that as well, Jasmine."

The ruby haired ranger smiled as she left Root Core with the two yellow ranger to Rock Porium. Daggeron leaned against the entrance and watched with a silly grin as the yellow mystic's car grow smaller in the distance. Clare, who was chuckling to herself, walked over to her friends' mentor and tried to snap him back to reality.

"Daggeron?" She called in futility before trying again in a singsong tone. "Daggeron...I just used one of Nick's spells and now Root Core is on fire."

Daggeron, who was still looking out the door, sighing as he did, finally replied...kind of.

"That's nice, Clare." He answered dreamily.

The fair haired assistant could only giggle. It seems that amidst all of the spells Jazz had learned during her short time here, she managed to cast one on Daggeron. The spell known simply as...love.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after picking up Jazz, Chip swung by Xander's house to pick up Bridge since Xander never made it back last night and now the four drove to the yellow and green mystics' place of employment with Chip in the driver seat, Jazz riding shotgun, and Bridge and Z holed up in the back. (A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter, people! I know what you were thinking...because I was thinking the same thing. ;) ON WITH THE FIC!) Bridge, who hadn't seen his girlfriend since the party, scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Miss me?" The green psychic asked with a grin.

Z gave her beau a sly grin before leaning in.

"You know, I did." Z replied in a sultry tone.

Seconds later, the futuristic couple gave in to their urges and began kissing softly like two lovesick high school kids on a first date. Chip noticed the sudden silence in the back and looked in his rear view mirror. When he laid eyes on the canoodling, he coughed loudly to break them up.

"Hey, Bridge. How come Xander isn't with you." He wanted to change the subject to anything other than his friends' slow build to tongue wrestling.

Bridge squirmed in his seat as he reluctantly removed his arm from Z's shoulder. Last night with the green Aussie was...interesting to say the least. Still, it was one he didn't want to repeat anytime soon.

"He left last night. Said something about not being comfortable in his own house." The psychic ranger smirked evilly.

Chip chuckled knowing what he meant and continued to drive.

"_Maybe this will teach Xander to keep his flirting in check...wishful thinking."_ He thought to himself.

When the group reached their destination, Chip and his guests got out of the car just as the other Mystic Rangers, complete with their purple employee vests, arrived with their guests. The group of twelve entered the music store and found their boss, Toby ringing up a customer's purchase.

"Thank you and shop again at Rock Porium!" He greeted as he handed the young woman her items in their trademark purple bag. As she passed the twelve, Toby looked up. "Ahh, glad to see you made it here..."

He laid his brown eyes on Alli and immediately fakes a heart attack.

"Alli? Here? **On time?!**" He stammered and stumbled as his bad acting got even worse. "I can't breathe; the room's getting dark..."

Everyone laughed at his hammy performance...everyone except, Alli, who showed her inability to find the humor in her boss' skit by folding her arms and sucking on her teeth.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, boss!" Alli grinned as she put on her vest. She knew she was never on time and knew that her being punctual would get such a reaction so she just laughed it off.

"Okay, all joking aside my faithful rockers...someone answer me this one question. Who are they?" The curly haired employer asked sweeping his finger back and forth among the SPD rangers in civilian clothes.

He had caught the mystics off guard. None of them had a viable lie to cover for their friends' appearance.

"Um....Xander?" Vida stammered as she turned to face the Aussie.

"_Thanks a lot, V!"_ Xander grumbled in thought as he rolled his eyes. "Well, Toby, it's like this...Chip?" He stuttered as he passed the buck.

"_You vegemite-eating little prick! You __**suck**__!"_ Chip cursed in his mind. "Um...yeah...you see...Maddie?" The freckle faced ranger faltered as he gave the mermaid the burden to come up with the lie.

"_Sleep with one eye open, Carrot top!"_ She thought as she threatened Chip silently. "Well...uhhh...Alli?" The brunette water maiden grinned nervously as the mystic of night sent her a death glare.

"_If you were drowning, __**Ariel**__, I'd throw you a __**rock**__!"_ She imagined sinisterly before taking her turn. "What we're trying to say is...Nick?" Alli started as she ran to hide behind Sky.

"_F*** you and all you stand for!"_ The red phoenix seethed silently. "Umm....uhh..."

Jazz noticed how her friends were struggling to come up with a convincing cover and stepped in to help. She didn't talk much, but when the need called for it, she could charm her way out of any situation.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mr..." She started. She knew his last name from the future, but for all intensive purposes, she pretended not to know.

"Slambrook. Toby Slambrook, at your service." He finished with a grin.

"Of course. Well, my friends and I are on a road trip and we kinda got ourselves lost." She began her story...which, if you think about it, wasn't entirely that far from the truth. "We stopped at the mall where we ran into Nick and his friends, who were kind enough to give us a tour of Briarwood. Nick suggested that we make a stop here to check out where they worked; 'the coolest hangout in town'. His words." She finished with a sincere grin. _"That was the biggest load of bull I shoveled since that summer I spent on grandpa's farm." _She thought to herself in amusement.

"He said that?" Toby asked sporting a goofy, but proud grin.

Everyone quickly nodded their heads in agreement to perpetuate the purple ranger's work of fiction.

"She's good." V whispered to her sister.

"I'll say. And I thought Xander had the silver tongue. She has him beat!" Maddie whispered back in amazement.

Toby, who was brimming with pride, stood up straight and spoke to his guests.

"Well, with that said, allow me to welcome you to the Rock Porium! The hippest, hottest, most happening music store in town!" He announced with his arms open.

As everyone took in their surroundings, Toby walked to the red mystic and whispered in his ear low enough for only him to hear.

"Expect a **big **bonus in your next paycheck for this. Rock on!"

The phoenix grinned stupidly and made a mental note to himself.

"_Note to self...thank Jazz later."_

Speaking of Jazz...she walked around and soaked in the atmosphere that made Rock Porium such a unique establishment. She'd been in music stores before but this one had a charm all its own, much like Root Core.

"_Nice digs!"_ She thought to herself. _"Too bad I can't tell him that he's gonna own a whole franchise of stores that will be bigger than the Virgin Megastores in twenty years."_

As the ruby haired ranger scoped her surroundings even more, her eyes locked on a shiny electric guitar positioned on a lacquered stand.

"No frickin' way! A Gibson Epiphone 5000 with a 10,000 watt amp and whammy bar made to look like Jimi Hendrix's guitar! They only made 1,000 of these!" Jazz exclaimed with a level of excitement that was alien to her friends. Toby, who was taking a shine to his employees' friends, marveled at the young girl's interest in classic rock.

"Hold on! You like Jimi!?" He asked wide-eyed.

Jazz just looked at Toby as if he'd grown a second head.

"Who doesn't!? I saw footage of him when he set his guitar on fire at Monterey Pop! Killer!" She praised as her eyes never left the sparkling guitar.

"Oh, I like her!" The raven haired boss told his workers before turning his attention back to Jazz. "You and your friends are okay with me."

Jazz just nodded absent-mindedly as she inched closer to the rare guitar.

"Can I hold it?" She asked awestruck.

The curly locked boss was apprehensive, but he felt that he could trust the girl with such a rare instrument.

"Okay, but be careful. Even though I have three more of these, this one is special. It's signed by Jake Bonebreaker himself."

Jazz nodded as she put the guitar over her shoulder. She looked to the proprietor of Rock Porium and spoke again as she tuned the instrument.

"Have you heard his unplugged album? It has all his greatest hits including 'Black Sunset'." She asked as she noticed Toby's unusual expression.

"I love you!" Toby blurted out making everyone in the store uncomfortable...namely Jazz.

"Oooooookay." She replied inching away from Toby. _"Awkward!" _She thought as she plucked a string. "I only took a couple of lessons, but..."

The purple ranger grabbed the black pick and ran it across the strings. She played one chord, then another. Then she played whole riff, her fingers gracefully moving across the neck of the guitar. Before anyone knew, Jazz was rocking on that guitar as if she was channeling Jake Bonebreaker. Alli, not being able to resist the call of the music, took out her own guitar and joined Jazz who was, by now, in full 'rock out' mode. Vida, who never missed an opportunity for a jam session, went to her turntables and mixed like DJ Skribble along with the girls' guitar duet. When the triad of rock chicks were finished, the customers applauded and cheered loudly while their friends all stood there with their mouths agape...nobody more than a certain spiky haired green ranger.

"Okay! Where in the name of buttery toast did that come from?!" Bridge exclaimed as he stood in the middle of the store. "That tears it! I wanna know, right now, who else in here has musical talent?"

Seeing that he was serious, Jack decided to jerk his chain a bit.

"Um...I play the triangle."

Vida stopped her turntable after hearing the red SPD ranger's comment and the sound of the needle scratching across it was heard throughout the store. Jazz smirked with mirth at the coincidental, yet appropriate, sound effect.

"_That will never happen again."_ The purple SPD grinned in thought. "Jack, for your sake, I hope you were joking."

"You just lost **so **many cool points, bro." Z commented as she hung her head in shame.

Alli cocked her head in disbelief before throwing her two cents in.

"Dude, that's the sort of thing you don't wanna broadcast." Alli added in disgust.

"At least not sober." Xander chimed in making everyone laugh.

Jack just shook his head at the fact that his joke was taken out of context.

"Hello! I was kidding! Geez, everyone forgot how to take a joke!" That just made everyone laugh even harder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Root Core...

After Jazz left Root Core with her friends, Daggeron had opted to help Clare with her daily chores. He was doing a fair job, but Clare could see that his mind was on something other than working.

"Daggeron, do you know where Udonna put that Beetle's Bane she gathered last week?" Clare asked as she was perched on a stool in front of a high shelf.

Daggeron looked up from his spot in the main room and was about to show that his mind was indeed not on the task at hand.

"Oh, yes. It's in the Jasmine." A split second after realizing he committed a Freudian slip, he corrected himself. "I mean it's in the **jar**!" _"Damnit!" _He cursed silently.

Clare spun around so quickly, she nearly fell off of the stool she was standing on. Regaining her equilibrium, she stepped of the small piece of furniture walked to the experienced knight with a look of confusion mixed with a touch of _'I knew it!'_

"Daggeron? Your mind isn't on working today, is it?" The doe eyed apprentice observed.

Daggeron just chuckled nervously. He had never been in such a state of confusion before, let alone let it affect him so much.

"It shows, doesn't it?" The Solaris Knight asked as he cringed.

Clare just grinned and batted her eyes. She knew what was going on; all the signs were in front of her, plain as day.

"It can't help but show. It's written all over your face. You're in love." She giggled brightly. "It's the exact same look Nick has when he looks at Madison."

"And Chip has when he looks at you?" Daggeron rebutted with a smirk.

Clare just nodded and turned her gaze to the floor in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Yes." She answered softly before lifting her face to look at Daggeron again. "Okay, since you know you're in love, why don't you do something about it?"

Daggeron adopted a pensive look and sat down at the table. It was a thoughtful question raised by Udonna's niece and one with an answer he dreaded.

"I've thought about it, Clare." He started with a sigh. "And I don't think I will." He lamented.

Clare couldn't believe her ears. Daggeron, trained by Leanbow and fought alongside him in the Great War, faced monsters more fearful than anything she could dream up, was afraid to follow his heart? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"What!? Why the Hell not?!" Clare inadvertently shouted.

She regretted raising her voice when she saw the look in her friend's brown eyes. It was so full of sorrow that it nearly broke her sensitive heart in twain. Letting out another long sigh, he proceeded to answer his friend.

"Because Jasmine will be going back to her own time when we figure out the counter spell and...I can't bear the thought of losing her. So, I've decided not to pursue her further." He replied as his shoulders sank.

Clare had never seen him look so depressed before and couldn't stand it any longer.

"_Nobody deserves to go through life without experiencing love at least once. Especially not you. I won't have it!"_ She thought with determination.

"And I thought you were the wise one." She muttered under her breath. "You can't ignore these feelings for her, Daggeron. Yes, she will be going back soon, but isn't that a good enough reason to spend as much time as you can with her? Better a little time than none at all, right?" Clare asked pleading.

Daggeron thought about Clare's words and looked at her. How could he just give up so easily? That's not the way of the knight!

"_Leanbow would be so ashamed of me if he were still alive."_ Daggeron thought grimly. "You're absolutely right! I'm going to spend all the time I can with Jasmine while she's still here!" Daggeron exclaimed proudly. "And to think I was about to let her get away. Thank you, Clare!"

The knight of the sun leapt from his seat and hugged Clare before running towards the front door leaving the young apprentice dumbfounded.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She called out.

Daggeron looked back and answered with renewed confidence...

"To win the heart of my lady!" He laughed before he left Root Core.

Clare laughed and resumed her daily chores before sighing wistfully.

"Ahh, I love love." She said to nobody in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Rock Porium...

The S.P.D. rangers were hanging out and having a good time while Nick and his friends worked...well, not all of his friends. Xander was busy 'supervising'...as usual. Jazz watched from where she stood and became physically ill to see someone slacking off while his friends were working hard.

"_Why that lousy, little..."_ She couldn't think of a good enough insult she was so steamed.

She strolled over to the green mystic ranger who was sitting on a stool and flipping through a magazine. She folded her arms and began to give Xander a piece of her mind whether he liked it or not.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" She asked calmly.

Xander looked up from his magazine and chuckled. It was clear to him that Jazz wasn't clear on the chain of command at Rock Porium.

"I'm supervising. It's what I do." Xander replied with a smirk and his usual brand of charm.

Jazz just exhaled sharply. Typical slacker attitude. She'd seen it before. With her arms still folded, she spoke again just as calmly as before.

"Supervising, huh? Translation: being lazy." She said as her hands went to her hips. "So, this is what Toby pays you for? Doing nothing while your friends are doing all the work? And I bet you take all the credit when Toby praises them for **their **hard work and blame them when things go wrong by saying it isn't your fault, right?" The redhead asked, her voice raising just slightly.

Maddie looked on and nodded in agreement along with her co-workers.

"You hit the nail on the head, Jazz." The blue mermaid chimed in.

Xander was growing irritated and didn't like how Jazz just had the unmitigated gaul to call his work ethic, or lack thereof, into question.

"Now, look..." The green Aussie began...but didn't finish.

"No, **you **look!" She cut him off as she pointed her finger in his face. Her voice kept its eerie calm. "If you think I'm gonna stand here and watch you act like a lazy slug while your friends are over there working their asses off, you're sadly mistaken!" Everyone noticed how her voice had gradually slipped into her inherent Southern accent. "Now, unless you want a good old-fashioned, Mississippi Mud backhand slap to the back of your Crocodile Dundee-lookin' skull, you'll get your ass in there and do some **real **work. And I mean **now**!"

Everyone in the store cheered as Jack stood up like a soldier honoring a fallen comrade.

"And the Southern Storm **rises **again!" He laughs.

Xander looked at the futuristic cadet with shock, and a little fear in his eyes. He thought that she was the soft spoken type. He was soon proven wrong when Jazz took over the conversation again.

"B-b-but..." Xander faltered as his fear overtook him.

"I didn't stutter! Move it!" Jazz ordered again.

Xander was taken aback by her forceful demeanor...that and the fact that she was two seconds away from slapping the taste out of his mouth.

"_What happened to the genteel Southern belles I heard so much about?"_ He thought in horror. "I thought you were nice?" He cowered.

A creepy smirk slithered across Jazz's lips as she prepared to answer the terrified ranger.

"I **am **nice...that's why I haven't smacked you." She replied in a low tone.

Xander thought back to when the S.P.D. rangers first appeared in the middle of Root Core and realized that she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you're the only one who hasn't." The green earth mystic observed.

"Yet." Chimed in the rangers in unison.

"Well, why haven't you?" Xander asked as his annoyance grew.

Jazz kept her cool, which was a feat in itself. She moved in closer; she was merely a breath away from Xander's face before she went into her explanation.

"Because my friends will tell you that I'm doing you a **huge **favor by not smacking you." She began, her voice still exhibiting a touch of that Southern twang. "I'm usually very quiet and calm, but in battle...how do you think I got the nickname 'Southern Storm'?" Jazz chuckled a bit before continuing. "And you should be thankful I'm **not **in that frame of mind right now. Because, you see, if **I** smacked you when I'm like that, you **wouldn't **be getting back up."

The wicked grin on her face and the sadistic glint in her eye that **so **didn't fit her 'quiet' persona sent chills throughout the Aussie's body. If it was at all possible, she put more than the fear of God into the poor boy...she put the fear of Jazz into him! His head whirled around to look at anything other than Jazz's green eyes boring a hole into him when he spied his leader carrying a stack of heavy boxes out of the store room.

"Uh...Nick, you need some help, buddy?" Xander asked in a frantic stutter.

Nick's head peeked around the boxes as the unfamiliar sound of Xander offering to help hit his ears.

"_Okay, either I entered the Twilight Zone or Xander just offered to help me."_ Nick wondered to himself. "Well, I guess..." The red phoenix started, but didn't finish.

"Great!" Xander interrupted as he grabbed the boxes Nick was carrying in a feat of superhuman strength. Nothing like a hard day's work to get your juices going. Right, Jazz?" He asked quickly looking back to the redhead.

Jazz watched as Xander rapidly opened the boxes and stocked the shelves with brand new cd's and stereo equipment.

"_Hmm. Fear is a great motivator."_ Jazz grinned to herself. "Right, Xander" She replied smiling.

The Aussie's comrades looked on in astonishment. The most work he's ever done around the store was the time he picked up a candy wrapper a cute brunette girl dropped before leaving the store with her new cd's.

"She's a miracle worker!" Chip praised.

Everyone laughed at the yellow mystic's comment when a prominent, and mostly unwanted customer walked through the door.

"Hello, all!" Piped LeeLee in her bouncy attitude.

"LeeLee!" Shouted all of the RockPloyees.

Creepy organ music played in the background after the purple vested workers announced her arrival, which pissed off the blonde.

"Oh....who keeps doing that!?" She whined.

She didn't notice Alli snickering by the guitar stands. She used one of her spells to conjure music befitting the wicked girl.

"_That never gets old."_ The black mystic sniggered in thought.

The S.P.D. observed the interaction between this new girl and their new friends and soon figured out that this 'LeeLee' was someone that the Mystic Rangers could go their whole lives without encountering if they could help it. Nick, sparing his coworkers the utter disdain of greeting the blonde harpie, stepped forward and spoke.

"LeeLee. To what do we owe this...visit?" Nick asked as he rolled his eyes. _"Did we lose a bet or something?" _He thought with a sneer.

The blonde patron ignored Nick's obvious chagrin and proceeded with her recommended daily allowance of shameless flirting. She sauntered towards the grimacing red ranger and batted her eyes at him.

"Oh, no reason." She replied coyly. "I just wanted to say hello to my favorite hunk..." She stopped her buttering up when she noticed the group of newcomers standing by the counter. _"Who invited __**these **__losers?" _She thought in her haughty attitude.

She scanned each member, thinking that she was clearly superior to every one, until her eyes became fixated on the tall, blue-eyed form of the S.P.D. cadet.

"_Oooh, Hell-__**O**__!"_ She thought, the lust bubbling deep inside her. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she laid eyes on him. In a flash, she forgot that Nick even existed, much to the red ranger's relief, and quickly dashed to the side of the statuesque ranger.

"Well, well, well. You must be new around here. I'd never forget such a gorgeous face." She tittered as she looked him up and down. "Mmm, six foot two, eyes of blue..." She chanted as she touched his chest. "...**very **well built." _"Me likey!"_ She thought. "So, what's your name, handsome?

"Umm. Sky." He replied skittish.

Sky tried his best to hide his discomfort...and failed miserably. He scooted away from the clingy blonde only to have her shadow his every move. A certain Mystic Ranger fumed as she witnessed this trollop make moves on someone she's had her eyes on from the moment she met him.

"_Oh, __**Hell **__no! I know that little bitch ain't going after __**my **__man! Wait a second...did I just call Sky 'my man'?"_ She asked herself in thought.

She wanted to continue her self interrogation, but she decided to put that on the back burner...along with a certain bleached blonde bimbo.

"Sky, huh? That name suits you. Tall brunette with sky blue eyes." She giggled.

The blue-eyed victim gulped audibly and looked in Alli's direction with a 'help me' expression etched on his face. The outspoken ranger of the night, was quickly getting fed up with this shameless hussy's antics and decided to take pity on Sky and help him out. She calmly walked over and accidentally "pushed" LeeLee out of the way and whispered something to the blue cadet as she stood on her tiptoes.

"Play along with whatever I do so little miss 'I Need A Man' over here stops hitting on you, alright?"

Sky, whose frightened look turned to one of confusion, whispered back.

"What are you talking about, Alli?" He whispered in inquiry.

Without warning, Alli put her arms around Sky's neck, pulled him down and kissed him full on the lips, much to the shock of the other rangers. After breaking the sudden liplock, Alli turned her attention to the flabbergasted tart and smirked.

"Oh, sorry, LeeLee; didn't see you there. But it kind of looks like you were about to sink your claws into Sky." Alli commented before continuing. "So, I'm only gonna tell you this once...he's mine. Got it?"

Jack was the first to break out of his astonished stupor and provide his own brand of commentary on the situation.

"When the Hell did this happen?" Jack asked raising his voice.

Nobody said he'd be subtle about it.

"No clue." That was the only answer Bridge could provide as he, too, was in shock.

LeeLee sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. This wasn't the first time she tangled with Alli and lost but she was determined to make sure it only happened once, today.

"Fine...whatever." She said dejectedly as she focused on Sky's best friend, Bridge. "Hi, there, cutie."

Z noticed LeeLee making eyes at her guy and quickly stood next to him , draping a protective arm around his shoulder.

"Back up, you Britney Spears knockoff!" The latina ranger threatened. "He's with me."

Bridge looked to his lady and smirked in satisfaction.

"_That's my girl!"_ He thought with a grin.

"You go, Z!" Syd cheered from her spot.

Again LeeLee backed away from another guy as her latest victim turned his attention to his former host.

"Xander, I noticed that you haven't looked at Z once since we came here. Why?" Bridge asked suspiciously.

Xander, still remembering the discomfort he felt last night due to Bridge's intimidation, smirked as he was about to relish the look on his former houseguest's face.

"**This **is why."

Xander walks to Vida, grabs her by the waist, dips her and plants a slow, sensuous kiss on her lips. laid a slow kiss on her. What was the true shocker to everyone was the fact that Vida wrapped her arms around Xander's neck...and was **enjoying **it, as was evident my her soft moaning. Bridge tilted his head to gain a better vantage point of the situation and delivered his verdict.

"That's a good reason." He announced.

Maddie, who was the most stunned out of the rangers, expressed her shock the only way she knew how...

"Hold up! Wait a minute! Time out! Flag on the play! Clipping! Off sides! Traveling! Double dribble!" The mermaid prattled on as she physically went through every sports signal she knew. "Where did that come from!?"

Alli silently wondered if her baby blue clad friend had spent too much time looking over ESPN footage before voicing her opinion.

"Okay, one...I never pegged you as a sports fanatic, Maddie. And, two...I have to agree with you on this one. When the Hell did this go on?" She asked. _"And __**why **__didn't you call me? You know I love juicy gossip!" _She thought feeling left out of the loop.

Xander gently stood Vida upright and the two just grinned at their bug-eyed friends.

"Last night." They answered in stereo.

Maddie was grinning from ear to ear...that is until she spotted LeeLee going after Nick again.

"Don't even think about going after Nick. He's my guy now." The mermaid smirked.

"And I'm taken, too." Chip chirped.

LeeLee rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't remotely interested in Chip and didn't hesitate to let it be known.

"That's the first **good **news I've heard all day." LeeLee griped.

"Jack and I are together, too." Syd added. _"Well, not really, but he's spoken for and I'm not about to let you het your hooks into him!" _She thought.

"Yeah. Sorry, LowLow." Jack grinned as he mispronounced her name on purpose.

The blonde let out a low growl as she was once again put on blast by these outsiders.

"It's **LeeLee**, spiderhead!" She spat.

As she took a mental head count, she discovered that everyone was paired up...everyone except Jazz. Seeing that the redhead didn't have a significant other to speak of, LeeLee sinisterly grinned as she found a suitable target to vent her frustrations out on. Not one to let an opportunity to put someone down escape her, she sauntered towards her new victim wasted no time.

"So...I see that everyone's hooked up except you, Red. What's the matter? Find out that even Toby has standards?" LeeLee cackled.

The feelings of loneliness that Jazz suppressed while being stuck in the past resurfaced as she cast her gaze downward. The only difference between then and now was that now, her irate friends stepped up to defend the teased redhead.

"Now, hold on, you slut!" Z shouted not caring who heard her.

"That was just a low blow! You give blondes a bad name...not to mention your bad bleach job!" Syd cracked at the last minute.

"Talk about your cheap shot!" Jack added in defense.

Vida cracked her knuckles as she slow walked towards the offending blonde.

"Unless you wanna be gumming your food from now on, you better apologize to our friend! **Now**!" The pink sprite threatened.

Despite being ganged up on by eleven rangers, LeeLee stood her ground.

"Why should I, Vida? I'm telling the truth! I mean look at her. Her fashion sense alone is atrocious." She laughed maliciously making Jazz feel even worse. "Let's be honest, here. Who, in their right mind, would want to be seen with someone like her?"

"**I** would!"

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the booming voice and there, standing at the door of the music store in a pale gold sportsjacket and white shirt and slacks, was Daggeron. The light beaming from behind him made him look like the shining knight he was. Jazz silently gasped at the magnificent sight...along with the other female customers.

"Oh, wow. This is better than a soap opera!" One girl whispered to her friend.

Daggeron walked passed LeeLee and the others to stand next to the awestruck redhead before putting his arm around her protectively.

"I would be proud to be seen with this flower. Any man would." He defended as he gave Jazz a gentle smile.

Jazz's face went from dark to bright as her sweet smile returned. She felt happy that someone believed she was worth something. All the girls in the room cooed as LeeLee dry heaved.

"That's it! I'm bolting before I lose my lunch all over the place." She complained as she turned towards the door.

Jazz, feeling her confidence rise, decided to get the last word in.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!" Jazz quipped with a smirk.

LeeLee let out an exasperated grunt as she was one-upped by the redhead ranger. The blonde tramp stormed out of Rock Porium leaving everyone cheering and applauding the purple ranger for her rapier wit.

"Nice, Jazz! I never knew you had it in you!" Z commented with a playful punch on the girl's arm.

Sky was particularly proud of Jazz standing up for herself.

"I'll say. You were never this much of a spitfire back home." He added with a grin.

After he said that, Jazz's face fell once again and gently shook away from Daggeron's arm. She flew past Toby and into an empty lounge where slammed the door. The depressed ranger sat on the one of the couches and covered her face with her hands. The friends she left behind were all abuzz over her sudden departure, nobody more than the last one who complimented her on her burst of gumption.

"What did I say **now**?" Sky asked thinking he'd stuck his foot in his mouth...again.

Z had a feeling she knew what was wrong and was quick to dispel Sky's notions that he upset Jazz.

"I doubt it was your fault this time, Sky. I think she realized that we'll all be going home soon and that she'll have to leave Daggeron." Z deduced sadly.

A wave of compassion washed over the eleven rangers, moreso over Jazz's teammates since they knew her better than anyone.

"Poor Jazz." Jack began. "This is the happiest she's been in...who knows how long and she may have to give it up." _"It's not fair."_ He thought to himself.

Daggeron knew exactly why the young woman he grew fond of ran away from him so suddenly because he, too, put the pieces together. Soon, he may have to say goodbye to the love of his life. The knight kept his eye trained on the lounge and made his way back there to check up on Jazz. He gently knocked on the metal door and called out her name in a gentle voice.

"Jasmine?" He prodded using her full name. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She replied, her voice slightly muffled by the door and her hands over her face.

The knight of the sun opened the door and quietly walked in expecting to find Jazz in tears, but she wasn't. She just had her head down as she looked at the tiled floor not wanting to look Daggeron in the face. It would just make the pain she was feeling that much more unbearable.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the main store area, the conversation had turned tot he other big news of the day, namely the kiss shared between Sky and Alli.

"Okay...now on to you two." Bridge began as he went investigative reporter on everyone. "Just where did that kiss come from?"

Everyone had the same question on their minds, that being if the 'kiss' was real or just a ploy.

"I'm curious about that, too. I mean, was it just an act to fend that blonde octopus off?" Z wondered aloud.

"Or is there something more to this story?" V inquired with a smirk. _"No way a kiss like that can be faked." _She thought in amusement.

Sky and Alli balked at such a ridiculous notion. The very idea of them, of all people, ending up together as a couple...absurd. Or at least that's what they wanted to convey to their friends.

"Wh-what? Me? And Alli? You're kidding, right?" Sky reacted spastically.

"No way! I just did that to get that blonde leech away from Sky." Alli rebutted. _"Us, as a couple? Maybe in an alternate universe." _She thought.

"But why do that if you don't have feelings for him?" Maddie raised.

"Good question. Either of you care to entertain us with an answer?" Syd smirked. The only thing she loved more than juicy gossip was getting in on the ground floor of it.

"Um....I...uh..." Both rangers in question stammered. Both were hoping the other would have a spark in inspiration and come up with the best lie in the world to throw off suspicion.

"_I could really use something to get everyone's minds off of that kiss. Anything!"_ Alli silently prayed to any higher power that would listen.

As if on cue...the beginning chords of a rock ballad began playing over the speakers located throughout the store. Everyone looked around to see who was piping the music through.

"Okay, who's doing that?" Sky asked, not as annoyed by the music as he was by his friends.

"Not me." Alli shrugged off.

"Not us." Chorused the Mystic Rangers.

None of them knew that the owner of the store, Toby, was the one who cued up the music. As it turned out, he was a hopeless romantic at heart and seeing his employees and their friends express their feelings for each other while LeeLee invaded brought that out. He smiled to himself as the opening words flowed through the air. The guys, save for Chip since Clare was back at Root Core and Jack, whose girlfriend was still in the future, stood and asked their respective girls to dance. Of course, they accepted. In the lounge, Daggeron heard the music piped in through the speakers and asked Jazz to dance with him. She nodded and soon all the couples moved in time with the song.

33333333

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

33333333

As the couples dance, a few started sharing gentle kisses. Even a few of the customers paired off and started moving to the music. Nobody seemed to be immune to the song's spell.

33333333

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

33333333

Daggeron's heart warmed as those words struck his very core. Since meeting Jazz, that was exactly how he felt. Other than his fellow rangers and for good itself, he never had a reason to give everything he had for any cause...until Jazz appeared. All she did was look at him with her honeydew green eyes and he swore that he'd fight for her with every fiber of his being.

33333333

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

33333333

Jack closed his eyes as he listened to the words of the chorus. They mirrored his situation perfectly. He loves his Ally and misses her terribly. And being this far away from her was tearing him up inside. Being separated by almost 20 years wasn't the sort of distance the song was referring to, but the lyrics fit all the same.

33333333

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

33333333

When the song finished, Alli and Sky looked at each other and then quickly pulled apart.

"_What are you doing?! You can __**not **__get involved with him!"_ She thought bitterly.

"_You can't fall for her! Not after what happened last time!"_ Sky thought just as bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the lounge...

The music died down and the couple inside ceased their dance. Still in each other's arms, Daggeron looked at jazz who had her eyes cast downward to the floor. Apparently the song had a different affect on the redhead. Jazz looked up into Daggeron's concerned eyes and her heart broke even more.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." She whispered, choking back a sob as she ran back to the couch.

She sat down and hid her face with her hands. She didn't want Daggeron to see her on the verge of tears again. The knight took the space next to the young woman and gently pulled her flowing ruby locks behind her shoulder. Crying or not, he didn't want anything to block his view of her face.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" He asked, his smooth voice caressing her ears.

Jazz let out a soft moan. Was there anything he did that didn't stir up emotions within her? Slowly, she lifted her head and looked into Daggeron's eyes, her own brimming with fresh tears.

"Daggeron...you know I'll be leaving to go back to my own time soon. And falling for you..." She took a brief pause to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "It's...it's just something I can't afford to do. I've head my heart broken before and I don't want to go through that again." Her voice wavered as she spoke. She averted her gaze from Daggeron to the floor. _"But it's too late. I've already fallen for you...hard. But to spare either of us any more pain, I have to end this now."_ She thought as more tears fell.

Every teardrop that fell from her face clawed at Daggeron's heart. It took everything he had to keep from sweeping her up in his arms and kissing every one away. The knight gently cupped Jazz's chin in his hand and tilted her head upward so she could look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Jasmine...you're right. I know you're going to leave me when we find the counter spell. I also know that there is a chance we may never see each other again..."

Hearing that, Jazz tried to look down, but Daggeron's grip was firm, yet gentle. He made her keep her eyes on him.

"...but I don't care." He whispered.

"What?" The redhead asked in shock.

Daggeron gave the surprised ranger a soft smile as he used his thumb to wipe away every stray tear that tracked her face.

"Jasmine, I want us to be together as much as this time allows us. I don't ever want to be apart from you." As he spoke, Jazz could feel his arm slide around her slender waist. "I've also fallen for you and while you're here, I want to show you how much."

"Oh, Dagger..."

"She couldn't get the last syllable out because the knight of the sun had captured the redhead's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. As they shared this expression of love, Jazz brought her arms to wrap around his neck and ran her fingers through his wavy, black hair. Daggeron relished in the scent of strawberries that still lingered in Jazz's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the main part of the store, the others were wondering where Daggeron and Jazz had vanished.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jazz and Daggeron?" Alli asked as she looked around.

"Last I saw, Daggeron followed her into the lounge. Then the music started playing..." Maddie began as a Cheshire Cat grin formed on her face. "You don't think..."

Alli looked to her teammate and scoffed. She couldn't believe that her teacher and her best friend would...

"Nah. They wouldn't...would they?" She squeaked in question.

The others also pondered the possibility of the knight and the redhead doing some canoodling in the lounge.

"Well, you've seen how they look at each other. I'd be more surprised if they didn't." Nick observed.

Jack, who knew about Jazz's disdain for men, had a hard time believing Jazz could change her mindset. No matter how charming the guy was.

"Jazz? No way." Jack scoffed.

"Why not? She **is **human. Who wouldn't fall for someone so debonair?" Syd confessed.

"But this is **still **Jazz, we're talking about. It just doesn't seem like her." Z added.

The Mystic Rangers had to admit that they never saw their mentor act like the 'knight in shining armor' except for the time Maddie broke the frog curse on him. Other than that, no.

"I'm with you, guys. I don't see it." Chip replied shaking his head.

Vida refused to believe that Daggeron is immune to the dynamics of love.

"Come on. You saw how he acted at the dinner we set up for them." Vida remembered. "He was the perfect gentleman."

"Yeah, Jazz was smiling from ear to ear that night." Xander added.

Sky, keeping a cool head despite being bombarded with his own feelings, had to interject.

"Now, hang on, guys. We can't just assume that they're..."

"Well, what else can we think?" The red phoenix asked in rebuttal.

"Nick's right. Stranger things have happened. I mean...look at **those **guys." Bridge observed as he pointed to an unknown couple making out in the corner. "They're kissing and as far as we know, they just met."

"Bridge does make a valid point...frightening as that may be." Alli joked.

Everyone mused over the possibility of the two actually becoming a couple as Sky opened another can of worms.

"Well, should we?"

Maddie turned to the tall ranger, wary of the tone his voice had taken. She knew he was suggesting doing something underhanded.

"Should we what?" The mermaid asked. _"As if I didn't know."_ She thought.

"Spy on them." Z pipe in taking the hint.

The Mystics immediately voiced their disapproval.

"Uh uh! Forget it, guys! Remember what happened last time?" Vida asked through her teeth.

Xander remembered. He still had the bruises.

"Yeah, I got slapped...by everyone!" The green Aussie whined.

Alli choked back a laugh as she recalled being the main attacker, and threw her two cents in.

"Besides...if they really are doing what we think they're doing, then I certainly don't want those mental images burned into my grey matter. Do you?"

Sky had to admit, since letting Jazz into his life as a friend, he wanted to know more about what made the girl tick. Even if it meant revisiting the debacle that almost ended said potential relationship.

"Well...no. But aren't you just a little bit curious?" The S.P.D. cadet wondered out loud.

"No...we're a **lot **curious!" The dreadlocked ranger quipped. "But I still think we should butt out this time. I'd rather not have Daggeron pissed at us again."

Syd cringed. Somewhere in Rock Porium, the mother lode of gossip was happening and she wasn't a part of it! She felt like a bloodhound being chained just as she got a whiff of her prey.

"I know we should keep our noses out of this, Jack...but I still wanna know if they at least kissed or not." The blonde ranger whimpered.

"If they did, I hope it wasn't like **your **kiss, guys." Sky cringed as his comment was directed at Z and Bridge.

"Jealous, Blue boy?" Bridge smirked, using Jazz's nickname for Sky.

Everyone laughed after shaking the image of the yellow and green rangers' liplock from their memory. When it died down, Alli spoke up.

"Okay, all jokes aside. We all agree not to hide and spy on them, right?" The black mystic reiterated.

"Right." The others chorused.

Just as Alli was about to talk again, they see Jazz and Daggeron standing behind the ranger of the night and smirking. They overheard her previous sentence. The other ranger all sent frantic hand signals ranging from waving their arms above their heads to doing the 'finger slash across the neck' motion; anything to warn Alli to shut up before it was too late. Unfortunately, Alli, being completely oblivious to her friends' warnings, continued to divulge her ill-fated plan.

"Right. Which is why **I'll **go alone. I'll spy on them and come back with a full report for you guys." She added with a goofy grin. It was then that she saw her friends all giving her the 'shut up' body language. "What? I won't be long. I'll just go and..." She stalls as she sees her friends cringe and slowly turns around to see Daggeron and Jazz with folded arms. "**Hi!!!!!** How long were you two standing there?" She chuckled nervously.

"Long enough." Her mentor answered.

"Damn, Alli. I knew you were hungry but **both **feet?!" Jazz quipped.

Alli, who was still laughing like a high strung hyena, turned to her friend and looked at them with wide eyes.

"You could have warned me that they were behind me!" She reprimanded through clenched teeth.

"**We tried!!!"** They shouted in unison.

Still laughing uncontrollably, she tried to rectify the situation.

"Daggeron, Jazz...it wasn't how you must have heard. I mean I didn't really....**look, Godzilla!**" She cried out as she pointed outside.

"Where?" Everyone shouted as they turned their attention to where Alli pointed...just what she wanted.

Now, being a team of superheroes who battle giant monsters on a daily basis, the thought of Godzilla rampaging in the city didn't seem so far off the mark. They all looked out the window and saw...nothing. And when they turned back to berate Alli on throwing that red herring, she, too, was missing...because the black mystic hightailed it out of the store before she got scolded by her teacher and best friend. But that wasn't the thing that irked Jazz the most at that point in time.

"I can't believe we all fell for that!" Jazz groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 34

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, it took 34 chapters...but FINALLY! Daggeron and Jazz kiss! And who would have thought that Alli, of all people, would suggest spying on the couple...especially after what happened last time. I'd expect Xander, but then again I'm the one writing this fic so...:P So what did you think? More coming so leave lots of love! Read, REVIEW, and Pass it on!! ;)


	36. Punishment and Explanations

Sorry this took so long! Been busy with work and home. Joy. Well, without further ado...here's the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 35: Punishments and Explanations**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Faster...faster...faster._ That was the mantra Alli kept chanting in her mind while she was literally running for her life. She'd sprinted out of Rock Porium after her plot to spy on Daggeron and Jazz was uncovered and plowed straight into the nearest tree, not caring if anyone saw her disappear into it. Now, she was in a mad dash through the forest as if she were a convict that just escaped from prison. She wasn't just running away form Daggeron and Jazz; she was also running away from Sky. The emotions that were churning deep within her were feelings that she'd honestly never felt before. She was falling for the blue S.P.D. ranger-hard. And that was something she didn't want to happen. Her heart had been broken too many times before and she wasn't about to give it to someone who was going to be leaving as soon as her friends found a way to send the futuristic rangers home. The more she dwelled on that fact, the faster she ran. At the pace she was going, she would have made it to the border of Angel Grove by nightfall.

"_It can't happen! No matter how badly I may want it to, it just can't be."_ She thought to herself in denial.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alli slowed down a bit as she reached the entrance to her secret spot. Laying a hand on the rough bark of the tree in front of her, she took a couple of slow, deep breaths before phasing through. The moment she stepped inside, she felt refreshed by the perpetual darkness. Her eyes became fixated on the log she and Jazz shared the day the black mystic invited the redhead into her most guarded secret. Walking slowly due to the extreme fatigue in her legs and burning sensation in her lungs form all that running, she reached the fallen tree trunk and collapsed onto it. Laying along it, she let her mind drift through all the memories of the past couple of days. And she would have been content to stay there and reminisce if not for the person who took a seat on the log next to her slumped form.

"I though I'd find you out here." Jazz quipped softly.

Alli immediately jumped at Jazz's words and fell off the log she was laying on and met the ground with a thud.

"_Hmmph. I guess what they say is true. It is easy."_ She thought as she rubbed her backside. Once the pain subsided, she looked up from her spot and saw her friend smirking down at her with her chin on her hand.

"Godzilla?" The redhead asked while trying to stifle a giggle.

Alli grimaced stupidly as she picked herself up off the ground and got back on the log next to the purple ranger.

"Well...it worked." She giggled before turning remorseful. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I didn't want to spy on you; I really didn't. But I was curious and I just want you to be happy."

Jazz had to smile. Even though she wanted to wring Alli's neck for even thinking about going on another spy mission, she did it for the right reasons.

"Thanks, Alli. You're the best friend I ever had and I forgive you." She replied with a smile before continuing. "Daggeron...now that's another story."

Alli's shoulders slumped at the mere notion of her teacher being upset with her...again. She remembered how he exploded after the last time Alli and her friends spied on the two would-be lovers-the expression on his face, how his brown eyes seemed to glow red with anger...and now she had the dark cloud of a pending punishment from the Solaris Knight looming over her. From what Nick and the others told her about his 'corrections', she felt that walking through Antarctica in nothing but a dental floss bikini would be better than going through anything the golden knight had in store for her.

"_I am __**so **__fuckin' screwed!"_ She thought as her face crumpled in dread. "Wonderful. Now I'm gonna get yelled at and punished. And I don't mean 'slap on the wrist' punished; I'm talking 'being made to run the entire MXC course with no padding' punished! Not what I needed today." Alli groaned as her head hung down.

The purple ranger looked upon her friend with unwavering sympathy. She didn't get the chance to see Daggeron's expression that day she revealed her painful secret to him because she bolted away from him and their eavesdroppers, but judging from Alli's doom and gloom posture, she assumed that it wasn't pretty. Feeling remorse, she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, maybe it won't be as bad as you think. He could just want to give you a stern lecture." The purple ranger suggested hopefully.

That hope was quickly dashed when she saw Alli slowly turn her head up to look at the naive redhead.

"Or...not?" Jazz queried.

"Jazz, I mean this in the nicest possible way. And to take a page from your Southern vernacular handbook..." She cleared her throat before finishing her question. "Have you lost your cotton pickin' mind?!" She asked in a high pitched voice.

Jazz just raised an eyebrow at her friend. Maybe it was the fact that black ranger chose that particular phrase to express her utter disbelief in the redhead's naivety...or perhaps it was the fact that it just didn't sound right without the drawl to deliver it properly. Either way, Jazz was surprised that her friend even went there. After taking a moment to calm down, Alli spoke again.

"I appreciate the effort, Jazz, but not even a double decker Philly cheesesteak with fries can help me cheer up." Alli replied giving a weak smile to her friend.

"Well, can't say I didn't try." The redhead shrugged with a smirk.

The two women shared a chuckle as they momentarily forgot about the fiasco back at Rock Porium and concentrated on another event that was kept away from prying eyes.

"So...just what is up with between and Daggeron, missy?" Alli smiled mischievously as she looked at her friend.

"I'm not saying a word." Jazz smirked while folding her arms in defiance. "Especially after hearing you plotting to spy on us...again."

"Oh, come on, Jazz! You know I was only kidding about that! This is so not fair!" Alli whined as her face crinkled.

"It's your own fault. Besides, what happened between me and Daggeron, **stays **between me and Daggeron." Jazz replied as she turned her back playfully on her new friend. She really was gonna tell her; she just wanted to see how long it too for the black mystic to crack.

"Fine, If you don't wanna tell me, that's just fine. I didn't wanna know anyway." The brunette mystic replied in an attempt to use reverse psychology on her buddy. Unfortunately, with Jazz being a member of a futuristic law enforcement team, psychology is used almost as much as their blasters.

"Okay. Glad we're on the same page." The cadet rebutted simply.

One minute passed, then another, and another. A total of five minutes had passed before Alli started to think to herself.

"_I can't believe she won't tell me what happened. Me! Her best friend! How rude! It must not have been too important anyway."_ She thought logically.

She prided herself on her self control in battle and her job...but this was gossip and when it's this good, self control gets thrown out the window. She held out for another minute until...

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Alli pleaded frantically making her redheaded friend giggle.

"_I knew she'd crack."_ The redhead chuckled inwardly. "You'd never be able to survive an interrogation with one of us." Jazz grinned as she turned to face Alli.

The black mystic just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and smiled.

"So, I'm weak. Bite me!" She laughed before continuing. "Now, back to my original question. What were you and Daggeron doing in the lounge after you ran away from us?"

The green-eyed ranger's mind drifted back to that moment in time where things felt like one of her fairy tales come to life. It was one moment she wished would last forever.

"Well...we danced to that cool old song..." Jazz began wistfully before her friend interrupted her.

"Old? But it just came out...oh, yeah. Future. Duh!" Alli replied, pulling a 'Chip' move.

Jazz shook her head and resumed. "Anyway, we talked about what was going to happen when you find the way to send me and my friends back home and how we'd never see each other again." Her freckled face fell a bit as she remembered but it was soon replaced with a smile and a slight tinge of blush. "But he said he didn't care. And then..."

Alli held her breath when the ruby haired ranger stalled. She had an inkling of what she was going to say next but she just wanted to hear it from Jazz.

"And then?" She asked breathlessly.

Jazz looked up and with a bright smile, she said the three most wonderful words that ever came out her mouth. "He kissed me!"

Alli's ebony eyes widened at the statement and she could see how happy the purple ranger was. As if the smile she sported when she first met Daggeron wasn't huge, this one was gargantuan. In response, she jumped up from the log and pulled up Jazz with her before enveloping her in a warm hug.

"Oh, Jazz, that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you both!" The mystic squealed as both girls jumped up and down happily.

"Thanks, Alli. We both decided to just enjoy this while it lasts."

Jazz was on cloud nine. She never thought that this would happen in her wildest dreams. And she's had some wild dreams in her day. But that soon took a back seat as another thought entered her mind.

"Okay, since we're on the subject of romance, wanna explain that little exchange going on with you and Sky back at the store?" Jazz asked with a raised eyebrow. "Most people use scalpels to perform a tonsillectomy."

"Ha ha. That's cute!" Alli grimaced. "And for your information, it was nothing. Like I told the others, that kiss was just a way to get him out of that bitch's clutches. A decoy; nothing more."

Jazz stared at her friend. She knew she wasn't telling the whole truth and she was fully prepared to use her skills to get to the bottom of this mystery if she had to.

"_A decoy, huh? That explanation is about as fake as the Jamaican accent that Miss Cleo chick used years ago."_ Jazz thought to herself. "Alli, you're not fooling anyone. There's more to this story, isn't there?" Jazz asked seriously as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I saw it in his eyes and in yours. That was much more than just a kiss. You both wanted more; you both wanted each other."

Alli's face froze as she slowly sat back down on the log. Her expression was slightly blank as Jazz's words echoed over and over. Was she right? Did she want more from Sky than just a kiss?

"_Has anyone ever told you that they hate when you're right?"_ She thought in jest. "Jazz?" She began in a whisper. "What if I said that you were right? What would you say if I told you that the moment in Rock Porium wasn't the first time we kissed?"

Jazz's honeydew eyes grew to the size of watermelons the second her magical friend posed the question. Without a moment's hesitation, she scooted so fast across the log, she nearly ended up with splinters in her backside.

"I'd say you better keep talking, girl! This is getting juicy!" The redhead answered, her southern drawl becoming more evident.

The mystic ranger chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"_Nice to know she's just like the rest of us. A girl who enjoys good gossip." _She thought bemused. "Umm...well...last night we...uhh...ended up making out...**a lot**!" She finally replied with a crinkle of her nose.

The redhead, as inexperienced in the subject of love as she is, raised an eyebrow at her friend's comment. Her curiosity was even more piqued than when everyone watched Bridge and Z's makeout after their party. And that was an understatement.

"Um, answer me this. Exactly how much is...'a lot'?" The S.P.D. cadet asked.

"First, answer me **this**. What, exactly, is your definition of 'a lot'?" Alli rebutted.

Jazz didn't really know how to answer her. The fact that Alli and Sky actually made out was news for the redhead so for her to make a comparison was like asking her to explain quantum physics in less than a minute.

"I mean, 'a lot' as in...lots of short kisses or 'a lot' as in you were going for the world's record for longest kiss without coming up for air? Because I think Bridge and Z are practicing for that one." Jazz joked.

Alli stifled a laugh and then a shudder as she remembered the uncomfortable viewing of the futuristic rangers' swapping spit.

"How about kissing so much we almost ended up doing something heavier than that?" Alli asked as she nervously bit her lip.

Jazz's green orbs almost popped out of their sockets when she heard this bit of news. She knew they had feelings for each other but this was way more than she expected.

"No way! I mean no freakin' way!! Are you serious?!" The purple ranger shrieked.

The black mystic's face turned about five shades of red at the memory.

"Oh, yeah...we almost..." She further expressed her inability to explain what almost happened by using a few hand gestures. "You know."

"But, you didn't?" The purple ranger asked seriously.

Alli breathed a sigh before answering. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it.

"No, but the fact still remains that we almost did. And, I never thought I'd be admitting this, I liked it." She replied whispering the last three words.

"Really?" The redhead asked surprised. _"This coming from the girl who turned my teammate into a frog."_ She reminisced.

"Yeah, I did. I liked everything about it-being held in his strong arms, kissing him-it felt so right to me. But it can never be." The black mystic looked at the ground sadly. It was as if the two girls had reversed roles with Alli acting dour like Jazz usually was about love which made Jazz even more confused.

"What!? Why not? I think you two would make a great couple!" Jazz exclaimed. "You really shouldn't say those things; if it felt right, then it was right."

Alli looked to be on the verge of bursting into tears. Of course she had feelings for Sky; she couldn't deny that. But she also couldn't deny what happened whenever she gave her heart to someone.

"Look, Jazz; you don't understand. I can't fall for him." The black magician wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek before resuming. "I can't put my heart through so much pain again. We both agreed that what happened last night can never happen again and it won't." _"It can't."_ Alli mused. "I'm asking you as a friend. Please, don't push the issue."

Jazz just shook her head in disbelief. She was normally the one so despondent about love and to hear her friend deny herself of such an opportunity was unbelievable. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Alli. At least, that's what Jazz though. But the redhead ranger felt that this was something Alli had to realize on her own. Things happened for a reason and considering the things that **already **happened on this journey, she was confident that Alli would come to her senses...Sky, too.

"Alright, Alli, I won't push anymore." Jazz relented finally. _"Even though I think you're wrong." _She thought before speaking again. "We should probably head back to the store now; the others will think we've been ambushed by **Godzilla **or something." The S.P.D. cadet smirked, emphasizing the name of the movie monster.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Alli joked back.

"Not in this lifetime, cookie." Jazz chuckled.

Both girls shared another laughing fit before getting up off of the log.

"Okay, let's head back. I might as well get my punishment over with." Alli stretched for a few minutes before turning back to her friend. "And Jazz, you won't say anything about our conversation to anyone, will you?"

"Of course not. What we talked about doesn't leave this spot. Ranger's honor." Jazz replied doing the Girl Scout salute.

"Um...you know that's the Girl Scout salute, right?" Alli asked with a chuckle.

"It was the best I could do. Nobody came up with a ranger's honor salute yet." Jazz shrugged.

Sharing another giggle, both girls left the darkness-filled dimension and headed back to Rock Porium. Neither girl was in a hurry to get back so they took their time and went the scenic route through the forest before reaching the tree that took them back to the reality they didn't want to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As both newbie rangers headed back inside the music store, the first thing that caught the mystic's eye was a very unhappy mentor who looked ready to yell...specifically at her.

"Um...hey, guys." Alli greeted meekly as she waved to the group.

The other rangers all muttered a quick 'hi' back and quickly retreated to any place in the store that wasn't near Alli, Jazz or the very pissed looking Daggeron.

"Allison." He greeted sternly.

Alli felt so small. She never realized that her teacher cut such an intimidating figure when he was mad.

"_I knew I should have paid attention when Udonna taught us the shrinking spell."_ She groaned in thought. "Daggeron, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I honestly don't know what came over me back there."

"I am glad to see that you are apologizing and taking responsibility for your actions but that still does not change the fact that you have now disobeyed me twice. You do realize what this means, don't you?" The golden knight asked as he folded his arms, his expression etched in stone.

"That you'll look the other way and pretend this never happened?" Alli asked giving her best 'Clare' grin. But when she sees that it was having no effect whatsoever on her mentor, she let out an audible gulp. "Or...not?" She squeaked.

"I'm sorry, Allison; but you know that is not the way. You will have to be put through some sort of test. This way, you learn that your actions have consequences." Daggeron explained to a remorseful black ranger.

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?" Alli grumbled. "Alright, what time in the forest?"

"Now would be sufficient." The Solaris Knight ordered.

Alli's eyes widened at his order.

"_He has the worst timing!" _The mystic balked in her mind. "Daggeron, I can't right now. I've got two dance classes to teach in a half an hour and I'll be at the studio for the next two hours." Alli replied.

Sighing, Daggeron took her plea into account.

"Very well. You will come to the forest after you finish with your classes, understood?" Daggeron asked.

"Understood." Alli replied grimly.

Daggeron then left the Rock Porium and headed towards the forest where he could prepare Alli's punishment. Jazz decided to go with Daggeron leaving the other rangers at the store to give Alli words of encouragement and looks of sympathy. Remembering what she and Jazz talked about in the darkness dimension, Alli completely understood why the purple ranger chose to leave with Daggeron.

"Well, I'm screwed like there's no tomorrow." Alli grimaced.

The mystic rangers all nodded. They didn't mean to agree with Alli so quickly, but each one had the displeasure of experiencing Daggeron's punishments and could relate. The S.P.D. rangers only knew what they learned about Daggeron from their books. Seeing him in the flesh, and angry flesh at that, was either a treat or a curse. Either way, Jack and his friends were thankful that Alli and **her **friends had to deal with the Solaris Knight on a daily basis and not them.

"He did look pretty angry." Z observed with shudder.

"Tell me about it. He makes Commander Cruger look like a Teacup Yorkie puppy." Syd compared before speaking again. "What's he going to make you do, Alli.?"

Alli was starting to feel pain in her shoulders and legs and she hadn't even gone through her punishment yet. The power of suggestion can be very influential. She started to rub her mysteriously sore muscles as she answered the blonde ranger.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know one thing. All of you will probably get to watch me." The black mystic surmised as she rubbed her neck.

"Hang on, you mean he might make us watch you go through whatever obstacle course he's gonna put you through?" Jack asked in shock.

"Not exactly. He won't **make **us watch, but we will anyway." Nick replied seriously.

"That way if anything gets out of hand, we can jump in and help her." The elder Rocca sister added.

The cadets still grumbled with uncertainty. They still didn't agree with how the Solaris Knight was handling the situation..If Daggeron was half as brutal as Cruger when he was pissed, Alli was in deep trouble.

"That's sounds like a good plan, V. Something tells me you had to implement it a few times." Syd replied.

"Thanks, and yeah, we have." Maddie added with a cringe.

"And if it's as bad as we think, we may have to this go around. Just don't let Daggeron find out." The Mystic Force rangers laughed at that before Alli stood up slowly. The dread of facing her punishment weighed her down as if she was walking with Fire Heart on her back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a couple hours. Dance class awaits." Alli voiced with fake enthusiasm. _"And after that, I face the firing squad." _The black mystic thought grimly.

Muttering a quick goodbye to her friends and Toby, the black mystic headed out of the record store and made her way towards her beloved Rust Bucket that would transport her to her second job.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half hours later, Alli was making her way through the enchanted forest to face the music. The two dance classes she taught that afternoon were the hardest to date and they left her completely exhausted. It also didn't help that she was surviving on a limited amount of sleep. Normally, she had the opportunity to crash in her apartment afterwards, but not on this day. She was sure that whatever Daggeron was going put her through was going to completely drain what little energy she had left in her already fatigued body. As she stood at the mouth of Root Core, she saw that everyone else was already there and coupled off with the exception of Jack, Syd, Sky, and Jazz who was there waiting for Daggeron to return. Alli smiled but that was short lived; the black mystic inwardly groaned as she thought of her teacher and remembered exactly why she was here in the first place. Nick and Maddie were sitting on their couch in the upper level of the room with Chip and Clare cuddling together by the Xenotome. Bridge and Z were nowhere to be found and Xander and V were sitting at the big table talking and smiling at each other. He ranger of the night grinned as she saw that everyone was looking relatively happy. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the group.

"Hey, guys."

Everyone in the room greeted Alli back and Maddie was the first to ask about her friend's state of mind.

"Hey, how are you holding up and how did your classes go?"

Alli stretched and massaged her tired muscles before answering.

"They went really well. The girls are doing great with their routines. Me? Give me a Swedish masseuse and a jacuzzi and **then **ask me how I'm doing." Alli chuckled.

"I could go for one of those myself." Syd smirked as her friends looked at her weirdly. "What? A girl can dream. But back to you, Alli. We can't wait to see the new dance your teaching them."

Alli grinned to herself. Aside from being a ranger, she loved teaching dance class. That was her true passion. If anything happened to the point where she could never be a ranger again, she wouldn't feel empty because her dancing always made her feel better.

"I can't wait to show you guys, but I've got to finish tweaking it before I show you all anything." The black mystic replied with a smile.

She'd brought her dance bag, her guitar and her CD case with her from her dance class and each of the items had started to weigh her arms down. She quickly placed her dance bag down on the ground and brought her guitar and CD case to the corner or Root Core by the bookcase. She was far too exhausted to carry everything so she opted to make two trips. As she reached the corner and placed her stuff down, she felt the radiating warmth of someone standing beside her. She looked up to see who it was and to her shock, it was none other than Sky holding her dance bag out towards her with a smile on his face.

"I figured you could use a little help." The tall ranger offered.

The gesture alone made her heart skip a beat. This was the first time she saw the blue cadet act like a gentleman.

"Thanks, Sky. You didn't have to do that." She replied with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks.

Sky flashed a sincere smile that made Alli's knees nearly turn to Jello and considering that she was already close to keeling over, it was more of a curse rather than a blessing.

"It's no problem at all. It's the least I can do after you saved me from LeeLee earlier. Besides you look exhausted." Sky observed with concern etching his face.

"That obvious, huh?" Alli retorted sarcastically.

Sky grabbed a chair from the table that V and Xander were occupying and helped Alli to it before someone was tempted to yell 'timber!'

"I'm afraid so. You look like you're about to collapse on the spot."

Alli gratefully sat down on the chair and hung her head. She was so lacking in energy that she barely had enough to hold her head up.

"Probably because I am. I'm exhausted; those dance classes really wiped me out. Plus, the lack of sleep last night isn't helping me much." Alli explained as she used her hand to support her head.

"I'm really sorry about that." The blue ranger apologized.

That made the black mystic look up quickly, which was probably not the best thing to do because she soon felt dizzy.

"_Whoa, head rush." _She said to herself in her mind. "Hey, it's not your fault. I have to take some blame, too. And now, I'm paying for it." _"Man, am I paying for it!" _She thought to herself as she held her temples with her hands.

Everyone in the room grew more concerned for their friend as they watched her energy seemingly deplete in front of their eyes and all had the same notion-that Alli should **not **go through her punishment.

"Maybe you shouldn't do whatever Daggeron has planned for you today. I'm sure he'd let you do it tomorrow after you had a chance to regain your energy." Sky figured. _"He can't be __**that **__strict, can he? I mean she's about to faint." _He thought with worry.

Alli laughed bitterly at that. There was no way in Hell Daggeron was going to let her make this little "challenge" up tomorrow. He was a great teacher, but he was strict, which meant that this had to get done today.

"Thanks for the concern, Sky, but I'll be fine. I'll probably need life support after this, but I'll be okay." Alli said convincingly, thought it was more to convince herself rather than Sky.

She gave the blue-eyed cadet a weak smile before gettign up from the chair and walking to the spot where Jack, Syd and Jazz were having a discussion. After everyone fell back into their own conversations, Daggeron walked into the middle of Rootcore and spoke to Alli.

"Allison, it is time."

The black mystic audibly gulped as she made her way to her teacher.

"Okay. What exactly do I have to do?" Alli asked just a little bit frightened.

"Follow me outside and you shall see." With that he walked outside and Alli followed, walking as if she was being led to the gallows. She and the other rangers followed the golden knight until they reached a clearing. He turned to face the others and held up a hand to stop their progression.

"This is where the rest of you must stop. Alli and I will continue on from here."

As the others murmured, Daggeron pulled out his Solar morpher and a card with a picture of a train on it. Using the morpher to punch a hole in the card, the S.P.D. rangers were startled into attention when they heard the booming sounds of a train growing louder. To the futuristic ranger's amazement, a set of golden tracks materialized in front of them and then an immense blue and gold train chugged along until it stopped in front of a stunned group of rangers. The mystic rangers experienced this before so it was nothing new for them.

"When I return, I will join all of you as we wait for Allison to complete her task." He explained before he turned to face his student. "Allison, if you please?"

With that, he allowed Alli to board the train first before going on after her. In a flsh of golden light, the train vanished leaving the other rangers with nothing to do except return to Root Core and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After zooming through a star-studded gateway, the train stopped in a dimension that was a cross between untamed wilderness and a jungle. When Alli stepped off of the train, she almost gasped at what she saw. The terrain was unfamiliar to the new mystic, but not to the seasoned knight. She felt Daggeron stand beside her and looked up at him waiting for him to explain what she was supposed to do.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"Allison, we are in the dimension of Shalifar." Daggeron replied.

The fledgling mystic scanned the area and her fears were multiplied when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Allison, do you see the course ahead of you?" Daggeron asked seriously. When he noticed Alli nodding, he continued. "This is what you would call a gauntlet. As your punishment, you must complete the course within 2 hours without your powers. Do you understand?"

Alli grimaced and gave her answer. "Yes, a gauntlet with no powers. I got it." _"I'm so past boned!" _She thought.

"Very well, then. Hand over your morpher, please." Alli quickly reached into her holster, grabbed her morpher and reluctantly handed it to her mentor.

"Is there any chance this course was modeled with nice, soft fluffy bunnies and cotton candy in mind?" Alli asked hopefully.

The Solaris Knight gave a soft chuckle. He admired her for keeping her sense of humor.

"You will do fine. There is nothing in this course that you have not faced before." He replied giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Good luck; your time starts now." After he spoke, Daggeron boarded the train and vanished, leaving Alli alone to fend for herself.

"This is gonna be **so **much fun. Yippee." She said with sarcastic and lackluster enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, as Alli was about to start her torture course in Shalifar, the other rangers were standing around Root Core impatiently waiting for their friends to return. Bridge and Z were still suspiciously absent and the others were just chatting up a storm. Each one worried.

"Do any of you think that we should try and find Bridge and Z?" Syd asked.

After taking a moment to think, all of the rangers answered...

"Um...no."

"Trust me. We don't want to know what they're doing." Sky interjected with a visible shudder.

"Well, whatever those two are doing, at least they aren't doing it right in front of us like last night." The other rangers quickly agreed with his statement and then Jack took his turn to speak.

"Okay, before I need to use a laser to surgically remove the images that are threatening to be burned into my grey matter, can we stop talking about whatever the Hell Bridge and Z are doing and talk about something else? **Anything **else?" Jack pleaded.

Everyone shuddered in agreement and quickly changed the subject.

"Like what?" Syd asked as she twirled her hair around her finger as she does when she's bored.

"How about Sky and Alli?" Jack suggested. The other rangers quickly turned their heads towards Sky as Jazz just shook her head when no one was looking. Sky choked on the air he was breathing and gasped.

"Excuse me?" Sky squeaked.

Jazz breathed a sigh and rolled her eyes. She knew of their feelings for each other and, seeing as how they were now getting along, decided to throw him a bone and help him out.

"Guys, it was just a fake kiss to ward off Leelee. Let it go." The purple ranger convinced.

"Yeah, Jazz is right. That's all it was." Sky reiterated with a silly grin.

None of the mystics really believed Jazz's explanation. Least of all Maddie.

"Well, then, maybe you could explain why you've suddenly become so nice around each other." The blue mermaid posed. Again, all the rangers looked to Sky for his take on it and again, Jazz opted to bail him out.

"_You __**so **__owe me!"_ She thought. "Probably his way of thanking her for getting that bleached blonde bimbo to back off." Jazz further explained.

"Exactly. Alli and I came to an agreement last night that we would tolerate one another while we're here." Sky agreed.

"See, they're actually friends now. Got it? Now, can we please change the subject?" Jazz asked as she leaned back against the wall. After she spoke, all of the rangers fell into a rather uncomfortable silence...except, of course, for Xander who had a mischievous glint in his eyes. For some strange reason, he had a feeling that she knew more than she was telling and he intended to find out what. He got up from his spot at the table and sauntered over to the female redhead.

"Alright. If we can't talk about Sky and Alli, why don't we talk about Jazz and Daggeron?" He asked with a smirk. But if he thought he'd get her to break, he was sadly mistaken.

"Go right ahead." She replied sipping a glass of lemonade.

Xander and the other rangers' eyes widened when they saw Jazz. A moment ago, she was empty handed and now she was enjoying a tall glass of lemonade.

"Hang on. Where did you get the lemonade?" Xander asked as he pointed to her glass.

"I conjured it up." The redhead replied simply with a slurp.

The others didn't know whether to be more surprised at the fact that Jazz could perform magic or the fact that she was so nonchalant about it.

"Wait...you can do magic now?" Nick asked rubbing his hand through his dark hair.

"A little." The redhead shrugged. "Daggeron's been teaching me a few basic spells. I can even levitate without using my civilian powers!"

"Really? That's awesome, Jazz." Jack praised.

"Thanks. It is pretty cool." The purple ranger smiled.

Xander, who just didn't know when to leave sleeping dogs lie, ignored the current discussion and decided to return to their previous issue.

"Alright. Let's get back to the matter at hand. Namely, what exactly were you and Daggeron doing in the lounge earlier today?" The Aussie asked smirking.

"We were talking." Jazz answered stoically._ "Anything else is none of your damn business!" _She thought.

Xander couldn't put his finger on it, but he could tell that she was keeping tight-lipped about something.

"Sure you were; is that all you guys were..."

Xander's voice left him when he saw the imposing figure of his mentor standing behind Jazz protectively.

"Xander, would you like to join Allison on her run through my gauntlet? Finish that sentence and it can be arranged." Daggeron warned with a raised eyebrow.

Jazz had a satisfied smirk on her face the moment she heard the knight's voice come from above her. Xnader immediately shut up and looked away from the two rangers as Daggeron stood beside Jazz. The redhead gave him a sweet smile and waved her hand producing another glass.

"Lemonade?" She offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Daggeron replied with a grin as he accepted the glass. He was about to take his first sip when Sky interrupted him.

"Um, Daggeron, exactly how long do you expect us to be here?"

"Until we find the counter spell to get you and your team home." The Solaris Knight replied taking a sip.

Syd had a look of confusion on her face as she spoke up.

"I...don't think that's what he meant."

"Then what did he mean, Syd?" Jazz wondered aloud.

"What I meant was how long are we going to be here waiting for Alli?" Sky rephrased his question.

Daggeron walked to the table and pulled out a chair for Jazz. After the two took their seats, the knight answered Sky.

"Well, Sky, I gave her a two hour time limit to finish the obstacle course."

Jazz remembered the courses she had to run back at the academy and she never remembered them taking that long to complete. In fact, she held the record for the fastest time-15 minutes and 32 seconds. Sky was four minutes behind her.

"Are they usually that long?" The purple ranger asked.

"Normally, no. But seeing as she's running it with no powers, I gave her some extra time." The knight explained.

The cadets knew about not being able to use their powers on the course, unless it was allowed. But they still wondered just exactly what kind of course took two hours.

"What exactly does she have to do?" The pink S.P.D. ranger asked. By now, Jazz had conjured lemonade for the entire group.

"I set up a gauntlet of sorts. She will have to dodge flaming arrows, spiked logs and various other pitfalls. Near the end, she will face a group of hideacs and finally she will have to navigate through and escape a room of light." Daggeron explained. At the words "room of light", the Mystic Force team gasped and all started speaking at once.

"Room of light!?" Maddie shouted as she leapt from her seat on the couch.

"That doesn't seem safe!" Chip added. His own worry mirroring his mermaid friend.

"What if she gets hurt?" Vida asked shocked.

All of the mystics' questions were overlapping each other as they worried even more and the ruckus left the S.P.D. rangers more than a little confused. After a minute of enduring their protests, Daggeron held his hand up and immediately silenced his charges.

"Silence!" Daggeron shouted making everyone calm down. The cadets still looked lost althought Jazz appeared a little less confused than her teammates. The silence lasted for about another 3 seconds before Daggeron, unlike the rest of his team, spoke rationally. "I am happy to see all of you are concerned for your teammate, but you have nothing to worry about. I left a small patch of shadow in the room." At his words, the Mystic Force team let out the breath that each of them had been holding in, but the SPD team was still very befuddled. Not enjoying being left out of the loop, Jack waved his hands making everyone look his way.

"Ummm could someone tell us what's going on?" He asked motioning to him and his team. "What's the big deal about a room of light?"

Before anyone from the Mystic side could answer, Jazz took the reins.

"It's simple if you think about it."

Everyone turned to face Jazz as she spoke up. Apparently she picked up on something the other cadets missed.

"Then, maybe, you could explain it to us?" Syd asked as her attention, as everyone else's, was focused on the usually quiet redhead.

Jazz cleared her throat and began what she felt was a clear enough explanation.

"Well, I think it works like this. Each of the Mystic Force Rangers gains their power and strength from their specific element. If they were out of their element, they would grow weaker. For example, Maddie's power would grow stronger if she were standing in the middle of the ocean, but Nick wouldn't be able to make a spark if he were standing in that same ocean because there's no source of fire for him to draw power from." Nick and Maddie smiled at each other and held hands as Jazz continued.

"In Alli's case, she draws her power from the night, or darkness. Since light is the darkness' natural opposite, a room of light would drain her. But Daggeron made sure there was a spot of night in the room where she could recharge enough to complete the course; get it?" Jazz asked as she finished.

Daggeron listened as the redhead he'd grown fond of gave a clear explanation of his students' powers.

"_She's been here one day and she is already well-versed about our powers."_ Daggeron thought proudly before speaking. "Jasmine is absolutely correct, do all of you understand?"

The remaining members of Jazz's team all nodded as what she said started to sink in.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Sky answered.

"I get it now." Syd added.

"Yeah, I'm not so confused anymore." Jack answered.

After Jack voiced his opinion, another familiar voice echoed from behind the purple S.P.D.

"There's still one question, though. Just how did you know all that?" Bridge asked as he and his girlfriend finally made an appearance

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 35

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, in walks Bridge-come-lately. Just where has he and Z been? Um, never mind, I don't wanna know. Well FINALLY, another chapter is put to bed. Just wait till Jazz's buds see her work her magic...literally. And in the next few chapters, things start to get heavy. And, also, the baddies will make an appearance. So...as usual, read, review, review, review...oh, and did I say review? LOL. Well, enjoy! :)


	37. Mistakes Made

Well, I figured since I had some time...finally...I'd update. Be prepared for some major drama in this and the next few chapters. Hope you can handle it!

Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters. If you don't know by now... ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 36: Mistakes Made...**

Jazz was so startled by her psychic friend's voice coming up behind her, that she almost dropped her lemonade glass. Whipping around, she spoke to the spiky haired ranger.

"Damn, Bridge! When did you two come in?" She asked with her hand on her chest. "I swear, some days I think we need to tie a bell around your neck just so we'd know where you are." She chuckled.

Z shook her head as everyone laughed. Her beau did have the knack of sneaking up on people; thought unintentional. As soon as the laughter died down, she decided to answer her purple teammate.

"We came in when Daggeron was talking about a light room; whatever that is." She began with a scrunch of her face. "Then we heard you give that explanation. But the question still remains, just **how** do you know all that?"

Bridge did bring up a valid question. He and Z didn't make it in time to hear Jazz's other explanation.

"Well..." Jazz started as she turned her gaze towards the golden knight.

The redhead grinned indicating that she wanted to show her friends rather than tell them. Knowing that seeing her friends' reaction to her new found abilities would make her happy, he grinned back and nodded in agreement. As her smile broadened, she waved her hand and recited the magic words...

"_**Chroma Transposia!**_"

Before everyone's eyes, Bridge's and Z's signature colors switched places and the green from the psychic rangers's outfit were now on Z's clothes and every bit of yellow from the latina ranger's wardrobe flew to Bridge. Z gasped in awe as Bridge was struggled to put together a coherent sentence.

"Wha...how...you...**you**???" The green S.P.D. ranger babbled.

"How did you do that?!" Z shreiked.

"Yeah, what she said!" Bridge quipped bug-eyed as he pointed to his girlfriend.

Jazz let out a chuckle as she enjoyed amazing her friends with her little magic show.

"Daggeron has been teaching me a few basic spells. Pretty cool, huh?" She grinned.

"That's putting it mildly." Bridge answered with a smirk. _"Wow...this is just...wow!" _He thought.

Bridge just exhaled sharply. They had only been there a couple of days and Jazz looked as if she'd found her niche. He'd never seen her look so...comfortable. His thoughts were interrupted when Jack further explained Jazz's new talent.

"She can even levitate things without her civilian powers!" Jack replied.

"No way! That is so wicked!" Z exclaimed.

Amidst all of the awestruck chatter among the rangers, one remained seemingly unimpressed. And it wasn't the one most people thought it would be.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean me and my friends have spent months working on our magic and here comes a newbie and she masters a spell in a day? Jazz, I'm probably one of the last people to sound like a doubting Thomas, but you're gonna have to prove it to me." Xander replied.

"_He just doesn't quit, does he?"_ Nick thought to himself as he took a few steps away from his Aussie comrade. He wasn't about to be caught in any crossfire the purple ranger had planned.

Jazz smirked at the green mystic's challenge and everyone immediately cringed because they knew what was going to happen. Again, she looked to Daggeron for permission and he immediately nodded.

"You asked for it, big mouth." She let out s sigh and with a flick of her wrist, she chanted...

"_**Nicramu Levitar!"**_

A bright purple glow surrounded Xander and his body was lifted up through the air and planted on the ceiling...where she left him. She folded her arms across her chest and admired her handiwork as the others pointed and laughed at the ranger who was supposedly absent the day someone went over the definition of 'decorum'.

"Wow, this is really good." He admitted...until he discovered that he couldn't move his arms or leg and that he hadn't come down yet. "Um, aren't you forgetting something, Jazz?" He asked.

Jazz put her hand on her chin and feigned thinking seriously about his question before she answered the immobile ranger.

"Um...no, I don't believe I am." She answered smugly.

Xander's brow furrowed in confusion as he tried in vain to move any part of his body besides his mouth...which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion.

"Aren't you going to let me down!? " He asked frantically.

"You know, somehow I seem to have forgotten the counter spell." She replied as she glared playfully at Xander. "Oh, well. At least you can save Clare some time with her work by cleaning the ceilings for her. Lemme go find her feather duster." She remarked as she went to find said feather duster.

As she took a couple of steps, she thought...

"_3...2...1..."_

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry for doubting you, Jazz." Xander shouted in a panic. "Please, let me down from here."

Jazz just put her hands on her hips and looked up at the now regretful ranger. She knew this wasn't the last time he was gonna open his mouth and say something to piss someone off. And since murder was out of the question, she decided to give him another chance.

"Fine, but don't say I never did anything for you." She replied with a roll of her eyes. With another flick of her wrist, she recited the counterspell she claimed to forget. **"Gravitus Restorum!"**

The violet aura that surrounded Xander slowly faded as he floated back down to the floor. Once he was on solid ground, she chanted the spell to change Bridge's and Z's signature colors back to normal. The knight of the sun was amazed at how quickly Jazz took to learning such magic. Even the Mystic Rangers didn't adapt so fluidly.

"Jazz, that was unbelievable!" Bridge praised.

All of the praise made Jazz grin. It wasn't often that the redhead was noticed outside of battle so being paid so much attention because of magic was truly an experience for her.

"Thanks, Bridge. I always knew magic was real and being able to use it...this is like a dream come true for me!" Everyone saw the purple ranger beam. For her this **was **a dream come true. _"This beats __**reading**__ about magic by a mile!"_ She thought.

After being returned to terra firma, Xander stretched his stiff limbs and scowled a bit. The last time he was embarrassed was by Daggeron during his first days as their new teacher. True, he was trying to teach him a lesson, but Xander felt he didn't have to rob him of his dignity to do it.

"Geez! Show off much?" He grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Maddie shook her head at Xander's staggering ability to put his foot in his mouth and looked at Jazz with a sadistic smirk.

"Jazz, if you want I can show you the places to hit Xander where it will hurt for days." She offered with a devilish grin.

Jazz, being a fan of inflicting violence on male idiots, just grinned back with an even higher level of sadism...if that was possible.

"Thanks anyway, Maddie. But I know places to hit him where it'll hurt for **months**!" She replied saying the last word with her eyes fixed on her Australian target.

When the handsome minotaur ranger heard this, he quickly backed away from the redhead and sought sanctuary behind his new girlfriend.

"Uh uh! Forget it, Tree Boy! I am **not **protecting you!" Vida shouted as she moved away from Xander.

As everyone laughed at the scene, the S.P.D. Rangers heard a strange voice echo throughout Root Core. The voice was strange to all the futuristic rangers...except Jazz. She knew who was coming.

"Daggeron? You in here?" The voice called out.

Daggeron smiled and called out to the familiar voice.

"Yes, Jenji! We all are!" The golden knight replied.

A minute later, Jenji walked in and saw his long time friend, the young redhead and a few others he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting as of yet. The S.P.D. gang, minus Jazz, was shocked to see a large, white cat wearing a costume that looked like it belonged to the Arabian Knights.

"Oh, hello. I see you have company." Jenji observed.

Daggeron just shook his head and chuckled at his feline friend.

"Yes. You remember Jasmine from the other night." Daggeron reminded as Jazz waved to the magical feline. He still hadn't completely forgiven Jenji for interrupting that particular moment. "I'd like for you to meet her friends. This is Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd."

All five rangers greeted the large cat with slow waves and agape mouths. A few tried to stutter the word 'hi' and all that did was make the Mystic Rangers giggle.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Jenji. All powerful ally to the rangers." He greeted with a bow. "I wish I could stay longer, but I just came in to get my lunch. I'm gonna pop back and check on Alli, Daggeron."

"Alright." Daggeron said with a chuckle.

With a wave, the genie cat disappeared in a puff of smoke before everyone's eyes and Jack had to do a double take.

"Okay...who...or what...was that?" Jack stammered.

The Mystics laughed again and Chip stepped forward to answer.

"That would be our friend, Jenji." The yellow clad redhead explained.

Jack, who just blinked sporadically, couldn't form the words so Bridge decided to take the reins.

"So...what is he exactly...besides a talking cat?"

Vida wondered just how much more magic the S.P.D. could take at this point when she answered his question.

"He's actually a genie." The punk ranger replied with a slight cringe.

There was a pause and a period of silence coming from the six rangers; one was in awe, the others...to say that they were in shock was like saying that Bridge only liked toast a _little bit_.

"No way. A real genie?" Syd asked in disbelief. "Like from Alladin?"

The mystics knew of the Alladin stories and were familiar with their genie. Comparing Jenji to one so legendary...was more than a stretch.

"Well..." Maddie began with an unconfident shrug.

Nick understood Maddie's reluctance to finish her answer so he stepped in as a leader would.

"If you mean can he grant wishes, then yes." Nick finished. _"If you mean is he good at it...well..." _Nick thought mirroring Maddie's hesitation.

"This is so cool! I wonder if he can grant **my **wish?" Syd wondered aloud.

"Don't hold your breath." Xander muttered under his.

Hearing his wisecrack, Chip nudged his friend in the ribs hard.

"Yeah, he can." He started. "Just...as the saying goes...be careful what you wish for."

Nick and his team shook visibly and that raised a red flag among Jack and **his **team.

"Why, what happened?" Sky asked with concern.

Nick looked to the blue cadet and the memories of that black time came flooding back.

"Let's just say we found that out the hard way." The red mystic replied.

"That's the understatement of the year." Xander chimed in.

He didn't mean to be so sarcastic, but what they went through was something they wouldn't wish on anyone. Jazz, who let her curiosity guide her, decided to probe further.

"I don't understand. What happened that was so horrible?"

"Nothing good." Maddie replied in a low voice.

"As a matter of fact, there was nothing good left at all. Darkness ruled the world. And we mean 'evil' darkness." Vida added seriously.

Every jaw in the B Squad dropped when she said that. How could evil win? Wasn't that why the Power Rangers were recruited in the first place?

"No...no that's not possible. You're kidding, right?" Z asked not wanting to believe that evil could actually win.

Nick and his friends forlornly looked at each other and then back at their counterparts.

"Believe me, Z, we wish we were." Nick lamented.

"That was the single worst day of our lives." Xander remembered.

Astonished gasps wafted among the S.P.D. rangers as they let what Nick and Xander say soak in.

"So, you mean with no good magic, you guys were all left powerless?" Jazz surmised aloud.

"Exactly. And guess what else..." Vida began.

"What?" Syd asked in a whisper.

She and her friends all gathered around Daggeron's students as if they were children listening to the best bedtime story ever.

"We had no Udonna, no Clare and no Daggeron. Udonna and Clare completely forgot who we were and Daggeron just vanished without a trace." The pink mystic finished.

"There was nobody left to help us...well...almost nobody. You wouldn't believe who stepped up to the plate and helped us out." Nick continued.

"Yeah, we asked the Tribunal of Magic, but even they didn't help us out at first." Chip said albeit a little premature.

Vida just raised an eyebrow at her freckled friend and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on, Chip. You're getting ahead of yourself. You're forgetting a very important detail."

"Like what?" He asked with a confused shrug.

Maddie joined her sister in utter disbelief of Chip's amnesia and tried to help jog his memory.

"You forgot to mention who helped us get to the Tribunal in the first place." The blue mermaid said in an attempt to steer Chip in the right direction.

With a look like a light bulb just lit up in his head, Chip grinned widely and chimed...

"Oh, yeah. Fire Heart!"

Vida and Maddie simultaneously let out a loud sigh of frustration, the way any set of twins would, before continuing in their attempts to steer Chip back in the right direction.

"_Okay, he's about as dense as a black hole."_ Vida thought in annoyance. "No, Chip. Fire Heart didn't help us, either."

"Because he forgot who we were, too." Maddie finished.

"Think back, buddy. Remember who got Fire Heart to help us?" Xander asked trying to get Chip to remember. "Come on, how can anyone forget something **that** epic?"

In a split second, Chip scanned his memory and another light bulb went off. This time because he reached the correct conclusion.

"Oh, now I remember. And talk about a twist. Even M. Night Shyamalan couldn't see that one coming." Chip commented with a slight grin despite the seriousness of their story.

Little by little, the S.P.D. cadets were growing more impatient with Nick and his friends' and couldn't take it anymore.

"**So who helped you!?"** The six shouted making the mystics recoil.

"Ouch! Thanks, now, I'm gonna need a hearing aid at 18!" Nick joked as he covered his ears. "Calm down."

"Sorry, but this is getting interesting." Jazz apologized on behalf of her friends. "But, who helped you? Judging by what Chip said, I'd say it was an enemy of yours."

Nick and his team were perplexed. They just looked at the purple clad redhead in wonder.

"You're right, Jazz." Xander complimented. _"She __**is **__good."_ He thought.

"It was our most hated enemy...Koragg the Knight Wolf!" Nick remembered.

"Oh, this is getting good!" Syd chimed in with a grin. By the way she was acting, you'd think she was watching one of her favorite soap operas.

Maddie shook her head in amusement before she took the reins.

"His master, Imperious...our big bad here...had recruited four extremely strong monsters to defeat us...the Barbarian Beasts." The blue mermaid began.

"And they were the fiercest we've ever battled." Vida continued as she rubbed her shoulder. Even the memory of the pain they suffered was returning.

"We beat two of them...Warmax and Shrieker...but just barely." Chip remembered. His battles nearly took him out.

"Yeah, Chip took the brunt of the attacks." Xander added as he looked at his best friend.

As the cadets became more engrossed in the tale, Bridge chimed in with a question.

"Wait a second. You still never said how all this mess started in the first place." Bridge added. He did bring up a valid point and Jazz decided to shed a little light.

"Bridge, think about it. A while ago, Chip said 'be careful what you wish for' when we were asking about Jenji." The purple ranger looked at Nick with a knowing expression and voiced her revelation. "It was a wish that caused it all, wasn't it?" Jazz asked seriously.

Nick and his friends all hung their heads in shame as they averted their gaze away from Daggeron.

"_She's almost as good as Sherlock."_ Nick thought before lifting his eyes to meet Jazz's. "Yes...a selfish wish." Nick began. "You see, we were so exhausted from fighting, we kept asking Daggeron to have Jenji just make them disappear. We wanted to take the easy way out."

"Which is what we were all doing with our magic before the four Barbarians appeared." Maddie interrupted. She had to drive that point home before they went on.

"In any rate, after seeing how badly Chip was injured after their battles, I reluctantly agreed and that turned out to be exactly what the enemy wanted." Daggeron remembered. He, too, expressed his shame in falling for such a ploy.

"Wait...you mean..." Jack started, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yup. We were about to fight the two remaining beasts, 50-Below and Fightoe but we ended up having our asses handed to us." Xander remembered.

"So, Daggeron finally gave in and used the Jenji Shining Attack against them. Unfortunately, Fightoe used his staff to capture Jenji." Chip added sadly.

"It was a trap...and we walked right into it." Nick lamented.

Maddie sensed how Nick was beating himself up inside. He was the leader and he felt he led his friends into what was almost the destruction of the world. Putting a consoling hand on his shoulder, she continued.

"We took the easy way out and it ended up costing us big time." Maddie recalled with regret. "Because of our laziness, we lost Jenji."

"And what's worse, Imperious used Jenji to wish that there were no more Mystic Force Rangers." Vida added in horror.

"Which, in turn, eliminated all good magic in the world." Chip added seriously.

"In other words...we were screwed." Xander finished on a low note.

The mystics took a much needed pause from their tale and the cadets saw how shaken up they were. They couldn't fathom how helpless they must have felt. And the fact that they, themselves, caused it, must have weighed heavily on their minds, too. The silence was broken by another question from the green psychic.

"This is all very interesting, but what I don't get is why your most hated enemy decided help you?" Bridge wondered aloud.

"Oh, yeah. Phineas told me about that." Nick began with a half serious expression. With the exception of a certain blue cadet, who shook his head and gave a quiet chuckle, the rest of the S.P.D. all had confused looks on their faces.

"Okay, now who's Phineas?" Syd asked beating her other four teammates to the punch.

"I remember him. Alli introduced me to him the other day." Sky chimed in. "He's...memorable." He added with a smirk.

"Yeah, he is pretty hard to forget." Vida replied with a smile. That was Phineas. Even when he's not there, he manages to bring a smile to people's faces. Even Nick had to chuckle at the mention of their odious friend's name before continuing.

"Anyway, he told me that the last two beasts attacked Koragg and roughed him up pretty bad". The red phoenix remembered.

"So, basically, Koragg just helped you out to get revenge on them." Jack asked.

Chip and his friends hesitated to answer. Any Power Ranger knew that evil was evil and nothing else. Koragg, however...was what you called the exception to the rule.

"Well, yes...and no." Chip replied vaguely.

"What do you mean 'no'? As far as I know, most bad guys don't help the good guys unless someone on their own team screwed them over. Why else would he go to so much trouble?" Jack asked.

The Mystic Rangers had a feeling their answer would be less than believable among the S.P.D. cadets but they chanced it anyway.

"You see, Koragg is different because he has this thing about honor." Maddie replied with a curled mouth.

Syd's jaw nearly dropped. 'Bad guy' and 'honor' were terms that you don't hear in the same sentence. For a hero, that was the ultimate oxymoron.

"You're pulling my leg. An **honorable **villain? That's new." Syd quipped.

"I know. It shocked us, too." Xander replied with a shrug. "Koragg knew Imperious used forbidden magic to release those beasts into our world and felt that it was an unfair fight."

Hearing Xander's explanation further confused the cadets. The fact that a villain had honor was one thing, but to act on it? That was unheard of.

"Go figure. A villain that actually wants to play fair." Sky chuckled in disbelief.

"Like Xander said, it shocked us, too. And because of the good magic being gone, Fire Heart belonged to Koragg because he didn't remember who we were anymore. So, Koragg persuaded Fire Heart to take us to the Tribunal of Magic to ask them to reverse the wish."

"And everything was alright! Right?" Jack asked with hesitation.

It was well founded because as soon as the red S.P.D. leader asked that question, Nick and his crew all shook their heads simultaneously and replied in stereo surround sound...

"Wrong."

"Going to the Tribunal of Magic was the most difficult quest we've ever been on. First we almost got blown out of the sky by Imperious' other henchman, Necrolai." Chip began.

"Necrolai?" Syd asked as she seemed unfamiliar with that name.

"She's a vampire who's able to be out during the daytime. She looks more bat than human and is ugly as sin." Chip added with a shudder.

Once Syd nodded in understanding, Xander continued with the story.

"And then we crossed a large desert where we fought minions for the Tribunal with no powers." Xander continued. "Apparently that was part of the test."

"On the bright side, I got to see Nick's abs..." Maddie chimed in with a grin. But when her friends all looked at her with looks of disdain, and Nick looked down at the floor with a blush creeping in his cheeks, Maddie coughed before speaking again. "But I digress."

"Anyway...after we fought for our lives...again...the leader gave us a key to unlock a door. But, there was a catch." Nick paused.

"_Isn't there always?"_ The yellow cadet thought in annoyance. "What kind of catch?" Z asked as she became more interested.

"After we were given the key, we walked further through the desert looking for the door that fit it. But we came upon two doors. One led to home..." Vida began.

"And the other led to what looked like a black hole." Chip finished.

Jazz listened to the tale and the wheels in her head never stopped turning. Why would one door lead to home and the other lead to nowhere when they needed to go to the Tribunal? Unless...

"But it wasn't a black hole, was it?" Jazz asked, almost knowing the answer.

Maddie had a small grin on her face at Jazz's question. The mermaid had a hunch that the redhead would figure it out and confirmed it.

"Nope. That door led to where we needed to go. But at the time, we didn't know that. We just thought it led to nowhere."

"We were so tempted to go through the door that led home, but we decided against it. So, instead of taking the easy way out, which is what got us into that mess in the first place, we went though the other door and wound up facing the Tribunal." Vida commented.

"And **then **everything turned out okay?" Z asked hopefully. But she got her answer when she and the rest of the cadets saw the mystics shake their heads again.

"Far from it." Maddie replied in a low tone. "We pleaded our case and told them everything that happened."

"After hearing us out, they had a conference amongst themselves. But it was all for nothing. They voted us down and didn't reverse the wish." Nick added.

"To add insult to injury, they sent us right back home where everything was still evil." V remembered as Chip sat up to put his two cents in.

"Did we mention that everything was also in black and white? No color anywhere."

Nick looked at his friend and nodded as he, too, remembered that black...and white...day.

"Yeah, no color, no laughter, no music..." Nick began, but was cut off my Bridge and Syd's outcry of astonishment.

"**No music!?!?**" The eyes of the green and pink cadets were as wide as saucers due to the utter shock they got from that last statement.

"Yeah, Alli looked like she was physically sick. You know music is her passion. She looked like she was going to die on the spot." Xander replied. Bridge and Syd both nodded. Being musically inclined themselves, they felt for Alli. They'd feel the same way if they were in her shoes.

"So did Toby. Necrolai was in charge of the city and herded everyone into groups to be punished for the simplest things. She had caught Toby breaking her rule about no music and was going to punish him just for playing a tiny music box." Nick regaled.

"You mean she was gonna destroy him just for playing with a music box?" Sky asked outraged.

"Yeah, it was actually Toby's shouts for help that snapped us out of the state utter hopelessness we were in." Maddie remembered.

"I just couldn't stand watching a friend get hurt so...without thinking, I charged in." Nick explained.

"Seeing how Nick didn't let the fact that we failed stop him, we also charged in to help Toby, powers or no powers; even though the entire city was overrun with hideacs and monsters." Vida replied.

The S.P.D. were transfixed by their friends' story. Even Sky who was the main one who had doubts.

"Weren't you scared of what might happen?" Z asked.

The Mystic Rangers all looked at each other as their minds went back to that pivotal battle.

"Yeah, we were. We knew we didn't stand a chance, but we didn't care. Toby and everyone else were depending on us; we had to do something." Chip recalled.

"Even though the odds were against us, we fought anyway." Xander added.

"If evil wanted the city, they were going to have to destroy us first." Maddie said proudly.

"Which almost happened. We were so exhausted from fighting the barbarian beasts, almost getting shot down by Necrolai, battling sand warriors and being turned down by the Tribunal, we barely had the energy left to stand." Nick replied, reviewing all the important details.

"So, what happened then?" The green psychic S.P.D. asked.

Nick and his friends shared another mixed glance before the young mermaid focused her attention to her new friends.

"Well...we're not entirely sure." Maddie replied with a shrug of uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked with deepening interest.

By this time, even Sky was listening intently like a little kid, along with all of the S.P.D. rangers.

"Well somehow, someway...the Tribunal sensed our courage and the fact that we now understood the consequences of taking the easy way out."

After Chip broke down the details, Nick nodded and continued.

"Apparently, they were watching us all along. So, because of that, we were given our magic back, which meant that we could morph again." Nick explained.

"Man, the feeling we got when we found out we had our magic again...it was indescribable." Vida replied with a sigh. "So, after we got our magic, we morphed and did what we do best...kicked ass. But that wasn't the end of it." She added with a knowing grin. She knew their friends would be itching to know what else happened. When she noticed Jack and a few other cadets scoot closer, she smirked to herself.

"You mean there's more? What else happened?" The dreadlocked ranger asked. Minute by minute, the cadets acted more like kids in the throes of an amazing story.

"Just hang on. You'll find out." Xander chimed in with a smile.

Daggeron smiled proudly as he had a front row seat to what happened next.

"While the rangers fought off the hideacs, I was fighting with Fifty-Below and was about to be defeated when Koragg saved me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back this train up!" Jazz replied waving her hands. "You mean Koragg still helped you even after the world was right again?" Jazz asked. She could understand Koragg having honor, but still saving an enemy after the evil plan was thwarted...that was unheard of.

"Yes. He still had a score to settle with them since they attacked him and almost left him for dead." Daggeron added, a little amused by Jazz's animated disbelief.

"I bet he was pissed." Jack added with a whistle.

"That's an understatement. The Knight Wolf tore Fifty-Below a new one and we were about to do the same to Fightoe." Nick replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but there was a slight problem." Maddie interjected.

"What problem? You had new powers, right?" Z asked wondering why the story stalled.

Maddie shook her head slightly before resuming her story.

"Well, yeah, but we still weren't strong enough to beat them."

"Fifty-Below and Fightoe combined their powers and shot one large bolt of energy at us, and it hit us. Like we said, if they wanted the world, they'd have to destroy us first." Xander replied.

The six cadets scooted to get more comfortable as the story went on. And after hearing that the blast had hit them, they were in awe...and confusion considering that they were still alive to tell their tale.

"No way! How did you guys survive the blast?" Syd asked wishing she had some popcorn.

Nick and the other smirked before their leader answered.

"The Tribunal."

"They decided that because of our determination, we were worthy enough for stronger powers...Legend Mode." Vida added with a smile. Now the fun was gonna begin.

"Which is..." Syd asked not fully understanding.

Nick and his friends fidgeted in their seats. They all had the same notion of wowing their new friends and looked to their teacher for permission

"Can we show them, Daggeron?" Nick asked like a kid asking for a puppy.

Daggeron could only chuckle. It's been a while since he had students so enthusiastic about their powers. With a smile that reached his eyes, he nodded, giving his pupils full permission.

"Yes!" The Mystics shouted with excitement as the rose to their feet.

They stood in front of their teacher and friends, ready to unveil their strongest mode. As the S.P.D. Rangers watched intently, their eyes barely blinked; they didn't want to miss a second of this transformation.

"Ready, guys?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Ready!" His teammates answered with vigor.

Nick and company took their beginning stance and were about to go through the motions when...

"Oh, this is so exciting! I wish I brought my camcorder now." Syd giggled.

"Will you zip it, Syd? We can watch it on some highlight video when we get home! I wanna see this in person!" Z retorted in annoyance.

"This is one upgrade I **have **to see!" Bridge grinned as he shivered.

"This is gonna be past wicked!" Jazz chimed in.

"I have to agree. Even **I'm **getting into this!" Sky added.

Jack just sighed. He was as excited as the next guy, but he was growing agitated y his friends interruption. It was like trying to watch a good movie only to have everyone talk over it during the best parts.

"Everyone just shut up so they can show us!" Jack shouted, unintentionally. He was just excited.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Jack, but did as told and toned it down. Daggeron chuckled and let his charges know it was okay to continue. With a sigh, Nick took his stance again.

"Okay, take two." The red mystic joked. "Ready?"

"Ready...again!" The others laughed as they held their morphers. They dialed in the appropriate numbers and shouted...

"**Legendary Source! Mystic Force!**"

A blinding light filled the room as a voice echoed throughout Root Core shouting...

"**Galwit Mysto Neramax!**"

Their normal uniforms changed into powerful armor. Their capes were gone and their helmets changed to coincide with their mystical creatures. One by one, each ranger introduced themselves in their new, more powerful forms.

"Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!"

All of the S.P.D. rangers sat there stunned and awestruck with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"And Alli, of course, would shout: Element of Darkness! Black Legend Warrior." Xander added while smiling under his helmet. "That's **night **darkness, not **evil **darkness."

"We get it." The S.P.D. chimed in with a laugh.

As they shared a laugh, Jazz examined the Legend Mode and noticed something about them that made her ask something weird.

"Okay...so what's with the giant lollipops?" The purple ranger asked pointing to their staffs.

"Lollipops?" The Mystic Rangers asked in confusion as Vida pumped the redhead for mor information.

"What are you talking about, Jazz?"

"Those things you're holding." Jazz clarified.

Nick looked at the staff he held in his left hand and laughed. He never heard them be called 'lollipops' before.

"Oh, you mean these." Nick asked as Jazz nodded. "They're our Mystic Lion Staffs."

"They control our attacks and help us transform into our zords." Maddie added with her right hand resting on her hip.

As if hearing about a villain with honor wasn't a surprise...

"Wait a minute! Did I hear you guys right?" Bridge asked in amazement. "You actually **become **your zords?"

All five Mystic Rangers nodded as they chuckled under their helmets.

"You bet!" Xander replied. "In our normal ranger form, I turn into the Minotaur Titan Zord."

"I become the Garuda Titan Zord."

"What's a garuda?" Jack asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's just a fancy name for a Thunderbird." Chip explained with a waved of his hand.

"I turn into the Mermaid Titan Zord." Maddie clarified.

"Oh, I love mermaids!" Syd chimed in happily.

"_Why am I not surprised?" _Maddie thought as she giggled.

"And I become the Sprite Titan Zord." Vida chimed in.

Bridge just sat there with a look that made people think he had nothing upstairs before piping up with a question that would make anyone break out into laughter.

"You turn into a can of soda?"

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter as best they could. Tried and failed. Soon, the snickers they tried to hold in, pilled over into boisterous laughter that filled the whole interior of Root Core. Everyone was amused...except a certain pink ranger.

"Um...no." She said flatly. "I mean sprite as in fairy. I'm the smallest zord out of the bunch." Vida said while frowning under her helmet.

"Yeah, but you look so adorable!" Her sister giggled.

You could tell Vida was dejected by her stance. Her shoulders were slumped and her head hung slightly as she sighed heavily.

"Don't start with me, sis. I'm still not entirely comfortable being pink."

"I think pink's a nice color on you." Xander replied with an arm around her shoulder.

Nick shook his head and you knew he had a smile under his helmet.

"Okay, back to the topic at hand. I become the Phoenix Titan Zord and Alli turns into the Griffin Titan Zord." Nick added. "And of course, combined, we turn into the Titan Megazord."

The S.P.D. cadets all gasped in awe. They hadn't gotten to this part in Ranger History class yet.

"Man, I bet that looks so cool." Bridge replied.

"Believe me, it does." Chip nodded.

As amazing as this topic was, Sky wanted to turn things back to the staff they were holding.

"What's with the numbers on your staffs? And why do they look like an old-fashioned telephone?" Sky asked.

Maddie looked at the dial on her staff and shook her head, not believing that it took her so long to see what Sky picked up on immediately.

"The numbers regulate what we do." Maddie responded.

"For example, 1 is our individual elemental attack." Vida explained.

"2 is our united attack formation." Chip continued.

"3 is what I use to transform into the Firebird Legend Zord." Nick said as he stood proudly.

"And 4 is how the rest of us become the Mystic Lion Legend Zord." Xander pointed out.

As the cadets were transfixed by this impromptu lesson, Jack raised his hand as if he were in class.

"What about 5?"

"We're not in class, Jack, you don't have to raise your hand." Jazz chuckled.

"5 is the coolest one of all!" Chip chimed in as he looked to teammates. "It lets us all combine into..."

"**The Manticore Megazord!**" The Mystic rangers shouted in unison as they powered down. The five shared a good laugh and waited for the reactions of their futuristic friends.

"So, what do you think?" Nick asked as he waited for their answers.

"That was so awesome!" Jazz exclaimed.

Sky, who was so pumped from the story and demonstration jumped to his feet.

"Awesome doesn't cut it, Jazz. That was **incredible**!" The blue cadet shouted as he nearly knocked over his purple clad friend.

All eyes turned to the tall ranger and had a hard time believing that this was the same guy who, when they first met him, dismissed the notion that magic was even real. Jazz, who knew all along that it was real, had to see if he wasn't just giving everyone lip service.

"Really, Sky? So, you're telling us that **now **you believe?" Jazz posed the question to her teammate with folded arms.

Everyone waited with bated breath for Sky's answer which would either stun them or make them groan.

"I guess...yeah, I do! I **do **believe in magic!" Sky shouted while grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone cheered loudly for the fact that Sky was finally willing to open his mind to something other than technology. As much as Jazz enjoyed seeing Sky smile, she was gonna enjoy wiping it off his face even more.

"So...this means I was right all along. Right?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. "_I'm so gonna enjoy watching you squirm._" She thought evilly.

As expected, Sky's grin quickly fell from his face and it was replaced with an expression of dread. He knew Jazz remembered all the times he laid into her about her belief in magic by saying how stupid she was for believing in such a childish notion...and now it was about to bite him the ass like a junkyard dog. That thought alone made him cringe. He already had a problem admitting he was wrong about anything...and the fact that he was now about to eat some major crow in front of Jazz made him cringe and grumble even more.

"I guess so." He lamented as his voice dropped. "You were right and I was...wrong."

If he thought that Jazz was gonna let him off that easily, he had another think coming.

"_I am gonna savor this like grandma's Blue Ribbon Mississippi Mud!_" Jazz thought licking her lips slightly. "I'm sorry but could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you."

The smirking redhead moved in closer to Sky and craned her neck up with her left ear cupped. She was gonna make him eat crow to fill the S.P.D. academy building. Hearing him sigh heavily, she waited for him to relent.

"**You were right and I was wrong! Happy!?**" Sky shouted.

"As a clam." Jazz grinned.

Those words sent such a wave of awe throughout her teammates that the backlash was nothing short of stunning...expected, but stunning.

"Guys? Jazz just got Sky...**our Sky**...to admit that he was wrong!" Bridge replied, his eyes never blinking.

"**Run for your lives! The apocalypse is upon us!" **Jack screamed playfully as he acted scared out of his mind.

Sky just glared at his leader as he ran, in jest, like a chicken with his head cut off.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Z chimed in shaking her head.

"And Alli isn't here to witness this! Oh, she'd eat this up!" Vida laughed.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, sis." Maddie giggled. She was in the corner of the room and the whole time Sky was confessing, she had her trusty camera taping everything. "Have camcorder, will travel!"

Sky whipped his head around in Maddie's direction and his demeanor changed. Now his target of scorn was that confounded piece of technology wielded by the mermaid ranger.

"Give...me...that...camera!" He demanded slowly.

"Sure, Sky." She agreed a little too quickly. "Psych! Vida, catch!"

She threw her small camcorder to her fraternal twin who caught it like a linebacker and ran from Sky's oncoming wrath.

"Gimme that camera, V!" Sky shouted as he reached for the Pink Ranger's cape.

Feeling Sky hot on her heels, she turned the corner quickly and passed the camera to Nick.

"Run like the wind!" She commanded. Once Sky caught up with Vida, she held out her empty hands and pointed to Nick who was taunting him.

"Give it here!" Sky demanded as he ran towards the red phoenix.

Nick just shook his head and with a devilish grin, he reared his arm back and called out to his yellow counterpart.

"Chip, go long!"

"I'm open!" Chip shouted back.

Acting like a quarterback at the last seconds of the Super Bowl, Nick threw a long bomb to Chip who caught it perfectly. He resisted the urge to spike the camera on the ground as he threw it to Xander.

"Incoming!"

"Got it!" The green Aussie yelled as he caught the small camera. Running like his feet were on fire, he looked for a person to toss it to.

"Pass it to me!" Sky shouted in an attempt to trick the green mystic into throwing it to him.

"Yeah, nice try, Blue Boy. Do I look stupid to you?" Xander shot back as Sky went to answer him. "Don't answer that." He interrupted.

Seeing the childishness his students were displaying, Daggeron walked to Xander with full intent to stop it.

"Okay, that's enough!" He shouted to his students. "Just give me the camera." The golden knight demanded with outstretched hand.

"_Finally, someone with some common sense." _Sky thought in relief.

Sighing at his mentor's demand, he reluctantly handed the camera to Daggeron. He, and the others were upset that their fun was ending.

"Thank you." Daggeron replied...before taking off with it and laughing like the others did.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Sky asked waving his hands wildly.

"And miss showing this to Allison?" He shot back with a hearty laugh. "I think not."

The Mystics' jaws dropped in complete and total shock. Here was Daggeron...strict, no nonsense mentor...acting silly.

"Hold up! Daggeron...of all people...is going along with this?" Nick asked in disbelief. "The apocalypse really **is **upon us!"

Sky was at his wits end with this out-of-hand game of keep-away. Feeling drained, he made a last ditch plea to Daggeron.

"Daggeron, in the name of all that is good and pure, will you please give me that camera? Isn't knowing that I had to admit I was wrong to Jazz punishment enough?" Sky pleaded.

"Seeing as how you denounced magic and those who use and believe in it...no." Daggeron replied with a smirk.

Jazz was laughing so hard, she was pounding her fist on the table. She was having the time of her life...that is until she felt an intense wave of pain hit her so hard she fell to the floor. She screamed and clutched her head in the same manner Nick did when Koragg contacted him telepathically.

"Jazz!"

Everyone shouted in fear when they saw the redhead keel over and land on the floor with a thud. They ran to her side as the purple ranger writhed in pain. Jazz never experienced such torment and felt like her head would explode.

"_Help...me."_ A voice whispered faintly in the recesses of Jazz's mind.

"Alli?" Jazz whispered in question as she clutched her head even more.

"_Jazz...help...me."_ Alli's voice pleaded.

Nick recognized this position as the one he took when Koragg tried to call him. Kneeling down, the mystic leader tried to gain some information from his fallen ally.

"Jazz, what's going on?" He asked in a panic.

Jazz started to pant heavily as she tried to alleviate the excruciating pain in her head, but she managed to calm herself long enough to answer Nick.

"It's Alli! She's in trouble! I can hear her in my head!" Jazz grunted as another wave struck her.

Every ranger there gasped in horror at Jazz's news. They shuddered to think just what kind of danger the black mystic was in but judging by the fact that she was sending a telepathic message to the person she felt closest to, it must have been bad.

"Jasmine. Calm down and tell us what's wrong with Alli." Daggeron instructed.

Jazz let out another tortured groan before speaking.

"Room...of...light." Jazz struggles to relay.

The Solaris Knight felt a pang of dread when he heard those words. He didn't want to entertain the notion that anything was wrong regarding his test.

"Yes, I know that's tough, but I left her corner of darkness so she can recharge." Daggeron said reassuringly.

He was positive that Alli was just exhausted and that she was just a pace or two from the darkness in the room of light...but that was broken when Jazz's adrenaline shot through the roof causing her to shout.

"**No!** You don't get it! She says there **is **no darkness in there! **It's all light!**"

The Mystic Force team's faces literally paled at the revelation of what was happening to their friend. Daggeron was dumbfounded. Could he really be that careless?

"Y-you must be mistaken. There was darkness in that room when I left..." Be stammered.

Jazz struggle to her knees and reached up to Daggeron. In a feat of strength she didn't know she had, thanks to the adrenaline rush, she pulled him down by his vest so that they were face to face.

"She says there **isn't **any darkness and she can't get out!" She said through gritted teeth. "Daggeron, she's **dying **in there!"

As her strength slowly faded, Jazz fell to the floor and her breathing became erratic. She was sweating so profusely, the area she was laying in was wet.

"I can feel it! She's fading fast! There's no door! **You have to help her!**" She groaned.

Daggeron was in total shock. He was catatonic, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had committed such a gross oversight. He stood frozen in place as his students watched Jazz endure such trauma.

"There was darkness when I left..." He whispered as he tried to convince himself.

"Well there isn't any now!" the redhead cadet shouted. "Your spell must have been so powerful that it blocked it out! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"

The shriek she let out was so piercing, it could put a banshee out of business. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she spoke again, but this time...the voice that came out wasn't her own.

"Help me! I can't get out!" Cried Alli's voice.

Alli somehow managed to take over Jazz's body to send a last ditch plea for help.

Sky's blue eyes widened when he heard Alli's panicked voice. In one quick motion, the tall ranger knelt beside Jazz and shook her gently.

"Alli, is that you?" He asked hoping his message reached her.

Jazz looked up to face her friend and her honeydew green eyes were replaced with black ones...Alli's eyes.

"Sky! Help...me! I-I can't move!" Alli's voice pleaded weakly.

Nick and the others were shocked to see that Alli had managed to use Jazz as her vessel in both voice and body...mainly her eyes. Hoping to keep her conscious, Nick knelt next to Sky and tried talking to his fallen friend.

"Alli! It's me, Nick! Just hang on, okay!?"

His fear grew as he noticed Jazz's eyes flicker back and forth from Alli's deep black to the redhead's vibrant green.

"So...much...light. So weak. Please, help. I can't...hold on...much...longer..." Alli's voice wavered.

Now the rangers were in full blown panic mode. Alli was somewhere in a light filled room and they had no way to reach her, let alone help her.

"We've got to help her...**now**!" Maddie shouted in her frantic state.

She was on the verge of tears when Clare hugged her. The young apprentice always could calm people down when they needed it and this was one time her talents were put to the test. Once Maddie let her know that she was alright, the doe-eyed assistant to Udonna went to Daggeron and violently shook him by the shoulders.

"Daggeron! This is no time for you to go blank! Snap out of it!" She yelled as she shook him like a martini.

Amidst all the commotion, Sky's emotions were turning into a violent storm inside his heart. Ever since that night he and Alli were involved in their heated makeout, his feelings for her kept flipflopping. Now that she was in danger, he couldn't bear the thought of being without her. The idea of not telling her how he really felt frightened him to his core. As his friends pleaded to Jazz to keep Alli conscious, he scanned the room and his gaze fell on the one responsible for Alli knocking on death's door. Once he locked eyes with the knight of the sun, his gaze turned into a stony glare.

"**You!!**" The blue S.P.D. said, his voice turning into a low, guttural growl.

Fueled by blinding rage, Sky rose to his feet. He quickly strode to where Daggeron was frozen and landed a hard punch square in the face making the knight rock back. The sound of fist hitting face made everyone whip their heads to the sound and were stunned to see Daggeron holding his hand to the spot where Sky's balled fist made contact. Fearing that Sky wasn't done, Jack and some of the male rangers grabbed the tall cadet and did their best to hold him back.

"Sky! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked, his voice conveying his outrage.

Sky was seething with anger. So much so that he was breathing through gnashed teeth and the sight of Daggeron still looking like he had no idea what was going on, just made the situation more volatile.

"It's all his fault!" Sky fumed as he pointed his finger in blame.

Normally he wasn't so belligerent, but the events with Alli made something in him snap and it took everything Jack and the other guys had to keep him from wiping the floor with the knight.

"He knew she was weak against the light and how exhausted she was before he made her go through this damn test! He deserves a lot more than just a punch in the face!" Sky growled as he tried to pull out of his friends' grasp.

Sensing that all this violence was not getting them any closer to helping Alli, Bridge went back to Jazz to see if he could get any more information from his comrade.

"Jazz, is Jenji with her?" The spiky haired psychic asked.

Jazz summoned the strength to look into Bridge's face and her green eyes returned.

"Yes, Jenji's with her and he's trying to help her stay conscious, but she can't hold...**out**!" Jazz screamed the last word as Alli struggled to regain control. Jazz knew she was just trying to get her massage across, but did it have to hurt so much?

"Jazz!" Syd cried as she went to her friend.

"No...Alli." Jazz replied in her friend's voice. "Sky...please...hurry!"

Everyone's panic rose to epic status when they noticed that Alli's voice was in labored gasps. Sky went to Jazz's side now fearful that the one person he grew to care about could be...

"Alli! What's happening!?" He asked.

"It's Jazz." Her eyes went back to being green. "She can barely breathe!" She groaned as Alli once again took over. "Guys...I'm fading! Give-give my morpher to someone who can handle it better, alright?"

"Not gonna happen, Alli!" Vida shouted in defiance. "You hang in there!"

Alli continued to speak through her friend in a tone that indicated that she was possibly reciting a verbal will.

"Tell Jazz...she's the best friend I ever had!"

"You can tell her yourself, Alli! Just hang on, please!" Nick begged.

Maddie and Clare let tears fall from their eyes. They weren't crying; the two were just frustrated that they were so helpless.

"We can't lose you, Alli! We need you!" Maddie shouted.

"Don't leave us!" Chip added in frustration.

Clare did some shouting of her own, but to a different member of their team.

"Daggeron, quit standing there like a damn statue! **Do something!**"

Hearing Clare swear for the first time was almost as big a shock as what was hapening in fromt of them with Jazz. But Clare's little episode was overshadowed when Jazz spoke in Alli's voice again.

"And...tell Sky...tell him I...I'm trying...so hard..."

Before she could finish the message, Jazz passes out cutting off the only link to Alli. Seeing Jazz lay there unconscious and knowing that Alli was dying who knows where, the rangers were in such a state of hysteria, it looked like nothing would break them out of it.

"No! Jazz, wake up! Please!" Syd begged as she shook her purple clad teammate.

"Jazz! Alli!" Sky shouted. He thought he'd lost both friends in one fell swoop.

Jack slammed his fist into the table and took on the role of leader that Cruger gave him.

"Why the Hell are we still standing here!? Alli's somewhere out there dying and we have to help her!" The dreadlocked ranger shouted in a commanding tone.

"You're right, bro!" Z agreed. "But the problem is we don't know where to go!" Then she turned to glare at Daggeron. "But I know who does."

Sky's face was flushed with anger. Rising from Jazz's side, he walked over to Daggeron and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him close to him.

"Now, you listen to me you poor excuse for a ranger! Tell us where you sent Alli or, so help me, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Jack was taken aback by Sky's sudden wrath and tried to inject a little reason.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Jack asked tentatively.

Sky whipped his head around and turned his hostile gaze to his leader.

"**Stay out of this, Jack!** Desperate times call for desperate measures!" he replied with a growl before going back to his original target. "**You're **the reason she's about to die! If you hadn't created that damn light room, none of this would have happened!"

His grip around Daggeron's neck was tightening to the point where the knight was gasping for breath. Chip, who was picking up Jazz to set her on one of the couches, shouted to Sky.

"Sky, let him go! He's the only one who can tell us where he took Alli! If he dies, so does she!" Hearing that piece of logic, Sky released the knight's neck allowing him to cough and catch his breath. Then the mild -mannered Chip, turned his scorn to his mentor.

"Daggeron, tell us where she is! Do you want her death on your hands!?"

Daggeron struggled to look into his pupil's eyes. Not because he was weakened form lack of air, but because the guilt was weighing on him. In a lowered voice, but still loud enough for everyone to hear, he answered the only other redhead in the room.

"I took her to Shalifar."

The stunned gasps from the Mystic Rangers echoed throughout the room. He really stepped in it now!

"**Shalifar!?"** The Mystics shouted appalled.

"By herself?! **Have you lost your God damned mind?!**" Nick shouted in astonishment.

"I can't believe you left her there all alone!" Maddie replied, sharing in Nick's disbelief.

"How could you!?" Vida asked, she was floored by his actions as everyone else.

"You, of all people, know how dangerous that place is!" Chip shouted as he got in his mentor's face.

"Wait, where's Shalifar?" Jack asked in a raised voice.

Nick calmed down enough to answer his counterpart.

"Shalifar is a magical dimension with harsh terrain and bloodthirsty creatures everywhere you look. Think of it as a mix between Death Valley, the Australian Outback, the Amazon Rainforest and the depths of Hell." His teammates all nodded in agreement. Nick's description of Shalifar was about as close to the mark as you could get.

"Alright, that tears it! We're going on a rescue mission! **Everyone move out!**" Xander shouted as he temporarily took command. Nick had no objections since he was in full agreement.

Fueled by determination, the Green Mystic grabbed Daggeron's Solar Call Morpher from his pocket and one of his Solar Streak cards. Before the knight could object, Xander punched a hole in the card and summoned the blue and gold train. Hearing its trademark whistle and seeing the portal open, Xander shoved the morpher and card hard into Daggeron's chest before showing him the contempt he had in his face.

"We'll be borrowing your train." He demanded in a low tone.

"No, I'll come with you!" Daggeron replied sternly.

"**No!**" Everyone shouted in protest.

"I think you've done enough." Sky replied in the same tone Xander used.

"You stay here with Clare. Someone has to take care of Jazz." Syd convinced as she made her way to the train. Any other time, she would be awestruck at the sight of a train inside of a tree, but that would have to wait. Right now, her mind was set firmly on saving Alli.

Sky was about to follow behind his pink teammate when he turned to look at Jazz's motionless form on the couch. Once he did, his gaze went back to Daggeron.

"Oh, by the way...it's your fault **she's **hurt, too." The blue cadet hissed.

"Guys, we have to go now! We've wasted enough time!" Jack shouted as the others ran to the train.

Daggeron finally fond a moment of clarity and shouted to the rescue party.

"Wait! You need the counter spell to open the light room!" The golden knight advised.

Sky stopped in his tracks and slammed his right fist into his left hand.

"I don't need one! I'll just knock it down with my bare hands!" He growled.

"Sky, I understand how you feel, but this isn't helping Alli. Calm down." Maddie pleaded as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bridge, who was usually the voice of reason, was slowly becoming his polar opposite when he stormed over to Daggeron.

"You've got five seconds to tell us the damn counterspell, or I'll rip your subconscious mind to shreds looking for it myself!" The green S.P.D. threatened.

Daggeron wasn't sure if the young ranger had that kind of power, but looking into his eyes, he didn't want to find out.

"It's _Negranu Portus_." He said quietly.

"That's all we need to know." Xander replied. "Let's move!"

"Be careful...and bring her back, understand?" Clare asked with concern.

Sky looked at Clare's face and his own softened for a moment.

"We will." He replied as he looked to Jazz then back to Clare. "You take care of her, okay?"

"You know I will." The apprentice replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Clare. You're the best." Chip smiled as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before leaving with the others.

Both teams, save for Jazz and Daggeron, boarded the Solar Streak train fully prepared to leave for Shalifar until they hit a snag.

"Hold on. Does anyone know how to drive this thing besides Daggeron?" Jack asked.

"I got it covered. Since Daggeron is teaching me to become a knight, he taught me to drive the train in case of emergencies. I think this counts." Chip replied with a nod.

Sky went to the yellow mystic and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're counting on you to get us there and quickly." The tall S.P.D. said, giving Chip his vote of confidence.

"Yeah, I don't think Alli has much time left." Maddie added with worry.

"Will do!" Chip replied proudly. As he went through all the procedures, he started the train. "Hang on tight because this baby's going to warp speed!"

Living up to its name, the train peeled out like a streaking comet as it flew through dimensions heading for Shalifar. Back at Root Core, Clare was tending to Jazz by wiping her forehead with a cool, damp cloth while Daggeron was still stuck in his stupor of denial.

"Please, hurry, guys." Clare thought.

She was brought out of her thought by Jazz jolting out of her unconscious state.

"Clare? What happened?" Jazz asked as she scanned the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Jazz, you're awake!" Clare screamed in relief.

Daggeron snapped out of his trance when he heard Jazz's voice. He was happy to hear her voice when it wasn't riddles with anguish, but the fact remained that their situation was still critical. Once Jazz finished her scan, her eyes widened as she remembered why she was on the couch in the first place..

"Alli! Where is she? Is she okay!?" Jazz asked in horror.

Clare turned her attention to the floor She didn't want to break the news to Jazz, but she knew she had to.

"I'm not sure, yet. The others left to go find her."

"They have to hurry! They have no idea how much she's suffering!" Jazz replied as she rested her face in her hands.

"They're going as fast as they can, Jazz. And from what you described, I just hope they get to her in time." Clare replied, sharing her concern.

"Well, do they know where to look? Because I saw a lot of the sights she went to when she channeled through me." Jazz relayed, her head was still spinning a bit from the impromptu seance.

"I don't know. Dageron sent Alli to a place called Shalifar and the other rangers have been there before. But I doubt they know the exact location." Clare figured.

Seeing as how the situation was becoming more dire, she looked to Daggeron who looked distraught and the only emotion she felt when she laid eyes on him was shame.

"Daggeron, now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself! Suck it up!" She shouted as she went to him. "We need your help! Where exactly did you drop off Alli?"

Daggeron couldn't bring himself to answer her, which thoroughly pissed Jazz off.

"Oh, forget it! I'm going out!" She shouted getting up from the couch and nearly falling back onto it. "Whoa, head rush."

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Clare asked in shock.

Jazz, who got her bearings straight, looked to Clare and answered her with a determined stare.

"I'm going to help the guys find Alli!" Jazz replied.

Daggeron grabbed Jazz by her hand and turned her to face him, which wasn't the best thing to do to a person who was already dizzy.

"No, you must stay here and rest." The golden knight pleaded.

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree with him. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." Clare sighed.

Jazz just gave them both a glare as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, if either of you have a better idea, I'm all ears!" She said sarcastically before looking at Daggeron. "And I think you're the **last **person to tell me what I can and can't do."

Clare just sighed in defeat.

"Well, I don't have one, so go on." Clare conceded. "Just be careful."

"Thanks, Clare." Jazz replied before looking at the knight again. "Do you still have Alli's morpher?"

"Yes, I do." He said in confusion.

"Good. Hand it over." The redhead demanded with her right hand out.

"Excuse me!?" Daggeron asked in surprise.

"I didn't stutter. I need something of Alli's so I can search her mind and pick up her trail! Now I'm only gonna ask one more time: **fork it over!**" She demanded even more forcefully.

Not wanting to incur the Southern Storm's wrath, he gave in.

"Very well." He conceded as he gave Jazz Alli's golden cell phone/morpher. "But, I am going with you."

Jazz froze. Her plan was to go to their special spot where Alli's energies would be at their strongest and channel her through the morpher. If Daggeron came along, she'd have to break her promise about keeping it a secret.

"No! I need to do this alone!" Jazz ordered. "I made a promise to Alli and damn it, I'm gonna keep it!"

"This is foolish! Jasmine, you're being very stubborn right now!" Daggeron shouted. "I am coming with you and that's final!"

Daggeron was fully prepared to invite himself to Jazz's trek but before he took one step, the redhead held out her hand and shouted...

"_Immobulus Infinitum!_"

Daggeron was now encased in a purple cocoon and unable to move a muscle. Clare just stood there, flabbergasted over Jazz's newest trick.

"_When did she learn that!?"_ She thought in amazement.

Seeing her friend frozen in shock, Jazz gave her a quick explanation.

"Don't worry. He's just in suspended animation. It'll only wear off when I get back." She explained. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

"I understand completely. Now, go. I'm afraid Alli might not have much longer." Clare persuaded.

Jazz just nodded and ran out of Root Core with Alli's morpher in hand and through the forest as fast as her feet could take her. She kept running until she reached the tree that led to Alli's secret spot.

"_You hang on, Alli. You hear me? Hang on!" _Jazz thought as she stepped through the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 36

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, Daggeron screwed up big time! Will the others find Alli in time? Can Alli hang on long enough to be found? And just what new spells did Jazz learn? Like always, read, REVIEW, and keep it tuned for the next chapter. May the power protect you!


	38. Trapped in LightFade to Black

Okay, sorry it took so long to do this one. I've been going through some depression...like only one person reviewing the last chapter of my latest JF fic. I guess you guys don't like my fics anymore. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Disney.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 37: Trapped in Light...Fade to Black**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalifar: untamed wilderness dimension...and potential final resting place of one, Alli Jackson. The Mystic Ranger of the night was trapped inside a room filled with perpetual, debilitating light and was severely weak. He energy was steadily decreasing and she was powerless, in more ways than one, to do anything about it. She had since given up trying to escape due to the hopelessness of her situation and was now huddled into a tight ball in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. Jenji faithfully stood vigil outside her illuminated prison and tried to keep her conscious by getting her to talk to him, but she couldn't respond; talking used up precious energy she could not afford to waste. The genie cat was worried when she didn't answer him but figured that she wanted to conserve what little strength she had left. That didn't stop the persistent feline from shouting words of encouragement to the helpless ranger. 'You're gonna live through this' and 'The others are coming, just hang in there' were just a few of the phrases Jenji relayed to Alli to keep her spirits up; the last thing he wanted her to do was surrender to the light. Alli almost let a smile slip as she heard Jenji become her personal cheerleader, but exhaustion took over and her face returned to the blank, stoic expression it held a moment ago.

Once she slipped back into her trance, her thoughts drifted to her friends and she tried again to smile. She knew they would try their hardest to save her but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on to whatever life force she had left. Her vision kept getting dark and blurry; she wanted to live but all hope of rescue was quickly dying within her like a fading candle flame. She laughed bitterly as she thought of what she had faced prior to this little room. The challenges had been far greater but yet, this one blasted room was going to be her undoing. With great difficulty, she forced her mind to go back to when she first got to Shalifar. Maybe reliving the memory could help her last long enough for the others to find her.

[Flashback ]

_**Alli had just handed her morpher to Daggeron and the Solaris Knight boarded the Solar Streak en route to Root Core. The young black ranger was now left to fend for herself in a grueling test/punishment set up by her mentor. She was alone in the large expanse of plains and hills and as she tried to get her bearings straight, she noticed a cave hewn through a mountain a few hundred yards away from where she was standing. She figured she was meant to go through it otherwise Daggeron wouldn't have left her in that particular spot. Heaving a sigh, she started on her arduous trek figuring the faster she went through this gauntlet, the better.**_

"_**This should be fun." She said to herself, her comment oozing with sarcasm.**_

_**After walking the first couple of feet, the sound of a fast approaching object whistled through the air making Alli duck. Once she covered her head protectively, the invading object landed just inches shy of her huddled body. Feeling that the coast was clear...for the time being, she looked to her left and saw that the UFO that just barely missed her was a large, spiked log.**_

_**"Fantastic! This is just what I need today!" Alli grumbled as she slowly rose to her feet. Once she was standing tall, she again made her way towards the tunnel, all the while keeping her eyes and ears open for anything that could catch her off guard. But, like most people who felt like they were being railroaded, she began to gripe.**_

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Shalifar...where you check in and, if you're not careful, you check out. Of course Daggeron would send me here, all alone and powerless. He couldn't send me to Six Flags! Or Universal Studios. Hell, I'd have taken a trip to Disney World! But no...he had to send me to the most dangerous dimension in the magical realm. Typical." Alli ranted to whatever would listen, even if it were only the occasional crickets and tree squirrels.**_

_**After teaching her dance classes earlier that afternoon, this was really the last thing she needed today. If she had her magic, she would have conjured something she could take her frustrations out on: a punching bag, a baseball bat and a room full of breakable knickknacks...a Xander mannequin. She became so involved in her soapbox rant that she almost didn't hear the whistling in the air grow louder and louder. Once her 'danger instincts' kicked in, she ducked just seconds before another spiked log landed on the ground beside her.**_

"_**Damn! That can't be good." She panted breathlessly. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna give Daggeron a piece of my mind!"**_

_**It was a good idea in theory, but there was one tiny hitch...she had to get out of there first. And if the tales her friends relayed to her were any indication, that was easier said than done. For the third time that day, she stood up only to hear the unmistakable sound of multiple divebombing objects whiz through the air again. She looked up and it soon turned out to be a huge mistake. She was expecting to see one log flying her way, but instead she saw dozens of them hurtling towards her at unheard of speeds. Using every ounce of agility she had, she flipped and dodged out of the way of each log that tried to turn her into a human shish kabob only to discover a horrifying new twist...the logs kept rising from the ground started chasing her.**_

"_**Oh, come on!" She shouted in disbelief at the top of her lungs. "What the Hell!? I thought you wanted to punish me, not kill me!" She shouted to nobody in particular as she kept running.**_

_**She was quickly succumbing to the panic that was rising in her heart until she remembered the tunnel that was now just a few yards away thanks to her running. Feeling that it was her only chance to escape being caught in a log jam, she ran for her life towards the mouth of the tunnel and dove in head first like a baseball player sliding for home. Unfortunately, she didn't slide in far enough and as the logs levitated towards her for the final crushing blow, she gathered her strength and kicked the logs away long enough for her to scramble deeper into the cave. Thankfully, the spiked were spaced enough for her to find spots to kick where she wouldn't impale her legs. Feeling drained, she watched as the spiked logs rallied for another attack. As they charged toward the mouth of the cave, the logs became trapped as they jammed themselves in.**_

"_**If that's not irony, I don't know what is." Alli sighed, grateful that she had a moment to catch her breath.**_

_**Her gauntlet with the logs had her nearly drained, but the lack of light in the tunnel felt energizing to her so she took this chance to recharge her physical and mental batteries. If the rest of this test was as hard as she thought, she was gonna need every advantage she could get. After her brief hiatus, she slowly trudged through the dark cave towards the light. She so wished she could stay in the tunnel forever, but she was under the clock.**_

'_**Damn time limits!" She mumbled maliciously.**_

_**As much as she just wanted to collapse on the spot, she willed herself onward. On the upside, the darkness of the cavern revitalized her and there was just enough light for her to see where she was going. Unfortunately, it also allowed her to see the next danger she'd face in the gauntlet. After a few minutes of walking across the cave floor, she jerked her head backwards as a bright flash of light and smoke flew past her. Recovering from the initial shock, a familiar aroma hit her nostrils as she inhaled. Sniffing and following the scent, she recognized it as smoke. And where there was smoke, there was...**_

"_**Fiiiiiiiiire!" She screamed. The projectile was a flaming arrow that was still smoldering after it hit the ground. Seeing what had her dodging for her life...again, Alli threw her hands up as she griped. "Do I look like a fricking marshmallow to you!?" She shouted, her voice echoing through the cave.**_

_**Alli was about to regret posing that question because a large mass flaming arrows sang through the air with the black mystic as their target.**_

"_Oh, you gotta be kidding me! That tears it! Daggeron is definitely getting an earful when I get back!"** She thought. Thinking quickly, she backflipped and jumped in between rocks and stalagmites in an attempt to put as many objects between her and the arrows as possible. Better they deflect off of a boulder than pierce her hide. As Alli zigzagged through the rock formations, an arrow slipped through an opening and managed to catch Alli on her right arm making her scream in pain.**_

"_**Fuck! They're getting way too close!" She panted as she grabbed her arm. She wanted to assess the damage but she was afraid to stop for fear of another arrow piercing something more important. Giving it a quick once over, she breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered that her arm was only grazed. She'd worry about the burn mark that was still radiating heat later. Ignoring the searing pain as best she could, she kept evading the flaming arrows until she reached the other end of the tunnel.**_

"_I never thought I'd be so happy to run towards the light."** She thought.**_

_**She was so happy to finally get out of that hellhole that she fell to her knees and kissed the ground...but she should have known better. Nothing is ever that easy on Shalifar. She looked up from her spot on the grassy patch she was kneeling on and found out that she wasn't alone.**_

"_**I hate this place." She grumbled as she stood up because buzzing from above her was a swarm of giant Shalifar Daggers which were nothing more than hornets the size of pterodactyls.**_

_**"And me without a flyswatter!" Alli shouted with cutting sarcasm as she did her best to avoid their rapier stingers. It perplexed her how something as big as a minivan could fly so swiftly. Either way, thanks to some fancy footwork, she managed to make a few of them impale each other instead of her and the confusion created gave her just enough time to run through the forest.**_

**_"I've done enough cardio during this course to last me a lifetime." Alli grumbled to herself as she leaned against a tree stump and inhaled deeply. What she wouldn't give for a hot tub and a massage right now. After catching her breath briefly, she looked up and wondered if she did something really lousy in a previous life because standing in front of her was a group of one hundred hideaks; each one nastier looking than the last and ready to fight. Alli inwardly groaned when she caught sight of the grotesque looking horde, but her disdain soon turned to sadistic joy. She had been aching for something to punch since entering the gauntlet and now she had one hundred targets to choose from. With a devilish grin, she looked up at the minions and took up a defensive stance._**

"_**Alright boys! Who wants to dance first?" She smirked as she dared them to charge her.**_

_**The hideaks growled and snarled as they ran towards the confident black mystic. Alli simply dodged their attacks and threw punches and kicks to any hideak who was stupid enough to venture too close. As the battle heated up and the numbers dwindled down, one hideak slipped behind her and raked its claws down her back causing her to howl in agony. She felt the warm blood run down her back as the wounds were visible through the slash marks made in her clothes. She felt the air hit the open woulds as the stinging pain worsened.**_

"_**Since when did these guys have claws?" She groaned.**_

_**Still reeling from the surprise of the claws, she felt a foot collide with her stomach and doubled over from the impact. Coughing from the blow, she held her stomach and looked up to see that there were only three hideaks left. She just had to take them out and she was home free...hopefully. Drawing on what little strength she had left, she attacked the remaining enemies with a flurry of kicks and punches until they vanished.**_

"_**Finally! Now maybe I can go home!" She thought as she reluctantly started walking again. **_

_**The mystic of the night was exhausted, she was bleeding and she was thoroughly pissed off! She couldn't take any more torture; all she wanted was to go home. She'd never crack another joke again if it meant she could lie in her comfy bed and eat pizza. Her mouth began to water as she walked through the plains of Shalifar in a daze. She would have been perfectly happy to stay in her daydream, if she hadn't walked nose first into a door.**_

"_**A door?! What the Hell is a door doing in the middle of the plains?!" She asked as she rubbed her nose.**_

_**Fearing the answer to her question, she looked at the door and saw a note attached to it. Tearing it off in a huff, she read it quickly.**_

_Enter here to be free of this course.  
Pass the final test and you may come back home._

"_**I have got to stop asking questions!" Alli groaned when she read the note.**_

_**One more test...she didn't have this many in school...and they weren't life threatening! She wasn't sure if she had the patience or the energy to do this, but if it meant she'd finally go home, she'd suck it up and deal. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, she turned the knob and stepped into the room to see what kind of Hell Daggeron had planned for her next.**_

"_**What could possibly be worse than facing a hundred hideaks alone?" She asked herself.**_

_**She stepped into the room and as the door shut behind her, she really regretted asking her question for she was greeted by light...pure light. There wasn't a speck of darkness in the room anywhere. Alli immediately began to panic and she could feel herself begin to shake. She turned around and reached for the door and was horrified to learn that it has disappeared. The light was quickly draining her life force and Alli sank to her knees in fear. Daggeron had put her in a room of pure light; there were no shadows...no darkness anywhere. And worst of all, there was no way out. Feeling there was no other choice, she started to scream hoping against hope that someone would hear her.**_

"_**Help me! Somebody! Please, help!"**_

_**She felt her power fading fast and her mind was starting to get cloudy. She felt as if she'd pass out right then and there and was about to until she heard a voice outside the room.**_

"_**Alli? Is that you?" Jenji asked worriedly.**_

_**Hearing the feline genie's voice, she clawed at the wall, keeping her eyes closed and struggled to call out to him.**_

"_**Jenji! Thank the Titans! Yes, it's me; I need your help!" She pleaded in a shaky voice.**_

"_**Calm down, alright. I know the light's draining you, but don't worry. There's a patch of darkness in there for you to recharge." Jenji said, unaware of the gravity of the situation.**_

"_**No, there isn't, Jenji! It's all light. No darkness, no shadows, nothing!" Alli strained.**_

_**Upon hearing the news, Jenji started to panic himself.**_

"_**What? No darkness? Are you sure, Alli?" Jenji asked hoping it was another one of her jokes.**_

"_**Believe me, Jenji. I wish I was kidding." She whispered painfully. "Oh, God! It hurts so much! I can feel myself fading."**_

_**Jenji just paced back and forth quickly. He had no idea what to do. He was so confident that Daggeron set aside some night for Alli to recharge in that he never thought he'd need a backup plan.**_

"_**Alli, calm down. Take a deep breath and don't give into the light. I'll go get help!" Jenji announced..**_

"_**No! Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded weakly. "My mind...it's fading. I don't know how much longer I can last. I don't want to die alone."**_

"_**Don't talk like that! You're not going to die!" Jenji shouted. "I'm not going anywhere, Alli. Just stay with me, okay? Just keep talking to me."**_

"_**I'll try...but I can't make any promises...Jenji...it hurts."**_

_**Alli groaned in pain as she heard Jenji say something else to her, but she was so weak she couldn't make out what he was saying. She knew she was going to die and all she could think about was Sky: the way he held her in his arms, the way his kisses left her wanting more. She let out another groan but it wasn't due to pain; she had finally come to the realization that she had fallen in love with the blue ranger. Another wave of pain hit her and her hands went to her head as an image of Jazz doubling over in pain entered her mind. It was then that she realized that their bond was possibly her last chance to get a message out. Concentrating on her best friend, Alli just thought of the two words that would get her message across quickly...**_

"_Help...me."** She thought softly.**_

[End Flashback]

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was where she is now...struggling for breath and on her last legs. She had just exhausted herself passing along her distress call through Jazz and thanks to the bond the two shared, the black mystic saw and heard everything. She knew her friends were coming to her rescue but she didn't know if she'd hold on long enough for them to find her. She was so eerily quiet, Jenji started pounding on the wall of the room hoping Alli would at least tell him to stop banging so loud. He didn't like not hearing Alli's voice. At this point, he'd welcome her chewing him out if it meant she was still alive. He was scared out of his wits, but he was gonna be strong for her.

"Alli, Alli! Say something, please! Tell me to shut up! Anything!" Jenji pleaded.

What seemed like an eternity, the white cat heard a voice coming from inside the room but it was so fait, that he had to strain to hear it...even with his keen hearing.

"I'm here. It...just takes..too much energy...to talk." She replied weakly. "Jenji...can you...do me...a favor?"

"Anything. Name it." Jenji agreed slowly.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer. Will you make sure the others give my morpher to someone else? Please?" Alli asked softly.

Jenji looked as if he'd cry.

"Alli, don't say things like that. Just save your strength, okay?" The magical feline pleaded.

Alli wanted to hold out hope, but she had to face facts.

"Jenji, just stop it! They may not make it in time!" Alli shouted and regretted later as more pain overtook her. "Please just promise me this. Make them give the morpher to someone, alright? They need a full team to defeat the master...and it looks like I can't cut it." She replied in between sobs. "Please, Jenji. Do that for me."

Jenji couldn't handle it and let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Okay...I promise. I'll make sure they give it to someone else." Jenji agreed.

With that, they lapsed back into a deafening silence. Alli had just about used all of her energy and she accepted the fact that she was going to die. Only a miracle could save her...but would it come in time?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 37

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yikes! Will the rangers find her in time, Will Alli hold on? And even if they do get there, how are they going to get her out of that light room? Keep reading and PLEASE review. That is if you want to know if Miss Alli survives. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!


	39. Run the Gauntlet

Okay, what happened with my usual reviewers? I guess everyone deserted me for not updating quickly enough. :( Well, maybe this will bring everyone back..and then some, hint hint! ;)

Disclaimer: Okay I said look at chapter one for it, but then I realized...I never posted one in Chapter one. D'OH! So...I don't own, Disney or Pwer Rangers. DAMN! Disney for ending an era! Saban, this is a call to arms! Take PR back and bring it the glory it once had! I'm not kidding, someone do something!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 38: Run the Gauntlet**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Jazz stepped through the magical tree and entered the dimension Alli so willingly shared with her, she could feel the black ranger's presence. From the first time she experienced this place, she felt herself bond with Alli in a way she never connected with anyone before, which explained why she was able to hear the mystic's voice echo in her head. The redhead ranger held the golden cell phone/wand in her hand and hoped that, if this worked, she would soon hand it back to its rightful owner personally. Clutching the morpher in her right hand, Jazz's thoughts shifted back to the first time she was brought here.

**[Flashback]  
**  
_**Without another word, Jazz took a deep breath and followed her friend through the tree and into an amazing secret they would both soon share. As soon as she stepped out on the other side of the tree, Jazz was stunned; they were shrouded in darkness, but not the scary type of darkness. As she looked around her, she found Alli standing a few feet away from her staring up at the sky with a look of pure and utter joy on her face.**_

"_**Wow. Where are we?" Jazz asked in an astonished whisper.**_

"_**We're in another part of the forest. I found it a while ago when I came out here to cool my head after a really hard battle. I was leaning against that very tree, fell backwards and landed here. Isn't it great?" Alli asked in a state of calm.**_

_**It was just like any clearing you would find in any forest bathed in darkness, but there was such a feeling of peace and tranquility, you wouldn't believe such a place existed on earth. The trees emitted a soothing fragrance and the forest echoed the sounds of nighttime crickets that would put the most hyperactive two-year-old in a state of calm; they fenced the clearing that was reminiscent of a place where you would set up a tent and a campfire. The forest canopy was open revealing a perpetually midnight blue sky and more twinkling stars than any human could count.**_

"_**It's breathtaking. I can see why you like it so much." Jazz gasped.**_

_**She followed Alli to a pile of rocks and sat down beside the mystic ranger. The sky shone vibrantly above them with stars and the beginnings of a crescent moon. Alli, being entranced by the surroundings, closed her eyes to take everything in. Jazz could swear she saw her friend radiate with a dark glow; it wasn't frightening, but oddly calm, almost zen-like.**_

"_**I'm in my element here. I love to just sit here and enjoy the silence the night brings." With that, Alli turned to face Jazz. "Now, this place is yours as well. I will happily share it with you while you and your team stay here."**_

_**Jazz blinked in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. Never in her life has anyone opened up to her so freely, let alone share something so personal about themselves. Every time Jazz would try that, she was met with people either not listening to her or turning their backs on her; and here was Alli revealing her most guarded secret to her. It just blew the redhead away.**_

"_**I've never really had a best friend before, but now I'm thinking you might fall into that category. I'm always the quiet girl that no one notices; Hell, even my own team likes to ignore me. Here...I feel like I can be myself and not worry about being yelled at or tossed aside like some teddy bear you outgrow and forget about." Jazz recalled sadly as she looked up at the sky.**_

"_**I know what you mean. I won't ignore you, Jazz; maybe, given time, my team and I can help you come out of your shell." Alli offered.**_

"_**Are you sure you can? It's a pretty thick shell." J azz looked down to meet her friend's gaze.**_

"_**Well, we'd like to try...that is if you want us to."**_

"_**I'd really like that. Thank you."**_

_**Alli chuckled as she spoke next.**_

"_**Hey, it's no problem." She said putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Now, we better head on back to Root Core before our teams get worried."**_

**[End Flashback]**

Since then, the purple ranger saw Alli as the sister she always wanted. Now that she was in danger, Jazz was going to use her newly acquired spells to help lead her friends to Alli's location and save her...she hoped. Still holding the morpher, Jazz sat down on the log the two girls shared twice and closed her eyes as the energies of the dimension coursed through her. Seeing as it was Alli's element, she figured she could use it to focus on the Black Mystic.

"_Alright, Alli. If it worked for you, it has to work the other way."_ Jazz thought as she concentrated on Alli. _"Come on, talk to me...please. Gossip, badmouth Xander, sing...anything!"_

Minutes passed and Jazz was growing worried. What if she was too late? No. She wasn't about to believe she lost her best friend; there was no way in Hell she'd give up now. She just concentrated harder until...

"_Jazz...is that you?"_ Asked Alli in a weak voice.

Jazz chuckled in relief as she heard her friend's voice inside her head. It may have been weak, but it was all the encouragement Jazz needed to keep going.

"_Yeah, it's me. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you."_ Jazz replied as calmly as she could. Inside she was hysterical. _"Now, listen to me. I'm gonna try and help the rangers find you. They're on their way to you now, so don't talk. You need to save your energy. Just think. I learned a tracking spell and I'm gonna use it to find you."_

"_I'll try, Jazz. I don't think I can hold on much longer."_ Alli warned in a whispering voice.

"_Just try, Alli. Please. I need you to remember the trail you took and channel that to me so I can relay it to the others, okay?"_ Jazz asked. She knew Alli didn't have much reserve strength, but she need to know exactly how much she did have in case she had to go to a backup plan.

"_Hurts...it hurts so much. So...tired. I don't know if I can do this."_ Alli's voice was growing weaker, as was she. It was getting harder and harder for Jazz to focus on her friend's thoughts. Seeing that the situation was rapidly deteriorating, she went to Plan B.

"_Okay, then just concentrate on one thing; I'll try to find you."_ Jazz suggested. It was a long shot, but it was one she had to take. Without uttering another word, Alli took her friend's advice and focused her remaining energy on her most precious memory...Sky. As Jazz read the black ranger's mind, a knowing grin formed on her lips.

"_I knew you loved him."_ Jazz thought smugly.

Seeing her opportunity, Jazz held Alli's morpher close to her heart and chanted the tracking spell...

"_**Psychia Corpus Transportum!!"**_

After shouting the incantation, Jazz felt her entire body tingle. From what she read about the spell, it was supposed to let her mind scan Alli's and return with the information on which trail the black mystic took so Jazz could tell her friends which way to go. Unfortunately, Jazz either read the spell wrong or she said it wrong because instead of the intended result, she found herself zipping through dimensions like Superman on a sugar high.

"**This is worse than 'Sliders'!"** The redhead screamed loudly. **"Where's the brakes on this damn ride!?"**

Colors and streaks of light zoomed past her as she was flung through the dimension tunnel the Solar Streak train often took and like any other tunnel, Jazz saw a light at the end and assumed that she was going to land. Where she was going to end up was anyone's guess at this point. Once she reached the end, Jazz's flailing body flew out of the tunnel and landed with a thud, face first into the grass. Thanks to the speed in which she flew and the position she was in, she had no idea that her little trip had landed her right next to the Solar Streak train...and the rangers.

"Ow! I am **so **crossing 'stuntwoman' of my 'When I Grow Up...' list." Jazz groaned, her face still in the grass.

Hearing the screams and seeing the body flying through the air, the rangers ran to the source of the racket and saw the familiar red hair of their friend, Jazz, who was still lying face down in the dirt.

"Jazz!? Jazz, say something!" Nick asked with urgency.

Still trying to recover from her 'dimensional jetlag' and the face plant into Terra Firma, Jazz just uttered one word in response to the red phoenix.

"Medic!" She squeaked.

Rushing to her aid, Nick and a couple of the guys gently pried Jazz's body from the ground and saw that the impact made a perfect impression in the soil. Nick looked back to the shaken purple ranger and tried to assess her injuries.

"Okay, not that we're not glad to see you, but how did you get here?" Nick asked in shock.

Jazz just gave Nick an incredulous look that basically said 'how the Hell should I know' and spat out the divot she nearly swallowed.

"I'm not sure...but I think I pulled a 'Clare'." She replied as she dusted the rest of the grass off of her clothes. She took a quick look around and the surrounding finally caught up with the rest of her. "Oh, crap! I didn't intend to actually **come **here...um, where **is **here?" She asked still in somewhat of a daze.

Jack just shook his head in disbelief at what just happened and just looked to his purple teammate.

"You're in Shalifar. But, back to the matter at hand. Correct me if I'm wrong, but last time I checked, you were unconcious!" The red B Squad leader reminded.

"I know I was. But I had to help you guys find Alli so I woke up." Jazz retorted with a shrug.

Jazz, you just suffered through a migraine due to Alli using some Vulcan mind meld thing to contact you. You need to rest." Z implored.

"I'll rest when we bring Alli home safely, and not a second before."

Jazz was adamant; nobody had been able to change the redhead's mind once it's made up and now wasn't going to be any different. Maddie saw the determination etched on the Southern belle's face and knew it would take a whole team of Megazords to change her mind.

"Well, if you're absolutely sure, we're glad to have you. You sound like you have the inside track on which route Alli took and we need all the help we can get." The mermaid replied.

"It's not that I have an inside track, but I think I do have a way to track her." Jazz replied as her hand went to her pocket. After giving it a pat, she let out a sigh.

"So, what are we waiting for? We have to find her quick!" Sky shouted.

Normally, Jazz would give him her version of Alli's death glare but since she knew the real story between the black mystic and Sky, she just grinned. They could deny it all they liked, but they couldn't fool Jazz.

"We will...thanks to this."

Jazz pulled Alli's golden morpher from her pants pocket. Holding it out in front of her, she closed her honeydew eyes and uttered a spell that was well known to the mystic rangers...for a different reason.

"_**Colinig Trebonage."**_

All of the magical rangers looked on with confusion as Jazz uttered the cantrip. Apparently, nobody told her about that particular spell being faulty and Chip was the first one to speak up.

"I...don't think that spell's gonna work. I tried it and..."

Before Chip could finish, two shimmering ribbons of black and purple energy flowed out of the phone in a double helix and wafted through the air. All of the rangers were bowled over by the new trick the futuristic redhead had learned.

"_How did she get that to work?"_ Chip asked himself in his head. _"I've been trying for weeks!"_

Jazz paid close attention to the direction the ribbons were floating and surmised that they were attracted to Alli's waning energy. The spell basically turned Alli's morpher into an inanimate bloodhound.

"She's this way! Let's go!" Jazz ordered.

The others, still flabbergasted, quickly followed the trail Jazz's spell had created.

"Okay, that's just freaky....even for us." Xander balked.

"I'm not complaining. It's leading us straight to Alli." Vida reminded.

"I know we've been asking you this for a while now, but I have to ask. How'd you learn that?" Maddie asked throwing her arms in the air.

Jazz bit her lower lip wondering if her friends would believe her answer. In truth, sometimes she, herself, found it hard to believe. She let out a nervous chuckle before turning her head to face Maddie.

"Um...I...uh...kinda read every magic book in Root Core." The purple SPD replied with a wavering voice. "Look, I know I probably wasn't supposed to do that, but..."

"Wait! You read **every** book in Root core?! Even I haven't done that!" Chip crowed cutting Jazz off.

Jazz just shrugged her shoulders as the group kept on the trail. As they did, Bridge, ever curious, posed another question to his fire-haired teammate.

"Exactly...when did you have the time to do read all of those books? There must have been hundreds!" The green psychic estimated.

Jazz was still closely following the energy trail emitted by the morpher but she had enough presence of mind to answer her friend.

"Well, I woke up during the night last night and I had trouble getting back to sleep. And you guys know me and books. I have to read a good, long one to help me fall asleep so I went to the library in Root Core and picked up the first thick book I could find. Next thing I knew, I read every book there before I even got the slightest bit drowsy. You forgot I was a speed reader, didn't you?" Jazz asked as she looked behind her.

"And that you have a photographic memory." Bridge added. "Guess that explains how you knew about this spell."

"Yes, that's very interesting, but we're wasting time! Let's move it!" Syd shouted anxiously.

She didn't want to come off rude, but she did bring up a valid point. Now was not the time for talk. Jazz nodded in agreement and broke off into a run with everyone keeping pace.

"We better watch our backs. Most likely, we'll be going through the same course she did; so expect anything." Jazz explained.

"Jazz is right. If you guys see anything magical, leave it to us." Nick ordered seeing as how his team had the most experience in this dimension.

"You get no argument from me." Z agreed as the group kept running towards the gauntlet at top speed. They soon reached the first area where Alli's magical energy was radiating...the plains. Z looked around and to her, it looked peaceful.

"_I thought they said this place was like the depths of Hell? This looks pretty calm to me."_ The yellow cadet thought. "Is this place really as bad as you guys say it is?"

"Yes!" The mystic Rangers answered in unison.

"Ay Mierda!" Z shouted in Spanish. (A/N: For those who don't speak Spanish, Ay Mierda means "Oh, SH–!")

"I still can't believe Daggeron sent her here alone!" Xander growled quietly. "What was he thinking?!"

"Simple...he wasn't." Vida replied quickly. It seemed like whenever the topic turned to their knightly mentor, their words turned to venom. "If I ever get my hands on him, I'm gonna..."

"Duck!" Jazz shouted, cutting off Vida's rant.

"Jazz, why in the Hell would I duck from Daggeron?" The pink sprite asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not from Daggeron...from **that**!"

Almost immediately, the group was bombarded with the same barrage of spiked logs Alli had to evade when she went arrived. The rangers scattered in every direction with their arms covering their heads and just barely dodging them as the landed before realizing that the logs floated from the ground for a repeat attack.

"Okay, I believe you now!" Z screamed as she backflipped away from almost getting impaled.

"Everyone! Get down!" Nick shouted.

Xander, who was a bit aghast that his own element was turning on him, suddenly realized that he could do something about it.

"Guys, hang on! I'm on it!" Xander shouted as he took out his morpher/wand. He flipped it open revealing the sparkling green gem and uttered the spell...

"_**Uthfus Bethud Arborus!"**_

In the blink of an eye, strong, thick vines sprouted from every direction and ensnared all of the spiked logs as they flew through the air before they had a chance to hit the rangers. Since this was the first time the S.P.D. Rangers saw their new friends wield their powers, they were completely impressed.

"Oh, sweet move!" Bridge complimented in awe.

"Nice job, Xander!" Nick replied.

"No worries, mates." Xander said with a brimming grin. "So, Jazz, anything blipping form Alli's morpher?"

Jazz made a sweeping motion with said morpher and as it pointed closer to the cave, the ribbons of energy emitting from it shone brighter.

"Yeah, from that cave! Come on!"

Jazz sprinted ahead and seeing as how she was the only one who knew where to go, the others had to play catch up. The rescue party entered cave and were amazed at how...cavernous...it really was. It didn't look so big from outside, but they had to remember that when it came to magic, anything was possible.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind being Kat right now. She could see through all this darkness." Jack quipped. _"I bet her ears are twitching."_ He smirked.

Chip, hearing Jack's sutble hint, used his magic to create an orb of light to brighten their way.

"Better?" The yellow redhead asked.

"Much." Jack thanked.

Now that they could see, Bridge surveyed the vast interior of the cave and was bowled over.

"Whew! I think our whole academy could fit in here!" Bridge commented and as he did, his voice echoed.

Syd promptly shushed her green teammate as she gave him a glare.

"Not so loud, Bridge. We don't know what's lurking in here." She whispered. "Anything could just come out and grab us by the....aaaahhh!"

The pink cadet let out a scream as tiny glow worm landed on her shoulder. Bridge rolled his eyes, took a piece of paper from his pocket and gently scooped the worm from her shoulder, leaving a little bit of slime.

"There. All gone." Bridge cooed.

"Not **all**. Eww!" Syd cringed as she wiped the slime off of her shoulder. "Okay, this place is getting creepier by the..."

Syd was again interrupted...but not because of another creepy crawly. Her latest comment was cut short as hundreds of flaming arrows began raining down making the rangers dash for cover and Syd wish it was another glow worm. At least she didn't have to worry about the worms trying to skewer her.

"Oh, I don't frickin' believe this!" She shrieked as she covered her head and ducked into a nearby alcove. "And you guys had to go through this where you were here?!"

"Something like this, yeah!" Xander answered back from behind a large stalagmite.

"Damn! And I thought S.W.A.T. training was tough! We got off easy!" Jack shouted as he streaked behind a boulder.

As everyone took cover, Maddie and Nick gave each other a knowing look before stepping out into the path of the kamikaze arrows. Following Xander's example, they each took out their wands and chanted...

"_**Aquirius Orbum!"**_

The gem on the mermaid ranger's wand glowed a shimmering sapphire as spheres of water shot out encased some of the arrows, effectively dousing their flames and immobilizing them.

"_**Pyrus Absorbum!"**_

Nick's wand gem glowed as brightly as the fire shield he conjured surrounding him and his friends. When the arrows came in contact with it, they were consumed instantly. Once the threat was neutralized, Nick lowered the fire shield as the other rangers emerged form their hiding places.

"That was beyond awesome, you two!" Z gushed.

"Just another day at the office." Maddie quipped as she flipped her wand closed.

Jazz held out Alli's morpher again and the energy ribbons shone like a beacon as they traveled out of the cave's exit. After the second trail, the redhead heaved a drawn out sigh.

"I have a feeling it's just gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Ever the optimist, aren't you?" Syd asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Just trying to keep it real." Jazz retorted with a shrug as her focus on finding Alli grew stronger.

Both the Mystic Ranges and S.P.D. ran full sprint out of the cave an into a clearing where Alli's energy signature grew brighter as if reacting to the action that took place not too long ago. The only thing that grabbed Jazz's attention more was how quiet the clearing was...too quiet.

"Okay, I like silence as much as the next guy, but this is too much, even for **my** taste. I don't like it." The redhead cadet droned.

"Even I agree with you, Jazz." Sky replied, albeit hesitantly.

"I wouldn't mind some noise." Jack wished as he looked up.

As if on cue, Jack remembered why making wishes can be hazardous to your health. As the rangers took aa couple more steps into the clearing, they began to hear buzzing...**lots **of buzzing that got louder and louder by the second. Syd whipped her head around as she tried to get a fix on the noise.

"What was that?" She whispered in question.

"Do you really want to know that?" Bridge asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde ranger scanned her complex mind and figured whatever it was had to be worse than the trials they just survived.

"Um...now that you mention it, no; not really." Syd conceded.

The buzzing sound grew even louder and Z shuddered as if someone poured a pitcher of ice water down her back. The only other thing to make her react that adversely was her battle with Bugglesworth. Right now, she would rather face that alien again instead of what they were going to contend with in the next few minutes.

"That can't be good. Why do I have the feeling that I should have brought bug spray?" Z cringed.

The Latina ranger's fears were well founded. When the sound drew closer, everyone looked to the sky and found themselves in the middle of the large swarm of the same giant hornets Alli dealt with. Each Shalifar Dagger had their sites set on a different ranger and tried to impale them with their deadly stingers.

"Ahhh, I **hate **bugs! Especially ones the size of Mothra!" Syd screamed as she ducked out of the way of one hornet.

V looked up at the swarm of mammoth hornets attacking her and her friends and had a brainstorm. In fact, a storm was exactly what she had planned.

"Hey, Chip, wanna double team them?" Vida asked with a knowing smirk.

"You must have a plan."

Vida gave her redheaded teammate a nod and whispered her plan into his ear. It was potentially dangerous and she didn't want certain people to stop her.

"Wait till I give you the word, then you work your magic." Vida whispered before taking out her wand. The moment the pink gem lit up, the self-proclaimed 'punk' ranger shouted...

"_**Chamelia Morpho!"**_

In an instant, Vida transformed herself into a female Shalifar Dagger. Using pheromones to seduce the entire swarm she lured away from the other rangers and herded them into a concentrated group. As soon as she was far enough away from the rangers she shouted loud enough for her partner to hear.

"Now, Chip!" Vids shouted as she flew like a bat out of Hell away from the giant hornets. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Hearing the signal, Chip flipped his wand open and as his yellow jewel sparkled, he held it up to the heavens and chanted loudly...

"_**Litero Releashium!"**_

The sky darkened ominously and with a rumble of thunder, massive bolts of lightning streaked down from the sky as if Chip had asked the God Zeus himself for help. The streams of electricity struck every insect, cooking them on contact. Once the lightning storm was over, there was nothing left of the Shalifar Daggers except smoldering, wingless cinders on the ground. Seeing that the buzzing threat was gone, Syd ran to Chip and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chip!" She said quickly as she squeezed him tighter..

"No problem, Syd. Now, if you'll just let go, I can stop turning blue." He joked.

Syd blushed and quickly released the yellow ranger when she heard his voice getting raspy from lack of air.

"That was wicked!" Jazz praised.

"Thank you, no pictures, please." Vida quipped as she changed back to her human form.

Once she looked like her normal self, Xander rushed to her and scooped her up into a tight bear hug.

"V!? What the Hell were you thinking?! You could have been electrocuted!" Xander shrieked, his voice strained with worry.

"But, I wasn't. Xander, I knew what I was doing and you know Chip wouldn't have let me fry. Now, shut up." V replied calmly.

Xander couldn't believe his ears. How can she be so nonchalant about what just happened? Did she forget that lightning travels wildly and that not even Chip, gifted as he was, could control their path?

"'Shut up'? How can I shut up!? You were almost..."

V saw Xander becoming more flustered by the second and took drastic measures. Grabbing him by the collar of the hoodie that comprised the top part of his Root Core outfit, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply to make him 'shut up'.

"You were saying?" V asked with a seductive grin.

"You know I forgot just that quick." Xander grinned stupidly.

Jazz just shook her head at the scene. Normally she'd be happy, but her mind was on Alli and the fact that her time was quickly running out. Sweeping the morpher from side to side, the purple ranger got another fix on Alli's magical energy.

"She went this way!" Jazz ordered.

The redhead led the charge as she and the other rangers followed the swirling trail before them.

"We're almost there; the beams are getting brighter." Sky observed anxiously. He wanted nothing more than to hold Alli in his arms and never let go.

The rescue party ran faster once they knew they were getting closer to their intended destination. They had gone through spiked logs with minds of their own, a cave full of flaming arrows and now yellow jackets that made Shaquille O'Neal look like a midget. And before any of them could ask what could possibly be worse, they came upon their answer and the final task Alli had to pass before she entered the light room:

"Hideaks!" The Mystic Rangers growled.

The S.P.D. rangers only read about these particular minions in their Ranger History class...but they didn't remember them having sickle like claws. These must have been specially conjured by Daggeron.

"Those must be Super hideaks!" Nick thought out loud.

"Please, tell me that man didn't make her fight those things alone! Look at them all!" V asked in disbelief.

Bridge, being Bridge, took the time to count each and every one until Syd violently nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Not a good time, Bridge." She hissed through her teeth.

"That's..." The yellow lightning ranger paused to count on his fingers. "...more than we've ever faced at once! I don't think we can beat all of them!"

"Even **with **us helping." Bridge added nervously.

Jazz glared at the hideaks that stood in her way and only saw them as one thing: obstacles...obstacles that kept her and her friends from getting to Alli. And that fact only added fuel to the already roaring wildfire that blazed inside of the ruby haired cadet. She took slow, deep breaths as she seethed with more and more anger. Slowly, Jazz's expression hardened as she went from the meek and quiet girl the mystic rangers met when she first appeared in Root Core to the polar opposite the rest of S.P.D. knew all to well from their battles with Gruums' henchmen. Nick looked over to see if Jazz was okay because she was oddly silent and when he saw the softness was no longer on her face, he grew concerned.

"Jazz? Are you okay?" The red phoenix asked tentatively.

Jazz's breathing quickened slightly as she prepared to answer Nick and no thanks to the hideaks, her answer was about to be heard by everyone in the dimension.

"No, Nick! I'm not! I am thoroughly pissed off! I'm so mad, I could chew nails and spit out quarters!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs before calming herself down. And most would take that as a good sign. But then again, most people didn't know Jazz when she got this mad. Once she achieved the 'calm' she was seeking, she spoke in a soft voice.

"Nick, don't think I'm trying to step on your toes or anything, but I got this one." She continued without looking in his direction. Her gaze was trained on the one hundred roadblocks in her way.

Everyone noticed the fire in the purple ranger's eyes and figured arguing with her was not the best thing to do, considering their situation. They all said things like 'you go right ahead' and 'be my guest' as they let her walk towards the super hideaks alone and judging by the state of mind she was in, she probably could take on twice that many...and win! Jack watched as his number 6 ranger slow walked towards her targets and a smirk appeared on his face.

"_This is gonna be epic."_ The B Squad leader thought to himself. "Guys, you're about to see **why **we call her the 'Southern Storm'!"

The fuming purple ranger only took one more step until she was just a few yards away from the super hideaks; they were the only thing standing between her and her best friend...God help them. Jazz's eyes gained a purple aura for a scant second before she chanted...

"_**Duplica Rangerium!"**_

A violet glow shrouded Jazz's body and in a flash, there was no longer one Jazz...there were **twenty **and each one was ready to go SmackDown on some super hideaks. Z saw the Jazz clones and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground in amazement..

"_That's my turf!"_ The yellow cadet thought.

The other rangers were completely dumbfounded. Mainly the Mystic Rangers who have yet to learn such an incantation.

"When did she learn that!?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"And how come **we **don't know that spell?" Xander asked with a tinge of envy in his voice. _"So not fair!" _he thought childishly.

The original Jazz let out a primal scream as she and her clones charged the seemingly endless horde of super hideaks. Immediately, the rangers began to feel a little sorry for the augmented minions...just a little. The Jazz clones fanned out among the crowd of hissing slaves and tore into the monsters with reckless abandon by throwing kung fu punches and kicks. Every once in a while, Jazz would throw her favorite wrestling moves into the mix by piledriving and clotheslining a few here, drop kicking and body slamming some there, or grabbing two hideaks and smashing their heads together like watermelons. All the while the carbon copies fought, they all had this psychotic look in their eyes as they continued to beat the living tar out of these hideaks. The Mystic rangers watched in stunned awe; Xander...watched in fear while the S.P.D. rangers cheered their teammate on.

"Go, Jazz! Use the Tombstone! **Break his neck!**" Syd shouted making her fellow cadets look at her in utter shock.

"What?" Miss Drew asked incredulously.

"Syd, aren't you supposed to be the sweet one?" Jack queried.

"Look, Alli's in trouble! We need to get to her and those bastards are in the way!" Syd reminded. She may have been the 'sweet' ranger, but she had the best moves in the group and got down to business when she needed to.

"Bast-" Jack shook his head at the alien curse word coming from the pink ranger. "Now, you're cursing!? Damn! You must be as mad as Jazz right now." Jack observed.

"Jack, **nobody's **as mad as Jazz right now." Sky corrected quickly as his attention returned to the melee unfolding in front of them. Upon hearing Sky's comment, Xander let out an audible gulp as he remembered when she threatened him at RockPorium.

[Flashback]

"_**I **__am__** nice...that's why I haven't smacked you." She replied in a low tone.**_

_**Xander thought back to when the S.P.D. rangers first appeared in the middle of Root Core and realized that she was telling the truth.**_

"_**Yeah, now that you mention it, you're the only one who hasn't." The green earth mystic observed.**_

"_**Yet." Chimed in the rangers in unison.**_

"_**Well, why haven't you?" Xander asked as his annoyance grew.**_

_**Jazz kept her cool, which was a feat in itself. She moved in closer until she was merely a breath away from Xander's face before she went into her explanation.**_

"_**Because my friends will tell you that I'm doing you a **__huge__** favor by not smacking you." She began, her voice still exhibiting a touch of that Southern twang. "I'm usually very quiet and calm, but in battle...how do you think I got the nickname 'Southern Storm'?" Jazz chuckled a bit before continuing. "And you should be thankful I'm not in that frame of mind right now. Because, you see, if **__I __**smacked you when I'm like that, you **__wouldn't__** be getting back up."**_

[End Flashback]

The green Aussie was pulled back into reality when the sounds of combat grew more intense. He looked up to see Jazz effectively, and violently, reduce the number of hideaks to but a mere handful and during the fracas, he found his voice.

"Y-y-y-you mean...she could have done that to **me!?**" Xander stuttered in fear before gulping again.

Z was greatly amused by Xander's version of Jazz's color spell back at Root Core-turning from green to 'yellow'. Showing the smirk on her face, she turned to the quivering willow tree of a ranger.

"Does that scare you?"

"Yes, it does! But at the same time, I've never been more turned on in my life." The ranger of Earth explained.

"Ugh, T.M.I., Xander!" Z replied scooting away in disgust.

The lead Jazz gave the last remaining hideak a crushing headbutt and dropped him like a bad habit before shouting...

"_**Rangeria Convergium!"**_

The twenty Jazzes all had the same glowing purple aura surround them as 19 of them merged with the original redhead into one, calm purple ranger. Letting out a slow exhale, she looked up at her friends with a smile on her face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel **fantastic!**" She shouted before taking out Alli's morpher and holding it out in front of her. The black and purple ribbons wafted through the air again as it honed in on its target. "Let's go!"

As she took off, Chip watched her run and just stood there with the blankest stare on his face. One minute she was serious, the next she was a psycho and now, she was as calm as all get out, and she ran through the gamut of emotions as quickly as flipping a light switch.

"_Talk about 'mood swings'!"_ He thought to himself. "Scared of you." The male redhead chimed as he snapped back to reality.

"Well, you heard Jazz...let's go!" Sky ordered impatiently.

The others quickly jumped and followed Jazz as they drew closer to Alli's location. All the while, Xander was humming the theme to The Twilight Zone, too bad for him, Jazz heard him. Without missing a beat, she looked back at the Aussie and gave him a glare.

"You want an instant replay?" Jazz asked.

The green mystic jerked his head around when he heard Jazz ask her question and seeing her glare at him, he immediately regretted even being familiar with the popular sci-fi show.

"No, Ma'am!" He answered, his voice cracking slightly.

With a nod, Jazz and the group ran until they came upon a free standing box and Jenji standing outside it clawing desperately at the side as if trying to get in.

"Jenji!" They all shouted.

The genie cat looked up when his ears picked up the sound of the rangers and smiled thankfully.

"Rangers! I knew you'd get here!"

"Thank the Titans we found you!" Maddie shouted as she wen tto hug Jenji.

"You mean thank Jazz." Bridge grinned.

Jazz just gave a small smirk but she pushed it aside. The praise can wait until Alli was safe.

"No time for that now...and don't mention it." Jazz replied and smiled quickly.

Sky was just as impatient and went to the magical cat for a progress report on the mystic ranger trapped inside the box.

"Jenji, how is she?" He asked, his voice thick with worry.

"She's barely hanging on!" The white feline replied frightened. "I can hardly hear her anymore!"

"Is she still talking to you?" Syd asked next. She had to know if they were in time or not.

Jenji hung his head momentarily before speaking.

"She stopped talking a while ago. I'm not even sure if she's..." He paused. He didn't even want to finish the thought, let alone the sentence.

""Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jenji!" Bridge ordered loudly. He didn't mean to be so rough, but he was just anxious.

"There's no time to waste. I'll say the counter spell." Jazz suggested.

The others nodded in agreement as the redhead ranger from the future stepped forward and chanted...

"_**Negranu Portus!"**_

Meanwhile, Jenji just brought his paws to his head as he shook it in self-pity. He felt so worthless that he couldn't do more to help Alli in her time of need.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help but think...if she's...then it's all my fault!" Jenji groaned, his voice cracking a bit.

Maddie gave Jenji a comforting hug and held his head to look at her.

"Don't say that, Jenji. It's not your fault."

"She's right. Daggeron's to blame!" Sky added, his voice filled with venom.

Vida agreed with the tall, blue ranger and felt Sky had every right to feel the way he did, but it wasn't doing anyone any good.

"Can we place blame later? As soon as Jazz get's that door open, we can go in, grab Alli and go home."

Maddie, Jenji and Sky all nodded, agreeing that Alli going home was the most important thing. But as soon as the four came to an agreement, Jazz's voice cut through the silence.

"Houston, we have a problem!" The purple ranger quipped. But to her dismay, there was no ounce of humor in the pun.

"Jazz, we don't have time for your wisecracks." Jack reprimanded.

Jazz just gave Jack a look that immediately told the red cadet that she wasn't kidding this time.

"Believe me, Jack. I wish this **was **a wisecrack." Jazz replied with a straight face.

The other rangers crowded around the redheaded ranger and clamored as they all asked question on top of question. Nick called for silence and looked into Jazz's green eyes.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" He asked.

"The spell didn't work." Jazz replied simply.

"What!?" Chip shouted in disbelief. "Okay, Jazz. Joke's over. This isn't funny." _"Please tell me you're kidding."_ He hoped silently.

"Chip, I don't joke about stuff like this. And I tried it twice. It didn't work." Jazz stressed.

Jack just paced back and forth and did something he wasn't known for-he started to panic.

"It **has **to work! Why would Daggeron give us a bogus spell?" The dreadlocked ranger asked.

"That **is **the counter spell, isn't it, Jenji?" V asked hoping that maybe Jazz said it wrong or that there was a backup spell they could use.

"Yes, it is! It's the only counter spell. It should have worked!" The white cat answered.

"Well, why didn't it?" Bridge asked, his voice now revealing his worry.

Hearing everyone ask why the spell didn't work only made Jenji panic even more.

"I don't know! Oh, God! She's going to...she was so weak the last time she spoke...Oh, God!"

Jack was the same way, but he remembered that he was a ranger and that he had to keep cool, for himself and for those who needed him. So, he went to Jenji and grabbed him by the arms.

"Jenji, don't talk like that! We **will **get her out of there!"

As Jenji calmed down a bit, Z came up with an idea that could prove fruitful.

"How about we all take turns saying the counter spell? Maybe one of us could open it?"

"It's worth a shot." Nick agreed. "Come on, guys."

One by one, each ranger took their turn saying the counter spell without success. Even Jenji tried, but, like the others, he failed.. Jazz stood with everyone, their fear now growing exponentially. Taking a deep breath, she looked throughout the group and her eyes fell on the only person who hadn't tried the counter spell-Sky. Going on what was nothing more than a hunch, she pulled her friend away from the others and once she was out of earshot, she whispered to Sky.

"Why don't **you **try the spell?"

Sky just gave her a befuddled look before whispering back.

"Me!?" Sky asked incredulously. "Jazz, I don't think that's gonna work. This spell hasn't worked for any of you, guys. Especially you; and you seem to have all the magical talent in the S.P.D. team. So, why in the Hell do you think it would work for me?"

Jazz sighed and looked into his eyes. She was about to see if what he really meant what he said back in Root Core.

"Because you have the most powerful magic of all inside you." Jazz replied in a serious tone. "Just stop denying it and use it!"

Sky turned away from Jazz's gaze. Does she really know about the two of them?

"Jazz, I don't know what your talking about. Alli and I...we're-we're just friends. Nothing more." He denied; he didn't look in her eyes as he did.

"Look me in the eye and say that." The redhead ordered softly.

Sky did as he was asked and looked at Jazz square in the eye as he spoke.

"Jazz...I can't! Alli and I...we just can't. She just sees me as a friend; that's all!" He whispered harshly.

"_That's such a load of bullshit!" _Jazz thought angrily.

Jazz looked into Sky's blue eyes and saw the pain he felt as he said those false words. She knew he was lying about his feelings for Alli; to her and to himself and she was sick and tired of it. Not being able to take it anymore, she reared her right hand back and gave Sky a hard slap across the face before glaring at him again.

"You, lousy, two-faced son of a bitch!" She shouted. Everyone whipped their heads to the source and saw Sky with his hand on his now sore cheek. Jazz didn't care about keeping quiet anymore and for the second time since coming to Briarwood, she was gonna lay into Sky. "You said you believed in magic! You stood up in Root Core and shouted it loud enough for all of use to hear! **Was that a lie, too?! Was that just lip service to shut me up? Huh? Answer me!**"

"No! I do believe...but I don't think the counter spell will work for me!" Sky shouted back.

Jazz relaxed her form and sighed again. She turned to her friends and told them it was okay and that she just had to blow off some steam. Being too worried about Alli to pay much attention, they all turned back and focused on the box. Thanking God that hey were preoccupied, Jazz went back to whispering to Sky. She didn't want the others to know their secret...yet. If Sky really did believe in magic, he was gonna prove it now.

"I know it will, Sky. I know because you have something the rest of us don't have." Jazz whispered.

"And WHAT exactly do I have that no one else does?" Sky scoffed in question. The answer was gonna give him a coronary.

"Your love for Alli. I can see it in your eyes." Jazz whispered with a smile.

Sky started to choke on the air he was breathing as Jazz seemed to read his mind.

"What!? I-I don't love Alli. Do I?" He asked.

Jazz just folded her arms as she smirked lightly.

"You tell me. Only a person in love would do what you did back at Root Core."

"And that was..."

"Punch Daggeron in the jaw for doing this to Alli and saying...and I quote...'I don't need one. I'll just knock it down with my bare hands'." Jazz replied. "Ring a bell, because you sure rung Daggeron's before you guys left on this mission. And before you ask, I know I was out like a light when you said it. Somehow, I was still able to hear everyone."

Sky stood there in a daze. Was it really that obvious?

"I-I don't know. But Alli can't love me. She doesn't..." Sky stammered.

"But she does. With all her heart." Jazz whispered. As she tried to convince Sky that he could save Alli, V walked up and separated the cadets.

"Guys! The more time you spend talking, the less time Alli has. Sky, just suck it up and say the spell!" V shouted before apologizing with her eyes. "Please. At least try."

The purple ranger heard V's plea and turned to face Sky again.

"She's right." Jazz agreed before sighing. She was gonna have to put all the cards on the table for this. "Okay. If you **really **don't have **those **feelings for Alli, then don't say it. But, keep this in mind; if you don't and she dies, you'll have to live with the guilt of never knowing if you could have truly saved her." "If that doesn't knock some sens into him, nothing will." She thought.

The redheaded ranger stood there and allowed Sky to mull over what she just said. Jazz may not say much, but the things she did say always made a point and this time was no different. After a couple of minutes, he quickly came to the conclusion that...once again...Jazz was right, but this time, Sky wasn't upset about it.

"You're right. I'll give it a try." Sky relented with a sigh. "I don't want to go through life thinking I had the chance to save her and didn't at least give it a shot. What's that spell again?"

"_**Negranu Portus."**_ Jazz answered as she led Sky to the box holding Alli prisoner.

Once the pair reached the room, Sky looked to Jazz who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, here goes everything." Sky started as he took a deep breath and shouted...

"Negranu Portus!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

END of CHAPTER 38

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I know. You hate me for leaving you with another cliffie! Well, SUFFER! Bwahahaha! No, really. I'm kidding. I know you love me, you have to if you read my stories, right? Well, if you wanna know what happens next, leave me lots of love! Read, Review and pass it on! Till, next time!


	40. Shed Tears and Raised Voices

**Chapter 39: Shed Tears and Raised Voices**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Here it is, what you've all been waiting for! I hope my loyal readers come back like they used to...and a few new ones! ;) You might wanna strap yourselves in for this one. From here on out...for a few chapters anyway, things are leaning towards major drama. Hope you're ready.

**Disclaimer:** As usual...I know, you hate reading this. But, I don't wanna be sued, I'm broke. I don't own, now or ever, Power Rangers or Disney. Okay, all that legal crap is out of the way...ON WITH THE FIC! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Sky recited the counter spell, the rangers stood and watched as a tiny black dot appeared and grew to the shape of a door.

"Yes, it's working!" Xander exclaimed with relief.

Once the door had finished forming, Sky practically shoved Xander and Nick out of the way to get into the room and find Alli. Knowing the room would be unbearably bright, he pulled out a pair of shades and put them on. He needed all the protection he could get.

"_The light can't be __**that **__bright, can it?" _The blue cadet thought to himself.

As he took his first steps into the room, the near-blinding light hit him like a freight train but its glare was drastically cut thanks to his shades.

"Thank you, ultra glass." He said to himself.

Once the surprise of the glare passed, it was replaced by rage. Anger immediately surged through Sky's body as he thought of exactly who it was that got Alli in this mess in the first place. Oh, when they got back to Root Core, Daggeron was gonna wish he was never born; Sky was going to make sure of it.

"_He's so fucking screwed!"_ Sky thought seething.

He searched frantically around the room of light and hoped that Alli was okay. He had to know if she was alright. The thought of losing her was proving to be too much for him to handle and he still really didn't know why. Maybe Jazz was right; maybe he actually had fallen for the Black Mystic Ranger who was now constantly on his mind.

"_Just give me a sign. Show me Alli's okay."_ He silently prayed.

After scanning the room for any sign of life, his eyes traveled to a corner of the room and he nearly missed seeing her. She was huddled up against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest and her eyes closed. Sky's heart stopped for a minute, he thought she was...he couldn't even bring himself to form the words in his mind.

"Come on...do something, Alli. Please." He begged.

The breath he held the moment he stepped into the room was released when he saw her chest rise ever so slightly and then fall again. His heart nearly broke when he saw what the light room and the gauntlet had done to her. She was covered in scrapes, bloody cuts, bruises, and almost every part of her Root Core uniform was covered in dirt. It even looked like she had some burn marks from those damned arrows. Her uniform was torn everywhere and from what he could make out, her vest and cape were torn into shreds. Alli looked positively weak; she was ghostly pale and her breathing was eerily shallow. God, what had this damned room done to her?

"_Thank God, she's still breathing...but for how long?"_ He thought in question.

The blue eyed ranger quickly made his way over to her and scooped her in his arms. He lifted slowly so as not to cause her any more pain and then carried her over to the patch of darkness created by the doorway so that she could regain her energy. As he gently laid her down, he took off his shades and softly shook her in hopes that she'd wake up.

"Alli, can you hear me?" Sky asked quietly. Nothing came from the ranger fo the night who laid motionless so Sky tried shaking her again; this time he spoke a little louder. "Alli, you've got to wake up! Please...open our eyes!" Again, his pleas were met with a deafening silence from Alli. _"No, this can't be happening!"_ He thought fearfully

Sky was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Ever since Dru betrayed him, he'd closed off his feelings from everyone and nobody had been able to break down the wall he erected around his heart...that was until he met Alli. Since meeting the Black Mystic, the control he had over his emotions was slowly becoming nonexistent and that was proven the night he and Alli made out at her house. He never thought he could feel for anyone the way he used to feel for Syd, but Alli was no ordinary girl. She managed to tear down the wall trapping his heart and Sky was free to feel again...free to...dare he say it...love.

"Come on, Alli! You're not gonna let a silly light room beat you, are you? I know what a fighter you are; you have to be alright!" Sky begged. As, still, no sound came from Alli, Sky's voice began to break...as did his heart. "Alli, please. I need you to get up. I-I need **you!**"

Sky's blue eyes traveled over her body as he saw the extent her injuries from the gauntlet. The burn mark on her arm still felt hot to the touch and she still looked ghostly white. He timidly stroked the contours of her face, brushing some brown hair from her eyes. Not a single muscle twitched as his fingers grazed over hee skin and that sent the blue cadet int a deeper state of despair. Seeing her in this state opened the floodgates of his heart and Sky did something he had only done once before in his life...he cried.

"You can't die! Alli, please come back to me!" He felt his tears flow freely as he laid his forehead onto hers and allowed the tears to fall onto her face. "Alli, you've got to get up...for me. I can't live without you!"

He couldn't take it anymore. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He tried everything he could think of and there was still no movement from Alli. He truly believed that he was too late to save her and the thought made him cry harder. Then, just when he had almost give up all hope, He heard a tiny sound in the darkness.

"Sky?" The voice groaned weakly.

Sky's heart stopped for a moment and he had to strain to hear the sound. It was so soft it made a mouse sound like a stampeding elephant.

"Sky..." The voice repeated a bit louder.

Alli was alive! Sky's tears of sorrow had quicky turned to joy.

"_Please don't let this be a dream." _He pleaded silently. "Alli?"

His sapphire eyes, still full of tears, looked down at Alli's face and his smile grew when he saw her ebony eyes slowly open.

"Sky? Is that you?" The Black Mystic asked quietly.

Her vision was still blurry due to her energy being drained by the light, but thanks to Sky bringing her to the patch of darkness, it was slowly recovering and once her eyes focused on her savior, he truly was a sight for sore eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here and so is everyone else." Sky quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve as Alli continued to speak softly.

"I don't care about everyone else right now. I care about you."

Sky smiled at her words; she cared about **him **and he cared about her. His smile was wide and when he thought of her other words, his thoughts turned to another person who was instrumental to Alli's rescue.

"_You better not let Jazz hear you say that. She's the one who led us to you in the first place."_ Sky thought with a chuckle. "I care about you too...so much." He replied softly as he leaned down to hug the Black Mystic.

The blue cadet thought he'd never get the chance to touch her again, let alone hold her. He was so glad she was going to be okay; he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I think we should stay in here a little longer so you can be strong enough to leave this room." Sky suggested. Alli was still incredibly weak, no thanks to the room, and he wanted her to regain as much energy as she could...no matter how long it took.

"Sounds good to me." Alli replied weakly before her thoughts turned to the one responsible for her present state. "Daggeron is going to get it from me when we get back!"

"Take a number." Sky replied in a low grumble.

Alli weakly turned her head to face the tall S.P.D. ranger hearing his latest comment. She had absolutely no idea what happed at Root Core when she relayed her message through Jazz.

"Why? Sky, what did you do?"

Sky's fists clenched tightly as he remembered what happened at Root Core before everyone went on their rescue mission. He couldn't remember when he ever got so pissed off at anyone. When he looked into Alli's eyes and saw the worry in them, he figured he'd let her know what went down.

"Lets just say Daggeron won't look quite the same when we take you home. I kinda...sorta...punched him. **Hard!**" Sky answered his teeth gnashing when he spoke the last word.

Hearing this, Alli struggled to sit up but Sky gently kept her from doing so. She needed to conserve her strength while she recovered.

"You punched him? Why?" The ranger of the night asked in shock. _"Not that I mind. I would have done worse." _She thought.

He paused momentarily. The reason he punched her mentor was so painful, he almost broke down in front of her again. He gained most of his composure before he spoke.

"Because it was **his** fault you almost..."

"Died?" Alli finished meekly.

Sky gave a slow nod but didn't look directly into her eyes. That was exactly the reason. Daggeron was the direct cause of him almost losing the woman he cared about the most in his life.

"Yeah."

His emotions were mixed up. He was ashamed that he let his feelings take over him but at the same time, he had no regrets due to the reason behind it. When he turned to look at Alli, he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing her cry broke his heart and he immediately scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly as if she'd vanish if he let go.

"Oh, God! I really almost died!" Alli sobbed into Sky's chest. "Sky, I fought as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough! "I never felt so weak!"

Sky let his own tears fall freely as Alli cried. He felt her shoulders shake with each sob and that was enough encouragement to hold her even tighter. It was his way of telling her that he'd be her rock whenever she needed him.

"I know, Alli. Let it out, Alli." He whispered as he stroked her hair. "It's over now; I'm here."

Hearing his words and the tone he used comforted the black mystic, but the trauma was still present.

"I was so scared! I couldn't move...I couldn't think...I just panicked! What kind of a ranger does that, Sky? Please, tell me!" She sobbed into his chest even harder. She just couldn't seem to stop crying into his chest and it just tore Sky apart to see her so upset.

"Alli, that could have happened to any one of us." Sky reassured. Which was true. If you had all the rangers in one room and asked them if there was a time they panicked. All of them would say 'yes'. And Sky was going to tell Alli why. "We may be rangers, but we're still human. Besides, everyone gets scared, Alli; it's only natural."

He hugged Alli even closer to him and allowed her to just let it all out. He knew this was her way of letting go of everything that had happened to her today. She needed to cry in order to heal.

"I know. I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean, I'm a sorceress; I should have done something." Alli replied as she condescended herself.

Sky loosened his grip on Alli so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about that. Daggeron pushed you way to hard. Even the greatest sorcerers can have off days. We all have our off days. Just ask Clare." He joked.

He didn't mean that as an insult to Clare, not in the least. In fact, if it hadn't been for Clare messing up that spell, he never would have met Alli. The Black Ranger smiled up at him and wiped away her tears. She was calming down, but she didn't want to leave Sky's embrace. She was enjoying being in his arms when all of a sudden a thought came to her.

"Oh. Speaking of sorcery, how did you guys get here? You didn't even know where I was."

"To be honest...Jazz led us to you." Sky replied with a shrug.

Once she heard who led the search party, Alli had mustered enough energy to sit up.

"Wait, Jazz? But how!? She can't use magic...can she?"

"Well, it turns out that she can." He replied as Alli looked at him incredulously with an expression that said '**say **_**what!?**_**'**. "I know; it shocked all of us, too."

"Yikes! I missed a** lot!**" She whispered.

"Well, we missed **you**."

"Really?" Alli asked shyly.

"Of course we did...especially me." Sky grinned.

"You did?" Alli asked again. _"He really missed me. Wow!"_ She thought.

"Yeah, I did." Sky answered. _"Wow, I never thought I'd meet a girl like her...and I don't want to ever let her go." _He thought.

"Well, that's good to hear because I missed **you**." Alli whispered as she situated herself. "You were all I could think about in here. You kept me sane."

Sky's cheeks turned a light rosy shade when she told him that. **He **was on her mind during what could have been her last moments alive.

"I'm-I'm honored, Alli. I'm just glad I could help you when you needed it the most." Sky replied as he reached up to brush the hair from the black ranger's sweaty brow. "And just so you know, the whole time we were looking for you, I realized just how much you mean to me."

"You mean everything to me, Sky." Alli whispered back with a smile.

The blue cadet grinned and enveloped Alli in a strong, embrace before loosening it.

"You know nobody has ever gotten me to open up like this...not even Syd."

"Then I guess it's my turn to feel honored." Alli replied with a chuckle.

Sky gave Alli a small smile before slowly moving his face closer to hers. Alli followed suit and soon, the two rangers shared a brief, sweet kiss that would be the start of an understanding between them both. The black mystic pulled away first and smiled up at Sky as he smiled back.

"Sky, I'm so wiped. I can barely move." She groaned mildly.

"I can imagine; that much light couldn't have been good for your system." The blue ranger deduced. "Do you want to rest here or go back to the train with the others?"

Alli, thought thoroughly exhausted, managed to find a tiny bit of strength and used it to straighten herself up enough to look into Sky's piercing blue eyes.

"The train?! You have the train? Does that mean Daggeron is here?" She asked. _"He better hope I don't regain my energy back because when I do, I'm wringing his damn neck!"_ She thought maliciously.

Sky sees her agitated state and held her close to prevent her from expending precious energy needlessly.

"No; he isn't here. Xander **borrowed** it and Chip drove it. Thanks to him, we got here at warp speed." Alli smiled at the news and leaned into Sky's strong embrace.

"Well, I'd love to get out of here, but we can stay a while longer because I don't think that I can walk."

"We can go to the train. We should get you home and to Root Core, Clare's probably worried sick about you."

"She probably is, but didn't you hear me?" She grunted as she tried to lean up. "I don't think I can stand let alone walk." Alli reiterated.

Sky gave her a knowing smirk as he already had a backup plan.

"That's where **I** come in. You just rest and leave everything to me, alright?"

Alli wondered what the handsome blue cadet was up to when he took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her head.

"Wait. Why are you giving me your jacket?"

"Well...it's still daytime outside, which means sunshine. If we're going to get you out of here, you're going to need some darkness around you. It's not much, but it should help somewhat. I don't think your ready for any more light any time soon." After Sky finished his explanation, Alli let out a low, pained groan.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sky asked worriedly. Alli just chuckled at that and looked up at the guy she'd fallen for.

"I'm fine, well, as fine as I guess one could be in my situation."

"Well, then why did you just groan?"

"You just had to say the word 'light', didn't you?" Alli rolled her eyes at him.

Sky laughed her display and hugged her again; she hugged him back with all her leftover strength and then laid her head against his chest. Alli listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat as his strong arms cradled her close to his body. Somehow, they both knew this was right; what they were feeling was something completely new to the both of them but for now, they were going to enjoy it.

"Sorry; I wasn't thinking." Sky whispered. "Now, let's get you out of here. Jazz is probably going to kill me for taking so long." He chuckled.

"She won't kill you. I won't let her."

She smiled into his chest and huddled closer to him. She felt a draft of cold air hit her exposed skin and it made her shiver slightly. Sky felt the vibrations of her body and out of instinct, he pulled his jacket over her even more.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Sky replied with a sigh of relief.

Alli let out a small laugh against his chest as he held her even closer.

"You should. Now, exactly how do you plan on getting me out of here?"

"It won't be that hard. Just trust me, alright?" Sky replied, his smile evident in his voice.

"_Sky, I trust you with my life."_ Alli thought wistfully.

In one swift motion, he scooped Alli into his arms and began to carry her bridal style towards the shadow door.

"I do trust you, Sky." Alli sleepily replied before giggling. "Are you really going to carry me out there?"

Sky just looked down at the black mystic with an incredulous look.

"_Damn, you really are out of it."_ He thought with a grin. "No, I'm gonna roll you outta here like a bowling ball and my jacket's the bag." He laughed.

Alli giggled again. She liked seeing Sky's sense of humor come out. Feeling content to stay in his arms, Alli just listened to Sky's heartbeat and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. She was so tired and she knew she'd be feeling the exhaustion from this hell for days to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the other rangers were all waiting anxiously outside the room as they all wondered what Sky had found inside. Would they be greeted with a smiling Sky and Alli or would their worst fears be realized and see Sky walk out with a lifeless black ranger? Jazz was pacing back and forth while the others were standing there with uneasy looks on their faces.

"_He's been in there __**way**__ too long!"_ The redhead thought to herself. "Why hasn't Sky come out yet?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure, Jazz." Nick replied. "I'm getting really worried."

"You and everyone else here." Z chimed in ad Bridge put his arm around her. "I hope Alli's okay."

"She has to be. I don't want to think otherwise." Maddie added biting her lower lip nervously.

"She's right we have to stay positive." Syd replied as she sat on a tree stump. _"If she's not okay, I have my diamond necklace I can absorb. Then I can wail all over Daggeron's skull!"_ The blonde cadet thought.

Jack noticed the agitated state of his friends and decided to take the reins and channel Bridge for a moment.

"Guys! Let's all just take a breath and calm down, alright?" Jack suggested. He was just as anxious as the rest of the gang but someone had to keep a cool head.

"You can do all the breathing you want, mate, but I know I won't be alright until I see Alli come out of there **alive**." Xander retorted. _"And I want to see Daggeron answer for this! He went __**way **__too far!"_

All of the rangers and Jenji quickly agreed and lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence that was occasionally interrupted by brief conversation. Chip was the first to break the silence.

"I still can't believe Daggeron would do something like this! What was he thinking!?"

Jazz just balled her hands into tight fists at the thought. Her first best friend might be dead and all because of Daggeron's inability to take a joke. Seething with anger, she turned to her fellow redheaded ranger and answered his question as best she could.

"I wish I knew, Chip. Oh, is he ever going to get it when we get back." She snarled.

"Get in line, Jazz. I'm pretty sure all of us would like to give Daggeron a piece of our minds." Xander retorted with the same intensity everyone shared in regards to their dislike for a certain knight.

The other rangers nodded in agreement again and all was silent for a few more moments until they heard footsteps coming out of the room of light. Figuring it was Sky, all of the rangers and Jenji looked up from their spots and were relieved to see him walking towards them, with shades on, with Alli in his arms. Seeing this potentially wondrous sight, they all immediately stood up and rushed over to them.

"Alli! Thank goodness your alright!" Jazz exclaimed.

"She is alright, isn't she?" Jenji asked anxiously.

Sky heard everyone shout questions and quickly glared at all of them. Alli had just fallen asleep a few seconds ago and their shouting would surely wake her up. Taking care not to add to the problem, he whispered to his friends.

"All of you, just shut up! Alli's fine, but she's extremely weak and exhausted." He began. "She doesn't need the racket all of you were about to start up. Her body need to recharge; she needs rest."

"Well excuse the hell out of us for wanting to be sure our friend's alright!" Xander whispered back angrily.

"Xander, shush. Sky's right; I mean, just look at her." Jazz reprimanded.

Xander and the others took a good, long look at the black mystic and took in her weakened form despite her top half being covered by Sky's jacket. Sky was correct when he said she needed rest.

"Oh, wow. She looks so pale." Maddie assessed with a whispered.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Syd asked quietly. _"Poor Alli."_ She thought.

"Oh, just wait until we get back to Root Core! Daggeron's going to get an earful from me!" The dreadlocked ranger promised.

"_Not if I beat you to it."_ Jazz thought bitterly.

What if we all just yell at him together?" Xander suggested. _"Although actions __**do **__speak louder than words." _He thought pounding his left fist into his right hand.

"Xander, I like the way you think." The green cadet agreed.

Sky let out a drawn out sigh as he held Alli's body close to keep the light from hitting her face. He understood his friends' animosity but right now wasn't the time or place to express it.

"Look, guys. As much as I want to yell at Daggeron...or kill him...or maim him...or 'D'-all of the above, this isn't helping Alli. She needs rest, which is why we need to get her back to Root Core so Clare can take a look at her."

"Sky's right. We can all have our turn at Daggeron later. Let's just focus on getting Alli on the train and out of this hellhole." Nick ordered. The other rangers quickly agreed and began their trip away from the room of light until Sky stopped them.

"Wait a second, guys. How far of a walk is it to the train?"

"Pretty far. It's back at the beginning of this...walk through Hell." Z replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's too bright out here and Alli honestly can't take anymore exposure to it." Sky explained.

"Is that why you took so long getting her out of there?" Syd asked.

Sky nodded in affirmation as he covered Alli's head even more.

"Yeah. I brought her to the patch of night created after the door formed so she could regain some strength before we left that damn room. I don't want to sap whatever energy that gave her by exposing her to the light anymore."

After he finished explaining things to Syd, Alli groaned at his words shocking the rangers and Sky who looked down at her with a small smile.

"Why do you keep using that word?" The black mystic whispered.

Sky cringed when he remembered her asking him not to use the word 'light' again.

"_Oh, crud!"_ He thought to himself. "Sorry, Alli. Forgive me?" He asked with a grin.

"I forgive you...for now. Say it again and I'll make you regret it, got it?" Sky chuckled at that and just looked down at her with a mischievous grin.

"Got it. But I would like to know exactly what you're going to do to me. I'd like to prepare myself in case it slips out again." The blue cadet explained.

The other rangers just stood on the sidelines and watched Sky and Alli's exchange in complete confusion. No one knew exactly what had caused the reaction from Alli, who had been keeping silent, or the banter that had come from Sky, but somehow they all knew they had to keep out of whatever was going on.

"Let's just say you'll get an exact duplicate of that lovely black eye I gave you earlier. You'll be walking around with a matching set." Alli just smiled up at him before she leaned her head against Sky's shoulder. Once she settled into his warmth and the tension of waiting for them to return waned, the others surrounded them and began speaking all at once.

"Alli, are you alright?" Jazz asked.

"You have no idea how worried we were about you!" The mystic mermaid squealed.

"Clare is going to be so happy to see you." Chip added with a smile.

"Do you need anything?" Syd offered happily.

"I knew you weren't...well...you know. "I just knew it!" Bridge chimed in.

Z wiped away a couple of tears before she added her two cents.

"Glad to have you back with us."

"You had us worried there for a second, Alli." Jenji replied tearfully. Maddie and Vida hugged the large white feline to calm him down.

"You scared us all half to death!" Jack replied with raised voice.

At his words, everyone turned around and glared daggers at him and Syd and Z promptly slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Oww! What the Hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot, Jack!" Z snarled.

"'**Half to **_**death**_**'**? Do you even have a sensitive bone in your body?" Syd reared her hand back again and was ready to slap Jack senseless when Alli's soft voice caught her ears.

"Guys, it's alright. He didn't know what he was saying. Syd, please don't slap him again; it's not worth it."

Syd looked back to Alli when she made her plea and her expression softened a bit.

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind doing it for you!" Jack heard this and scooted far away from the pink cadet.

"I'm sure, Syd." The black mystic answered quietly. "And to answer all of your questions, I'm fine, but as Sky said, I'm still very weak. I think it'll take a few days for me to recover."

"Alli, you take all the time you need." The other rangers quickly agreed with the purple ranger and Alli gave them all a warm smile before speaking again.

"Hey. Could I ask all of you to do one little favor for me?"

"Anything." They answered in unison.

Alli squirmed a bit in Sky's arms as she inhaled softly.

"Can we just get the Hell out of here, already?"

Everyone laughed and quickly agreed. They got what they came fore and didn't want to stay in Shalifar any longer than necessary. They all made their way to the train when Sky halted them again.

"Hold on! And before you guys string me up, this is valid." The others softened their tense forms as they waited to hear the blue ranger out. "We still need to find a way to not expose Alli to the light." Alli groaned a bit louder when she heard Sky's slip of the tongue. "Sorry. Force of habit." Sky chuckled nervously.

"You're cruisin', Blue Boy." She chuckled from underneath the jacket.

"Well...I'm pretty sure I can get the train to pull right up to the room. Wherever it goes, the tunnel goes with it." Chip suggested.

"Yeah; that could work. Jenji, can the train do that?" Nick asked. He wasn't as familiar with the Solar Streak and figured Jenji was better suited to answer since he was its second-in-command in operation.

"You bet it can! I'll go get it right now; be back in a flash!" The rangers laughed as Jenji took off to retrieve the train. He could just use his magic to get past the traps so they weren't worried about him.

"Well, I guess that solves that problem." Sky quipped proudly.

"Wonderful. Can we leave **now**? And don't you dare think I forgot about you saying **that** word, Sky Tate." She smirked under his jacket.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't." He chuckled nervously. "You can hit me later, but right now, let's just get out of here!"

"About damn time!" Alli groaned playfully.

The rangers laughed at Alli's impatience and cheered when they saw the Solar Streak arrive with the tunnel. The group finally headed out towards the tunnel and stopped just barely within the entrance so that Alli could soak up some of the darkness its shadows cast. They were waiting for her to regain some strength when the red phoenix heard his morpher go off.

"What's up?" Nick asked after flipping his wand/phone.

"I'm inside the tunnel waiting on you, guys." Jenji answered. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Okay. We'll be right there." Nick chuckled as he flipped his phone closed. _"He wants to bolt just as badly as we do. And I don't blame him one bit."_ He thought.

The Red Mystic Ranger looked up and saw that everyone had already started heading out towards the train except for Jazz, Sky, and Alli. After a few minutes, Jazz started walking towards the train while Sky and Alli sat down somewhere near the back nearly absorbed in the darkness. From what Nick could make out, Alli was still in Sky's arms and she was cuddled up against his chest while Sky held her there not caring about anything but the mystic of the night. The Mystic leader was drawn in by the couple and spied on them for a few more moments before he watched Sky lean down and whisper something into Alli's ear. Nick could have sworn that he heard Alli...giggling...something she never did before.

"_Okay, I think I may need glasses __**and **__a hearing aid!"_ He thought.

Before something happened that he had no business seeing, Nick decided to interrupt the two rangers who seemed oblivious to the fact that everyone was already on the train waiting for them.

"Um...Sky? Alli?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Sky and Alli looked away from each other and faced Nick who was fidgeting slightly.

"What's up, Nick?" Sky asked. _"And __**why **__are you interrupting us?"_ He groaned in thought.

"The train's here. We can leave now."

"Thank the Titans! Let's blow this popsicle stand!." Alli shouted as she attempted to stand...and quickly fell down again. Before she hit the ground, Sky caught her in an instant and Nick was by her side a few moments after that. "Alright, maybe that wasn't the best idea."

"Are you alright?" Nick asked as he held onto his friend.

"I'm fine. Gravity just made it a point to remind me that moving in my condition...bad." She chuckled softly.

"I told you not to try. You aren't ready to put that kind of pressure on yourself." Sky scolded lightly.

"I just feel guilty that you're the one carrying me everywhere. I feel helpless." Alli whined. "And I hate that feeling."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." The blue cadet reassured. "What happened to you drained a lot of your energy. And I already told you that I don't mind carrying you, so deal with it." He smirked.

"Sky's right. Lean on all of us for right now; that's what we're here for." Nick agreed. "Besides, you need to get better so we can kick the Master's ass." Alli laughed at that and nodded in agreement Nick's statement.

"Even with me almost at Death's door, the Master's top priority." She replied to Nick's remark with a smirk.

"Aw, come on. You know, I don't mean it like that. Of course we care about you." Nick chuckled in defense.

"I'm just kidding. But, you guys are right. Now, can we please get out of here?" Alli whined cutely. "I suddenly have a strong craving to yell at Daggeron!"

"Take a number." The red and blue rangers replied in unison.

"Hey! I get first crack at him. I'm the one who almost...you know." Alli shot back with scrunched lips.

Sky and Nick lightly nodded in agreement. They wanted to block the thought of Alli almost meeting her maker out of their minds permanently. Nick, true to form, took the lead towards the train and when he was a few yards away from the pair, he paused to see if Sky and Alli needed any help. The phoenix's eyes watched as the tall blue ranger scooped Alli into his strong arms and the black mystic lay her head against his chest. Sky smiled as she snuggled closely and he made sure his jacket kept her covered. Nick grinned at the scene and was about to start walking again when something made him stop. Apparently, the couple must have thought that Nick had

left the tunnel and boarded the train when in actuality, he was so far down the tunnel, the darkness shrouded him completely from their sights. Unknown to the blue and black rangers, Nick was still close enough to see and hear **them** and he was watching the two interact.

"Thanks Sky...for everything." Alli said sweetly.

"You don't have to thank me, Alli. I'm just glad you're alright." Sky replied with a smile. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Nick had a small grin on his face but it quickly turned into a gaping expression that rivaled bigmouth bass fish when he watched as Sky place a soft kiss to Alli's forehead.

"You're not gonna lose me, Sky. I'm too stubborn." She giggled.

If his mouth wasn't as wide as the tunnel's now, that was about to change. The red mystic watched intently as he barely made out Alli's outline as it moved to give Sky a peck on the cheek...or was it the lips? Thanks to the darkness bathing everything, he couldn't tell. But he did know that it was kiss from Alli to Sky...that Sky seemed to be **returning**!

"_What in the bloody blue Hell!? Are they...kissing? I think I need to borrow Udonna's glasses."_ Nick thought.

As he stood there in utter shock, came tot he realization that Sky and Alli liked each other. Why else would they share such an intimate moment? Other than the exchange back at Root Core before Alli left for her gauntlet, he was sure the two couldn't stand breathing each other's air. Now, from his vantage point, it looked like they were sucking it from each other's lungs. To the phoenix, judging by how the couple was acting, he could venture to say that Sky and Alli **loved** each other! **Yes, that's right, ladies and gentlemen…you read that right! A guy actually realized that two people are in love before a girl did! A miracle, I know!**

"_Huh? Those two?! Uh uh! Th-that can't be right! They're like Shredder and the Ninja Turtles!"_ Nick thought.

Not wanting to be caught by the couple, mostly due to the fact that he was having trouble keeping in his astonishment, Nick went from a casual stroll to a quick trot towards the train. He shuddered to think about the consequences of being caught eavesdropping. Alli may be weakened right now, but she could still put up a fight and Sky was already primed and ready to fight Daggeron; Nick would just be a prelude.

"_Yeah, if they caught me, I'm dead meat!"_ Nick shivered at the thought.

Nick's trot soon progressed into a jog as he made his way to the waiting train in a matter of moment. He saw the other rangers waiting outside by the main car. Jazz and the gang waved to Nick oblivious to his frantic expression.

"Hey, Nick. Are you alright, man?" Jack asked before his impatience took over. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, you sure took your sweet time." Xander chimed in with his arms folded and a smirk gracing his face.

Nick closed his eyes as he took a moment to calm himself down. He was still mulling over what he saw...well what he could see through all the darkness...and tried to figure out how to break his news to his friends.

"It's a long story." Nick replied wearily before looking up at the Aussie. "Guys, I have something to tell you and I'm not exactly sure how you're going to take it."

"Well, I've always found it best to just say it and get it over with." Syd suggested plainly.

"Not here...on the train...where we can all talk in private, okay?" Nick whispered.

Everyone agreed quickly, and just as soon as they had, the last two members of both ranger teams showed up. When Nick saw Sky carrying Alli, he scooted over to stand next to Maddie. Both the blue and black rangers had content smiled etched on their faces and the red mystic could only imagine what happened between them while he was running the marathon back to the train.

"Sorry we took so long, everyone. **Someone **decided now would be a good time to test her limits." Sky stated, looking at Alli when he stressed the word 'someone'.

Alli couldn't help but look back at him with an innocent look that said 'what did I do?'

"Hey! At least I was trying." Alli replied with a crinkled nose and adorable pout. "I hate being helpless."

"Alli, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. Your body still needs time to recover." Syd pleaded.

"I know, Syd. I know." Alli playfully whined. "Sky already gave me that lecture. Can we just get on the train, please? I really would like to crash on a nice, soft, bed right now."

The others laughed and all boarded the train. Jenji offered to drive this time and suggested that they take their time getting home.

"Sounds like a plan. It'll give Alli time to recuperate, too." Vida added as she took her seat.

Once everyone was safely on the train, they all headed towards the only room that would hold all of them at the same time: the dining car. Sky told everyone that he was going to take Alli to one of the rooms so she could lie down and everyone agreed as they followed. They all wanted to make sure the black ranger was okay. Sky slowly carried Alli through the hall with Jazz leading the way so she could open the doors for him. They passed many rooms until they found one large enough for the two of them. The redhead looked back at the pair with a smile before opening the door for them.

"Thanks, Jazz. My hands are kind of full at the moment." Sky quipped with a small grin with a dozing Alli in his arms.

Jazz grinned at that and just nodded in agreement as Sky walked into the darkened room and gently laid Alli down on one of the cushioned seats. He then came to the doorway where the other rangers waited to see if he needed anything.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay with Alli. Someone needs to look after her right now." Sky whispered.

Jazz's grin turned into a smile at that. She could read in his face and his voice that Sky was finally starting to accept the fact that he had feelings for Alli and the purple ranger knew that this was going to help him realize exactly how deep those feelings ran. If only the others took the hint and cleared out so they could be alone.

"Are you sure, Sky?" Nick asked.

"_Yes, he's sure. Now, leave them alone before I make my own movie called 'Throw Nicky from the Train!'"_ Jazz thought in annoyance. Why are guys so dense when it comes to people wanting to be alone? Sky practically told them...not in so many words...but the message was clear.

"Of course. You guys go hang out. I'm sure Alli will wake up once she's rested enough and she'll want to see everyone."

Everyone hesitated a bit, but later gave in and gave them their space as they walked back to the dining car. Sky walked back into the room with Alli not knowing that Jazz hung back and was hid behind the door.

"_Hmm, to spy or not to spy...__**spy**__! I should hate myself, but this is too good to pass up."_ She giggled to herself as she recited a spell.

"**Portus Voyeurum!**"

A circle appeared on the door and it acted like a one-way mirror allowing Jazz to peer into their room, but not letting Sky and Alli see her looking in on them. As she peeked in on the two from behind the door. she saw Sky reaching out to brush the hair from Alli's brow. His touch was so soft and tender as his fingertips traced the contours of her delicate face. The act elicited a small grin and a soft moan from the sleeping mystic who was curled up on the seats and used Sky's jacket as a blanket. The redhead smiled to herself when she saw Alli reach up to take his hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Alli's eyes opened slowly and she grinned as her gaze fell on Sky's handsome face smiling back at her.

"No, just resting my eyes." Alli replied quietly.

"You know you should be sleeping, right?"

"Yeah, I know; but I can't seem to fall asleep. I just keep thinking about that God forsaken room." The black ranger replied with a shudder visible even in the room's darkness. "No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to forget it. I wish I could just erase it."

Sky scooted closer to Alli and hugged her.

"You're allowed to think about it. Just don't over analyze it, okay? All it does is make you feel even worse." Sky explained as he hugged Alli closer.

"I'll try...no promises, though." The black mystic chuckled.

"It's cool. Just know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." The blue cadet reassured.

"Thanks, but right now all I need to do is sleep. Only problem is that it's not coming so easily." She smiled up at him and laced her fingers through Sky's.

Jazz watched the scene unfold practically squealed in delight.

"_It's about damn time those two admitted their feelings for each other."_ Jazz thought a bit smugly.

The redhead saw Sky relax as Alli held his hand close to her heart and for a while, there was silence between the two. Jazz was about to leave the couple alone when heard Alli's soft voice coming out in a whisper to Sky.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?" He answered just as softly.

"Do you think you could cuddle up on this seat with me? I just need to feel safe right now, please?"

In a silent response to her question, Sky smiled and got up form his current positionto sit beside Alli. He immediately too her into his strong arms and held her the way he had earlier-with Alli curled up and her head resting against his chest next t his heart. The steady beating lulled her to a restful sleep with Sky cradling her slowly. All Jazz could do was smile, any more displays of excitement would blow her cover and possibly ruin such a tender moment for her friends. And that was something she couldn't be a party to. The purple ranger gave the couple one last glance and when she saw how content they looked in each others arms, she decided that now was a perfect time to make a quiet getaway. Whispering the counter spell, she quickly crept towards the dining car where the others waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the dining car, the other rangers were all quietly getting settled as Nick stood before the group looking a lot more confident and a lot less scared then when everyone was standing outside the train in Shalifar. Everyone was either sitting with their respective counterpart or teammate when Jack first posed a question that had been on everyone's minds.

"So, Nick, what did you want to tell us earlier?"

"Yeah; and why couldn't you have told us outside? Why did we have to come in here?" Vida wondered aloud.

Nick took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He was still wrestling with how he was going to tell this bit of news to his friends without it sounding outlandish.

"Because it was too risky to say anything out there." The red mystic began garnering the attention of all who were present. "You see...back in the cave, I saw something...happen..."

At this moment, his words were cut off when Jazz came into the room and quickly sat down beside Syd.

"Where have you been?"

"I got a little...sidetracked. Sorry." Jazz replied with a small grin and shrug.

"It's cool." Z answered with a smile. "Besides, you arrived just in time to hear Jack's 'big news'."

"So, mate, what were you going to tell us?" Xander asked again and growing just a bit impatient.

Nick exhaled again. As much as he wished for any type of diversion, he knew one wasn't coming. It was now or never.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this, but...I think Sky and Alli are...in love!"

The moment he uttered those words, everyone in attendance were gripped in stunned silence while Jazz just gave Nick a look.

"_No shit, Sherlock."_ The redhead thought with a smug smirk that was hidden from view. As she took Nick's words to heart, the silence was broken by the other rangers busting out in uproarious laughter.

"Thanks, Nick. I needed a good laugh after what we just went through." Jack replied in between giggles.

"Nick, this is ALLI we're talking about. You know, the girl with the glare that makes Medusa jealous?" Vida added in.

"And Sky? He's tougher to crack than a coconut! It took me looking like a drowned poodle to get him to laugh." Syd chimed in once her laughter died down.

"Pinky over there's right. Sky would **never** fall in love; it's just not his thing." Z replied in concurrence.

"Neither was singing, but we found out he could do **that**." Bridge pointed out and that made everyone think twice about what Nick said...momentarily.

"Maybe...but Alli? I doubt that. She practically killed him the other day. And that's besides the fact that she turned him into a frog." Xander replied adding his two cents.

"I hate to say this, but I've gotta go with Xander on this one. Those two practically hated each other since day one. Whatever they're feeling now, it ain't love." Maddie said with a scrunched face.

"Xander's right." Vida replied and once she realized what she said, she looked frightened. _"Okay __**who**__ said __**that**__!?"_ The pink Mystic thought to herself.

"That really was a good one, Nick." Chip replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But-but I saw it!" Nick whined pathetically.

The laughter had died down and the group was growing more serious as Nick tried to convince his friends of what he witnessed.

"Okay, it was funny the first time you said it; now it's getting old." Z replied seriously.

"Wait, Z. Nick, what do you mean 'you saw it'?" Maddie inquired. If Nick said he saw something, she was inclined to take him seriously.

"Back in the tunnel when all of you had already headed out to board the train. I stayed behind and waited.;just in case Sky needed any help with carrying Alli.

"So, you were spying on them?" Jazz asked from her seat. She looked up at Nick with the kind of look parents give you when you get in trouble.

"Well...I...uh...'spying' is such an **ugly** word, Jazz." Nick stammered nervously. _"Okay, I just met this girl and she's starting to scare me more than Alli." _He thought.

"Then what would **you** call it, Nick?" The redhead asked sweetly, her eyes keeping her intimidating gaze.

"Um, concern for two dear friends...who happen to be a guy and...a girl...in a closed off...space...together?" Nick asked as he chuckled nervously.

Jazz just gave Nick a raised eyebrow in response.

"_There is no way I'm believing that load of bull." _She thought in jest. But she couldn't resist screwing with the red ranger's head.

"Okay...I'll accept that answer. But if Alli finds out, don't expect me to protect you." She smirked.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it!" Nick replied with a puffed out chest and a silly grin. The others laughed at his remark and Xander...without missing a beat...shoved his foot in his mouth...again.

"Better you than me, mate."

"What is with everyone and always wanting to spy on people?" Z asked with a heavy sigh.

"I wish I knew, Z. I wish I knew. I guess it's a sickness we caught." Maddie groaned.

"Not all of us. I mean, look at Jazz; she never once wanted to peek in on anyone while we were transported here." Bridge pointed out as he looked at his purple teammate.

"_Um...yeah. Let's go with that."_ Jazz thought while keeping her poker face. _"Okay, so even I have a moment of weakness; bite me."_

The redheaded cadet wasn't about to let them know that even she had a small moment of espionage tucked away under her belt. They'd never let her live it down.

"So...Nick. Exactly what **did** you see Sky and Alli doing?" Jazz asked trying to turn the attention away from her and back to the couple of the moment.

"Well, I saw that Alli was still in Sky's arms...even though they were sitting." Nick remembered. "She was snuggling so close to him."

"You forgot that she almost died back there, didn't you?" Jazz retorted with a stoic expression.

"She's right. I'm sure he was just there for support." Maddie piped up.

"Yeah, I mean what Alli went through was pretty traumatic." Z added.

Jack nodded in agreement and added his insight.

"She has a point. If Syd went through something like that, she's want one of comfort her. It's natural.

"Of course I would. Any of us would for that matter." Syd interjected. "Alli needs a good support system right now and Sky's it."

"Maybe you're just reading too much into this." Chip wondered aloud.

"No, I'm not reading...lemme continue." Nick blurted out in frustration. "I observed them for a bit longer and I saw Sky whisper something in Alli's ear making her giggle. **Alli...doesn't...giggle!!**" The phoenix said stressing the last three words complete with hand gestures. Jaws dropped and Vida, who was drinking water at the time Nick said this, spat it out spraying Chip and Z who were sitting in front of her.

"Excuse me...she did **what!?**" Vida shouted in surprise. She knew Alli as long as the other mystic rangers and during that time, one thing remained constant...Alli + giggles = not gonna happen. It wasn't until Z spoke up that Vida realized her faux pas.

"Thanks, V. I needed a shower." Z retorted with blatant sarcasm while wiping her face with a napkin.

"Sorry. Reflex." Vida apologized.

"I kid you not!" Nick stressed again. "She giggled and from what I could tell, she even cuddled into Sky's chest."

"Well, that explains everything...Alli's delirious. She doesn't know what she's doing." Chip surmised as he leaned back into his seat.

"She's probably thinking she's snuggling up with Zac Efron or something." Xander chuckled.

"No, I doubt that. Alli doesn't even like Zac Efron." Maddie corrected.

"Yeah, I picture her as more of an Orlando Bloom girl." Vida suggested with a swoon.

When Maddie and her sister were talking about possible crushes for their black ranger, Z and Syd responded the only way they knew how.

"Who!?" They asked in confused stereo.

The Rocca twins looked at the female cadets with looks of wide-eyed astonishment.

"_**Who?**__ What do you mean __**'who'**__? You don't know one of the yummiest actors on the planet!?"_ Vida thought flabbergasted.

"You're kidding right? Ever see **Pirates of the Caribbean**?" Maddie asked with a wide smile.

"Oh, yeah. That was on the 'Oldies marathon' last week. That lead pirate was weird looking." Z replied with a scrunch of her face.

That statement made Vida stand from her spot.

"Hey! That lead pirate happens to be Johnny Depp...and he's amazing." Vida explained with passion.

"Orlando played Will Turner." The blue Rocca twin added with a lusty.

"Ah. Now **he** was a hottie." Syd grinned before turning to Jazz. "Hey, Jazz. Would you go out with Johnny Depp?"

Jazz just looked at her pink clad friend and replied seriously.

"I don't think so. I don't know if I wanna date someone who wears more makeup and looks better in it than I do." The purple ranger replied with a roll of her eyes making the entire room laugh.

"Okay, guys. As fun as that discussion was...let's get back to Sky and Alli." Jack suggested after he stopped laughing.

"Sorry." The girls apologized in unison.

"It's cool. Now where were we?" Bridge asked.

"Nick **thinks **Sky and Alli have more than hatred towards each other." Jazz chimed in without looking up. If the gang was gonna be let in on the secret, Sky and Alli would do it; Jazz wanted nothing to do with letting the cat out of the bag.

"Right. So, Jazz. What's your take on the whole thing?" Xander asked making everyone turn their attention back to the tight-lipped redhead.

Jazz looked up, keeping her poker face intact and spoke her mind. Nothing was going to make her spill.

"Personally, I think Nick's seeing things."

"This is getting us nowhere fast." Xander sighed in frustration. "So, let's get off the record for a minute."

"Why?" Z asked. She was getting into the discussion. gossip in her book._ "I need my chatter fix!" _The latina ranger thought.

"I'm just curious about something. Back in Shalifar, you guys saw our powers in action, minus Alli's, of course. What kind of powers do you guys have...if you have any, that is." The green Aussie asked. "I already know what Jazz can do." He added with a glare.

"Wanna repeat performance, Xander?" Jazz retorted back with a sinister smirk.

"No, no, no! I'm good!" Xander clammed up quickly.

After everyone shook their heads in shame, Syd decided to speak up first.

"Well, I can turn my hand into any sort of hard material as long as I touch it."

"I can make clones of myself...up to 3 more." Z piped up.

"I can phase through things like a ghost." The red cadet leader added.

"Sky can make shields materialize with his mind and I'm a psychic." Bridge added on behalf of his missing teammate.

When Xander heard about Bridge's power, his interest was piqued exponentially. He had a nagging feeling that Jazz was keeping something from them and he wanted to know what it was. And if Bridge's power can extract that info from her, he was willing to take that chance.

"A psychic? Really?" Xander asked with interest. _"Well, this might come in handy."_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah. I can read the minds and auras of anyone which is why I wear these gloves. They keep my powers from going all wacko until I take them off." The green cadet explained a little more in depth.

Seeing his opportunity, the green mystic leaned over to his counterpart and whispered his plan into the spiky haired ranger's ear.

"Anyone, huh? Could use it on Jazz?" Xander asked making sure his intentions weren't overheard. "Because I have this funny feeling that she's keeping something from us."

Bridge's eyes widened at his suggestion.

"_Have you lost your vegemite munchin' mind!?"_ The psychic ranger thought in fear. _"I __**like **__breathing, dude!"_

"Um...I-I don't think..." Bridge stuttered.

Xander breathed in a heavy sigh and whispered lower.

"Look, I know you're scared of her...but what if she knows something? It could be important."

"Even if she does, it's **her** business...**and I'm not scared of her.**..much." Bridge whispered back in reassurance...albeit hesitantly.

"Sure, you aren't." Xander replied with rolling eyes. But he wasn't one to give up. "Okay...well if you really **not **scared of her, then why don't you read her mind? See what she's hiding?"

Bridge fidgeted with his gloved fingers so much, it looked as if they'd be tied up in knots if nobody stopped him. He wanted to know what Jazz was thinking, but he hated using his powers to invade someone's privacy. Then again, if she did know something about Sky and Alli, she owed it to her friends to let them know.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" Bridge said as he gave in. "But know this...If I go down, I'm taking your scrawny ass with me!"

"If you must. Just hurry up and do it; this could be important." Xander egged on.

"Okay...here goes, nothing." The green cadet answered with a sigh.

Once the conversation ended, the green S.P.D. ranger slipped the black glove off his right hand and waved it until a glowing jade aura surrounded it. With intense concentration, he attempted to delve into the innermost recesses of his purple teammate's mind. He believed he found what he was looking for until he heard Jazz's voice float into his head.

"_Bridge, I like you. But, if you don't stop what you're trying to do right now, the only way your gonna know what I'm thinking is if I write it on a post-it-note and cram it through your ears!"_ Jazz thought as maliciously as she could.

Now filled with paralyzing fear, Bridge quickly slipped his glove back on his hand and sat straight up before screaming:

"**She doesn't know anything!"**

The sudden outburst made everyone turn and eye the green cadet weirdly.

"It's Xander's fault! It was all **his **idea!" Bridge shouted as he pointed his finger at the Aussie, essentially throwing him under the bus.

"_**You lily-livered little turncoat!**__**Yellow **__should have been your color, not green!"_ Xander groaned in his mind as he slid down in his seat.

"Huh?!" Everyone shouted at once.

Now that comment made all the girls collectively fold their arms in annoyance.

"**What **was his idea, Bridge?" Maddie asked with a raised eyebrow. _"Xander, what did you do __**this **__time?_

"Um....nothing!" Both greens replied with shit-eating grins. They acted like two kids reporting to the principal's office.

"So...you were saying, Jazz? Why do you think Nick's crazy?" Xander asked in an attempt to redirect the attention off of him and onto another target.

Jazz sighed before replying.

"Okay, one...I never said he was crazy. I just said he was seeing things. But, I digress. I mean, come on, guys. We know Sky..." She said motioning her hand to herself and her team. "And you know Alli. They're your classic 'oil and water' personalities."

"Jazz is right. Those two? In love" Vida chuckled. "Yyyeah."

"That's like saying Jazz is in love with Commander Cruger." The SPD rangers visibly shuddered at her statement.

"Bad image, Syd. Thanks a lot!" Jack sarcastically replied.

As Jack tried to shake the invading thoughts from his dreadlocked head, Xander took this moment to address a new issue.

"Umm, just going off the record for a moment...again. But who's Commander Cruger?"

"He's the leader of the S.P.D. Academy we're from." Jack began, but he stalled a bit because he wasn't sure he should reveal the other 'glaring' detail about their leader. "And...um...well..."

Syd knew why Jack was stalling and decided to step in.

"He's a dog." She stated simple.

"Oh, now that's just mean!" Vida reprimanded.

"So, what if he's not easy on the eyes? That shouldn't matter!" Maddie added in disgust. "Honestly, even in the future, people are superficial!"

"Whoa, wait! You don't understand!" Jack shouted in defense. "That's not what we meant. Commander Cruger is **literally** a dog. He's from another planet."

"Yeah, he's from Planet Sirius." Bridge added coming to his leader's aid. "And he **actually **looks like a dog."

The remaining mystic rangers all balked at the S.P.D. when they described their C.O.'s interplanetary looks and were astounded at the news. Nick especially.

"Hang on! You mean to tell me that, in the future, aliens are living on this planet?"

"Yeah, in every shape, size and color you can imagine." Jack explained with a smile. Unfortunately, Chip didn't share his facial sentiment.

"So, does that mean we failed? I mean there are gonna be aliens living on Earth!"

Now, normally, Chip would be the first one to act excited about aliens, just not on Earth. He has every comic book every written and from what he's read, aliens aren't exactly friendly...in fact conquering Earth was on their minds more than colonizing and making friends with the inhabitants. Seeing his agitated state, Syd, once again, decided to calm things down.

"It's cool, really. About 95% of the aliens are good."

"It's the other 5% percent that we have to deal with...but we don't destroy them." Z added.

As if the news about aliens living on Earth wasn't big, now the mystics find out that the ones that cause trouble aren't destroyed.

"I don't get it. How do you deal with them without destroying them? I mean, you're rangers, right?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, but we're also an interplanetary police force. We contain the offending aliens." Bridge explained as he pointed to a lone chair. "Watch. You see that chair over there?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Nick asked with an unconvinced shrug.

"Watch."

Bridge stood up, flipped his morpher open and held it out towards the chair. Once the chair was in his sites, the green psychic shouted:

"Containment mode!"

With that, a flash of light shot out of the morpher and before anyone could blink an eye, the chair was gone and in its place, a small card sat motionless. All of the mystics, Maddie included, stood there in silent shock...nearly.

"It's gone! I thought you guys used technology!? That looked a lot like magic to me." The blue mermaid challenged.

Bridge, with his trademark grin, walked over, picked up the card and help it up for everyone to see. The Mystic Rangers' mouths were agape at the sight before them. The chair they thought had disappeared...was inside the card!

"Okay, now that's pretty cool!" Nick admitted.

"I bet that makes moving day a snap for you." Chip chimed in with wide eyes. _"The future's gonna kick __**ass**__!" _He thought.

"It's cool for the future, but I like our setup." V admitted. She did like their equipment, but she was true blue....well, pink...to her magic.

"To each his own." Z recited with a smile.

Exactly...now back to you, Jazz." Xander shifted the conversation again. "What were you going to say about Sky and Alli?"

Jazz just looked up with folded arms and curled lips. She was now getting annoyed.

"Xander, like I said...for the umpteenth time...I don't see those two being together like that. As friends, maybe...but** together** together? They're not exactly boyfriend/girlfriend material."

After Jazz made her case, Nick decided to shed some more light on what he witnessed.

"Um, guys? I...did see something else."

"Like what?" Syd asked with increasing curiosity.

"_Oh, boy. This is gonna blow like Mt. Vesuvius!"_ The red phoenix though with dread. "Well, it happened just after you guys went into the tunnel. I looked back at the two of them..."

"And? What did you see?" Z asked impatiently. _"Don't make me get up from here and shake it out of you." _She thought.

"Well, I didn't **see **it, exactly. More like **heard**...**and **saw." Nick stammered. He never had this much trouble talking but the incident he witnessed was just too 'out there' for words.

"Saw...heard...smelled..**I don't fucking care! Just spill it!" **Vida shouted loudly enough to clear her booth. "Sorry. But I wanna know."

Clearing his throat, and now afraid of Vida, Nick continued.

"Well, I heard them talking and Alli was thanking Sky for carrying her and he was telling her he didn't mind...and then he said something to her that made me stop and stare."

"What did he say?" Syd wondered aloud as she scooted closer.

Nick inhaled deeply and braced himself for the impeding fallout.

"He said, and I quote, 'I couldn't bear it if I'd lost you.' and then he kissed her on the top of her head."

"**What!?"** Everyone shouted. Even Jazz, but only to keep up appearances that she was just as much in the dark as everyone else.

"Oh, wait. I'm not done, yet." Nick corrected.

"'Not done'? You mean there's more?" Syd shrieked.

"Much!"

"Well, don't leave us hanging, mate! What happened?" Xander prodded excitedly.

Nick figured that he had to sit down for this next tidbit of information since it stunned him, as well.

"What happened next shocked the Hell outta me! Alli then looked up at him and said, and I quote again, 'You're not gonna lose me, Sky. I'm too stubborn.'." The red mystic continued after he went through everything in his mind to make sure he didn't miss anything. "And then, she lifted her head up towards him and kissed his lips...I think. It could've been his cheek; it was too dark to tell, but in any rate, Sky kissed her back!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted again.

"You're jerkin' my chain, man!" Jack replied bug eyed.

"Uh uh! Sky? Kissing? Alli!?" Bridge asked as he counted on his fingers. "How can those words exist in the same sentence without ripping apart the space/time continuum!?"

"This blows the Twilight Zone out of the water!" Chip said as he shook his head in utter disbelief.

Xander was the most astonished by the news. He didn't believe Alli was capable of anything except smacking him upside the head.

"Nick, mate, are you sure that's what you saw? You could have been hallucinating. A trick played on your eyes by the darkness."

"Oh, I'm 100% sure."

Everyone was trying to process everything Nick just reported to them and during this chaos, Z looked to see that Jazz wasn't as stunned by it as everyone else was and made it a point to pick her brain.

"Jazz, what do you make of this...discovery?"

"I still think it's due to Alli's near-death experience." The redhead answered plainly. _"If only you guys knew the truth." _She thought.

Nick still couldn't believe that his friends just waved off his words. He was telling them the truth and they acted like he just finished telling them a drawn out fish tale.

"B-but Iheard what they were saying to each other! The looks they gave each other..."

"Nick, just let it go. If there really **is **anything between them...which I still doubt...let **them **tell us about it." Jazz ordered.

"Hold on! I may have a way to sort all of this out." The red S.P.D. ranger suggested.

"I do, too. But Bridge is too much of a chicken to help me." He shot back with a glare to his counterpart.

"Shut it, or I tell V!" Bridge whispered through his teeth.

'Then, I'll tell Z!" Xander hissed back.

Seeing that this argument was inevitably turning into a stalemate, both rangers grunted and came to an uneasy compromise.

"Truce?" Bridge sighed in question.

"Truce." Xander answered back begrudgingly.

With a grunt, both rangers shake hands quickly and turned their attention to Jack who had now left his booth and was walking around.

"So, mate. What's this ingenious plan of yours?"

Jack turned to his team and new friends and smiled his usual crooked grin.

"Anyone up for a little 'detective work'?" The red cadet smirked.

"Yeah! Now you're speaking my language, bro!" Z replied with excitement as she wring her hands.

"'Detective work'...as in 'spying'?" Syd asked with folded arms. She remembered how well that worked out last time.

"'Spying' is such a cruel word, Syd. I'd rather think of it as a friendly visit to check on Alli and Sky...that happens to be underhanded and sneaky." He chuckled nervously.

"And, oddly, I'm okay with that." Z said to her 'bro' reassuringly.

"I'm so in!" Vida quickly agreed along with everyone else in the room. Everyone..except for a certain flame-haired cadet. With a heaving sigh, Jazz looked to her friends and gave them a piece of her mind.

"Haven't you guys learned anything from the first...and **second **time? All of you tried that when I was with Daggeron and look what happened...and Alli 'joked' about it and look where she is now!" Jazz replied with a raised voice. "You guys can go ahead with this if you want to, but you can count me out!"

Jazz leaned back in her seat and looked away from her friend. The rangers all looked at each other and a wave of guilt began washing over them one by one.

"Guys, I want to do this, but Jazz is right. Leave me out of it, too." Z relented as she stood next to a seated Jazz.

"Suit yourself, but I'm still going. Anyone with me?" Jack offered.

"Sorry, Jack. But, I agree with Jazz." Syd replied as she stood with her female teammates.

"Not you, too, Syd!" Jack asked in frustration. "Anyone else backing out on me!?"

"I'm in! It's obvious **someone **in this room knows something..." Xander replied as he looked at Jazz. "...and I wanna know what."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone was on the same page as the red S.P.D. leader.

"Thank you, Xander! Nice to know I'm not going to do this alone." Jack exclaimed as if he were in church.

"So, you're afraid that Alli's going to kill you if she catches you and you need backup?" Vida interjected with a smirk.

"Yes...I mean **no!**" Jack stammered as he was caught in a verbal trap.

"Uh huh." The punk ranger replied sarcastically with a roll of her brown eyes. "And Xander, I forbid you to go with him! I happen to agree with Jazz. This is wrong."

"It was wrong when we did it to Jazz, but we did it anyway." Bridge pointed out as he stood with Jack.

"Awesome, one more for my side!"

Maddie ping ponged her head between the two groups: one for spying and one against. For the fair mermaid, the choice was as clear as the water she was slated to protect and use to fight evil.

"I'm with V on this. Nick, you're staying behind, too." With that, Maddie went over to her boyfriend and slipped her hand into his. She looked at Nick and flashed a seductive smile...he was putty in her delicate hands and she knew it. _"Too easy."_ She thought.

"And, V, you can't stop me from going." Xander replied as he stood firm with Jack and Bridge.

"Yeah, he's coming with us." Bridge counted as he, Jack, Xander, and Chip stood in a small, but determined group...that was about to become even smaller.

"He is, but I'm not. I'm staying out of this." Chip replied seriously as he left Jack's ragtag group and stood with the girls.

Nick wanted to go with Jack and his band of spies, but he took one look into Maddie's eyes and his resolve melted faster than a chocolate bar thrown into a fireplace.

"If Maddie's staying behind, so am I. Sorry, guys."

"Whipped!" Jack coughed in annoyoance. He really wanted to know this secret between Alli and Sky and he wasn't going to let some lovesick rangers stand in his way. "Okay, so I've got Xander, Bridge and...that's it."

"Count again, dread head." Vida quipped as a joke, not an insult. "You've got Bridge...and I'm gonna prove it."

With a confident smirk, she saunters over to the green Aussie, wraps her arms behind his neck and plants a deep, passionate kiss on his lips that nearly rivaled the one they were forced to watch between Z and Bridge. When she pulled away, both rangers were panting heavily with Xander holding his 'fairy princess' close to his body.

"Xander, please stay here. I want to spend some alone time with you. Please? For me?" She batted her eyes for added effect. _"Caving in three...two...one..."_

"You're on your own, mates. I'm staying here." Xander announced with a grin.

Jack threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Another ranger fell to the feminine wiles of the women of their teams.

"Oh, that was a low blow, V!" Jack replied with gritted teeth.

"Deal with it!" She shot back with her hands on her hips.

"Fine! Bridge, it's just you and me, pal." The red cadet announced putting his arm around his green teammate's shoulder...only to feel it being lifted and removed.

"Actually...it's just you." Z replied with a smirk of her own. "Bridge, _papi_, will you stay with me?" She asked giving him a seductive smile.

She gives him the 'come hither' finger motion and a pout that would make Angelina Jolie proud. The spiky haired ranger looked between his leader and his girlfriend; torn by his decision. Or he was until Z winked at him and blew him a kiss.

"_Well, that swayed __**my **__vote!"_ Bridge thought with the head not on his shoulders as he flew to his lady's side. "Looks like you flying solo, Jack."

Jack nearly keeled over in shock. Really, you could have literally knocked him over with a feather. Everyone left him hanging, whether it was because they agreed with Jazz or because of hormones!

"Oh, come on! That was just totally unfair! All of you girls are seducing the guys to make them stay!" Jack pointed out angrily.

"Your point?" The ladies retorted smugly.

Jazz looked up from her group and shrugged her shoulders. Jack should have known better.

"Sorry, Big Red. Looks like your on your own...to face the wrath of Alli...the girl who gave Sky a **wicked **black eye...and turned him into a frog." She said as she counted the black mystic's accomplishments. "But if you think you've got the balls to venture out there, be my guest."

"And can you blame us, Jack? I mean really?" Vida asked. "I want Xander in one piece." She said kissing him again.

"Same with Bridge." Z added.

Hearing this from the 'punk' ranger and his 'sister', Jack fell further into his state of disbelief.

"Hold up! Are all of you guys telling me you're going to stay behind just because your girlfriends tell you to?"

"Um...yeah." Bridge answered simply.

"Pretty much." Xander copied.

'That's the plan." Nick mimicked.

Jack just smacked his hand over his forehead and slid it down the front of his face in annoyance as Xander explained their actions a little more fully.

"You see, V...does things for me that I **never **want you do to. That, and the fact that she'd hurt me."

"He's right about that...on both counts." V smirked as Xander leaned in and passionately kissed her again making Jack look on in disgust...and jealousy.

"_Damn, I miss Ally!"_ He thought forlornly with a sigh. "Fine! You guys win! I'll stay, too." He replied as he walked forward to face his purple ranger. "Just so you know, I **really **hate it when you're right, Jazz."

Jazz just gave her leader a snug chuckle and a smirk.

"_Tough nuggets."_ She thought. "I know you do, but it's for the best. Besides, Alli's probably passed out right now. If you went in and bothered her, Sky would bite your head off."

Even thought he was leader, he hated to think about crossing a possibly love struck Sky.

"Speaking of biting someone's head off...that's what's gonna happen to Daggeron when we get back." Nick reiterated.

"Not if I beat you to it!" The ranger of Earth interjected after breaking his kiss with V. "How about we each take a turn? I know I'd like to take a crack at him."

V admired her beau's forcefulness but reminded him that chivalry still counted.

"Now, now, Xander. **Ladies first!**" She slammed her hand into her fist.

"Oh, allow me, V! My hands can be so much more...damaging!" Syd offered as she flexed her fingers. She was itching for some action since she came to Briarwood. "Pick an element. I'm thinking metal. More blood that way."

Her voice was eerily calm and that shocked the S.P.D. to no end. Hearing those words come out of the pink ranger's mouth...

"_Okay, she needs to stop hanging around Jazz so much."_ Jack thought fearfully. "Since when did Strawberry Shortcake turn into The Terminator!?"

Syd heard jack's smart ass remark and turned to face her leader. Her face held a sweet smile...and something else.

"Jack, do us all a favor and **shut up!** Unless you'd like my fist of iron to make you unable to ever bear children!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The red leader squeaked in reply as he backed away quickly. "But, remember, I'm not the one you should be mad at."

Syd uncurled her fingers and calmed down. Jack was right; he wasn't the target, Daggeron was.

"Now, I'm normally not the angry type...but Daggeron's going down!" Chip added, his attitude matching his friends'.

"I'm in total agreement, but I think, in all fairness, Alli should get the first shot." Nick reminded.

"So, what are we gonna do in the meantime?" Xander asked whining.

"I have a few ideas, but I doubt any of them are legal, even in a magical forest." Nick shrugged, keeping his serious expression.

As the whole consensus expressed what they wanted to do to the golden knight once they reached Root Core, one member of the party was conspicuously silent and the blonde ranger meant to call her on it.

"Hey! Hold on!" Syd shouted in a bid for calm. "We've been doing all this talking about what we want to do to Daggeron and we haven't given Jazz a chance to speak up yet."

"Good call, Syd." Z complimented as she looked to her purple clad friend. "Jazz, what do you think?"

Jazz just turned her body so she didn't have to look at anyone.

"I don't want to talk about it."

This sent up a red flag. Jazz seemed to be the one most inclined to approve of violence. She proved that when she battled all those Hideaks. Now, when the conversation steered towards the same subject, the flame-haired ranger became tight-lipped.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked with concern.

"Positive." Jazz answered without looking up.

Maddie watched Jazz's demeanor change drastically. One moment, she was a wildcat; now...she was stoic. Just like when she first met the purple cadet. Apparently, something struck a nerve deep within her.

"_Okay, something's not right. I wish you'd open up to us, Jazz."_ Maddie thought pleadingly. "Well, alright." She was about to ask something else when Jenji's voice came out over a loud speaker.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, rangers of all kinds! We have reached our destination."_ Jenji said, his voice booming with authority. _"And, Chip, we've got one anxious looking Clare outside waiting for someone. I wonder who that might be? Hmm."_ The genie cat chuckled.

Chip's face now held a wide smile as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes! Man, I missed her!" The freckle faced ranger shouted happily

Just then, the train doors open and an amorous Clare flies inside grabbing Chip and hugging him closely.

"Oh, Chip! I missed you so much!" She sighed. "I was so worried! How's Alli? Is she alright?"

Chip couldn't help but laugh. He so missed Clare's exuberance and bright smile...and how she liked to ramble.

"Breathe, Clare." He chuckled. "Alli's fine. She's resting right now. Come to think of it, someone should let her and Sky know we're home."

Chip hopped off the train with the others following suit. As soon as Nick got off, he asked Clare about another member of their team.

"How's Daggeron?"

"Well, not so good. He's really worried about Alli. Speaking of worried..." Clare paused for a moment to smack Chip upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" The red-haired mystic asked.

"You could have called and told me that she was alright! I've been worried sick! Did you even think..."

She would have gone on with her rant if it weren't for Chip capturing her lips in a tender kiss. When the couple pulled apart, both were smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you, Clare. A lot has happened." Chip apologized.

"That's an understatement." Z wisecracked.

Clare's smile brightened even more when she saw all of her friends were safe and sound.

"So, details. How on Earth did you find Alli?"

"Jazz." Jack replied simply.

"He's right." Syd replied as she got off the train. We wouldn't have found Alli without her help."

On cue, Jazz was the last to leave the train, sans Sky and Alli. She heard her friends sing her praises regarding her instrumental help in finding Alli and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, then I'm glad I let you go." Clare replied before realizing something important. "Oh! I almost forgot! Jazz, the spell!"

"What spell?" Maddie asked incredulously. _"Just how many spells did Jazz learn?" _She thought.

"The spell Jazz cast on Daggeron before she left to find Alli. She has to reverse it." Clare explained.

"It's a freeze spell I used before I found all of you." Jazz further clarified.

Everyone was stunned. She actually used a spell on Daggeron...successfully? When nobody said anything, Jazz continued.

"I didn't have a choice, really. He wasn't going to let me come alone...so I froze him." Jazz responded with a shrug.

Just as the others were about to respond to Jazz's explanation, they heard Alli's voice ringing out from the doorway.

"You did **what?**"

Everyone turned to find Alli standing on her own two feet and leaning heavily on Sky to keep her balance. Despite being a bit woozy, she gave jazz a smile.

"Alli!" The fiery-haired ranger ran to grab her friend in a hug but the black mystic stopped her.

"As much as I would like to hug you right now, Jazz, I don't think my body can take it." Alli explained wearily. "You understand."

"Yeah, no problem." She was a little upset, but her friend was right. Her body was still recuperating and Jazz didn't want to impede that in any way.

"Thanks. Now, what exactly did you do to the **bastard** who almost killed me?" Alli asked, coughing the word 'bastard'.

"I wanted to contact you and he wanted to go with me. I said no and when he didn't take it for an answer, I...froze him." Jazz chuckled nervously.

"Nice." Alli muttered evilly.

"I aim to please." Jazz replied with a smirk. "Now, come on. We need to get you inside." It was then that Jazz noticed that Alli's head was covered in Sky's jacket. "Hang on. I forgot about the...thing." She didn't want to incur Alli's wrath by saying the forbidden word. The purple ranger was about to chant another spell, but Xander, in a rare moment of ingenuity, decided to take the lead and create a shaded walkway from the train to the door.

"_**Uthfus Bethud Arborus Canopia!"**_

Roots snaked up from the ground and wove themselves together in an arched walkway that blocked out the light long enough for Alli to enter Root Core.

"Thought I'd do this for you since you have to reverse the spell on Daggeron." The Aussie replied with his swagger.

"I never thought I'd say this, Xander, but I'm impressed. Nice job." Jazz gave him a smile and patted his shoulder in gratitude. _"The next time he messes up, he gets a bye."_ She thought. "And about the spell, I don't really need to do much. It automatically wears off once I enter Root Core."

"And we're still standing here, why? I've got some yelling to do and I don't care if I wear myself out doing it!" Alli groaned as she took a few steps into the walkway.

'Lemme go in first, Alli. I have a feeling you don't want to go off on a mannequin." Jazz smirked.

"Good point. You first."

With a nod, the purple ranger took the lead and set foot into Root Core first. As she did, the spell she cast on Daggeron immediately wore off releasing him from his suspended animation. Once free, the Solaris Knight looked at his surroundings and his eyes fell on Jazz who stood in front of him with her face like stone.

"I'm back." She replied simply.

"Jasmine!? What did you do to me?!" He barked angrily but Jazz was not to be intimidated by the likes of him.

"I had to keep you from following me, so I froze you. Plain and simple." She responded with folded arms.

Daggeron couldn't believe his ears. How could she do such a thing to him...to **him!?** He thought she loved him!

"You what!?" He roared. "I can't believe this! What if you had gotten hurt in the forest?! That was very a foolish thing to do!"

"You have absolutely **no **room to talk to me about foolish behavior!" Jazz shot back.

Daggeron was taken aback by Jazz's boldness.

"Excuse me? What did I do!?" He asked, his anger growing.

"I'll let **them **field that one." Jazz responded as she pointed her thumb behind her. Daggeron looked to where she was pointing and saw all of the rangers and Jenji standing behind her; each of them looking thoroughly angry. One caught his attention-Alli. With Sky's help, she took Jazz's place at the front of the pack.

"I believe she's talking about me."

Daggeron's expression brightened when he saw Alli alive and well...but that was about to change in a heartbeat.

"Allison! I was so..." He started, but a certain mystic interrupted his joyous banter.

"Save it!" Alli shouted angrily. "You have no right to say anything to me!"

"Because of you, she almost died! Do you even care!?" Nick asked, his voice mirroring Alli's anger.

"How can you ask such a thing, Nick?! Of course, I care! I was so..."

"Shut up, Daggeron! You don't give a damn about me! And I can prove it!" Alli let go of Sky for a moment and took a step forward. "What was the first thing on your mind when you were unfrozen? Hmm? Was it 'is Alli alright?' No! It was 'what did you do to **me?!**'" She spat, stressing the last word.

"At least **you **were still alive when Jazz froze you!" Maddie pointed out.

"Alli was barely hanging on when we found her!" Sky added, his voice slightly cracking.

Alli appreciated her friends adding their two cents, but she had something to do.

"Guys, save your breath." Alli said raising her hand to her friends to calm them down. Once they settled, she turned her glare back to her mentor. "I have a few things to say to you, first. And then I'm going to let all of them have a go at you."

"Allison, I..." Daggeron tried to plead his case but he was stopped again.

"I said **shut up!** From here on, I talk, you listen! Got it?!" Alli planted her feet firmly but Sky was there by her side in case she needed physical support. "I looked up to you. You were my teacher, my friend, you were like a father to me! But after what you pulled today, I don't want anything to do with you anymore! How **dare **you leave me in that light room all alone with no way out! I almost **died!!**" She faltered a bit and when Sky went to help her, she let him know that she was okay before continuing. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. And you wanna know the worst thing..through it all, you never even said you were sorry." She sighed heavily before going on. "So, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. The only time you will speak to me is in battle or during training, understand?"

Once she was finished, Alli turned away and slowly walked towards the door. She was about two steps in when Daggeron grabs her arm. Big mistake!

"Allison, please listen! Just allow me to..."

"**Get our hands off me, you son of a bitch!!"** The black mystic shouted, but her shout sounded warped. The pupils of the black ranger's eyes matched her ebony irises as she stared intently at her mentor who kept his hand grasped on her arm. This new Alli caused concern among the S.P.D. as Jack leaned in to whisper toNick.

'What's hapenning?" The dreadlocked ranger asked in a whisper.

"Nothing he doesn't deserve." Nick whispered back, his voice laced with venom. He nodded to his team to pull the cadets back.

Noticing that the golden knight of the sun kept his hand on her arm, the mystic of the night leaned in and whispered menacingly, her voice was now deepened.

"I asked you to get your hands off of me. You should have listened."

Alli's eyes now had black pupils and gold irises. Her hair was floating around her head as if the wind was lifting it. With a flair of her arms, stars appeared at her side as if she called them to war. The glittering celestial bodies were lovely, but they weren't there to be admired. With a sadistic grin, she let them loose. Streaking through the air like the ninja weapons that bore their names, the stars had Daggeron pinned against the nearest wall in two seconds flat.

"Allison! Let me down this instant!" He ordered as he struggled in vain.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, Daggeron. As you know, the night has a mind of its own." She replied with a smile as she took a step, but doe to the amount of energy used to call her stars forth, she was weak and now needed Sky to hold her up. Her eyes went back to normal as she calmed down, but the stars remained. With Sky's help, she sat down at the table with the golden crystal ball and laid her head down.

"You guys can have him, now. I'm done."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 39

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooh, boy! Daggeron stepped in it now! And yikes! Who knew Alli had that kind of power!? And just what is the gang gonna do to the Solaris Knight? And what about Jazz? Where's her head at in all this? Things are getting hot and heavy, people! If you wanna know how, read, review and pass it on! May the power protect you...because I don't think it's doing Daggeron any good right now.


	41. Sticks and Stones

You've waited so patiently and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Especially considering what's been going on with my life. So, without further ado...here's the next chapter of **Love Across Time!** Oh, and this one is a little more dramatic than most.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney or Power Rangers...CRAP! :P And ALL the foreign phrases used in this chapter were provided by online dictionaries since I don't know any myself, so forgive the lack of sentence structure in them, LOL. And the Ancient Mystic Language was completely made up. That was a lot of fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 40: Sticks and Stones Can Break My Bones, but Words Can...Well...Words Can Hurt a HELLUVA Lot, Too!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Alli was finished reaming into the golden knight with her justified tirade...and her multitude of stars...her fatigued form wilted like a dehydrated blossom. Without hesitation, Sky scooped her into his arms before she could hit the floor and helped her to the available chairs in the inner sanctum of Root Core where she let her exhausted body slump into a heap. Once she regained a tiny bit of her strength, she raised her head until her onyx eyes met with the dark brown eyes of her now despised mentor and spoke her mind.

"Don't think that my sitting down means your punishment is over." Alli began as her words dripped with venom. "I'm just taking a breather while the others take their turn at you. Guys...he's all yours."

"You don't have to do that, Alli. But, thanks." Sky joked with a sadistic grin.

Everyone in the room, SPD cadets and Mystic Force rangers alike, cheered at the news of them participating in the lynching of the solar knight. Everyone, that is, except for Jazz who suspiciously kept silent during the whole celebration. As she grabbed a seat next to her best friend, her teammates and the magical counterparts debated on who would be the first to chew out Daggeron.

"I want first crack at him! Emphasis on 'crack'!" Vida suggested first as she cracked her knuckles.

She figured if anyone should go first, it should be her due to the fact that it was their teacher and that she kicked the most ass in the group. But, much to her dismay, a certain dreadlocked red ranger voiced his opinion.

"No way! As leader, I should go first. Or, at least Nick since Daggeron is your teacher."

The tall, lazuline cadet heard Jack's views and, for the most part, agreed. Had this been during the first few days after meeting Jack, he would have been content to watch the red S.P.D. leader get changed into whatever the pink sprite desired because he stuck his foot in his mouth. But, since he knew first hand what it felt like, he didn't want his friend to suffer the same consequences.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, Jack. But I think Vida's right." Sky relented. He remembered what happened the last time he went against a girl and he didn't want a repeat performance. _"I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."_ The blue eyed ranger thought as memories of Alli beating him up and turning him into a frog flooded his mind. "Ladies first." _"I just saved your skin, Landors. You owe me big time for this."_ He thought.

The pink mystic, who was frankly shocked at Sky's chivalrous display, couldn't help but smile. It was refreshing and a bit ironic considering that knights were usually the gallant ones.

"_Smart man. He's acting more like a knight than Daggeron."_ She thought to herself. "Thank you, Sky. And, boy, do I have a few choice words for Mr. Knight of the Sun!"

The smile that graced Vida's pretty face slowly faded as she prepared to let the anger that was bubbling inside her erupt. Feeling no fear, she and the rest of the female rangers, save for one redhead, kissed their boyfriends and walked towards the suspended knight who was inwardly dreading the vicious tongue lashing he knew was coming his way. With a quick inhale of air, Vida took the reins.

"Daggeron...**what the Hell were you thinking!?**" The streaked brunette shouted making everyone in the room jump.

"No, the real question is **was** he thinking!?" Syd continued, her anger mirroring that of her magical counterpart. "I mean, really! What you did was completely irresponsible! How can you even look at yourself in the mirror, huh!? **I** can barely look at you right now!" The level of ranting that the blonde cadet was involved in shifted her from her sweet nature to something more Jazz-like. "You know what? I can't take this! I need metal! **Someone hand me some damn metal!!**"

Knowing exactly how her friend felt, Z was more than happy to oblige. Remembering the obstacle course they had to endure during S.W.A.T. training, her hands went to her graceful neck and fiddled with the metal clasp at the back.

"Wanna borrow my necklace?" She asked with a simple grin.

"Thanks, Z. You rock." Syd replied as calmly she took the 24k gold Z necklace in her right hand. **"Fist of gold!"**

Grasping it tightly, her hand assumed the color and molecular composition of her friend's borrowed jewelry.

"Have you lost your mind, Daggeron!? Sending Alli to Shalifar...alone! That was beyond careless!" Maddie shouted angrily at her teacher whose guilt was increasing by the minute. But the mermaid wasn't satisfied. She wanted Daggeron to know what **really** happened during their time in the unforgiving dimension. "Did you know that we almost got eaten by a giant when **we** were there!?"

"Huh!?" The SPD rangers shouted in unison.

The blue magician stopped her lecture when she heard her friends express their mystical naivety.

"Long story; we'll explain later." The mermaid answered with a soft smile and a shrug.

Unfortunately, Maddie's reassuring tone didn't change the fact that everyone on the B Squad stood with mouths agape and eyes bugged out. Bridge, being the curious one, decided to take a chance and field a question.

"Hang, on...giants are real?!" The spiky haired empath asked making his girlfriend give him an incredulous look.

"Um...I guess the part where she said that they almost got **eaten** by one went over your head." Z pointed out as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, giants are real, Bridge." The punk mystic sighed before turning her fury back on the knight in question. "We may have almost gotten eaten, but at least we were together! Alli didn't have that luxury!" Vida continued as she shot Daggeron a death glare that would make Alli burst with pride. "And thank the Titans Xander rescued us in time!" _"And that the giant was a vegetarian."_ She mused. The earth mystic sat with a puffed out chest which made the girls groan.

"I mean, sure, Jenji was there to stay with Alli, thank goodness, but the fact remains that your actions showed a serious lack in good judgement!" Syd clarified. By this time, she had released her grip on Z's namesake necklace and reverted her hand back into flesh and blood. Needless to say, Daggeron was breathing a sigh of relief at that gesture.

"**You** should have been there as well to make sure everything was alright because, apparently, you're not above screwing things up!" Maddie berated.

"**You're a total moron!"** Z chided. "And I never thought I'd say this in a million years, but right now, Boom's starting to look like Einstein compared to you!" _"And that's saying something!?_ The Latina ranger thought.

The thought of someone, who seemed to be intelligent, doing something so...stupid sent Z's emotions into a tailspin. So much so, that she reverted back to her Latin roots and began to curse him out in Spanish. Those who knew her best, namely Jack, knew that she only went "Rosie Perez" when she was extremely pissed and lucky Daggeron had a front row seat.

"Vaya al infierno! (Go to Hell!) Icierra el pico! (Shut your mouth!) El idiota! (You idiot!) Cantamañanas! (Asshole!) Vos puta pendeja! (You stupid son of a bitch!)" The madder Z got, the more Spanish she spat out.

"Translation: she's pissed." Syd jokingly clarified.

"_Si!_ You want some more, Daggeron!?" She asked, her voice slipping comfortably into her inherent accent before resuming her Spanish rant.

"_Ole', chica!"_ Syd thought proudly.

Hearing those Latin phrases flow from Z's lips made Bridge's blood boil the same way Gomez's did whenever Morticia spoke anything French.

"God, I love it when she does that!" Bridge smiled before singing stupidly to himself. "I got a Latin girlfriend, I got a Latin girlfriend."

"Bridge...shut up." Jack whispered to his friend in reply.

Not wanting Z to bogard all the fun, Vida and Maddie stood side by side as they faced their teacher. As expected, they had some choice words for their mentor.

"Daggeron, we can't tell you how disappointed we are!" Vida stalled to think about what she just said. "I take that back...**yes, we can!** You're a teacher! A guide! You were the closest thing to a father Alli had...and you do **this** to her!?"

"She trusted you! We all did! How could you betray us like that!?" Maddie asked with utter disbelief etching her face. "You are very lucky that my tidal wave isn't crashing into you right now!"

Maddie and Vida paused their yelling and looked over to Z who was still going strong in her Spanish ranting. Daggeron believed naively that the girls would tell Miss Delgado to cease. Instead, the Rocca sisters reverted to their own Italian heritage and went into their own session of chewing out.

**(A/N: I'm not sure if Vida and Maddie even **_**are **_**Italian, but for the sake of the fic, they are. "Rocca" just sounds Italian to me. If they're not, sorry. :) )**

"Cacasenno puttana! (Know it all jackass!) Figlio di Gotta! (Son of a bitch!) Scemo. Culo. Pirla. Ti prendo a calci in culo! (Idiot. Ass. Stupid...you idiot!)"

To the untrained ear, it sounded like the Mario Brothers' sisters were laying into them about not beating Bowser. As the Solaris Knight helplessly endured the international tongue lashing, Xander and Nick sat proudly as their girlfriends embraced their culture.

"That's my girl! I love it when she whispers to me in Italian. Very sexy." Xander smirked.

"Isn't Maddie cute when she gets angry?" Nick asked wistfully.

"Not as cute as Vida."

As the red and green mystics argued over which Rocca sister was cuter, Jazz sat at the table with her fingers in her ears and her head staring at the tabletop. In her opinion, it was bad enough to have to sit through all the yelling; she didn't want to put up with listening to her friends gush over their girlfriends, too.

"_Great. They're fawning over their girlfriends and my relationship's falling apart before it even begins! Story of my life."_ Jazz thought bitterly. "Guys, can we focus here?" The redhead asked Nick and Xander in annoyance.

"Sorry." The red and green mystics apologized.

Syd still wanted to pound Daggeron into pate' with her golden fist but decided that it would be detrimental. Like it or not, the Mystic Rangers still needed him as a teacher and as a warrior. So, she went to plan B...she joined the other girls in their yell-fest.

"Well, since you ladies took my other two favorite languages, I'll have to go to my third one." The blonde cadet stood at Z's other side and the stare she gave the golden knight could have bore holes into him. "And to borrow a phrase...**pardon my French!**"

Before Daggeron could recover from the Spanish and Italian verbal onslaught, Syd began to fire off in one of her favorite Romance languages...although, it's intended use was far from romantic.

"As-tu perdu la tete? (Are you out of your mind?) Ne joue pas avec moi! (Do not play with me!) Va te faire foutre! (Kiss my ass!) T'es bon pour t'appeller xelory! (You're an insane person!) Casse-toi tu fils de pute! (Piss off, you son of a bitch!) Ferme ne la bouche! (Shut your mouth!)"

Everyone, including her teammates, was shocked at the level of ferocity in Syd's ranting. They found it hard to swallow that someone like her was capable of such language, even if it was in another tongue.

"She actually made Commander Birdy cry when she yelled at him like that." Sky recalled with a smirk.

"Yeah. She almost made me cry, too." Jack remembered not too fondly.

"What'd you expect? You said her Dolce & Gabbana jacket looked like something R.I.C. shredded." Bridge added with a sigh.

Ignoring the conversation that was going on among the S.P.D. boys and the lovestruck looks Xander and Nick were giving their girlfriends, Chip cast his gaze upon his own lady who was looking less than her usual cheerful self.

"Clare, is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

The sour expression marring the apprentice's face quickly brightened as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Chip." Clare replied reassuringly. "As a matter of fact, everything's about to get a whole lot better. If you'll excuse me."

Planting a soft kiss upon her beau's lips, she left his side and joined the other ladies in their verbal tirade. Planting her feet firmly, she fixed her glare upon the golden knight and began to lay into him using the language of the Ancient Mystics. Aside from herself and Udonna, the only ones who were able to translate were Chip and Daggeron...who were having a hard time keeping up with the doe-eyed assistant. During this exchange, Clare, the girl who got along with everyone, proved that even **she** had her limits.

"Kell k ni? (Are you an idiot?) Alora astua! (You sorry bastard!) Frachaett! (How dare you!) Grangoro...ni thelms fli! Kell ji fray! (You...are pathetic! You son of a bitch!) Dahier jakina!!! (Go find someone else to bother!)"

Both sets of rangers were stunned beyond words. None of them had ever heard Clare speak in such a manner...even if they couldn't understand a word she was saying. Xander, along with the rest of the guys, huddled closer to Chip. Judging by the knowing smile plastered across his face, the others surmised that the Yellow Mystic Ranger could translate for them.

"Chip? Mate? Care to interpret for those of us who don't speak...uh...whatever it is she's speaking?" Xander asked stupidly.

"Let's just say...she's calling him every four-letter word in the book." The redheaded male smirked. _"I've never been more proud."_ Chip mused happily.

"No way! She seems so...innocent." Jack assumed. _"Damn! It __**is**__ the quiet ones you have to watch out for."_ He thought.

"Yeah, she does...well...she is." The freckled ranger answered with a chuckle. "But, when you piss her off, she's just like a tornado...when it comes, get out of the way! The weird thing is whenever she speaks to me in Ancient Mystic, it's sexy." _"But watching her like this is just incredibly hot!"_ He thought, lust overtaking him slightly.

Clare took a pause to catch her breath and when she did, she overheard Chip's comment about how sexy he thought she was. Taking a break from verbally ripping Daggeron a new one, she turns to her beau and says something to him in the same tongue.

"Meklas ghifeilo mugretis gykata." Clare said with a wink.

"Zi tepan akella." Chip answered, a light blush creeping into his cheeks. He managed to gain some satisfaction when he saw Clare blushing as well.

**(A/N: You guys can use your own imagination here. ;) )**

Sky's head bounced back and forth between the couple as they seemed to be flirting with each other.

"_Okay, something tells me that what they just said isn't suitable for kids."_ The tall ranger thought.

He was brought out of his thought when he heard giggling coming from Clare and Chip. Apparently, they weren't finished flirting.

"Nikaia elbi jakaru." Clare added as she blew Chip a kiss.

"Sancure alora shubacki." The yellow mystic answered as he caught the kiss and gave her a wink.

"Okay, that's it! I wanna learn that language!" Nick whispered to himself.

The phoenix wasn't the only perturbed by the verbal tryst going on between the young lovers. Xander basically pulled Chip away long enough to see if he could get him to divulge the contents of their dialogue.

"What exactly are you guys saying to each other?" Xander whispered in demand.

"You guys will **never** know. And Xander, I want you and Nick to stay away from that language. Last thing I want is you guys listening in on our private conversations." Chip answered in a shushed, but serious tone.

"Tch. Fine. I didn't wanna know anyway." Nick replied childishly. _"Dumb ass Chip."_ He thought.

Giving one last smile to Chip, Clare's sweet demeanor turned back into rage as she faced her friend who was still stuck to the wall.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah! Belana covru ecridi harthtroma klodaga! (Take that, you pathetic spineless jellyfish of a man!) She finished finally. With a deep sigh, she looked to her female friends who also seemed to be finishing up. "Well, I'm done. How about you, girls?"

"Yeah. I said everything I wanted to." Syd answered wiping her forehead.

"We're good." The Rocca siblings replied in unison.

"I feel much better." Z added.

After all four girls gave their answers, they did an about face and looked at the male rangers who were chomping at the bit for their shot at the now hated knight.

"He's all yours, boys!" The ladies shouted.

"Thanks, Clare. You and me later? Nichella cobatti."

For a brief moment, Clare's body language took on an air of seduction as she walked over to her significant other.

"Oledrun govethum kijara." She whispered sexily and clicked her tongue to express her interest.

Chip was becoming more turned on as the seconds ticked by. Gently grabbing her waist, he brought his face so close to hers that he was millimeters away from touching Clare's petal soft lips.

"Tella frajeum nitella." He whispered, his lips barely touching hers. He would have done much more than just whisper if it weren't for the fact that the rest of the guys were all staring at the pair, curiously wondering about what they were saying. But all their curiosity garnered them was a glare from the lightning ranger.

"Do you mind?" Chip asked annoyed.

"Okay, Romeo. Enough of saying...whatever the Hell your saying! It's our turn!" Sky groaned impatiently.

Despite wanting to decipher the code Chip and Clare were using, Bridge didn't want to stoop to using his power to read his friend's minds. He'd done that once before and he didn't like what he found. So, running out of ideas, he turned to his verdant counterpart to see if he could shed some light on things.

"Xander, what were those two saying?"

"Bridge, I may not understand that language, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." The earth ranger answered with a mix of cockiness and dread.

"Tell me about it." Nick winced. He liked sappy love talk as much as the next person, mainly because he was main cause of it, but he and the other guys had work to do. "Chip, Clare...to quote Jazz, 'can we focus here'?"

"I guess." Chip replied dejectedly. He wanted to spend more time with Clare, but he did have some justice to dispense for Alli. With one final turn to his girl, Chip asked again. "Nichella barbero?"

"Nichella barbero." Clare giggled before she joined the other girls who were also curious about her conversation with Chip. "Sorry, girls. That's **our** little secret." She anticipated with a smirk.

"_And if I'm right, nobody wants to know what they said. Who knew Chip had it in him?"_ Xander thought with a shudder.

"I think I might be scarred for life...and I don't even know what they're saying!" Jack pointed out with a shudder.

"Really; get a room, you two." Sky cringed. "Okay, now that that's over, how about we get to the business at hand, guys?"

"**Let's do this!"** The testosterone driven males answered.

Giving Daggeron a group glare, the girls sat down so that the boys could take over. As Bridge took his position in front of the knight, Z took the time to whisper something in Spanish into his ear which made him grin from ear to ear. Jazz sat with the girls at the table holding the crystal ball. Her fingers were still plugged into her ears because she knew more yelling would fill Root Core. Her eyes were still focused on the tabletop as she had no intention of looking up at the face of the one who nearly killed her best friend. Sky, who had the biggest reason to chew out Daggeron, started first.

"Are you fucking brain dead!? I should really deck you again!" Sky screamed as he tried to charge the helpless knight. Tried to, because he felt the hand of his leader stop him in his tracks.

"Back off, Sky." Jack began. "Let us get a shot at him while there's still something left!"

Sky let out a heaving sigh. He really didn't want to give up his prime spot as the first to dole out some comeuppance to Daggeron. But his friends did deserve a chance to exact their own brand of revenge.

"Fine." Sky relented. "But don't take too long."

"Thanks, man." Bridge replied as he stepped up to the plate. "You know, you just made every evil being out there look like angels after what you did to Alli!"

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you!" Chip shouted. He was training under Daggeron so, as expected, his voice was filled with emotion. "You almost killed an innocent person...a ranger...a **friend**!! Does that mean anything to you!?"

"She was just kidding, Daggeron! You know...playing around? It's how she is!" Nick started as the fire he represented was seen burning in his eyes. "But, if that's what you do to people who play jokes, I never wanna get caught smiling around **you** again!"

"You should have known she didn't really plan on eavesdropping! I'm sorry, but you deserved everything Alli did to you!" Xander griped.

"She should have done a lot more to you!" The S.P.D. leader added angrily. "But I think she wanted us to get a piece of you first. Thanks, Alli." Jack added when he faced the black mystic.

"Anytime, Jack." Alli smiled weakly.

Sky took everything his friends brought up into account. All of the points were valid, but the most important one made the blue-eyed ranger seethe out of control: how Daggeron reacted once everyone returned from their ordeal in Shalifar.

"And the worst part of all is that you didn't even care! Did you even think about Alli's welfare when Jazz unfroze you?" Sky questioned angrily.

"No! The first thing you said was 'what happened to me?'" The green psychic recalled through gritted teeth. "**Nothing happened to you...that was the problem!** And you need to count your lucky stars that only Alli did anything to you. Jazz is usually quiet, but when she gets **really** pissed off...which is rare...she goes off like a million nuclear bombs!"

Every member of the B Squad murmured in agreement. Each ranger could recount an incident where the Southern Storm could have been classified as a Category 5 hurricane. After shuddering, the spiky haired psychic continued.

"Believe me; **all** of us were witness to it! Now that she has new powers, Jazz could have turned you into a block of ice and smashed you with a sledge hammer if she wanted to! And it's not like she wouldn't have been justified; you almost destroyed her best friend!! But she managed to garner enough compassion for you and not transform you into a bug and crush you under her feet. In my opinion, you don't deserve someone like her."

"You don't even deserve to have the tar beaten out of you; you're not worth the trouble!" Jack stepped in.

"Oh, thank you, Jack." Daggeron sighed.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I just said you didn't **deserve **to have the tar beaten out of you. I never said we weren't still going to do it."

Sky basically tuned the other guys out. All they were doing was blabbing on about what they were going to do instead of actually doing it and it was making him sick. But his emotional nausea didn't sink in until he looked over to the girls sitting at the table, specifically Alli. When he saw her weakened form being comforted by her female comrades, the rage inside him was as ferocious as a caged animal. So much has happened to the statuesque ranger in a short amount of time-meeting Alli, fighting his feelings for her, admitting to Jazz that he loved her and nearly losing her...because of Daggeron. And that was the thought that made him snap.

"Everyone just **stop talking!** Can I **please** kick his ass now!?" Sky asked impatiently.

As mature as Sky seemed on the outside, he could really act like a spoiled brat in certain situations. Jack knew this first hand the day he was chosen to be Red Ranger over Sky.

"If it makes you feel better, go for it. Just slug him once for me. Okay, man?" Jack asked as he backed up a bit.

"Well, I'd hate to take the pleasure away from all of you." The tall cadet relented. "You guys can go first. I already got to punch him once."

"No, go right ahead. Watching's good enough for us." Chip offered.

"Speak for yourself, mate." Xander grumbled. He was having trouble swallowing the fact that Chip was turning down such a prime opportunity.

"If Chip doesn't mind, I'll take his turn." Jack offered quickly.

"I'm alright with it. I...uh...I have a prior...commitment." _"Yeah, 'commitment'. They'll buy that." _Chip thought.

And by "commitment", he meant Clare who was giving him the "come hither" look at the doorway leading to the back of Root Core. With a grin, he left the guys and walked over to his bright-eyed lady who was looking lovely in her gypsy skirt and blouse. Turning on his charm, he whispered sweet nothings into Clare's ear and led her to the library in the back of Root Core for a serious make-out session. The remaining guys' faces all had emotions ranging from pride to betrayal as most couldn't figure out why a self-respecting male would choose tonsil hockey with his girl over stomping a mudhole into another guy.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say...they **still** aren't as bad as Bridge and Z!" Jack joked. _"At least they make out behind closed doors."_ He thought.

"Hey!" Shouted the accused couple.

"Anyway...the fact remains that we're now down one ranger." Nick stated with a defeated sigh. _"Thanks a lot, Clare."_ He thought with a grumble.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! More gratuitous violence for us!" Sky interjected greedily. Not wanting to wait any longer, he cracked his knuckles and shot a sadistic grin towards the hung up knight. "Gentlemen...start your engines!"

Before Daggeron could mentally prepare himself for the inevitable beatdown, all of the male rangers, except for Chip, laid into the golden knight like he owed them money. Hearing the ranger war party go to town, Chip poked his head through the library door to get a peek of the carnage that his friends were dishing out. Satisfied that they were handling things, the yellow mystic ducked his head back in to tend to Clare. The ranger girls sat around the charmed table and watched in pleasure, except for Jazz who turned her head away the moment the guys descended upon the helpless knight.

"Wow. I can't believe all this...is for me." Alli wearily whispered in amazement.

Jazz, in addition to having her head turned away, still had her fingers in her ears to block out all of the sounds from the handicap fight. They only reason she knew what Alli had said was thanks to the telepathic bond the two seemed to share.

"Of course, Alli. It's because we all care so much about you."

Alli was moved more than any one person could be. Nobody had ever gone to such extremes for her before.

"You guys are awesome!" The black mystic replied with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." The Rocca sibs answered returning the smile.

"De nada." Z replied in Spanish.

"De rien." Syd spoke in French.

After a good 20 minutes of something that could be found in a typical UFC octagon match, the sounds of punching stopped and the male rangers backed off of the severely beaten knight.

"Well, I feel better." Sky sighed in satisfaction.

"Nothing beats a good workout, huh, Sky?" Jack asked as he dusted his palms together.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

And, right on cue, Chip comes out of the library with Clare at his side. The kiss-bruised lips of the pair was a telltale sign of what they were up to...and it had nothing to do with the Dewey Decimal System. Their appearance caught the eye of a certain fulfilled Aussie.

"You sure missed out, Chip!" Xander said to his best friend as he stretched. "Now I know how Jazz felt when she beat the shit out of all those hideaks! It's an awesome stress reliever!"

"It really is. But it would have been better if I'd have used my Mystic Force Fighters on him!" Nick said disappointed. He, like the others, wanted to inflict maximum pain and now that Daggeron was a bloody mess, their chance was blown.

"Aw, man! That would have been awesome! I could have used my Mystic Muscles spell code!" The green mystic groaned.

"Shit! S.W.A.T. mode would have been perfect for this!" Jack grimaced. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

The freckle faced magician listened to his friends moan and gripe about how they could have dome more damage to his mentor. Most times, Chip would utter suggestions that seemed to toe the line between intelligence and ignorance. But he was about to suggest something that would make him a mastermind in everyone's eyes.

"Um...you **could** always heal him and start over again."

A deafening silence filled the room. Then...

"Chip, you're a genius!" Bridge shouted.

"I like the way you think, mate!" Xander complimented as he planted his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Shall we, guys?"

"I'm up for another round." Nick chimed in.

"Hey, Chip. Where do you keep your First Aid kit?" Jack's question was met with a trio of chuckling from the mystic crew. Evidently, the dreadlocked squad leader wasn't aware of their full range of magical abilities. "What?"

"Oh, we have a much more effective solution." The yellow magician replied with a knowing look to his teammates. "Observe."

Reaching into his pocket, Chip took out his cell phone/wand and flipped it open until the saffron jewel shone like the North Star. With a wave of his hand, he uttered the appropriate spell to cure the embattled knight.

"**Finishio!"**

Streams of magical energy whizzed around Daggeron's body like fireflies and everyone on the S.P.D. team watched in awe as scratches slowly vanished, bloody gashes healed instantly and bruises faded right before their eyes. The searing pain that ravaged the knight's body disappeared until he was the picture of health again.

"Now, **that** is cool!" Jack whispered in wonder.

"Isn't it? We could use something like that back home." Sky marveled before he remembered the real task at hand. "Before we start round two, would you ladies like to join us?"

"Nah. You boys go ahead and have your fun." Z replied as she spoke for the rest of the girls.

"Okay." Jack shrugged before turning to the yellow mystic. "Hey, Chip. You wanna join us this time?"

The fiery haired ranger looked at his mentor one more time before his face fell in disappointment.

"No, I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

With that, a crushed Chip took a spot at the table with Clare and the other girls. Jack and his team still couldn't comprehend why Chip simply refused to participate in something that they all believed Daggeron deserved. Nick and Xander, however knew what their friend was thinking and they sympathized with him.

"What's with you, man? I thought you'd jump at a chance like this." The cadet leader asked.

Immediately, he and the other S.P.D. males were pulled out of earshot of the rest of the group by Nick and Xander.

"Hey, cut him a little slack." Nick pleaded. "Chip looked up to Daggeron like a hero."

"Yeah, not too long ago, Chip was infected with a Soul Specter and he and Daggeron went on a quest to exorcize it. The guy saved his life before the specter had a chance to consume him so you can imagine how he's feeling right now."

Being an empath, Bridge could sense Chip's emotions and soon understood the yellow mystic's motives for not raising a hand against Daggeron.

"He's numb. And rightfully so." Bridge began. "Having your hero fall from grace like that is a hard pill for anyone to swallow."

"He's torn, too. I mean, think about it. He was taught to behave with the utmost honor and his teacher doesn't even practice what he preaches. What's he supposed to think?" Sky observed as the penny finally dropped. "Okay, I get it now. Then, we do this for Chip, too."

Everyone agreed and soon broke from their huddle and returned to the knight suspended on the wall by Alli's stars. All five men were primed and ready to begin round two, but before they began, they all turned to give Chip a knowing nod letting him know that they finally understood where he was coming from.

"Thanks." The yellow mystic replied quietly.

"Anytime, Chip." Sky answered before giving Daggeron a malicious grin. "I'm gonna enjoy this. This much fun should be illegal."

"So, let's not drag this out any longer." The red phoenix exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and with his wand in hand, he turned to his green teammate. "Ready, Xander?"

"Ready!" The Aussie answered, following suit.

A sinister grin crossed Jack's face as he pulled out his own morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Sky and Bridge answered quickly.

Both sets of male rangers went through the motions of morphing into their most powerful levels.

"**S.P.D. Emergency! S.P.D. Swat Mode!"**

"**Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"**

Each male ranger, with the exception of Chip, immediately started to wail on the helpless Daggeron all over again using their strongest modes. As the one-sided fracas ensued, the remaining warriors watched happily as if they were Ancient Roman patrons watching gladiators battle in the fabled Coliseum.

"Damn! This is better than Wrestlemania!" Alli cheered.

The girls were enjoying the display of masculinity...well, almost. As the others watched the pummeling of the one responsible for almost killing their friend, Jazz kept her ears plugged and her eyes cast downward. She didn't want to see or hear anything that was going on right now which was tough since this time around, the beating was much more aggressive. The pink B Squad ranger looked over to Jazz and the redhead's actions confused her.

"_Okay, why's Jazz acting like that? I thought she liked violence."_ The blonde thought to herself.

After another lengthy pounding, Daggeron looked even worse than he did after the first beating. Sky and the other guys powered down and all five were breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping off of their bodies as they observed their handiwork.

"Man, that takes a lot out of you." Jack panted. "Not even the battles back home were this demanding."

"Tell me about it. But I'd do it all over again." Nick added exhausted.

"I would, too. It's just too bad we can't." The green mystic ranger pointed out. "Like it or not, we still need him for any future battles. Imperious is still a problem for us so...I **guess** I'll heal him."

"Okay. No sense leaving your team shorthanded due to a grudge." Bridge agreed.

Everyone felt that Daggeron could have used one final punch, but Xander did have a point. He was part of the team and Udonna did bring him in to teach her charges. So, quite begrudgingly, he flipped his wand open until the emerald glittered brightly. He focused his gaze upon the knight's face as Daggeron slowly lifted his head to look at him. His right eye was nearly swollen shut, his nose looked broken and there was a possibility of a few broken ribs. With his glare holding no ounce of remorse for his actions, Xander spoke.

"Keep in mind, this is just business. **Finishio!**"

Like last time, all of Daggeron's wounds disappeared and he could feel his bones knit back into place. Feeling satisfied, the guys went to their significant others who kissed them in a show of appreciation. Z, as one might expect, laid a passionate kiss on her beau's lips. Bridge's new assertive attitude was her new turn on.

"You looked amazing out there. Muy macho." Z grinned.

"Gracias, mi chica linda." Bridge replied in Spanish.

"De nada, mi chico guapo." The yellow cadet purred in his ear.

As the guys settled into the remaining chairs, Jack cleared his throat to effectively break up anything Z and Bridge's flirting could lead to.

"_I __**so**__ don't want a repeat of the after party."_ He thought with a shudder. "That was fun, but there's just one loose end left to tie up. One more person needs to take their turn."

"Who's that, Jack?" The punk ranger wondered aloud.

"Jazz."

The black mystic, along with everyone else in the room, turned to look at said redhead and found her slowly pulling her fingers out of her ears once the coast was clear. As with Syd, Jazz's actions baffled the ebony-eyed ranger since the redhead seemed like the type who enjoyed violence.

"_Okay, something ain't clickin' here."_ She thought to herself before addressing the purple ranger. "Hey, Jazz? You haven't really said or done anything the whole time. Do you want a turn?"

Alli's question was met with silence as Jazz just gave her friend a distraught look. Her emotions were swirling so violently within her, she didn't know whether to cry, scream, break something or just shut down. Bridge could feel everything his redhead friend was experiencing and he wished he could do something to help her.

"_Damn! And I thought Chip was torn. He's a rock compared to Jazz right now. She's a complete wreck."_ The spiky haired psychic thought.

Feeling drained, Jazz slowly rose from her chair and walked until she was facing the source of her inner turmoil: Daggeron. As with Alli, Jazz looked the golden knight in the eyes...the only difference was that the ruby haired ranger said absolutely nothing.

"Jasmine, please, say something! I can't take you not talking to me." Daggeron pleaded.

One minute passed...then another...and another. All Jazz gave Daggeron in response to his plea was more silence which worried everyone in the room. As Bridge pointed out, Jazz was always the "quiet" type, but right now, she acted as if she was stricken mute. Growing concerned, as was everyone else in Root Core, Alli left Sky's side and went to her silent friend.

"Jazz? Yoo hoo. You in there?" Alli asked as she waved her hand on front of the cadet's face. _"Okay, you're really starting to scare me." _Alli thought fearfully.

"I'm here." Jazz answered, her voice barely above a whisper. _"More or less."_ She thought.

"Thank goodness." Vida replied, relief evident in her voice. "Well, say something to him. If anyone deserves a shot at him besides Alli, it's you." _"It's like she's in a trance."_ The pink sorceress thought worriedly.

But there was one problem; Jazz didn't have anything to say to him. And even if she did, she didn't know **what** to say to him after all that happened. One moment, she was on top of the world when she and Daggeron finally shared their first kiss at Rock Porium. Now, she felt like someone pulled the rug out from under her and that she was falling into a bottomless pit. After more minutes of anxious silence, Jazz broke her gaze with Daggeron and walked past him. She made her way towards the door that led to her room and closed it behind her leaving everyone murmuring amongst themselves about what Jazz was going to do next.

"You think she's looking for another spell?" Maddie whispered to Nick.

"Who knows? In her state of mind, anything could happen." Nick whispered back. _"And that's exactly what I'm afraid of." _He mused.

What finally ceased her friends' gossiping whispers was the sounds of rummaging and rustling coming from Jazz's room. A few minutes later, she came back out with her bags packed. Her face betrayed the mental fatigue she was experiencing as she looked towards the Rocca sisters.

"Maddie? Vida? Is it okay if I stayed with you?" The redhead asked sadly.

Daggeron felt like his beating heart was just ripped out of his chest when he heard her question. He thought this was all a bad dream and, in a sense, it was because the one thing that could hurt the golden knight the most was coming to pass: she was leaving Root Core. She was leaving **him**.

"No...Jasmine..." The knight whispered in shock.

"Of course, you can, Jazz. You'd have to share a room with Syd, though. You don't mind, do you?" Vida asked.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you."

Upon hearing Jazz saying that she was leaving Root Core, Clare became visibly upset. With Udonna out on her journey, she was enjoying Jazz's company. She liked having another girl to talk to when Vida and Maddie weren't around.

"Please, don't go, Jazz." Clare asked.

Jazz did feel bad about leaving Clare. The young assistant showed her so much hospitality, the redhead really did feel at home. The two had become fast friends during the purple ranger's brief time at Root Core but things changed too quickly for Jazz to handle.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here, but I just can't anymore."

"I wish you'd reconsider." The doe-eyed apprentice pleaded. She didn't want to lose her new friend. "Why do you want to leave?"

Flashing a small, sad smile to her friend, the ruby locked ranger answered quietly, but her voice held all the conviction of someone shouting at the top of their lungs.

"I have my reasons."

Jazz shot Daggeron a look filled with shame and distrust. She still had deep feelings for him, but they were now overshadowed by his actions. Once she felt her message was sent, she turned her back to the knight and walked towards the mystical ranger sisters. That gesture alone cut Daggeron deeper than all of the other rangers' words and punches put together.

"Jasmine, please! Don't leave! Just listen to me!" The golden paladin pleaded as he struggled in vain to release himself from the black magician's stars.

"I should have sent a star at his mouth!" Alli growled.

Alli's pointed threat didn't concern the knight in the least. All he cared about was getting Jazz to hear him out.

"Jasmine, please. Just stay and we can talk this out."

At his plea, Jazz paused for a moment which made Daggeron believe that she was going to forgive him, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Maddie, Vida, Syd...let's go. I'll talk to you later, Clare." Jazz said as she hugged her friend.

Clare returned the hug but still wished Jazz wasn't leaving. But seeing the look she gave Daggeron, the cheery apprentice understood her decision.

"Okay. So, are all of you heading out?"

"Yeah, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." The tall, blue cadet sighed as he helped Alli up.

"That's an understatement. I really would love to just go home and pass out right now." Alli agreed wearily. "Sky, I'm gonna go get my stuff."

"You need any help?" The azure ranger offered.

"That'd be great because I don't think I have the strength to carry everything."

All Sky could do was smile. As much as he hated Daggeron right now, in the back of his mind, he thanked him for what happened because if it weren't for him...and Jazz slapping the taste out of his mouth, Sky never would have admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Alli. Feeling renewed, he went with the black mystic to gather her items as everyone else made their way out. Daggeron, still pinned to the wall, was desperately trying to convince Jazz to stay.

"Please stay and talk to me."

After hearing his anguished plea, Jazz ran out of Root Core before she made the mistake of staying too long. In her mind, there was nothing the knight could say or do to convince her to forgive him. His actions almost cost the life of the first real friend she ever had. How could she possibly turn a blind eye to that? Maddie watched as Jazz ran past her and her sister and her heart went out to the redhead.

"Guys, let's get out of here." The mermaid suggested. "I can't take being in this tree one more second."

"I think we all need a break from this place." Xander agreed as he walked out.

The others voiced their concurrence as they headed out. Alli, who had stayed behind to gather her things, walked out with Sky as a willing crutch when she heard Daggeron pitifully whisper.

"Jasmine...please, don't go."

"Daggeron, just give it up, alright!? Leave her alone!" Alli growled making the golden knight cringe.

Clare hated infighting among her friends and tried to keep her positive attitude intact by focusing on the brightest spot in her life: Chip.

"Are we still on for tonight, Chip?" Clare asked batting her lashes, knowing the lightning mystic would be powerless to resist..

"As if I'd miss spending any time with you." Chip replied giving her a soft kiss farewell.

Clare giggled and immediately went back to her chores which would prove be difficult to concentrate on due to Daggeron still being in charge of Root Core until Udonna returned. That, and he was still tacked to the wall.

"Hang on, Clare." Nick paused before turning to his teammate. "Alli, I know you're probably still weak, but could you please release Daggeron? He's just gonna be in Clare's way."

"Oh, sure. We wouldn't want him gathering dust and making Clare work harder, would we?"

"Absolutely not." Chip chimed in.

Alli's eyes clouded over in an ebony haze as she commanded the stars to release their hold. The glittering bodies of light obeyed and pulled themselves out of the wall making Daggeron drop to the floor.

"_That was for Clare; not you."_ Alli thought bitterly.

"Thanks, Alli. Now, go home and rest. You deserve it." Clare chided gently. "Good night, everyone."

"Night. And don't worry. I'm liable to crash the second I get home." Alli joked until she took a step. She was still very exhausted despite the rest she got from sitting in Root Core. "Speaking of crashing, that's just what might happen if I try to drive right now. Anyone wanna drive me home? And no, Xander, I am never letting you behind the wheel again!"

"Oh, come on, Alli! I'm not **that** bad of a driver." Xander whined as the group finally made their way outside.

"Xander, you were running people off of the sidewalk!"

Sky held back some of the laughter that was bubbling inside him, but some still ended up spilling out.

"_Damn! He gives a whole new meaning to 'demolition derby'!"_ He thought. "How about if I drove?" The blue cadet offered.

"You? Do they even **have** cars in the future?" Alli wondered. She had seen cartoons and movies where they had fantastic means of transportation and figured Sky's world was similar to that.

"Yeah, we have cars. That hasn't changed. They just run a lot cleaner and, I hate to burst your bubble, they don't fly like in The Jetsons." He added with a smirk.

"Aw, man! The future's not as much fun as I thought it would be." Alli pouted. "Okay, you can drive. As long as it's not Speedy McLeadfoot here, I'm cool with it."

"Alli, you have no sense of humor at all. And that kid should have used his hands signals when he was on that tricycle!" Xander argued as he got into the backseat of Alli's Rustbucket.

Jazz, still shaken up over what happened back in Root Core, climbed into Maddie and Vida's car where she joined Syd in the back seat. The mermaid was about to turn the engine over when they heard a frantic knock on the window.

"**Aaah! Daggeron, what the Hell do you think you're doing?!"** Syd screamed.

Jazz slouched down into her seat the moment Syd screamed his name. She brought her jacket over her head in order to hide herself from view.

"Why don't you just leave her alone!? She doesn't want to talk to you right now!" Maddie shouted angrily.

"Or ever again!" The punk ranger added.

But Daggeron flat out refused. He still wanted to plead his case to Jazz any way he could, even if he came off looking like a deranged stalker in the process. Before he could utter the redhead's name, the knight of the sun, felt a tap on his broad shoulder. He slowly turned around to see Sky and Nick standing behind him with Jack, Chip, Bridge and Xander following close behind.

"I believe they all told you to go away!" Sky ordered with folded arms.

"What part of 'leave Jazz alone' didn't you get?" Jack asked backing up his friend.

Both green rangers joined Jack and Sky and were both outraged that the Solaris Knight couldn't take the hint. Daggeron's behavior was bordering on psychotic.

"Xander, as of right now, you're no longer the target of my glares." Bridge said to his counterpart.

"_Thank you!"_ The Aussie thought happily. "I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are. Truce?" Xander asked holding a hand out to be shaken.

"Truce." The green cadet accepted. With a firm handshake, they both squashed their differences in order to band against a common foe. "Daggeron, do yourself a favor and leave the girls alone!"

"Just back off before you get hurt again!" Chip ordered forcefully.

"All I want to do is talk to Jasmine! Once I do that, then I will leave!"

By now, every guy there was pissed off. Jazz was trying to leave and Daggeron was preventing her from getting any peace. Taking matters into their own hands, Nick grabbed Daggeron by the arm in an attempt to pull him away from his girlfriend's car.

"You did that already...and she walked out!" The phoenix pointed out.

Sky noticed that Nick was having problems so he stepped in to help out his friend.

"Jazz obviously wants nothing to do with you right now, so back off!" He ordered as he grabbed Daggeron's other arm.

By this time, all of the male rangers came in to help Sky and Nick pull Daggeron away from Maddie's baby blue vehicle.

"I will not leave unless **she** wishes it!" Daggeron protested vehemently.

Alli was already waiting in the passenger seat of her own car when she heard the commotion. Following the ruckus, she saw all the guys trying to pull Daggeron away from the car that contained Jazz and having difficulty restraining the powerful knight. Despite still being terribly weak, she left her own car and slowly walked over to the men. During the tug-of-war, Sky saw Alli out of the corner of his eye and ran to her side. The black mystic was about to keel over from exhaustion when she felt the blue ranger's strong arms catch her just in time.

"Alli, are you nuts? Go back to the car; you need rest." Sky whispered harshly, but compassionately.

"I can't do that, Sky. Jazz needs me." She whispered. She owed the redhead her life so she had no qualms about returning the favor. Gathering all the strength she could muster, she shouted at her friend's tormentor.

"It seems you haven't learned your lesson, Daggeron." Alli warned as her voice took a deep, ominous tone. "You've got five seconds to back away from that car and leave Jazz alone or you're not going to survive the consequences. And that's not a threat...that's a promise!"

Just then, the sky went dark and it was devoid of any moon or stars. When Sky looked over to ask what was going on, he saw that Alli's eyes had turned a solid black, the same as when she attacked Daggeron with the stars that pinned him to the wall.

"5...4...3...2..."

She was one second away from unleashing the wrath of the cosmos upon the stubborn paladin when a timid voice prevented her from making good on her threat.

"Daggeron...please, don't talk to me. Just...just leave me alone for now." The redhead asked softly. She never once looked up at him.

Jazz's meek voice cut through Alli's rage enough for the black magician to calm down. She was filled with compassion as she looked to her friend who was beyond heartbroken, but when she looked to her now maligned teacher, the compassion turned to contempt.

"You are one lucky bastard, you know that? She probably just saved your life!" The brunette replied as the whites of her eyes returned and the sky went back to its normal dusky colors.

"Jasmine..." Daggeron whispered forlornly.

The strength he exerted trying to get Jazz to talk to him quickly faded when her quiet request reached his ears. He had lost the will to fight. Seeing that he was no longer a threat, the male rangers released him from their grasp.

"Maddie...can we please go?" Jazz pleased, her voice breaking slightly.

Maddie looked in her rear view mirror and saw how uncomfortable Jazz looked. The purple ranger was scrunched into a tight ball with Syd stroking her red hair gently. The last time the blonde cadet saw Jazz so vulnerable was the day she first arrived at the S.P.D. Academy. Jazz, however, could remember a time further back in her life when she was much more withdrawn and it was a moment she wished she could forget. Feeling sorry for her, the mermaid complied with her request.

"Sure thing, Jazz. Nick, I'll call you when we get home, okay?"

"Okay. Night, Maddie."

The normally hard core pink mystic found herself fanning her face to keep the tears she felt brimming in her eyes from coming to the surface as she watched Jazz retreat into her shell. Barely able to keep her composure, she turned to her beau to bid him good night.

"Call me later, Xander. Night."

"Night, V."

The two mystic couples kissed each other good night before the baby blue automobile drove away with Syd and Jazz.

"Sky, can we go now? I'm about to pass out." Alli pleaded woozily.

"You got it." Sky complied as he allowed Alli to use him as a crutch. "Let's book, everyone. We're done here."

"Finally! I know Bridge and Xander can't wait to get back home." Alli groaned. "Just give me a pint of cookie dough ice cream and a pillow and I'm good."

Nick walked to his car with Chip, Z and Jack in tow. Sky and his group piled into Alli's beloved Rustbucket while Daggeron kept his focus on the car Jazz was in. He still wanted to apologize but the redhead now had a powerful bodyguard: the night.

"Oh, and Daggeron? Try anything stupid...like, say...follow Jazz, and I'll know. The night knows everything." Alli warned as she closed her door.

One by one, the three cars pulled away leaving a devastated knight standing in a cloud of dust. As they sped off, only the wind whipping through the forest canopy heard Daggeron whisper...

"I love you, Jasmine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 40

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And so begins a brand new Cartoon Network series: Total Drama Forest! Just kidding. But I wasn't kidding about the drama! Yikes! I **so** don't want to be in Daggeron's shoes. And what was the deal with Jazz? In Shalifar, she was a woman possessed when she battled the hideaks. Now...not so much. Something's up with her and only Jazz knows what it is...or so she thinks. Sit tight because the next chapter will have drama on top of drama...on top of drama. And I might have to split it up. Yes...**it's that long!** So, leave me lots of love, people! Read, **review**...I can't stress that part enough...and pass it on.

P.S. The baddies will **finally** make an appearance in the next few chapters! :D


	42. So Much Emotion, It's Not Even Funny!

Man, chapters this long are so much work. But they're lots of fun and I know you guys don't mind reading them. Who wants a story that ends a chapter after a few sentences, right? ;) Think of it as practice because I have a feeling the next few chapters are going to be much longer. As you can tell, when I write, I go all out!

I never knew this story would be so popular! I'm floored! Thank you for making it such a success. If this keeps up, I may have to make plans for a sequel! :D

**Disclaimer:** Still no progress with kidnapping the powers that be who own PR and Disney. Anyone wanna join me? I could use a lookout.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 41: So Much Emotion, It's Not Even Funny!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The twilight skies of Briarwood Forest gradually turned a darker hue as tiny stars filled the indigo field. During this natural phenomenon, a lone figure stands in the middle of a clearing that once occupied 12 young heroes. One, of whom, would have been the love of his life if he hadn't driven her away with his prior actions. Though he remained silent, the expression on his face spoke volumes; depression, sadness, hopelessness: those emotions and more filled his heart as the memory of Jazz's departure invaded his thoughts. Much like the sky overlooking Briarwood Forest, Daggeron's world was descending into a bleak darkness. The one light that brightened his lonely soul was now gone.

"My sweet Jasmine...I've lost you."

The golden knight's somber whisper joined the nightly orchestra of crickets and owls as he headed back into Root Core with a broken heart. Daggeron paid no attention to his surroundings as he pined for the fair redhead he'd fallen for; he had no desire to. Without Jazz, he had no desire to do anything. His depression made him oblivious to the tiny bug scurrying out of the dragon doorway and into the night. The disgusting little insect crawled its way into the forest and if anyone other than animals were out and about, gleeful giggling could be heard from the small bug.

"This is so juicy! I gotta tell mom about this!" The minuscule vermin squeaked.

Once the bug was far enough away from Root Core and any prying eyes, it slowly transformed from a slimy insect into the equally slimy LeeLee Pemvari. The blonde harpy stretched and groaned as she was all a twitter about the valuable information her little recon mission yielded.

"Imperious will be so pleased." The fair haired vampire cackled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I got promoted for this."

With that, she sauntered her way towards the abyss, laughing sinisterly during her entire trek home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Nick's...

Both red rangers were physically and emotionally drained from the day's events and needed to re-energize. And for guys, nothing recharges your batteries better than food. The merciless double beatdown they delivered to Daggeron worked up a bigger appetite than either of them predicted and because of that, Nick ordered two large pepperoni pizzas: one for each.

"I don't know about you, Jack, but I'm starving." Nick groaned as his stomach growled in agreement.

"Really, I never would have figured that out." Jack chuckled as his own belly grumbled, canceling out his sarcasm. "You're not helping." He playfully said to his own stomach.

Nick laughed at his crimson counterpart as the doorbell rang. When the phoenix opened the door, a young man about Nick's age held two pizza boxes in his hands and judging from his sour look, he would rather be doing anything besides delivering pizza for a living.

"That'll be 17 dollars even." The teen droned.

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill for the delivery boy.

"Here ya go. Keep the change."

"Thanks." The delivery boy replied as he handed the boxes over to Nick. _"Now, I can put a down payment on that Hummer I had my eye on." _He thought sarcastically as he trudged back to his heap of a delivery car.

Guided by the delectable aroma alone, Jack appeared next to Nick, scaring the bejeezus out of the red mystic.

"Whoa! Man, where did you come from?!" Nick asked in a high voice. _"I thought I was the magician around here?" _He thought.

"Sorry. Pizza has that affect of me." The dread headed ranger admitted with a grin.

Shaking his head in humor, Nick led Jack to the living room where they sat and ate their pizzas. Their meal was stifled with an uncomfortable hush that unnerved the pair of rangers. Granted, the events of the day were still fresh in their minds and what happened would shock anyone into a vow of silence, but something needed to be said. Keeping their feelings bottled up wasn't doing anyone any good. Not wanting their appetite to be ruined by the lack of conversation, Jack spoke up first.

"I still can't believe Alli almost died." The red cadet whispered.

Nick stopped chewing for a moment and looked at Jack who was still in shock. He, himself was having a hard time coming to terms with almost losing their friend.

"Yeah, I know. Thank the Titans we got to her when we did." Nick added while after swallowing a bite.

"We wouldn't have found her at all without Jazz's help." Jack recalled.

"And Sky's." Nick added as he took a sip of his soda.

The dreadlocked ranger nodded as he took another bite of pizza. As his mouth was busy chewing the Italian cuisine, his mind drifted back to the Solar Streak train after rescuing Alli from the room of light...and Nick's claim of what the black mystic and blue cadet were allegedly up to in the tunnel.

"About what happened on the train...personally, I still don't think there's anything going on between him and Alli." Jack argued. "Not saying that I don't believe you, Nick. It's just...so unlike Sky to show any kind of emotion like that."

"I know. It's out of character for Alli, too." Nick agreed hesitantly. He was positive he saw what he saw and heard what he heard. Nobody acts like that unless something was there...right? "Maybe Jazz was right. Maybe it **was** all because Alli needed some comfort."

"Yeah. I mean if I were in her shoes, I'd want someone to comfort me, too." Jack replied.

Nick nodded in agreement. Truth be told, he'd want the same thing if he'd just skirted death.

"Good point." A heaving sigh left Nick's lips as he thought back to the argument the group had on the train regarding Nick's findings. "I wish we could have just spied on them, but Maddie would have hurt me if I went through with it. Not pretty."

Jack paused before picking up a second slice of pizza to give the red magician a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Jazz would have hurt **all** of us if we went through with it. Friends or not." The S.P.D. leader cringed. "And what's with Xander? He wouldn't stop bugging Jazz about her thoughts on the whole Sky/Alli thing; not even at Root Core after we left Rock Porium. Hey...you think she knows something?"

"Maybe...but if she does, she's not telling." Nick replied with a shake of his head. "I just can't shake the feeling that there's something going on between Alli and Sky."

"Who knows?" Jack shrugged as he took another gulp of soda. "Man, and Daggeron! I am so glad Commander Cruger isn't like him otherwise me and the others would be dead meat."

"Welcome to **our** world. It's like my uncle would say: 'Some days you're the dog, other days you're the hydrant.'" Nick quoted with a smile. "By the way, Who's Commander Cruger?"

Jack gave the red phoenix an incredulous look before realizing that the mystic really did have no idea who he was talking about since S.P.D. technically didn't exist yet.

"He's our superior officer back in our time." Jack explained. "He's kinda like our version of Udonna...just not as magical and not as pretty." He chuckled. "Speaking of worlds, you guys have some pretty cool magic. What you did back on Shalifar was sick!"

The phoenix let a small grin grace his lips when Jack gave his talents such a rave review. Deep down, Nick was a humble young man so keeping his swelling pride from going to his head was easy for him

"Thanks. Hard to believe that I didn't want to be a part of it at first." Nick replied nonchalantly which surprised Jack immensely.

"What!? Hold up! Wait a minute!" Jack rattled off nearly dropping his slice of pizza. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't believe in magic at first. It took me seeing my friends in trouble to finally knock some sense into me." Nick explained before focusing the conversation on his friend. "And what about you? Your technology kicks ass!"

"Thanks, man. And, like you, I almost turned my back on it."

Now it was Nick's turn to be astonished.

"Really? Why?"

Jack finished the gulp of soda and took a deep breath.

"Well, Z and I weren't even a part of S.P.D. at first. You see, we were living on the streets and the two of us were kinda like 'Robin Hoods'. You know; stealing clothes and food for the poor and homeless of our city."

Nick was speechless when he heard Jack open up about something so personal.

"Wow. I-I never would have guessed..."

"It's cool. When S.P.D. got wind of what we were doing, they were called in to arrest us. The first time, we managed to fight them off pretty easily using our powers. The second time around, they fought back with their genetic powers and got the drop on us. But before they could slap the cuffs on us, Krybots ambushed them giving me and Z the chance to make a getaway." When Jack saw that he had Nick's undivided attention, he went on with his story. "We were home free, but when we saw that they were outnumbered and about to be overrun, Z and I went back to help Sky, Syd and Bridge."

Nick nearly spat out the swallow of soda he was drinking once he heard Jack reveal that the ones sent in to arrest him and Z were the very ones he now called his friends.

"Whoa! You mean **they** were the ones called in?"

"Yup." Jack nodded. "Oh, and just to clear things up, Jazz wasn't in on it. She didn't join until later. And get this; even after we saved their necks, Z and I **still **got arrested."

Now, Nick was really confused. Jack and Z were stealing...but for a good cause. They had the chance to escape but came back and saved the cops assigned to bring them in...and they got arrested anyway.

"What!? You mean after all that, they still took you in? That's just messed up!"

"I know. Shocked me and Z, too." Jack replied with a curled lip. "But they were justified. I mean, we were stealing and our intentions behind it and the fact that we helped them out didn't change that. Anyway, while we were holed up in jail, Commander Cruger came to our cell and gave us a choice: to either serve our time or be a part of something bigger...something that made a difference. I said no, but Z took the offer and became S.P.D. Yellow."

Nick sat on the couch quietly as he took in everything Jack was telling him.

"So, what made you change **your **mind?"

The circumstances that preceded Jack's final decision made the red squad leader chuckle, mainly because a then malfunctioning robot dog was involved in his escape.

"_I think it's best if I kept that detail a secret."_ Jack smiled in thought before finishing his story. "I managed to break out thanks to a fake fire scare and I was passing by the Command Center. I would have left the place but I heard Z's voice coming from the monitors so I went in. That was when I saw her and the others getting beaten by the same Krybots that attacked earlier plus some blue headed robots. They needed help big time." Jack recalled.

"So, in a way, you were kinda like me. You saw your friends in trouble and had to help them, right?" Nick asked amazed that he and Jack had so much in common.

"Right. Cruger saw that I had escaped and handed me my morpher. He looked at me and asked me what I was gonna do now." Jack took a short breath before continuing. "So, with morpher in my hand, I ran to the guys and morphed into S.P.D. Red...which didn't sit too well with Sky. See,** he** wanted to S.P.D. Red because his dad was."

"Whoa. That must have been awkward." Nick grimaced.

All Jack could do was think back to how badly Sky had treated him in the early goings, and all because he was jealous that he didn't get to be red.

"It was, but Sky had his reasons."

"And they were..." Nick asked, not believing that Sky was really that spoiled.

"No offense, but I think it's best if Sky tells you himself. It's not my place." The red cadet replied.

"I understand." The red mystic replied backing off. "Wow. You know, now that I think about it, Sky and Alli are actually really alike."

Again, Jack gave Nick a 'say what' look as he reached for another slice.

"How do you figure? They seem like polar opposites to me."

"Well, they've both have some pretty big pasts. But like you said, it's best if Alli tells you all that herself."

"I get it; it's cool." Jack said with a slow yawn. "Hey, can we continue this tomorrow? I think I'm gonna head up to bed."

"Sure. I'll put up the pizza."

Nick gathered up all the stray slices and put them back in the boxes to be stored in the fridge.

"Aren't you going to bed, too?" Jack asked as he was already halfway up the stairs.

"Not yet. I'm gonna call Maddie first. Night, Jack."

A goofy grin crept across Nick's face and Jack just had to smile. It took a while for them to hook up, but it was worth it. The dread haired ranger could see that Nick loved Maddie and from what he could tell, the feeling was mutual. Despite this, Jack still felt a twinge of jealousy and loneliness.

"Don't stay on the phone too long. You still have work in the morning." Jack reminded as he saw Nick look for his cell phone. _"That guy's gonna be up all night talking with Maddie." _He smirked to himself. _"Man, I wish Ally was here." _Jack whispered longingly to himself as he went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At Chip's house...

The tone of the Thorn household was much more tense than at Nick's as Chip sat in the living room with a large leather bound book in his lap. The tome was a photo album of his knight training with Daggeron. The yellow mystic was rifling through the glossy pictures until he pulled out one of him going through his sword training. The warm feeling he got from looking at the photo was quickly replaced with rage as he ripped up the picture until it was confetti. As he moved on to the next photo, Z walked in and heard the redhead magician grunt in frustration as she watched his face contort from the intense anger. Her heart went out to him as she observed him tearing up another picture.

"Chip? Are you okay?" Z asked tentatively.

Chip took a pause from his manual shredding to look into Z's eyes. His face had a mix of rage and confusion.

"No, I'm not!" Chip yelled making Z jump back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Hey, it's okay. No harm, no foul."

The yellow cadet sat next to the frustrated sorcerer to offer him some comfort. Being someone who loved to talk, she found herself struggling with her words. She didn't know what to say to Chip to make him feel better.

"I just don't get it, Z. How can anyone do that to someone they care about?" The redhead asked befuddled. It was like his world was turned completely upside-down.

Z sighed heavily. Chip was always so optimistic and cheerful. Now, thanks to Daggeron's actions, he was despondent.

"I wish I had an answer for that, Chip, but I guess it's harder on you." The yellow ranger surmised making Chip look at her. "I spoke to Clare and she told me that you really looked up to him. She also told me about the time when he first started training you and how you defended him when Xander was giving him static."

Hearing Z bring up his first encounter with Daggeron as a teacher made the saffron mystic sigh. Normally the memory would warm his heart, now all it did was hit a sore spot.

"_That was then, this is now, Z. Things change."_ The lightning mage thought bitterly. "Yeah, I did. But that won't happen anymore." Chip said as he proceeded to rip up more photos.

Z just watched helplessly as the anguish marring Chip's otherwise boyishly sweet face increased with every photo that he manually turned into confetti. Seeing her counterpart in this state broke her heart; she couldn't fathom what he could be going through and Daggeron was just his teacher. Which meant Jazz probably wasn't faring any better.

"I'm so sorry, Chip." Z apologized. "I wish there was something more I could say or do to make you feel better."

With that, Chip paused his ripping spree to give Z an appreciative smile. He was thankful for her concern and glad that she was turning out to be an awesome friend.

"It's alright, Z. I'll be fine." The yellow lightning ranger reassured. "Look, would you mind if I left for a while? I need to clear my head."

"Of course; I understand completely. I'll be fine by myself."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Chip said as he hugged Z gently. "I'll be in the forest. If you need to reach me, contact one of the guys. Clare will be with me if they need her as well."

"Okay." Z agreed with a smile. "Just so you know, Clare is really lucky to have a guy like you."

"No, **I'm** lucky to have **her**." He argued gently with a smile of his own.

It made Z feel better knowing that even with all that happened back at Root Core, Clare was proving to be Chip's bright spot. At a time like this, he needed this distraction.

"You're both lucky to have each other." The Latina ranger replied. "Just do me a favor, okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I won't. Clare's the most important person in my life. There's no way in Hell I'm losing her."

He smiled at Z and walked out of the room to meet his girlfriend. The futuristic yellow ranger wished she could tell them their bright future.

"Now, that's true love if I ever saw it." She sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On to the Bly Household...

The atmosphere at Chip's house was calm compared to Xander's. The tone there was absolutely volatile, a fact Bridge felt long before he even entered the green Aussie's domicile.

"_Damn! This guy's emotions are on a rampage!"_ Bridge thought as his empathetic abilities kicked into high gear.

The psychic had to keep from doubling over as the pair of verdant rangers entered Xander's room. The moment they entered, the earthen mystic angrily paced back and forth while Bridge sat on his bed.

"I **knew** he was trouble! I didn't like that guy from jump! I should have stuck to my guns when he first showed up!" Xander growled.

The more Xander paced, the angrier he got. The angrier he got, the more Bridge cringed from the vibes the Aussie's emotions were giving off.

"Hey, calm down." Bridge pleaded as he held his temples.

"Truth be told, the only reason I didn't like him then was because I was slacking off on my magic training and he basically embarrassed me in front of my friends. In time, I grew to respect him, but that's all shot to Hell now!" Xander confessed.

"Well, you brought that on yourself, but don't get so angry. Your emotions are bouncing off me like a pinball machine!" Bridge grunted painfully.

Xander was well versed when it came to magic and the paranormal, but this level was a new territory to him.

"Wait. You mean you can sense peoples feelings?"

Bridge was thankful for Xander's moment of curiosity because it calmed the green magician down enough to alleviate the pain his emotions were causing the psychic. Taking a deep breath, Bridge answered his temporary roommate.

"Yup." The spiky haired ranger nodded. "Besides being psychic, I'm also an empath. And trust me; there are times when it can really get annoying."

"Sorry, mate. I had no idea." Xander apologized. "And I'm also sorry for trying to make you read Jazz's mind. I had no right to ask you to do that."

Bridge's face slowly showed the regret he had be holding on to for so long. He had a secret that he'd been keeping from everyone and it was eating him up inside to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's okay." Bridge replied quietly. "But, I have to be honest with you. There was another reason why I didn't want to read her mind."

"And why is that?" The green magician asked, his interest now piqued.

Bridge slouched over, not from the emotions running rampant, but from the guilt that was weighing on his spirit. He was about to reveal something that would rock Xander to his core.

"Because I already did it once without her knowing."

Both of Xander's eyebrows raised in surprise. He often thought of what he'd do if he had Bridge's abilities, and they were less than honorable. So, to hear Bridge say that he invaded someone's most guarded thoughts was a shock to the earthen magician.

"What happened?"

Bridge was fighting a battle with his own conscience, which was also making his empath powers go haywire. Should he keep this secret and not betray his friend, or tell Xander to relieve the tension his soul was struggling with? Bridge's hands went to his head as he ran his fingers through his hair in anguish.

"_I'm sorry, Jazz, but I can't take this anymore. If I don't tell him, I'm gonna burst!"_ Bridge thought as the intense pain clawing at his conscience made the choice for him. "I found out some things about Jazz, like why she was always so introverted."

Since being brought there by Clare's screw-up, Jazz stood out from the rest of her team in that she wasn't as open as the others. Now that Bridge let it be known that he had some inside info on the redhead from the future, Xander was quick to learn more about the cryptic Jazz. But the green Aussie may be getting more than he bargained for.

"Really? Care to share, mate?"

It wasn't like Bridge to be so tight lipped. Then again, it wasn't often that he was asked to let anyone in on his teammate's darkest skeleton.

"Not really." Bridge answered with a shrug. "You don't understand, Xander. What I found out was **bad**! I mean **really** horrible!"

"You can tell me. I'll listen." Xander urged compassionately. He could tell that his counterpart was growing uneasy about letting Jazz's cat out of the bag. _"This must be major if it's making Bridge this uncomfortable."_ He thought.

"I'm not even sure if I should. I mean, there's a reason why she kept this inside." The green psychic explained.

As bad as this secret was, Xander couldn't help but be even more intrigued.

"Aww, come on. Tell me." Xander whined. "You've got me curious now."

Bridge knew that nothing he said would steer Xander away from wanting to know this secret. Feeling defeated, he let out a long, drawn out sigh and began his story.

"It happened a year after Jazz joined S.P.D. During that time, she was always so reserved...almost brooding. She barely talked to anyone. The only time she came alive was when we were called into battle and once that was over...she retreated right back into her shell." Bridge began painting Xander a more vivid picture of Jazz before continuing. "One night, I was wide awake and decided to get some water. As I walked through the hall, I saw that Jazz's door was open and I peeked inside. The nightmare she was having must have been vivid because she was talking in her sleep. She didn't say much during it and I got curious. I wanted to know what made her tick and I figured she wasn't going to spill her guts to anyone so...I read her mind."

"What did you find out?" Xander asked quietly. After hearing Bridge recount his first year knowing Jazz, he had a feeling this secret was bigger than he originally thought.

Bridge had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. He didn't even want to **think** about the unspeakable things he found when he read Jazz's mind let alone tell them to another soul. But his concern for his purple clad friend outweighed any guilt he was contending with.

"Well, I found out that Jazz was...she was..." He couldn't even get the words out; it was like some unseen force was preventing him from betraying the redhead ranger's fragile confidence. Memories of what he saw in Jazz's mind haunted him now more than when he first found the redhead's secret. With a heavy sigh, continued. He didn't want to, but the dam was cracking and there was no way to stop the inevitable flood. "She was abused by her father. Her mom passed away when she was five and since then, her father beat her viciously and told her that she was worthless. He basically told her that nobody would ever want her."

Stunned. For the first time in history, Xander was stunned silent. He'd never heard anything so atrocious.

"What!? Are you serious?" Xander asked with a raised voice. When he saw his verdant counterpart flinching, he quickly calmed down. "Has she gotten help for it?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." Bridge admitted. "I do know that the beatings got worse when he found out that she had powers."

Xander was so angry, he was shivering from head to toe. He couldn't fathom how someone could be so cowardly that they'd beat their own child. Seeing him in this state, Bridge was reluctant to tell him the worst part. But he'd reached the point of no return; he had to tell him.

"And...it gets worse."

Xander's brown eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. There was more to the story and it was apparently worse than what Bridge already told him.

"**Worse?!** What could possibly be worse than what you just told me?" The green mystic asked in hushed anger. _"And do I really want to know?"_ He thought.

Bridge just cast his eyes downward. He didn't want to look into Xander's eyes for fear of letting him see the anguish etched on his face. He was about to drop the bomb.

"When she was in high school, she...she tried to commit suicide...and she almost succeeded."

For the second time, Xander was shocked into silence. To say he was dumfounded would be a gross understatement. He had no idea that Jazz kept such a tremendous secret hidden from everyone and that Bridge was struggling within himself to keep it secret. His emotions went into hyper drive as they progressed from shock, to anger, to full blown panic.

"**What!?"** Xander shouted as he stood up. "And you just let her go on thinking that no one knew? What if she tries to do it again? This is so beyond serious...I'm calling Alli!"

Xander was about to pull the morpher from his pocket when Bridge jumped off of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"No! Alli's been through enough." Bridge pleaded. "Let's just wait until she's recovered and **then** we can call her."

"That might be too late!" Xander argued as he yanked his hand out of Bridge's grasp. "She needs to know **now!**"

"Damnit! I wish I never told you." Bridge sighed heavily as he plopped back down on Xander's bed.

Xander noticed that his doppleganger was coming to grips with revealing his friend's most guarded secret...and that the process wasn't going too well.

"Look, I'm glad you did. It must be tough keeping all of those feelings inside of you, especially with your powers." Xander reassured. "But someone needs to know what you told me. What if Jazz tries again?"

Bridge just sighed again as he sat slowly rubbed his temples. He knew the earthen ranger brought up a valid point.

"You're right. But do you know what really scares me?"

"What?"

The chocolate brown eyes of the green psychic filled with unshed tears as he stalled. He was reluctant to say anything else because he didn't want Xander to hear his voice breaking.

"The way we treated her before we were brought here...we could have driven her to...oh, God! If we had stayed in our own time, she could have..."

The spiky haired psychic slumped over his knees and rested his head on his folded arms. The emotional dam that Bridge was holding back finally burst as he broke down and cried. The pain of Jazz's past combined with his own from keeping it a secret became too much for Bridge to bear any longer.

"...and would have been **our** fault!"

Xander's heart went out to the green psychic as he watched him cry his eyes out. He put a comforting arm around Bridge's shoulder to let him know that he was there for him.

"No, it wouldn't, Bridge. Jazz should trust you all enough to tell you her problems so you can help her through it." Xander explained with a hug. "You're a team. You help each other through the good and the bad. Like my team does with Alli."

"Yeah, but we didn'tgive her a reason to trust us. We kept shutting her out." Tears were now rolling down his face. Xander was about to console his friend further when the doorbell interrupted.

"Damn! Who the Hell could** that** be at this hour?!" Xander growled. _"Whoever it is, this really isn't a good time."_ He thought.

As Xander fought with the decision of either answering the door or staying with Bridge, the ranger in question was gradually calming down.

"Go on and answer it. I'll be okay."

"You sure, mate?" Xander asked. He didn't want to leave his friend alone so depressed.

Bridge slowly sat up and vigorously wiped his eyes and face.

"Yeah, go on."

He still didn't want to leave Bridge alone while he battled those raw emotions, but if he said he was okay, he just had to trust his judgement.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Xander then got up and went downstairs to open the door. He was upset that this person thought that **now** would be a good time to interrupt such a serious moment. Once he opened the door, he was met by someone he didn't expect to be there.

"V?"

"Hey, Xander." Vida greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." He asked with a smile. This was just what he needed right now: something to temporarily take his mind off of the drama going on upstairs.

"Well, Maddie and Nick's incessant sweet-talking was getting on my nerves. Those two don't know when to shut up." The punk ranger shuddered.

"I'll bet." Xander chuckled. Vida's showing up was just the life he needed. "Wanna come in?"

"Would you mind?" She asked with a soft grin.

Even before the twosome became a couple, Xander could never refuse Vida anything.

"Of course not." As he ushered Vida into his house, the light expression he had on his face quickly turned somber; something Vida quickly took note of.

"Xander, what's wrong?"

The Aussie ranger was still shaken up over his recent discovery. Despite Bridge not wanting the secret to go any further, Xander knew that a secret this horrid wasn't worth keeping.

"I-I think we should keep a closer eye on Jazz. Bridge just told me something really disturbing."

It wasn't often that her boyfriend was so serious so when he took on this persona, Vida knew she had to listen.

"Why? What did he say?"

Even thought he wanted to tell Vida everything, he still didn't feel that he had the right to do so since he wasn't as close to Jazz as Bridge was.

"Come with me upstairs. I think it's best if he told you himself. I'm still in shock."

"Alright; lead the way."

The walk up the stairs was filled with a deafening silence as they approached his room. Inside, Vida found a distraught Bridge sporting a tear stained face.

"Oh, my...Bridge, what happened?"

The psychic looked over to Xander who prompted him to tell the pink mystic what he'd just poured out to him. With a heavy heart, he repeated the purple ranger's most heinous secret. And like Xander, Vida was floored.

"Wha...are you sure? Jazz? Oh, God! Why didn't we..." Vida stammered quietly.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Bridge reassured. "I wish I wasn't, though."

"Oh, dear God! Xander, I agree with you. We need to keep a close eye on her." Vida visibly shivered. "And we need to tell Alli right now. If anyone can get through to Jazz, it's her. I'm surprised you haven't called her yet! What are you waiting for!?"

"Okay, you're right! You're both right." The green mystic caved. "And after what just happened with Daggeron...Oh, shit! I'll call Syd; you guys get in touch with Alli!"

Xander, who was pissed that he'd suggested calling Alli a long time ago, grabbed his morpher while Bridge frantically looked for his.

"Guys, wait! We do need to call Alli but I don't think it's going to do any good tonight." Vida calmly replied. "She's still recuperating."

"Okay, we'll just tell Syd since Jazz is her roommate." Xander suggested. "We could ask her not to say anything to Alli until she's strong enough."

Bridge visibly paled at Xander's suggestion. Had he known the pink ranger as well as the psychic did, he wouldn't have put that thought out there.

"Uhh, that might be a problem. Syd may be one of my best friends but she can't keep a secret to save her life." Bridge pointed out.

"Okay, so maybe we tell Z?" The Aussie asked hoping this suggestion would go over better than the last.

Vida listened to the two green rangers spitball ideas back and forth and though they sounded good, she knew they had to ley all their cards out on the table. The wrong decision could mean the difference between life and death for the purple ranger.

"Hang on, both of you." Vida paused. "Just take a deep breath and calm down, alright? Nothing's gonna get accomplished if we're all freaking out. Let's weigh our options here."

"Which are?" The green duo asked in stereo.

"Well, for starters, telling Alli right now is obviously out of the question. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being bothered with this, but she's in no condition to help **anyone** right now." Vida explained. "Besides, if we called her and told her about this now, she'd freak which would put more strain on her. And do we really wanna discuss what Sky would do to us if that happened?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xander and Bridge both thought back to how Sky reacted during Daggeron's interrogation/lynching. Figuring that he hadn't calmed down since then, they both decided that traveling down that route would reach a dead end in every sense of the phrase.

"Good point." Xander reluctantly agreed. "And as Bridge said, Syd's out."

"Actually...everyone is." Bridge clarified. "Think about it. If they found out, word would quickly spread and it would eventually get back to Alli."

Hearing Bridge's rational explanation, Vida leaned against the door jamb and sighed heavily. The pink sprite just found out a severely troubling secret about Jazz and telling anyone else was out of the question. She was anointed to help save the world and now, thanks to morals, she was powerless to help save one of their own. Never in her life has she felt so helpless.

"Okay. As much as I hate it, we keep this between the three of us...for now." Vida ordered with a sigh. "We'll just have to keep watch over Jazz until then."

"I hate it, too, V. But it has to be this way until Alli gets better." Xander sighed.

"I agree. But the second Alli gets her strength back, we come clean, right?" Bridge wondered aloud.

"Right." Vida affirmed.

"Right. Jazz may end up hating us for this, but it's for her own good." The green minotaur replied.

"Yeah, it is." The pink ranger said as she paced back and forth. "She needs help and from what Bridge just told us, it looks like she never got it." _"It's not just the abuse, it's also depression she's suffering from." _Vida surmised.

"I doubt she did." Bridge surmised softly. He was still visibly upset. "After all the things her jackass father did to her, it's no wonder she doesn't trust anyone. Crap like that stays with a person."

Vida was positively appalled to find out that Jazz went through such trauma. She couldn't imagine what her father said and did to her to eradicate her ability to trust people, but the pink mystic did hope that there was still a glimmer left in the redhead's heart that was kept intact.

"I'd like to think that she trusts Alli." Vida suggested. _"I __**hope**__ she does, anyway. Everyone needs someone to confide in."_ She thought.

With all the talk about Jazz's secret and her father's abuse buzzing around the room, Xander wasn't coping with the emotional stress well.

"_Damn! I think I know how Bridge feels now. You get major props from me, mate."_ The Aussie thought with a groan. "So...anyone wanna chat about something else?"

"Yes! Let's change the subject, please!" Bridge agreed with urgency.

Vida, too, wanted to focus on something less somber and thought of the perfect diversion.

"Well, on a lighter note, Nick and my sis are in love." The punk ranger grinned.

"No kidding? Took them long enough." Xander groaned playfully.

"You can say that again." Vida smirked as she turned to her beau with some news she knew he'd find less than favorable. "By the way, you owe Alli 20 bucks."

"For what?" Bridge asked with a chuckle. _"Lemme guess. He lost a bet."_ He thought.

Vida's pink lips curled into a mischievous smile as she recalled the event.

"He bet against the rest of us that Nick and Maddie wouldn't hook up so soon."

Xander hated to lose any bet, but even he had to admit, this one went to a good cause.

"Hey, considering that they're **finally** together, it was worth it." The earthen ranger chuckled.

Bridge sat on the bed amazed that the mystic rangers were so care free on their off time. Left to their own devices, they got into all kinds of trouble...just like him and his team.

"_Xander, is there anything you __**won't **__bet on?"_ He thought with a smile. "You guys are too much." The green psychic laughed.

"Speaking of guys...might I ask what brings you here, V?" Xander asked his girlfriend.

Vida took the rolling chair that sat at Xander's wooden desk and laid her head against the leather rest before she revealed the reason for visiting.

"I came to get away from all of Maddie and Nick's sweet talking. I was about to lose my lunch over there."

"Was it really **that** bad?" Xander asked, mirth reaching his eyes.

Vida just shot her beau an incredulous look before pulling out a small tape recorder.

"**You** be the judge." She ordered as she hit "Play". Bridge and Xander listened as the tail end of the red and blue mystics' conversation played.

_[Recording]_

"_Well, you're sweet." Nick cooed._

"_Not as sweet as you." Maddie giggled._

"_No, you're way sweeter...and cuter."_

"_You're such a charmer." Maddie swooned as she made kissing noises._

"_Well, you make it easy to be charming."_

"_I can't help it, Nick. A girl could get lost in those eyes of yours."_

"_I get lost in your eyes all the time."_

"_I have to know where you learned to kiss like that."_

"_Kiss like what, Maddie? You're the one kissing like that."_

"_Oh, I am not. __**You**__ are."_

"_No, __**you**__ are."_

"_No, __**you**__ are."_

_[End Recording]_

This was where Vida turned off the tape and looked up at Xander and Bridge, both of whom wore expressions of disgust that made her cheeks fill with giggles.

"And it just goes on from there." Vida grimaced. "And on, and on, and on..."

Xander's face resembled his signature color after listening to his teammates' sugary love talk.

"Now, **I'm** sick." Xander said as he dry heaved.

"And I thought Z and I were bad." Bridge cringed. "Not even Willy Wonka's chocolate factory has that much sugar!"

The green sorcerer was inclined to agree. He expected such sweetness from Chip and Clare, but Nick and Maddie? He could actually feel the cavities forming in his teeth.

"We don't act like that; do we, V?"

"_Heaven help us if we ever do."_ The punk mystic thought. "If we do, I hope someone slaps us silly." V said as she threw up a little in her mouth.

"Don't worry. If you start to...I'll slap Xander." Bridge joked.

"Yeah, he'll...**hey!**" Both Bridge and Vida laughed before things settled down again.

That laughing fit was just what the doctor ordered. Thanks to Nick and Maddie's pillow talk, the mood in the room instantly brightened.

"Well, since there's a good chance those two are still at it, wanna stay here tonight?" Xander asked his girlfriend.

"Xander...I'd like that. I really would. But, where am I gonna sleep?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Xander looked from his new friend to his girlfriend and back again. He did this two more times before finally reaching a decision that even a spiky haired psychic saw coming.

"Bridge...I like you, mate...but go back to your room." The green mystic ordered.

"Why?" Bridge asked confused.

Before Bridge had the change to shrug his shoulders, Xander walked to the closet on the other side of the room and pulled out the inflatable bed he used when Chip often slept over. With pump in hand, he inflated it for his second houseguest.

"Hang on. You're making me sleep on the floor?" Vida asked with a chuckle.

"Because, I need the room." The Aussie answered Bridge before turning to his lady friend. "And, V, you did it to me last time." He smirked.

"If I remember correctly, that sleeping arrangement resulted in us sleeping on the couch together." She replied returning the smirk.

Xander's face betrayed him as a smile crossed his lips. He remembered that little sleepover very well. Because of it, a relationship was born.

"I know that. But I think it's better this way...for now."

Xander waited for Bridge look away before giving Vida a wink that told her that he was just putting on. He had a plan up his sleeve for the two of them to spend some alone time. It didn't take the sharp pink ranger to figure things out as she winked back.

"Yeah, you're right." She said playing along.

Bridge, who was gathering a couple of things, quickly turned his head around to face his friends when part of their conversation finally registered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Together'!? Meaning you two slept together? That's just so wrong!" Bridge scolded.

Both magical heroes balked when they heard Bridge suggest such a thing.

"Bridge, calm down." V urged. "We didn't sleep **together **together. Just...together."

The psychic blushed a bit. He was relieved that they didn't do...what he thought they did.

"_Thank goodness!"_ He thought with a sigh of relief. "Oh. Well that clears things up. Hey, V. Maybe you should take the room I've been using. I don't mind giving it up and sleeping on the air mattress."

Usually V wouldn't mind taking the full room instead of a life raft with an identity crisis, but that would mean she'd be separated from Xander.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything." She asked.

"I'm sure." Bridge grinned.

Now, Xander was the one worried. He hadn't planned on Bridge being the gentleman and it thoroughly poked a hole in his plan.

"V, do you **really **want to do this?" He asked masking sure it was what she really wanted.

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't mind sleeping in a real bed." She replied with a wink the moment Bridge's back was turned. She was letting him know that she had a backup plan.

"_Vida, you're a woman after my own heart."_ He smirked in thought. "Well, alright. Allow me to show you to your room." Xander joked with a bow.

With a playful curtsy, Vida giggled as Xander took her by the hand and led her to the guest room Bridge was using. Once they were in the room, and adequately out of earshot of Bridge, the pink sprite let Xander in on her contingency plan.

"_Sometimes, I wonder what he'd do without me."_ She thought amused. "Babe, we're gonna spend the night together. All you have to do is transport Bridge back in here and we can have your room all to ourselves."

As clever as Xander **thinks **he is, even he didn't think that far ahead. No wonder Chip kept beating him in chess.

"V, you're brilliant!" He whispered as he hugged her.

"I know." She agreed playfully. "Now, we just have to wait for..."

Before she could finish her statement, she and Xander heard what sounded like a low speed buzz saw coming from the green minotaur's bedroom. It took them a few minutes to figure out that the sound was Bridge snoring.

"Damn!" Vida swore. "You sure the guy's not narcoleptic? He drops fast!"

While Vida stood amazed at how quickly Bridge fell asleep, Xander was happy with his friend's speedy snoozing.

"_Good; that means I don't have to wait."_ He thought lustfully. "Perfect. We can go ahead with your plan." Xander urged.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Vida grinned.

"Can you blame me?" Xander answered with a soft, yet passionate kiss.

Reluctantly, the punk ranger broke the lip lock and pulled out her wand to recite the incantation.

"_**Corpus Transportum!"**_

A flash of pink light filled the room. Once it faded, the supine form of Bridge suddenly appeared in the guest bed where his loud snoring continued. Feeling sure that he wouldn't wake up, Xander gave Vida another quick kiss before they silently returned to the mystic's room. It was there that the earthen mage had a revelation.

"Um...V? I just thought of something."

"Yeah?"

"You do realize we could just have stayed in the guest room and left Bridge in here, right?"

Vida scrunched up her face once she realized that Xander brought up a very good point.

"Too late now." She shrugged. The pink ranger listened to Bridge's snoring from the other room and looked to her beau. "Anyway, you know he knows, right?" She asked smiling.

"Who knows what?"

"Bridge. He knows what we're up to. He's a psychic, right?"

"Your point?" Xander asked, still not fully comprehending Vida's point.

These are the times where Vida wondered about her boyfriend's I.Q. level...whether it was just low or nonexistent. With a frustrated sigh, she decided to spell it out for her clueless beau.

"My point is that he probably knows we're in here together." Vida explained. "But, I don't care. He's sweet, but he's just..."

"Annoying?" Xander interjected.

Vida shot her boyfriend a playful glare before continuing.

"No, not annoying."

"Well, then what?"

Vida took a good couple of minutes to come up with a viable adjective to describe the futuristic green ranger. After repeating the process five more times, all she came up with was a blank.

"Well, Bridge is just...Bridge." She chuckled.

"Yeah. There really is no other way to describe him. The guy's a lot more complex than I thought he was." Xander said mirroring her chuckling.

"Well, I have no problem thinking of a few words to describe you." Vida cooed.

"Hmm. You mean like 'sexy', 'gorgeous', 'heroic'?" He spouted out as he struck a ridiculous pose for each word.

"More like 'vain', 'egotistical', 'delusional'..." She laughed. "But your words work, too." Vida grinned innocently.

Xander knew she was teasing him and decided to retaliate. If she wanted to be cute, he would show her how it was done.

"Aww, V. You don't really think those words fit me, do you?" He asked wearing a pout. "You know you 'wuv' me."

For a girl who knew how to rock the punk look, this was her Achilles heel. If anyone knew that all they had to do to make her crack was break out the pout, her reputation as a hard core, bad ass chick would be shot to pieces.

Xander, cut it out." Vida ordered lightly as she tried to ignore the cuteness radiating from her boyfriend.

"Why? You know you like it." He argued playfully as he pouted more.

The pink sorceress was trying her best not to crack a smile. The more Xander tried to place himself in Vida's view, the more she turned to avoid looking at him. Seeing that she refused to give him any satisfaction, Xander employed another tactic he was sure would seal the deal: the dreaded puppy dog whimper.

"Xander, stop it or I'll make you regret it." She threatened smiling.

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do?" He asked turning on the pouts and whimpers to maximum.

"I could refuse to kiss you again...or, better yet, I could sleep in a separate room." She smirked. _"There's no way in Hell I'd threaten to go back to my house. That might backfire on me."_ She thought.

If there was one thing Vida knew how to do, it was hitting her opponent where it hurts the most. As she predicted, Xander immediately stopped his puppy dog assault.

"You're no fun." He grumbled.

"Yes, I am. In fact, I think you'll like what I'm about to do next."

Without warning, Vida leaned up and landed a soft kiss on his waiting lips. Losing himself in the pink mystic's candy lips, Xander snakes his arms around her waist as she rests hers around his neck. As they engaged in their lip lock, Xander moves to his chair and sits, allowing Vida to sit in his lap. The already passionate kisses deepened as Xander moved his lips from hers to her graceful neck. Vida's arms wrapped around Xander's shoulders even tighter as the green mystic kissed her neck repeatedly.

"Do I really have to sleep on the floor?" Vida panted in between kisses.

"Not unless you want to." He replied, breaking the kiss to do so.

He quickly resumed his lip assault on her neck, kissing from one side to the other before kissing back up to her lips.

"I really don't want to sleep on the floor. That cold...hard...lonely floor." She begged in a sultry voice.

Vida's kisses became more needy, but no less passionate, much to Xander's delight.

"Well, then that settles that, now doesn't it?" The earthen ranger asked between smooches.

"I guess it does." She sighed in ecstacy.

Xander gave his girl a sweet smile before he went back to laying fiery kisses to V's neck. He loved hearing her sigh as he worked his lips across her skin. As his lips left a trail of sparks, Vida craned her neck so that her beau could have better access. As he kissed across her collarbone, he paused as he caught a faint whiff of a heavenly scent coming from Vida.

"Mmm, what kind of perfume is that?"

"It's called Cloud Forest." Vida answered in a hushed tone. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. It's driving me crazy!"

When Vida got the chance to look in Xander's eyes, she could see the passion burning in his chocolate pools.

"_Oh, yeah. I'm __**so**__ getting the matching body wash and lotion!" _She thought lustfully to herself. Well, then I'll have to wear it more often." She smirked before asking him an important question. "And who said you could stop kissing me?"

"My mistake." He winked.

Instantly, they went back to their heated make out session only with more fervor than before. Xander's thirst for Vida became unquenchable as his tongue licked her bottom lip in a plea for access. With her own insatiable appetite, Vida immediately grants permission and slightly parts her lips. Soon their tongues fight for dominance within their mouths. Not breaking their kiss, Xander rises from his chair allowing Vida to wrap her legs around his waist. The green ranger made his way to his bed. Unfortunately, he was so involved with savoring Vida's lips, he failed to notice the inflatable bed directly in his path. Before anyone knew, Xander trips over the air mattress and falls forward...with Vida still in his arms.

"**Whoa!!!"** They scream as they topple...with Xander laying on top of his girlfriend.

"You okay, V?"

Vida, shocked beyond words, looked wide eyed at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She asked with a raspy voice.

"I'm alright."

"Well...could you get off of me? You're crushing my lungs." Vida gasped and chuckled.

"Oh! Sorry!" He replied quickly as he rolled off the sorceress and onto his side.

Once Vida took in a few breaths of air, the two laid next to each other and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"It's ridiculous how beautiful you are." Xander complimented as he gently ran his fingertips over the skin of her bare arm.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Vida smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Returning the warm smile, Xander leans in and gives Vida a long, sweet kiss. Sure, he'd kissed lots of girls, but Vida was someone special. She understood Xander inside and out; she stuck by him through all his faults, and he had a lot of them; she was the one girl he could trust his heart to. They pulled back for a moment to bask in each other's loving gaze. It was at this moment that Xander realized how much he cared for the woman beside him.

"I love you, Vida. And I mean every letter of every word. No lies, no tricks, no strings."

The rosy mystic raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend when he uttered those words. Being a huge fan of music, the last two words sounded all too familiar to her.

"If you start singing NSYNC songs, I'm outta here. Just kidding." She giggled. "I love you, too."

Xander's heart soared when he heard her say those words. He had a hard time believing that because he never had anyone outside his family say that to him.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"Yes. I guess...deep down...I always was in love with you. And it took a thunderstorm to bring me to my senses."

V smiled as she spoke the words she had wanted to say since the first time she and Xander kissed. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and now she was happier than ever.

"I feel the same way. I guess the reason I never said it until now was because I was afraid to put my heart out there." Xander admitted.

"So, does that mean you're not afraid anymore?" Vida asked.

"Not anymore." He whispered with a warm smile.

Vida smiled back and snuggled closer to her beau.

"Let's just sleep down here. I'm too tired to move anymore."

"As you wish, beautiful."

As Vida nuzzled her face into his neck, Xander grabs the comforter off of his own bed and pulls it down over their bodies.

"Good night, V."

"Good night, Xander."

Cuddling closer, both magicians drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Alli's house...

Alli and her temporary chauffeur arrived at her studio where the black ranger slowly dragged her weakened form up the stairs to her apartment with Sky's help. She wished she could move faster, but she knew that any attempt to do so would result in her falling flat on her face and kissing carpet.

"I really appreciate this Sky." She thanked wearily.

"Anytime, Alli." He replied with a grin as they made their way to her bedroom. "If you need anything else, just let me know. I don't want you to lift a finger until you get better."

"Thanks, again. But right now, all I want is my bed." She replied, her voice laced with extreme fatigue. "And maybe a shower, but that can wait until tomorrow. I don't think I have enough energy to stand under my own power...and you will **not** be helping me with that." Alli replied cutting off any lecherous thoughts Sky may have brewing.

"I had a feeling." He chuckled nervously to throw off any suspicion.

He didn't know what was coming over him. He never acted this awkward around Alli. Then again, he was on less than amiable terms with her when they first met. But that was then. Now, he was helping a beautiful woman to her bed who just had a brush with death so close, he wouldn't it wish on his worst enemy. A woman who barely had on a stitch of clothing save for a few key scraps strategically covering the right places on her body. She looked amazing to him, but he quickly shut those thoughts out of his mind and focused on making Alli as comfortable as he could. Once Alli was safely under the covers, the blue cadet conveniently closed all the curtains blocking out any light.

"There. The last thing you need right now is _you-know-what._" He grinned making sure not to utter the word "light".

"Smart move, Tate." She smirked as she poked her head out from under her comforter. "Now, not to be rude, but...get out of my room. I want to get out of what's left of my clothes...unless you wanna help me with **that**." A split second after she made that offer, her words finally registered in her mind. _"Why did I say __**that!?**__"_ She shrieked in her mind.

For once, both Alli and Sky were thankful that there was limited light in the room. Otherwise, both rangers would see that their faces were seriously close to matching their leader's uniform colors. They were already a perfect match to Syd and Vida's color-pink.

"Um...**oh**! I think I hear someone downstairs. I better go check it out." With that, a nervous Sky chuckled and bolted from Alli's room nearly leaving skid marks on her carpet. _"Whew! That was close!" _He thought as he made it to the door of his room.

"Uh...good idea. You do that." She blushed as she slammed the door behind him.

With that clumsy exchange out of the way, both rangers found themselves inside each of their rooms, leaning against their doors...thinking about each other. Or...trying **not **to think about each other. And both of them found that extremely hard since the other person was just a door away. Sky was mulling over what Alli had said back in her room and what it meant, if it meant anything at all.

**(A/N: For the next few paragraphs, they're just thinking...hence most of them being in italics. :) )**

"_Get a hold of yourself, Tate. She was just making a joke."_ He thought trying to convince himself. _"Just a joke...ha ha. Nothing more. Still...why did she have to say __**that**__?"_

Alli wasn't having any more luck making sense of their conversation.

"_Ugh! Why in the Hell did I just say that? As if things weren't awkward enough between us!" _She grumbled in thought. _"Although, seeing Sky with no shirt on was a rare treat. I never knew he had a tattoo there..." _She smirked before common sense started to butt in. _"Stop thinking about it! __**Damn it!"**_

"_I have got to stop thinking about Alli like that! I mean, she almost died!"_ He rationalized. _"Her clothes were ripped everywhere! What could have done that?"_ His concerned thoughts for Alli's welfare soon turned to...other thoughts. _"I didn't know she had a navel ring. Doesn't work for every girl, but on her it's Hella hot and..."_ Before he went any further, he slaps himself hard on both cheeks. _"Don't you dare go there, Tate!"_

"_Knock it off, Alli! You are not allowed to think about Sky like that...no matter __**how **__hot he looks without a shirt...or how yummy that tattoo looked." _Once again, rational thinking got in the way os her sensual fantasy. _"God! Stop thinking like that! I need a cold shower!"_

"_You have to get her out of your mind! She just went through Hell and survived...with barely a stitch of clothing left on her tight, oh so tight body..."_ His mind and his heart were locked in a stalemate causing Sky to do the only thing he could think of to break the tie...he started banging his head on the desk. _"Cut...it...out!"_ He thought with every hit his forehead made before... "Ow." He groaned holding his now lumpy forehead.

In Alli's room, the ebony mystic was now pacing back and forth going through anything in her mind that didn't have to do with the handsome blue ranger just down the hall.

"_Alright. Stop thinking. Just change and collapse."_ She chanted in her head. _"Do not, under any circumstances, think about Sky or his rock hard abs or anything else that makes his gorgeous body appealing...aaaahhh. __**You just don't listen, do you, Jackson!?**__" _She chastised herself.

Sky, not realizing that he was mimicking Alli's every move, was also pacing in his room. Since giving himself a concussion didn't help, he went to alternative methods to keep his mind off of the sorceress across the hallway.

"_Sky, this is stupid! You're lusting after a girl who almost got killed today! A girl with skin as...soft as silk...warm to the touch...__**you're doing it again!"**_ He growled to himself.

"_This is silly! You're going crazy over a guy from the future! This can't be happening." _Alli murmured to nobody in particular. _"Just stop thinking! Stop thinking about everything, especially Sky...whose tanned skin could rival Orlando Bloom's and whose lips felt so great on yours...__**Focus, focus, focus!**__"_ She groaned.

"_Sky, get real! She's from a completely different time!" _He thought bitterly. _"Talk about your long distance relationships. It can't work! No matter how good she smelled that day she got out of the shower...like fresh strawberries. And her cherry flavored lips tasted yummy..." Like Alli, his head and his heart were on opposite sides. "Man! Thinking about her is making that Barney song I heard when I was a kid stick in my head...that's it! Think of Barney!"_ After about a minute of thinking about the large purple T-rex... _"No good! Even Barney's starting to remind me of Alli! Purple T-Rex in a halter top and low rise jeans...__**aahhh!! Damn you, Barney!"**_

By now, Alli was laying back on her bed with her hands over her face. She wasn't crying; she was just having a difficult time thinking about anything besides a certain blue ranger and it was driving her batty.

"_All right; here's what you're gonna do."_ She thought psyching herself up. _"You're gonna pass out. Understand? No thinking about Sky or his body...or his tattoo...or the way you felt in his arms. Got it!?" _After she took the time to psych herself into thinking of anything other than Sky... _"Hmm. I wonder if Sky sleeps shirtless? __**Ahhh! Damn it, Alli. Stop that!**__"_

In the room across the narrow hall, Sky was also trying to talk himself into thinking of anything but the ebony sorceress.

"_Okay, Sky. Listen and listen good! You're not gonna think about Alli. Don't look at Alli...don't dream about Alli's...silky brown hair...and eyes blacker than midnight...small waist..."_ As it had done so often that night, his mind drifted elsewhere. _"She must do a lot of crunches to get that stomach..." _When he realized that he was again thinking of Alli, he growled inwardly. _**"Damn it to Hell! What do I have to do to stop thinking about her!?"**_

There weren't a lot of things Alli ever failed at, but she may have met her match.

"_Alright. This is it! No more thinking about Sky!" _She decided that if at first you don't succeed, try try again. So, she's trying to psych herself up...again. _"Don't think...just collapse and fall into a dreamless sleep. Do __**not**__ dream about Sky and those killer abs...God, they must have been carved to perfection."_ And...she failed...again. _**"Oh, shit! How do I stop thinking about him?"**_

In Sky's case, he'd never admitted defeat in anything...but he may have to reconsider.

"_Alright, Tate. That's it! You're going to go to sleep if you have to knock yourself out with a hammer!"_ He ordered himself. _"Sleep and no thoughts of Alli...or her tight, round ass. Bet you could bounce a quarter off of it." _He thought with a smirk. Unfortunately, the smirk quickly turned into a grimace of disdain as he growled. _"Maybe I should have let Vida hit me with that hammer when she had the chance!"_

"_Alright, girl. You are going to bed with absolutely __**no**__ thoughts about that guy across the hallway. Do __**not **__think about his body in any way shape or form. And what form it __**is**__."_ She thought lustfully. _"Especially his eyes. He has the kind of eyes that seem to burn through you and make you feel like you have nothing on in front of him. Those baby blues are something a girl could swim in."_ She grabbed her teddy bear in frustration and screamed into his plush furry belly. _**"No, stop it right now! Stop thinking about him!"**_

As time ticked by, the "guy across the hallway" was having as much luck trying to stop thinking about Alli as she was trying to halt her thoughts of Sky: none.

"_Aaahhh! That does it! Sky, you're a man of discipline! Act like it!"_ He ordered himself quietly. _"You can wipe your mind of that girl across the hall. Don't even think of her name...Alli."_ With a wisftul sigh, his train of thought derails...again. _"Alli...that name just drips off the tongue like honey. Her tongue...I never knew it could move like that..."_ A shit-eating grin crossed his chiseled face before reality set in. _**"Damn hormones!"**_

"_Okay, Alli. So you slipped up a few times. It's cool. Just don't let it happen again."_ She said to herself as she hugged her teddy bear. _"Stop thinking about Sky and how great he looks. Stop thinking about how hot he looked in Nick's jeans today. God, those jeans seemed custom made for him. They hugged his hips in such a great way. They made his butt look great, too. God, he looked absolutely gorgeous."_ When she snapped out of her trance, she found herself hugging her teddy to death. Good thing it was an inanimate object otherwise she'd be charged with animal cruelty. _**"Stupid brain! Work with me, here!"**_

In the room across from Alli's, Sky went back to pacing back and forth hoping it would help him quell any residual thoughts of his host.

"_Okay...okay, just chill out, Sky. I mean Alli isn't that special if you think about it. That's it! Find something negative about her and focus on that!"_ He grinned thinking he found a foolproof solution to his mental problem. _"Hmmmm, her kisses? Yeah! They're too slow...slow and sensual. She has such soft lips...I could kiss her for the rest of my life. How can a person cram so much passion into one kiss?" _He slaps himself in frustration. _"Yeah, __**that**__ worked like a charm." _He sarcastically thought.

"_Oh, why am I putting myself through this torture?"_ She asked herself in thought. _"I can't afford to keep thinking about him right now. I need to find something bad about him. Yeah, something bad...like his singing. I mean, he did just shock the Hell out of me with that awesome voice of his. He could have commanded me to do anything he wanted and I would have happily obeyed. So strong and powerful..."_ As she feared, her plan hit a snag. _"__**God, stop it! **__His singing voice wasn't that good...it was amazing! Along with the rest of him...__**Damnit! That's it! I'm going to sleep!"**_ She ordered herself as she wrapped her body in a cocoon of sheets.

"_Okay, let's try this again. Find something bad about...what's her name."_ He thought as he implemented his plan again. _"Maybe her voice? Yeah. Her voice...sexy as all get out. So rich...and when she sings, angels turn green with envy."_ And once again, his well thought out plan backfired big time. _**"Ugh! That's it, Tate! Light out and go to sleep!"**_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two rangers fell into deep sleep from the pure exhaustion of trying **not** to think about each other. Unfortunately, their dreams did little to help them escape as thoughts of the other invaded their slumber by the minute. In the middle of a vivid dream the black mystic was having, Alli couldn't take any more and woke up yawning and sweating.

"_Wonderful. This is just what I wanted, more sweat and pain."_ She thought wearily. _"God, I'm so tense, I can feel everything moving in ways it shouldn't. I can't function like this; I need to get some rest! Maybe a shower is just what I need." _As she stretched her arms upward, she turned and sniffed her armpits. Nearly keeling over from the stench, she knew her first instincts were right on the nose...no pun intended. _"__**Phew!**__ Yeah, shower, __**now!**__"_

With no further coaxing, she slowly got out of bed, groaning from the pain she was feeling and made her way to the bathroom. Since she had to pass Sky's room to do so, she did a quick check and all she heard was silence, save for the light breathing from Sky. Confident that he was sound asleep, she quietly walked inside the bathroom, turned on the shower and proceeded to peel off what was left of her disgusting clothes. Now fully disrobed, she stepped through the curtain and began her relaxing shower. The hot water felt good on her tired muscles as she washed away all the grime, dirt, and blood. As she stood in the shower head and allowed the heated water to cascade down her body, she let the water wash away all the tension within her, both from Sky and that damn gauntlet.

"Mmmm. This is just what the doctor ordered." She moaned in pleasure.

Little did she know that Sky wasn't as sound a sleeper as she thought. In fact, the running shower was what woke him up.

"Is that water running?" Sky groaned to himself as he woke up. "Maybe Alli forgot to turn it off." Getting up from his bed, he stretched and slowly walked to his door. "I'll do it for her; she still needs her rest."

He had a smile on his face as he thought of the girl sleeping in the next room and this time, none of his thoughts were filled with unbridled lust. As he trekked his way to the bathroom to play "Good Samaritan", he was oblivious to the fact that the reason for the running water was just getting out of the shower.

"Wow, do I feel better." Alli said to herself refreshed and invigorated. "Nothing like a nice, long, hot shower to help you forget the world."

Feeling relaxed, the black sorceress wrapped a black towel around her body and decided to leave her dripping hair down around her shoulders. Sky, who was still half asleep/half awake, was about to open the bathroom door when it opened by itself...or so he thought. What they were about to find would quickly snap them both out of their comfort zone.

"**Aaaahhhh!"** They both screamed in shock.

"**Alli?!"**

"**Sky?!"**

"**What the Hell are you doing here!?"** They asked in unison.

"I...I...I..." Sky couldn't form a coherent sentence because his eyes were trained on Alli who was standing in front of him dripping wet wearing nothing but a black towel.

"Uhh...I...um..." Alli was also speechless. And rightfully so because Sky was standing in front of her with no shirt and his pajama pants low enough to get a peek at his tattoo. _"Damn! He looks so sexy just standing there. And there's the tattoo; God, it has to be a sin to look that hot!" _She thought.

"_Damn! Even dripping wet, she's smokin' hot!"_ Sky thought with a grin.

Their near catatonic states were interrupted when Alli broke the silence.

"Um...what are you doing here?" Alli asked as she tried her hardest to focus on anything other than the living, breathing work of art standing in front of her. It would make her life so much easier if she could keep her eyes averted, but, for some reason, life decided to be a bitch as fate made her eyes travel towards his tattoo. Getting her fill, her eyes traveled up his perfectly sculpted body until they reached his eyes...which seemed to be focused on...her. "Um, Sky? What are you looking at?"

Her wavering voice snapped Sky back to reality enough for him to realize that he was full on staring at Alli...mainly at how her wet hair fell on her shoulders and how it clung to her flawless skin.

"Um...I came...to...turn off the water. I heard it running." He replied, saying the last words a bit quickly. So far, he was telling the truth...so far.

"Oh. Um, I turned it on. I decided to take a shower because I was hurting so bad and I couldn't sleep." As with Sky, what she said was the truth...partially.

Coming down from the initial shock, Sky spoke again.

"Oh, well, if that was all...I guess I could...um...go back to my room."

"Yeah." She stammered. "I guess I could go put some clothes on...and sleep, maybe." Alli chuckled.

The awkwardness between the two was thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. When they first met, they couldn't look at each other without wanting to wring the other person's neck. Now, they can't look at each other without wanting to jump on the other person's bones.

"Um...yeah." Sky stalled. Well, good night, Alli. Nice towel." He said quickly before it finally hit him. _**"'Nice towel'?! Smooth move, moron!"**_

Sky's words made Alli blush and the pink tinge was evident all over her body.

"Thanks...um...good night, Sky!" She began before committing the same faux pas. "Uh...nice tatt...**pajama bottoms!**" _**"Nice recovery, Jackson!"**_ She thought sarcastically.

After they both had stuck their feet in their mouths, both rangers stood in the bathroom doorway staring at each other. The silence between them becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Ummm..."

"Ummm..."

Alli and Sky were both at a loss for words, which was a rare occurrence for the two heroes.

"Sky?" Alli meekly started. "Think you could move over? I kinda still need to get to my room if I ever wanna sleep." She smirked before her inner Alli said what she was really thinking. _"Yeah, like you're __**really**__ going to go to sleep when you get to your room."_

Sky noticed that he was indeed in the ebony sorceress' path and quickly moved to the side.

"Oh, sorry." The blue cadet apologized as his own inner ranger thought what he was really thinking. _"It's official. I'm never going to sleep now."_

As Alli walked by, her bare shoulder slightly brushed up against his shirtless chest. The gasp she wanted to let out got stuck in her throat as they both stood there. It took all the resolve they had to not embrace each other right then and there.

"It's no prob-problem." Alli stammered as she stood frozen in place. _"Great! This is all I needed before I go to bed...skin contact!"_ Her head was thinking that but her heart was asking itself **why** her head was thinking this was a bad thing.

"Could you please move?" Sky stuttered as he, too, was a statue. "Otherwise neither of us will do any sleeping tonight." _"I know I won't."_ He thought.

Alli's head and heart were never this conflicted. They had always seen eye-to-eye, so why aren't they on the same page now? The answer was obvious to everyone except the sorceress herself: Sky. Since his arrival, her head kept telling her that a relationship, let alone one with him, isn't what she needed while her heart was telling her the exact opposite. Right now, her two most trusted body parts were having another debate; this time, it involved her feet.

"_Alright, Alli, move! Pick your feet up and walk towards your room!"_ She ordered herself in her head. _"The longer you stand here, the less likely it is that either of you will get any sleep! __**Now, move! Forward march! Hop to! Posse out!"**_ The mystic ranger took a deep breath and with her remaining courage, she walked towards her bedroom. "Good night, Sky."

"Good night, Alli." Sky replied making his way to his own room.

Not wanting to drag things out any longer, both rangers bid a hasty retreat to their quarters and slammed their doors behind them.

"_God! How can anybody be so damn hot!?"_ Alli thought to herself. _"No, no! You are not going down this road again! You will get dressed and you will go to bed!"_

Sky was traveling down the same avenue Alli was in her own room.

"_Man, did she fill out that towel."_ He thought lustfully. _"Damn it! Stop this right now, Sky! Just go to bed!"_

"_Bed. Now. Do not think of Sky or his tattoo. You only caught a glimpse of it...wonder what the whole thing looks like?"_ As she feared, she was doing it again. _"Fuck! Stop it and get dressed! You need sleep!"_

"_I wonder if she takes out her navel ring when she showers..."_ It took Sky everything to not pick up the alarm clock and knock himself out. _"Ugh! Get to bed! Now, Sky!"_

By now, Alli had snuggled under her covers and was trying to go to sleep. Of course, it would go a lot smoother if a certain blue-eyed ranger wasn't on her mind every waking moment.

"_Alright. You're in bed; now, go to sleep. Recover from that damn you-know-what room and the power you used at Root Core."_ She ordered herself. _"Go to bed, now! Sky shouldn't even be on your mind so stop thinking about him already!"_

"_You need your rest, Tate! Just like she does." _Sky convinced himself. _"Now, forget about her and go to bed!"_

After a long stint of denying their feelings, the two rangers fell into another bout of fitful sleep with thoughts of the other again filling their dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, on to the Rocca household where Maddie is still talking to Nick with Syd and Jazz listening in their room. They couldn't help it since Maddie's room was next door. As the mystic pair enjoyed their conversation, the two S.P.D. cadets both had different reactions. Syd was giddy about the budding romance while Jazz...wasn't.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, Jazz?" The pink cadet squealed quietly.

Jazz was afraid to let her friend know what she was really thinking as they eavesdropped on their host's phone conversation. So many emotions were running through her head and she hated all of them.

"I guess." The redhead droned as she looked away.

"You _guess?_" Syd asked incredulously.

The purple ranger slowly turned her head to face the blonde ranger and her face held very little emotion.

"Yeah." Jazz replied simply. _"What the Hell do you want me to say?" _She thought stoically.

All Syd could do was shrug her shoulders at the purple ranger's aloofness. She just figured that this was Jazz being...Jazz.

"Well, I think young love is sweet." She sighed. "It's too bad we can't tell them their futures."

Jazz silently agreed with a slow nod.

"Yeah. It's not every day someone finds the love of his or her life." Jazz whispered to her friend. She was thankful that the lighting was low; it hid the scowl on her lightly freckled face perfectly.

"You're right, Jazz. And it's so true." Syd whispered with a bright smile on her face. "I've read all about the Power Ranger romances throughout history it's clear that Nick and Maddie are meant to be."

Jazz just flashed Syd a sad smile before getting up to go to the bathroom down the hall. Seeing her friend leave, Syd looked towards the door with a smile.

"I think I'll go to bed, now. Is that okay with you, Jazz?"

"Yeah. You go right ahead." The redhead replied without looking back.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was getting the vibe she was getting, but Syd figured that extending an invitation to Jazz would be a good idea.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I can wait for you in case you want to talk about anything."

Jazz was grateful that Syd would reach out to her like that, but in her heart, she felt it was too little, too late.

"No, you can go on to bed."

Still, not completely convinced, Syd shrugged off her initial feelings and took Jazz's advice.

"Alright, then. Night, Jazz. I'll see you in the morning." The pink officer bade before going to the room she and Jazz were sharing.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Jazz replied before going into the bathroom. _"Or not."_ She thought.

The purple ranger left the room and walked to the bathroom. Once she entered, she quietly shut the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Maddie was still talking on the phone with Nick; the joy was clear to anyone who was within earshot and Jazz smiled sadly as she listened to the two whispering and giggling between them.

"_Some people have all the luck."_ She sighed to herself as thoughts of the events at Root Core flooded her mind and jealousy reared its ugly head. _"I should have known it was too good to be true! Dad was right!"_ She mused as she growled quietly. _"__**Why**__ did he have to be __**right!?**__"_

As the brooding redhead relived the worst moment in her recent life, she began to cry. She couldn't help herself; everything that had happened today had been too much. Why did Daggeron have to do that? He seemed so wonderful, and now this?

"_Just __**once**__ I wanted things to work out with a guy! __**Once! Damn it**__, is that too much to ask?!"_ She thought angrily. _"What's wrong with me?"_

Jazz silently stood up and looked in the mirror above the sink. She couldn't understand why she never found the right guy for her. She didn't look bad in her opinion, yet, she was always either passed over for someone else or mistreated. Everywhere she looked, she would see other girls looking deliriously happy with their boyfriends. For some odd reason, even unknown to her, she started to go through all of the pairings among her friends.

"_Man! Bridge has Z and they look so happy. Maddie and Nick probably have the strongest love out of everyone. Even Xander found someone in Vida...lucky."_ As she rattled off, she grew even more despondent.

"_Hell, even Sky and Alli hooked up. __**Sky, of all people!**__"_ That match was still unbelievable in her eyes. _"And __**nobody**__ was as stubborn as those two. And Chip and Clare...now that is the living definition of true love at its purest."_ She sighed to herself. _"Everyone has someone to love, except for maybe Syd. Psshh! Who am I kidding? Syd could have anyone she wanted and Jack has Ally waiting for him back home. So, why can't __**I**__ find someone that loves me as everyone seems to love each other?" _She asked herself as more tears fell from her honeydew eyes. _"Someone who loves me like Nick loves Maddie."_

Feeling hopeless, Jazz opened the medicine cabinet and rummaged around it, thankful that she locked the door so nobody could walk in on her. The redhead kept looking through the contents of the cabinet and came across some tranquilizers that the sisters kept whenever they had insomnia. She mulled over the possibility for a moment and thought better of it; they could just find her half conscious and rush her to the E.R. to get her stomach pumped. Throwing that thought on the back burner, Jazz resumed her hunt until she found a broken razor with the blades sticking out of the plastic casing. One good slash and it would be over quick.

"_This is the way it has to be. The world would be better off without me littering it."_ She thought to herself grimly.

She turned on the cold water and watched as it filled the plugged sink. Jazz took the silvery blade in her right hand as her left went into the water up to her wrist. She was taking every measure she could to numb the pain...permanently. When she felt that her left hand was sufficiently numb, the redhead quickly pulled it out and gripped the blade tightly in her right hand. She was about to go through with it when...

"Jazz? You in there?" Maddie called as she knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?"

Spooked, Jazz quickly put the blade back in the cabinet and closed the mirrored door.

"_Shit! Talk about lousy timing!"_ She thought annoyed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Maddie." Jazz lied as she turned the water off.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard the water running."

Jazz hated lying to her friend, but she had to cover up what she was about to do.

"I-I was just splashing my face with water. I'm okay." The purple ranger fibbed as she dried her left hand.

Maddie could pick up something in the redhead's voice but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well, alright." The mermaid replied unsure. "Um, think you could let me in there? I need to brush my teeth. Man, I can't believe how late it is. I was on the phone longer than I planned."

This was all the purple cadet needed to hear: her friend's musings about her love life.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out anyway."

"No, take your time. Maybe I'll go call Nick again..."

"_No, anything but that!"_ Jazz thought fearfully. "No, it's fine. You can go on and brush your teeth."

"Would you mind?" Maddie asked sweetly. "I have a feeling if I called Nick again, I won't get any sleep tonight. I'm sorry."

With that, Jazz slowly opened the door and gave her friend a very small smile.

"No problem, Maddie. It's cool." Jazz replied.

"Thanks, Jazz. I really appreciate this."

Slowly, Jazz walked out of the bathroom so Maddie could brush her teeth. She decided to go into the kitchen since she was still too upset to sleep. As she brushed past the blue ranger, Jazz was completely lost in her thoughts. She was so lost, she failed to notice the expression on Maddie's face when she came out of the bathroom...with a dry face...especially when the redhead said she was splashing water on it. Pushing that thought in the back of her mind, Maddie quickly brushed her teeth and then went to check on Syd who was fast asleep in the guest room. Happy that her friend was sleeping peacefully, she went to check on Vida only to find that she wasn't in her room. Thinking that her sister was going for a midnight snack, the water conjurer opted to go to the kitchen to see if she was down there.

Meanwhile, Jazz was sitting down at the kitchen table with her back to the door. In front of her, she had a small notepad and, with pen in hand, she was scribbling something on the blue lined paper using the moonlight shining through the window.

"_By the time you read this note, I'll probably be in a pool of blood or foaming at the mouth from ingesting some poison. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for all of this. I never wanted to put you guys through this shit, but, I didn't know what else to do..."_ Jazz thought as she wrote.

She kept on writing her note, oblivious to the fact that Maddie had walked into the kitchen and was now tiptoeing towards Jazz who was leaning over her notepad.

"Jazz, have you seen V?"

Jazz jumped from the sudden emergence of Maddie's and was startled out of her self dictation. In her panic, the redhead quickly ripped the note from the pad and balled it up.

"_Damn it! I see right now that I need to put a bell around your neck!"_ The redhead thought to herself. "No, I haven't seen her." She answered as calmly as she could but her adrenaline was now increased thanks to Maddie's stealthy approach.

"I wonder where she is. She's not in her room." Maddie asked with concern.

Maddie had no idea that her sister had left the building because of her, but Jazz was fully aware of it.

"If I was a betting woman, I'd say she's with Xander." The purple ranger surmised.

"V? With Xander? Why would she do that?" Maddie asked naively.

All Jazz could do was chuckle. She had figured that Maddie was the sanest one in their group, but, as it turned out, she was just as clueless as everyone else.

"It might have something to do with your phone call with Nick." Jazz smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. But she looked like she was two seconds away from tossing her cookies when she left."

The mermaid was having trouble thinking about why her own sister would leave their home in such a manner...until what Jazz said about their phone call finally registered.

"Was it because of what Nick and I were saying?"

"I wouldn't know. What **were** you saying?" Jazz asked with a raised eyebrow. Despite being able to hear their conversation from Syd's room, there were still some choice pieces that escaped their ears. But Maddie didn't know that.

"Oh, n-nothing, really. Just a lot of...stuff." She stammered blushing. _"Yeah, she'll believe that."_

"_Yeah, stuff __**I'll**__ never get to experience."_ Jazz thought bitterly. "Oh. Well, I better go. Talk to you, later." Jazz replied before saying one more word under her breath. _"Maybe."_

Jazz wanted nothing more than to get away from all this love talk but her dreams were quickly shattered as Maddie stopped her.

"Wait a minute." Maddie paused. "Jazz, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Think you could contact Bridge and see if she's at Xander's? I'm worried about her."

The sincerity in Maddie's voice was something Jazz couldn't ignore, no matter how much self loathing she wanted to do. She could never forgive herself if she didn't help a friend in need.

"Sure, I think I can swing that."

Giving a small smile, Jazz walked towards the living room with Maddie in tow and her notebook and balled up note tucked away in her hand. Both rangers took spots on the couch as Jazz pulled out her morpher to call Bridge.

"Hey, Bridge. You awake?" Jazz asked as she spoke into the communicator.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of Bridge sawing lumber that she got her answer. The broken snoring coming from the green psychic made both girls giggle. A twinge of sadness struck the redhead right in her heart as she thought of all the quirks the green cadet possessed.

"_Man, I'm gonna miss you, Bridge."_ She thought before trying to hail her friend again. "Bridge? Come in."

Soon, the sounds of hibernation were replaced with slow groaning as Bridge lazily woke up. He was still so groggy, he didn't notice that he wasn't laying on Xander's air mattress until he opened his brown eyes. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his morpher. With drowsy eyes, he spoke.

"Jazz? Is that you?" The spiky haired cadet groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Maddie just wanted to know if Vida was over there." Jazz answered simply.

Bridge sat up in the bed and situated himself until he was comfortable.

"Oh...yeah, she is. She came over a few hours ago." He answered with a yawn. "She said she was getting sick of Maddie's lovey dovey talk with Nick. I could go get her, but..."

He was about to say more, but Jazz stopped him so she could relay the message to the mermaid since the morpher wasn't on speaker mode.

"Hang on." She ordered before turning to face Maddie. "She's at Xander's and I was right. It **was** your call with Nick that drove her over there." The purple ranger smirked. _"Honestly. I could have a candy bar filled with caramel, honey, sugar, toffee, nougat and chocolate and it __**still**__ woldn't be as sticky sweet as your conversation!" _She thought with a slight shudder.

By now, the blue mystic felt ashamed and embarrassed. She had no idea that her phone talk with Nick was so sappy that it would drive **anyone** away, let alone her own sister.

"Oh. Well, do you think it would be okay if I talked to her?" Maddie asked covering her face.

The hands muffled her voice so much, Jazz had no choice but to relay the message back to Bridge.

"She wants to know if she could talk to V."

"Ummm...that's probably not a good idea." Bridge stammered.

"How come?" Jazz wondered aloud.

The green psychic hesitated. He wasn't sure just how Maddie would take the fact that her sister and his temporary roomie were probably spooning in the next room.

"Well...originally, V was sleeping in Xander's guest room and I was sleeping in Xander's room on an air mattress. The next thing I knew, I was back in the guest room. So, by process of elimination, that would place V in Xander's room with him...and I'm **not** going in there!"

Again, that pang of jealousy hit Jazz's heart so bad, she had to turn her face so her friend couldn't see the pain.

"_Damn, you just love rubbing it in, don't you?"_ She thought as she cast her eyes upward. "Say no more, Bridge." She was confident that Maddie didn't hear what was said, but Jazz was afraid that the mermaid wouldn't take the news so well once she finally did catch wind of it. So, uncomfortably, she turned to face her host. "Maddie...she's in Xander's room." _"Enough said."_

As expected, Maddie's brown eyes widened in shock.

"**Excuse me?!**" She shrieked. "V is **in** Xander's room...**with** him?"

"Yup." Jazz answered simply. Not a lot of things phased the redhead so Maddie's shrill cries were nothing for her to raise an eyebrow at.

"That's **not** something V would do." Maddie denied. "Oh, this is just great. This is exactly what I wanted to hear tonight!" She said rolling her eyes.

As the mermaid mystic ranted, Jazz had in advertently pushed the speaker button on her morpher giving Bridge a front row seat to Maddie's meltdown.

"I...take it that this isn't sitting well with Maddie." Bridge said with a cringe.

"Ya think?" Jazz replied sarcastically.

"Well...I could take a peek in there, but do I really have to? I'm not in the mood to get hit with Xander's vines." Bridge replied with a touch of cowardice.

Jazz just let out a small chuckle. Not too long ago, he was the one intimidating Xander with his version of Alli's death glare.

"No, you better not." The purple ranger decided. "I think Maddie can wait until morning; right?" She directed the question to her blue hostess.

"Yeah, I can." Maddie relented. "Hey, does Bridge think they're...well..."

Jazz knew exactly what she was thinking and thought she had an inkling about Sky and Alli, she wondered about Vida and Xander's private moments...if there were any.

"I don't think they are, personally, but..." Jazz stalled. _"But it would be just my luck." _She thought as Bridge chimed in with his opinion. The speaker button was still on.

"No, I don't think they're doing **that.**"

"So...they're just sleeping? Oh, thank goodness." Maddie sighed. "It was putting some disturbing mental images in my head."

"Mine, too." Bridge replied as Jazz kept silent.

"Okay, let's stop talking about what Vida and Xander **could** be doing...please." Maddie whined.

"I couldn't agree more." Jazz droned. "Sorry to wake you up, Bridge. We'll let you go so you can sleep. Night."

"Hey, it's fine." Bridge answered with a smile in his voice. "Jazz, you know you can call me anytime, right?" The psychic was still getting over revealing the redhead's darkest secret and he wanted to be sure that Jazz knew she could call him for anything. And he meant **anything**.

"Um, yeah. I know that." Jazz replied. _"Why is everyone acting so weird?"_ She asked herself in thought.

"Just making sure." The psychic sighed quietly. "Well, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow. Night, girls."

"Good night, Bridge. Sorry again about waking you up." Maddie apologized.

"No biggie. Night, again." Bridge reiterated.

"Night." Maddie and Jazz replied in unison. With that, Jazz hung up her morpher and looked to her mystic hostess.

"Maddie, would you mind if I slept out here on the couch tonight?"

"No, not at all." The blue magician agreed before she got a better idea. "You know, you could always take V's room. Looks like she's not coming back tonight."

"Um, okay. Thanks. Good night."

Jazz slowly got up from the couch and went upstairs. She still had her note tucked tightly in her right hand but the notepad she tried to hide fell from her things. As soon as Jazz was out of sight, Maddie picked it up and noticed the deep impressions on the paper.

"Man, she writes hard. I wonder what she was writing in the kitchen."

Maddie mulled over the possibilities and later laid the notepad down on the coffee table before making her way up the stairs to her own room. Jazz found Vida's room and got under the covers of her bed. As she laid her head down on the pillow, thoughts of Maddie, Vida and all of her friends who have significant others crowded her mind. The notion of them finding love and how hopeless the prospect was for herself was so overwhelming, she just threw the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Xander's house...

Bridge had just finished talking to Maddie and Jazz and after hanging up, he couldn't help but worry about the fiery haired ranger. He was about to snuggle under the covers and go back to sleep when something hit his mind with the force of a Sherman tank crashing into a brick wall. It was sadness; blinding, heartbreaking sadness. He quickly brought his hands to his aching head as he tried to stifle the intense pain he was feeling. It was so excruciating, he nearly fell out of bed; he'd never felt so much sorrow in his life.

"What the Hell!? Aahhh...God!" He groaned painfully as he doubled over. "Where is this...coming from?!"

Just when he thought he'd succumb to the debilitating emotions, the sadness subsided but it still lingered because now Bridge felt lonely...like he'd never love again. In the blink of an eye, his thoughts turned to Z.

"Why do I feel like this?" He said to himself quietly as he panted from exhaustion. "I love Z with all my heart. I'm not..." In a flash, Bridge shot up into a sitting position as he finally put the pieces together. "Jazz!"

He immediately got out of bed and practically rushed to Xander's door with speed that would make Chip's lightning jealous. Once he arrived, he threw it open. At this point, he could care less as to what Xander and Vida were doing; he needed to talk to someone now! When the bedroom door slammed into the wall thanks to the force exerted by Bridge, Xander woke up with a start...which woke up Vida in the process.

"Bridge!? What the Hell..." Xander shouted angrily.

"Could you please **get out!?**" Vida screamed.

The green psychic paused for a moment as he saw the sight before him. Xander and V were laying on the air mattress, snuggled under the covers in each other's arms. And from what he could tell, Xander had no shirt on...mainly because V was wearing it.

"_My eyes...they __**burn!!**__"_ Bridge thought painfully as he looked away. "Oh, my God! You guys really did..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Seeing that his houseguest was close to hyperventilating, the earthen mystic decided to stop him before the poor boy passed out.

"**Bridge!"** Xander replied sternly as he threw the covers off of them to reveal the fact that he and Vida were still fully clothed, save for Xander's shirt being on Vida's body.

"Wait a second. You didn't really think that Xander and I..." Vida began as she rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like it's any of your business, anyway!"

"Now back to this interruption. Why the Hell are you in my room!?" Xander growled. "V and I were sleeping peacefully and having a nice dream when you come barging in like a lunatic!"

It wasn't until Xander came down from his rant that he noticed Bridge panting and sweating heavily.

"Bridge...what happened?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I just felt Jazz's sadness!" Bridge replied as he leaned against the door jamb. "Man, I was doubled over! I never felt so much pain at once in my life! It felt like my brain and my heart were about to rip in two!"

Both mystics jumped up from their air mattress as their heard Bridge's words. This news was more than unsettling, it was disturbing.

"What?!" Vida gasped in horror. "You mean Jazz was thinking about committing suicide again?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't hear her voice." Bridge confessed. "But it was bad, guys. I nearly passed out it hurt so much."

If the threesome weren't in panic mode when they first heard about Jazz's tumultuous past before, they were now. All they needed were blaring sirens and flashing police lights.

"This isn't good. What do we do now?" Xander asked fearfully.

"I know one thing. This can't wait anymore!" Vida replied.

"You're right. We need to tell Alli. Whether we like it or not, it has to be done." Bridge sighed. "Jazz needs an intervention...now!"

Both mages agreed with the green psychic. If Jazz's pain was as intense as Bridge described, there was a chance that she could be having suicidal thoughts at that very moment. Waiting was no longer an option; if they were going to prevent a potential crisis from coming to pass, they had to act now!

"Okay, so who's gonna call Alli?" Vida asked the two green rangers.

"Doesn't matter **who** calls her. At this point, I don't give a damn if Sky does want to kill us." Xander said as he folded his arms. "This is an emergency!"

"Well, someone grab a morpher and start calling!" Bridge panicked as he grabbed his own morpher.

Vida and Xander quickly followed suit and grabbed their wand/morphers to make the necessary calls.

"There's a good chance we're gonna piss everyone off for waking them up so late..." Xander started.

"**Fuck them!** Right now, I care more about keeping Jazz from offing herself than I do about their beauty sleep!" Vida shouted before flipping open her wand/phone. "So...who should we call first? Sky or Alli?"

"I think we should call Sky. Alli still needs rest." Xander suggested.

"Does it really matter? Alli's gonna find out anyway. Sky is staying with her after all." Bridge pointed out.

"Duly noted." Vida agreed. "Oh, and when we call everyone, we have to stress that they can't tell Jazz about this, no matter what."

Given the urgency of the situation, Xander decided to take charge.

"Okay, I'll call Sky and Alli; I'm used to them chewing me out. V, you call your sister and Syd. Bridge, you call Jack and have Nick call Chip and tell him to bring Z and Clare with him. Everyone got it?"

"Got it!" Bridge and Vida agreed in unison.

"Bridge, you start calling first. We can save Alli and Sky for last."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 41...part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa! I mean...WHOA! Who would have thought that Jazz...whoa! Didn't see that one comin', did ya? And what about the sexual tension between Sky and Alli? Whoo! Well, there's more where that came from, faithful readers! Fair warning...the next chapter might have to be split into sections and posted. Yes...**it's that long!** And if you thought things are heated now, you ain't seen nothin' yet! And more baddies will appear in the next chapter. :D So, lemme know how I'm doing. Lemme know what you like about the fic. Read, **review** and pass it on!

P.S. This chapter was 44 pages on my WP app!


	43. So Much Emotion Part 2

Things have been hectic at my place, lately...and not the "good" hectic, either. But I use it as inspiration to write. Like most people, I use this as an escape when I can't get away physically. Thank goodness for my overactive imagination! :) So, loyal readers, here's the next chapter of **Love Across Time!** Actually, this is the second part of Chapter 41. I told ya it was a long one. :P And, lucky readers, the drama continues. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm raiding every couch cushion in America until I raise enough money to buy the PR franchise, so until then...I own NOTHING PR or Disney related. Damn!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 41: So Much Emotion It's Not Even Funny: Part 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Given the urgency of the situation, Xander decided to take charge._

_  
"Okay, I'll call Sky and Alli; I'm used to them chewing me out. V, you call your sister and Syd. Bridge, you call Jack and have Nick call Chip and tell him to bring Z and Clare with him. Everyone got it?"_

"_Got it!" Bridge and Vida agreed in unison._

"_Bridge, you start calling first. We can save Alli and Sky for last."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay." Bridge agreed with a shaky voice.

The psychic ranger grabbed his morpher and it nearly fell from his grasp due to his hands trembling. Once he heard the familiar beep, he began hailing his leader.

"Hey, Jack? It's Bridge."

When he received no answer, he tried again with more urgency.

"**Jack! Wake up and get Nick!"**

On the other end, he could hear his leader and friend groan and yawn loudly and nearly fall out of his bed. Once the initial surprise subsided, the red B Squad commander completed the connection and spoke into his own morpher.

"Damn it, Bridge! I was in the middle of an awesome dream!" Jack complained in a slightly slurred voice. He wasn't used to getting up before sunrise. "What's the emergency?" _"And for your sake, you better not be calling me because you found a new toast recipe!"_ He thought with a grumble.

"_We need you guys to come to Xander's house __**now!**__"_ The green ranger from the future replied. _"Tell Nick to call Chip, Z, and Clare. Got it?!"_

Jack noted the insistent tone Bridge's voice held and knew he was serious. Any other time, he would be rattling on about some sort of nonsense.

"Okay, but why? What's going on?" Jack wondered aloud.

"_No time to explain! I'll give you the details when everyone gets here." _Bridge ordered sternly. _"Now get the lead out and tell Nick everything I told you! I want to be sure he gets all of this, too."_

Recovering from Bridge's uncharacteristically raised voice, Jack nodded his head in agreement oblivious to the fact that Bridge couldn't see him.

"Okay...hey, wait. What about Jazz? Shouldn't we contact her, too?" The dread headed ranger asked.

"_**No!**__ Do not, under any circumstances, contact Jazz! Got it!?"_ Bridge unintentionally shouted.

This time, Jack had to hold the morpher away from his face before Bridge's shouting burst his eardrums.

"_I'm sorry for shouting, Jack. But this is really important!"_ Bridge apologized.

"Shit! Okay, I got it! And I forgive you for shouting...just don't make a habit of it." Jack griped as he waited for the ringing in his ears to die down. "Jack out!" _"That does it...no more caffeine for Bridge!" _He thought to himself as he made his way down the hall.

As he walked through the corridor, he was trying to wrap his mind around what Bridge had just "yelled" through the morpher. Apparently, everyone was being called to Xander's house for something big...so, why was he so adamant about not letting Jazz in on it? By now, Jack had reached the red phoenix's door and didn't think twice about knocking and waking up his counterpart.

"Nick! Get up!" Jack shouted as he pounded his fist against the wooden door. "Wake up, man! I just got a message from Bridge!"

Inside, Nick was in bed and just recently went to sleep, no thanks to his second phone call with Maddie. He was enveloped in a vivid dream when the incessant knocking ripped him from Maddie's grasp and whipped him back to reality. Needless to say, he was less than pleased with the abrupt end of his dream and was ready to become the invader's worst nightmare. Grabbing his robe and putting on his slippers, Nick slowly rose from his bed like a mummy emerging from his sarcophagus and walked towards his door. Not caring if he looked cheery...or human, he opened it to find Jack on the other side.

"Um...Jack?" Nick asked calmly before going into his tirade. **"Why the Hell are you knocking on my door at this hour!?"**

The red mystic's bed head was enough to elicit a small smile from Jack before the futuristic cadet went back into his serious mode.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen...Sonic the Hedgehog!"_ Jack chuckled in his mind before adopting a stern tone. "Bridge just called me; he wants us to get everyone together at Xander's house now! He sounded serious." He was about to run down the stairs when he remembered the most important detail to his friend's message. "Oh, one more thing...he **doesn't** want us to tell Jazz."

Nick could understand why he was brought out of his heavenly dream with Maddie; he could even tolerate that there was an emergency situation where everyone was needed. What he couldn't comprehend was why Bridge wanted to leave out one of their own.

"Hang on! If he said to get 'everyone', why **wouldn't **he want us to tell Jazz?" Nick wondered aloud. "I thought he wanted to **stop** shutting her out of things."

Once the red phoenix made that observation, Jack thought back to the first day he and his team appeared in Root Core and when Jazz let everyone know what she really thought about them. Looking back on that, it just made Bridge's actions all the more confusing. Even Bridge, himself, admitted that he was omitting the redhead out of a lot of things in the past; so why was he keeping her out of the loop now?

"Your guess is as good as mine, but Bridge usually has good instincts about these things." Jack explained. "So, if he says no Jazz, then no Jazz."

The news regarding the exclusion of one of their fellow rangers didn't sit well with the red magician, but Jack knew his friend better than he did so he followed his lead.

"Alright, then. No Jazz." Nick agreed reluctantly. "So, how do we do this?"

"You call Chip. Tell him to bring Z and Clare to Xander's A.S.A.P!" Jack ordered before he hurried back to his room to get dressed.

"I'm on it!"

Nick ran back inside his room and pulled out the drawer of his bedside dresser. After briefly rifling through some scrap paper, he found his morpher. Flipping it open, he spoke into it hoping his yellow teammate was in range.

"Chip! You there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The yellow ranger in question had left his house to get some fresh air after basically shredding Daggeron out of his photo album and his life. Now, Chip was spending some quality time with his lady friend in Briarwood Forest. Most people had places where they could just relax and Chip was no different. For him, the crystal blue lake in the middle of the forest was where he found the solace he needed and having Clare with him provided extra comfort. There was a fallen log along the bank of the lake where he and Clare sat and watched the stars twinkle. The doe eyed apprentice sensed her beau's despair when he arrived and offered herself to be his security blanket to which Chip happily accepted. The pair was snuggled in each other's arms when the annoying tones of the sorcerer's morpher disrupted their alone time. Chip was fully intent on ignoring whoever it was on the other end, but do his chagrin, it kept ringing and didn't show any sign of stopping until he picked up.

"Oh, do you have to answer it?" Clare asked softly as she stirred in his arms.

"It could be a monster attack, Clare. I'm sorry." Chip apologized regretfully.

It was a possibility because it wouldn't be the first time they battled at night and if it was an attack, he couldn't take the chance of not answering. Clare let out a sigh, but she understood completely. Her love was charged to protect the world and, like it or not, it meant he was always on call. Begrudgingly, Chip pulled the morpher/wand from his pocket and flipped it open.

"_Chip! You there?"_ Nick's voice rang from the wand.

The saffron ranger grimaced and his gnashing teeth could almost be heard by Clare as she sat up. She could tell from her boyfriend's body language that he didn't appreciate the interruption.

"_He better be glad we're friends."_ Chip grumbled in thought before composing himself. "Nick, you have lousy timing, man!"

"_Yeah, well, join the club."_ The phoenix yawned. _"Sorry about this, but I need you to grab Z and Clare and get to Xander's house, fast!"_ Nick paused to hear Chip's response but, instead, he heard the familiar giggles of Clare in the background. Chip was nibbling on her ear while his leader was relaying Bridge's message. _"Um, Chip? Where exactly are you?"_

"_I was in heaven...before __**you**__ decided to call."_ The yellow mystic thought as he tried to mentally cool himself off. "I'm in the forest looking at the stars with Clare. Why?"

"_Just curious. Shouldn't you be with Z right now?"_

"Yeah, but I needed to clear my head after the blow up at Root Core and Z said she'd be okay by herself." Chip explained as he replayed Nick's message in his head. "By the way, what's wrong? And shouldn't we let Jazz know about this?" He asked finally noticing that the redhead's name was suspiciously left out of Nick's message.

"_**No!**__ Bridge specifically said __**not**__ to tell Jazz. And to answer your first question, Bridge called a meeting at Xander's house and he needs us there now! He sounded really serious so can you swing back for Z and all three of you meet us there?"_

He hated to break his date, but Chip knew that Nick wouldn't horn in on his quality time unless it was necessary. And judging from the tone in his voice, this was extremely urgent.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right over. Chip out."

Flipping his morpher closed, Chip turned his body to face his girlfriend and judging from the look on her face, he could tell that she heard everything.

"Chip, what's going on?" Clare asked, worry lacing her voice.

"That was Nick. He needs us to grab Z and head over to Xander's house fast. Something about a meeting."

Yes, Clare was disappointed when she heard the news, but it was part of the daily life of being a ranger.

"Then, let's go."

Before the nocturnal creatures had the chance to say their farewell to the couple, Chip and Clare left the forest and were now on their way back to Chip's house to pick up Z.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Nick, Jack, Chip, Clare and Z were on their way, Vida took her turn to contact her sister. As delicate as Maddie seemed, she had a tendency to be a sound sleeper which made Vida worry that her sibling might not hear the ringing.

"_Sis, now's not the time to be snoozing. I need you up!"_ The rocker mystic thought as she started to talk into her morpher. "Maddie? Sis?" When she heard silence, she tried again. **"Come on; pick up!!"**

At the Rocca house, the younger twin was, indeed, sound asleep in the comfort of her bed when her morpher started ringing. She was also in the throes of a passionate dream when the chiming wand woke her up. The blue mermaid lifted her head from her pillow and her long, mahogany hair was draped over her eyes to the point where she couldn't see anything. After pulling her long tresses to the side, Maddie reached over and flipped open her morpher griping to herself about her ruined dream.

"_Maddie? Sis? __**Come on; pick up!!"**_

"V? What's wrong?" The azure mystic groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"_Sis, listen carefully. Grab Syd and come to Xander's house...__**now!**__"_

Whether it was the urgency in Vida's voice or the inherent psychic connection most twins possessed, Maddie knew when her sister meant business.

"Alright." Maddie yawned as she sat up in her bed. "Did you leave the keys on the counter and shouldn't I get Jazz as well?"

"_Yes and __**no!**__ No matter what, don't tell Jazz about this."_

The blue sorceress was surprised that her sister didn't want Jazz notified of the meeting.

"Why not?"

"_No time to explain. Just get over here now and remember...don't tell Jazz!"_ Vida stressed.

The blue mermaid still couldn't understand why her sister would want her to alert Syd about the meeting and not Jazz. Unfortunately, she wasn't given the luxury of time to figure it out.

"Alright. We'll be there in a few. Maddie out."

Flipping her wand closed, the blue sorceress quickly got dressed and ran to the guest room where Syd was sleeping peacefully. Since the door was left open, Maddie walked inside and started to shake the blonde ranger awake.

"Syd, wake up." Maddie ordered.

Being a staunch advocate of beauty, Syd was the type of girl who valued her minimum eight hours of sleep so when Maddie tried to cut it short, the pink cadet could only murmur her protest.

"Five more minutes, please." She groaned as she tried to pull the cover over her head.

Maddie just shot a slight grin before pulling the quilted shield away from her guest.

"Sorry, Syd. If it was up to me, I'd let you sleep." Maddie apologized. "I just got a call from Vida and Xander needs us at his house now! Nick, Chip and the others are already on their way there."

"Why? What's wrong?" Syd asked with a yawn.

"I'm not sure; she didn't really give me any details, but she sounded serious."

That was all the motivation the blonde ranger needed to grab her clothes and quickly change. Five minutes later, Syd, was ready to go.

"Okay, I'm ready." Syd replied as she stretched. "You start the car and I'll go wake up Jazz."

Before she could take one step towards the door leading to the hallway, Maddie grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"No. Vida was crystal clear about this; no matter what, we can't tell Jazz." Maddie relayed to a befuddled pink ranger. "I'm just as confused as you are, but orders are orders."

With a heavy sigh, she relented and followed her host's lead.

"Just for the record, I don't like this. But if they said no Jazz, then I can't go against it." Syd agreed reluctantly. "But, let's quiet about this; no sense in waking her up because we're in a rush."

With a nod, Maddie agreed and the two rangers stealthily snuck out of the house. Jazz's deep slumber made their escape easier and now the pair were on their way to the green mystic's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Xander's...

Vida had hung up her phone and let out the anxious breath she was holding since Bridge barged in and told them about feeling Jazz's pain. With six rangers and Clare confirmed, she looked to her beau.

"Your turn, babe. Only Alli and Sky are left to call."

Xander bit his lower lip and twiddled his thumbs nervously. He knew she was right and knew that they needed to be called...but he was still a little gun shy about calling the last two rangers given his recent track record.

"Um...do I have to?" Xander cringed. "Maybe I should use a carrier pigeon? They wouldn't hurt a defenseless bird."

Bridge just shook his head in disbelief and was thoroughly ashamed to be wearing green right now.

"_How ironic. The suggestion to use a pigeon came from a guy who's chicken."_ The green psychic thought with a roll of his eyes. "Wait, I think I should call Sky." Bridge suggested when he saw Xander's discomfort. "I have a better change of coming out of this without getting my head bitten off."

"Good idea, mate! I'm too young too die." Xander agreed quickly.

Shaking his head at his counterpart's cowardice again, he flipped open his morpher and tried to hail Sky.

"_**He**__ should be wearing yellow, not Chip." _The green psychic thought in amusement. "Hey, Sky? Pick up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Alli's place...

After a skittish exchange, Sky was lying in bed fast asleep. Unfortunately for the tall ranger, the slumber was anything but peaceful due to the fact that thoughts of Alli kept invading his dreams making it difficult for him to concentrate on getting some much needed rest. Images of the black mystic dripping wet with a bath towel wrapped around her filled his head and his peaceful dreams were now a sensual matinee as he dreamt of ripping off her terry cloth shield and showering her entire body with kisses. His dream was about to hit a climax when the familiar beeping of his morpher and Bridge's voice broke through his ecstacy.

"_Hey, Sky? Pick up!"_

The blue cadet could feel his dream fading and tried to ignore the annoying sound of both the alarm and his best friend's voice as he desperately held on to what was left of his dream.

"_Sky, wake up, please!"_

Sky growled fiercely as his dream world gradually faded until the only thing he was caressing was his pillow. Now, instead of Alli's sweet voice, Bridge's voice rang through his room.

"_Sky! Get up! This is important!"_

The blue ranger awoke with a start as his teammate's voice finally broke through what was left of his dream. With his breathing harsh and ragged, he reached for his morpher and spoke into it debating on whether or not to crush his friend's windpipe when they met up again.

"Bridge? **Why in the Hell are you calling me at this hour!?"** He asked panting.

"_Well, I...wait. Why are you panting?"_

Unknown to the psychic, he had caught Sky in a compromising position, though it wasn't physical, it was just as embarrassing. In his frantic state, he tried to fashion together a lie that would be believable since he didn't want to let on that it was his dreaming of Alli that was making him breathless.

"I-I was having a nightmare." Sky lied through his teeth. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Listen, I know you're gonna go through the roof when I tell you this, but I need you to wake up Alli."_ Bridge answered with an uneasy pause. _"I know you wanna yell at me, but I wouldn't ask unless it was really important...you know that."_

He wanted to reach through his morpher and ream into the spiky haired psychic for his ill-timed interruption, but his friend brought up a valid point.

"I know you wouldn't, buddy. But exactly **why** do you need me to wake her up at this hour? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" The tall cadet asked in annoyance.

"_**No, it can't wait!"**_ Bridge stressed. _"Look, Sky, I really can't explain right now, but I need you two to come to Xander's house P.D.Q!"_

**(A/N: For those who don't know, P.D.Q. stands for "Pretty Damn Quick". )**

"Why do you need us at Xander's?" Sky probed further.

"_Didn't you just hear me say 'I really can't explain right now'?"_ Bridge asked, his voice more urgent than before. _"Just wake up Alli and both of you get here, fast! Please!"_

"Fine! I don't like this one bit, but I'll do it." Sky relented as he yawned again. "Oh, and just so you know, when she starts yelling at me, I'm go make sure she knows that this is all your fault."

"_I don't give a damn! Just hurry!"_

"Fine! We'll be there as soon as we can. Sky out."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankful that he finally got his message across, Bridge let out a heaving sigh before turning to face Vida and Xander who were sitting close to each other on the couch downstairs. The green magician was sitting with Vida leaning back into him for support. The smiles on their faces as they held each other in a warm embrace released some happy feelings and considering the emotional roller coaster he just got off of, it was exactly what Bridge needed to see.

"Okay, Sky and Alli are on board." Bridge reported.

'Thank goodness." Xander sighed as he slightly tightened his grip on Vida.

"Was Sky angry?" Vida asked as she snuggled into her beau's arms.

Bridge went over the conversation he had with his academy roommate and assessed that things went a lot smoother than he anticipated.

"He wasn't as angry as I thought he'd be." The green cadet admitted. "He must have realized I wouldn't call this late unless it was something huge. But something threw me off when I called him."

"What's that, Bridge?" The pink sprite asked.

"Sky was panting when he answered his morpher. What do you think brought that on?" _"Whatever it was, it wasn't a nightmare like he said." _Bridge thought. _"He's hiding something."_

Vida and Xander didn't know what to make of Bridge's discovery. They hadn't known Sky long enough to make any kind of assumption on his character or his sleeping habits.

"No clue." The punk ranger shrugged.

"Beats me, mate."

There were so many signs and vibes Sky and Alli were giving off that Bridge was having a hard time trying to piece them together. This was his forte and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was stumped.

"You don't think he and Alli were..." Bridge asked using some inappropriate body language. "Do you?"

It didn't take long for the minotaur and the sprite to decipher Bridge's body language and figure out what the psychic was driving at. Once they did, both rangers' eyes nearly left their sockets.

"No way!" The mystics denied with blushes creeping into their cheeks.

"Bridge, get your mind out of the gutter!" Xander scolded.

"Yeah, haven't we already established that he was just comforting her?" Vida reminded.

Now, Bridge was more confused than ever. Usually, his inherent abilities granted him clear insight about people, but in the case of Sky and Alli, things were about as clear as mud. The signs were there, but the reasons and emotions behind them were a mystery to the young psychic.

"I guess..."

Again, Bridge's train of thought was derailed, but by the doorbell. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the front door when the chimes rang through the living room. None of them wanted to revisit what Bridge had been keeping under wraps for so long, but things were coming to a head really quickly. If they didn't do anything now, they would burst and they didn't want to think about what would become of Jazz if they sat on their laurels.

"Looks like it's showtime." Xander said seriously as he let Vida get up from the couch first. "We've got some explaining to do."

"And a little apologizing. But, before we do that...Xander, put on a shirt." Vida smirked.

The arboreal mystic looked down at his torso to find that, as Vida pointed out, it was still naked.

"Oh, right." Xander grinned.

Not wanting to eat up any more time, he conjured up a new shirt and quickly put it on before giving Vida a sly look motioning his eyes from his shirt that she was still sporting to her brown eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I would have given this shirt back, but it smells too good." She replied in her defense.

"It's alright, V. It looks better on you, anyway." V blushed at that as Bridge just gawked.

Bridge was amazed at how quickly the pair went from very serious to very flirtatious. He knew this was neither the time nor the place for such P.D.A...even if they were inside the house.

"_Even Z and I aren't __**that**__ quick!" _Bridge thought with a cringe as he went to break them up. "We are not going to turn this into an orgy!" Bridge ordered as he pushed both rangers closer to the front door. "Just answer the door...**now!**"

"Fine! Killjoy!" Vida grumbled under her breath as she opened the door. "Let's not let the cat out of the bag until everyone gets here."

"Agreed. I really don't want to have to repeat this more than once." Xander sighed.

The verdant magician turned the brass knob and when the door opened he saw the rangers standing outside waiting to file in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Alli's house...

Sky was pacing back and forth outside Alli's room and was debating on whether or not he should knock or just barge in since the door was open just a crack.

"She'd probably put me in the figure four leglock if I just walked in so...I better knock first." He whispered to himself.

The statuesque ranger took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door three times before waiting on an answer. When none came, he decided to throw caution to the wind and entered her room. After shutting the door quietly behind him, the breath inside him left when he laid eyes on the sight before him. There, lying in her bed with the covers thrown off her body, was Alli. She wore nothing but a black tank top and shorts but, to him, she was just as stunning as if she wore an elegant formal gown. The black ranger had such a peaceful smile on her face, Sky hated to disturb her. But Bridge's message was adamant; he needed **both** of them at Xander's...now! Mouthing a silent apology, Sky slowly made his way towards her bed and knelt down beside her.

"Alli, wake up." Sky whispered as he gently shook the ebony clad magician.

The shaking motion elicited a light groan from the black sorceress as she stirred in her sleep. She was having a sensual dream about a certain blue-eyed ranger and something was trying to ruin it. A small smile crept across Sky's face as she moaned lightly; he was content to just watch her sleep, but they were needed.

"Alli, wake up, please. It's me, Sky."

The smile on Alli's face widened when she heard his name, but groaned again when the vivid dream she was having started to fade into nothingness. Just as he did, Alli awoke with a start and immediately sat up...and nearly headbutted Sky in the process. Her breathing was erratic and had no idea that Sky was sitting beside her. When her eyes started to focus, the sight of the blue cadet startled her into even more erratic breathing.

"Sky! What are you doing in my room?" She asked panting.

When his eyes fell on her glistening body and cascading hair, it took Sky everything he had not to scoop Alli into his strong arms. But his sexual tension would have to be restrained for a little longer; he had a mission to carry out.

"Bridge just called me. He wants us at Xander's right now! He says it's important." Sky answered.

In her recuperative state, all Alli could do was shoot Sky a menacing glare. It wasn't as potent as her patented "death glare", but it got the same results: namely Sky quickly scooting away from her.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." The blue ranger pleaded with hands raised in surrender.

As much as she wanted to...and she **really **wanted to...she couldn't fault Sky. He was just an innocent pawn relaying his friend's message and she knew that if it wasn't an emergency, Sky would leave her alone to sleep away her lingering fatigue.

"Fantastic." She complained. "This is **so** not what I had planned tonight."

"Sorry about this, but we need to get going. Bridge wouldn't have called me this late unless it was something big."

Sky stood up so he could help Alli climb out of bed. Her brown hair was down her back and she was ready to use it as a noose around Bridge's neck the next time she saw him.

"_Bridge is a dead man!"_ Alli thought grimly as she leaned against her dresser. "Okay, let me get dressed."

"Do you need me to leave so you can get ready?"

"Would you mind? Something tells me I shouldn't wear this ensemble to Xander's. Just give me five minutes to throw something on." Alli was about to go to her closet when she noticed what Sky was wearing...or not wearing. "By the way, you might wanna put something on, as well...although, I don't think anyone would object to seeing you shirtless. I know **I** don't." She retorted with a grin before she whipped her head around to hide her blush. _"Did I just say that out loud!?"_ She thought.

Sky might as well have been slapped silly when she said that because, by now, his face was about six shades of red.

"Yeah...I should go...put some actual clothes on." Sky stammered as he stumbled backwards. "I'll be across the hall so if you need me, just yell."

His exit would have been smoother if he had remembered to open the door first. The tall ranger walked right into it, face first, making Alli giggle. Letting out a nervous chuckle himself, Sky bolted out of his host's room and down the hall to his own where he quickly threw on some clean clothes. Fully dressed, he went to the living room and waited for Alli to appear. After five minutes, as promised, Alli came in wearing a clean black tank top and blue jeans. With her hair tied in a ponytail, she ran down the stairs and found Sky sitting on the couch.

"Ready?" The blue officer asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Hey, would you mind driving again? It's probably not a good idea if I do."

"I don't mind. Let's hurry."

Both rangers leave the dance studio/apartment and after piling into Alli's car, Sky drives to Xander's wondering what was wrong.

"Xander better have a damn good explanation for waking us up like this!" Alli said through gritted teeth.

"Xander better have his burial plot picked out." Sky grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Xander's...

All the rangers, save for Sky, Alli and Jazz, for obvious reasons, were congregated in the green magician's living room. As they waited for the final two rangers to appear, the group grew more impatient by the second.

"Okay, we're here." Z pointed out as she leaned against a wall. "And I think I speak for everyone here when I ask...what the Hell's going on?!"

"Just hang on, Z. We'll tell you everything in a minute; we just have to wait for Sky and Alli to get here first." Xander reassured.

Chip had grabbed the remote and was flipping through t.v. channels to combat his increasing boredom.

"Can't you just go ahead and tell us?" Chip whined impatiently as he kept pressing the "channel up" button on the remote. _"I could be cuddling with Clare under the stars right now."_ He thought with a slight pout.

"I know you guys are impatient, but trust me. It'll be better if everyone's here before we say anything." Vida explained as she took the remote from Chip and turned the t.v. off.

"Okay, we'll wait...a little longer...um, V?" Syd began. "How come you're wearing Xander's shirt?"

Vida's eyes widened slightly at Syd's observance and immediately hated the fact that the blonde paid so much attention to details.

"I-I spilled juice on mine." V fibbed. _"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Happens all the time."_ She thought.

"Oh."

Syd just gave the pink mystic an incredulous look. In the back of her mind, that story didn't hold water. Jack was ready to ask his counterpart to take him back to the house when he noticed Bridge's sallow complexion and the somber expression marring his face.

"Bridge? You're looking kinda pale, man. What's up?" Jack asked concerned.

As Xander stated before he let everyone enter, he really didn't want to repeat something so horrible until everyone was present.

"I'll tell you all when Sky and Alli get here." Bridge sighed as he paced back and forth._ "I just wish they were here already! __**I can't take this anymore!"**_ He thought.

Then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of more guests.

"I got it!" He announced.

When the green mystic opened the door, he was met by a very annoyed Sky and Alli. The blue cadet was holding up the still weakened black mystic to keep her from collapsing. Xander, seeing that the pair was staring at him, finally stepped aside so they could come in.

"This...better...be...good...Bly!" Alli warned slowly as Sky helped her to the available loveseat.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Sky asked annoyed.

"Yes, we're all aware of what time it is, and we're sorry for waking you all up." Vida apologized. "Now, that everyone's here, let's start."

"Finally!" Alli exclaimed. "Now, can you tell us why you called us here and where's Jazz? Aren't we gonna wait for her?"

The second the redhead's name was uttered, Xander, Vida and Bridge exchanged uneasy glances amongst each other making the others worry slightly.

"Actually...Jazz is the reason you're all here." Bridge explained.

The grumbling of the other rangers ceased quickly when Bridge informed them that the suspiciously absent purple ranger was the subject of the meeting.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Sky asked with concern in his eyes.

Vida remembered how the news about Jazz shook her to her core and had a feeling that they would garner the same results once the others found out.

"You guys need to sit down for this." Vida said without realizing that there weren't enough available seats.

"Where?" Jack asked shrugging his shoulders.

Taking a quick survey of the room, the pink ranger finally caught her oversight and quickly remedied the situation by conjuring up more seats.

"My bad."

"Thanks." Jack replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, cut me some slack. I'm still in shock, here." Vida retorted seriously.

Quickly, everyone took a seat and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Okay, so just tell us, already." Chip demanded in a huff. "What's up with Jazz?"

Bridge, Vida and Xander had taken the large couch in the middle of the living room while everyone else took up spaces surrounding the threesome. Bridge was reluctant to relive the anguish of Jazz's darkest secret, but after feeling all of her pain, he knew that he had no choice. With a deep breath, he gathered the courage he needed to tell such a harrowing tale.

"It's like this. Remember back on the train after we rescued Alli?" Bridge asked. When everyone nodded, he continued but not before he issued an apology to his mystical counterpart. "Sorry, Xander, but this is part of the explanation. You see, he wanted me to read Jazz's mind to see if she knew anything about Sky and Alli!" The psychic said basically throwing Xander under the bus.

"**Xander...you what!?"** Vida shouted, shocked that her boyfriend would stoop to such tactics.

"**Okay...not the point!"** Xander defended.

"**And Bridge...did you **_**listen**_** to him?!"** Z asked her beau with the same level of shock.

"_**Also**_** not the point!" **Xander repeated.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to. And not for the reason you guys might think." Bridge replied.

The red B Squad leader saw that the situation was starting to get off topic and stepped in to diffuse things before they got out of hand.

"Alright, V and Z, you can yell at your boys later. Right now, I wanna know how this has anything to do with Jazz." Jack ordered. "Bridge, please continue."

"Thanks. Well, like I told Xander earlier, there was another reason why I didn't want to read Jazz's mind." He began. "It was because I already did once before and...I found out something really bad about her."

"What did you find out?" Syd asked.

This was the moment he was dreading; he had to reveal the purple ranger's most guarded secret...again. He had to recount the horror she had to endure to the others. He was about to retreat into his own shell when he felt the comforting hands of Vida and Xander on his shoulders. The psychic felt better once he knew he had backup and found the confidence to continue.

"I read her mind when she was having a nightmare a few years ago and I found out that she was abused by her father when she was younger."

A sickening hush fell over the rangers when they heard the disturbing news about their absent friend. The room was so eerily quiet, you could literally hear a pin drop.

"She was?" Alli whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah. Her mom passed away when she was five and he was physically and verbally abusive to her." Bridge remembered. "And it got worse when he discovered that she had powers."

Everyone in the room was floored; none of them could believe that anyone could have such a turbulent past.

"I had no idea..." Z whispered in shock.

"I don't believe this." Nick murmured as she shook his head.

"Oh, my..." Syd gasped. "This is just...I can't find the words. It's just...awful."

Vida and Xander kept squeezing the green cadet's shoulders, Xander especially because he witnessed Bridge break down in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to keep his new friend from shedding more tears, although he would be justified. He, himself, was overcome with his own emotions but kept them in check; the last thing he wanted was to add to Bridge's burden.

"Yeah, it **is** awful...but...that's not all." Bridge stalled. He'd gotten over one hurdle, but the big ones were left to jump.

"You gotta be kidding me! You mean there's more!?" Maddie wondered aloud. _"I don't know if I can take much more." _She thought.

Bridge was hesitating and looked to Vida for reassurance. When she gave him the nod and held his hand, he pressed on.

"Yeah. Well, aside from the physical beatings, her father kept telling her over and over that she would never amount to anything and that nobody would ever want her...but, it gets worse."

Collective groans, gasps and sighs filled the cramped living room. None of them could understand how what the psychic had told them could get any more unbelievable.

"_It get's worse, he says. That's not what I wanna hear." _Nick thought. "Go on...even thought I don't like where this is going."

Bridge had reached the point in his story he dreaded the most. He knew every jaw in the room would drop once he dropped this bombshell.

"Well, I dug deeper and I found out...that...when she was in high school...she...she tried to commit suicide and she almost succeeded!" The verdant psychic squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable explosion.

"**What!?"** Everyone shouted.

As expected, everyone was bowled over. The emotions in the room ran the gamut as they ranged from shock to despair to anger. Syd, however, went another route altogether...denial.

"No way, Bridge! You're lying!" Syd protested.

"Why would I lie about something like this, Syd?" Bridge asked frantically.

But the blonde cadet was still in denial. She truly believed that no friend of hers would even think of doing something so horrible.

"It's not possible! Jazz would never...she just wouldn't!" Syd repeated.

"Wouldn't she?" Sky interrupted. "I mean, we never really knew that much about her past."

"That's because we never bothered to get to know her." Z chimed in before another revelation hit her. "Oh, man! You mean she could have..."

"I'm with Nick on this one; I can't believe it, either." Clare added, her horror mirroring everyone else's.

As flabbergasted as the others were, nobody was more astonished than Alli. She had always figured that there was something off with Jazz. The black mystic thought she was just shy; she even shared her special spot with the redhead and the two became close friends. Now that she found out that Jazz had been harboring this deep trauma within her for so long...it was hard for Alli to take.

"Why would she...she..." Alli asked finding it hard to put her shock into words.

"To be honest, I never found that out." Bridge admitted.

After hearing the purple ranger's biggest skeleton, some pieces regarding Jazz's behavior back in New Tech City started falling into place for her teammates.

"That explains why she was always so quiet." Jack whispered as he ran his fingers through his dreads in frustration. "I can't believe I never picked up on it!"

"No wonder she has all those fairy tale books in her room back home; she uses them as an escape." The yellow cadet surmised. "This...is all our fault..."

"I just can't believe she kept this bottled up all this time." Syd shivered. "You know, there were times when I would see her ready to break down, but she never did."

Each of the futuristic rangers were coming to grips with such a revelation, but out of all of them, Sky was having the most difficult time. During Jazz's stay, he was the hardest on her.

"Oh, God! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine! I'm the one who kept yelling at her and putting her down!" Sky regretted.

The remorse he felt was so crushing, the statuesque ranger felt about two inches tall.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Sky. It's her so-called father's." Alli said as she tried to console her houseguest. "What counts now is that she has you for support; she has all of us."

"Damn! This is all so...she was always our buffer!" Jack whispered. "I can't imagine the damage we did to her with our actions!"

"She was probably trying to talk to us all this time and we...we..." The strain of hearing about one of their own wanting to kill themselves proved to be too much for the blonde ranger to handle. As she thought about her treatment of the purple ranger, Syd openly sobbed. "What if she tried to kill herself back home and it was because of us?"

It wasn't often that Syd cried, but when she did, it pulled at her leader's heartstrings.

"Hey, Syd. It's alright; don't cry." Jack replied in a soothing voice as he put his arm around the pink cadet. "Oh, God! What if this **was **our fault? Looking back on everything we did to her, it has to be!"

"Poor Jazz!" Maddie whispered solemnly when she remembered what Jazz was doing in the kitchen before she got the call from her sister. "Oh, God! Guys, I just had a bad thought!"

"What?" Nick asked.

"Hang on!"

The mermaid quickly pulled out her morpher and flipped it open until the gem shone like sapphires. With a skillful wave, she uttered the incantation:

"_**Materius Transportum!"**_

In a brilliant flash of blue, the notebook Jazz was scribbling in when she was in Maddie's kitchen appeared in her hand.

"I saw her writing something on this when she was in our kitchen earlier tonight." Maddie explained in a shaky voice. "What...what if she was writing..."

"You mean a suicide note?" Xander interrupted hesitantly.

When he saw the blue mystic nod slowly, his deepest fears were confirmed. Clare was still skeptical and tried to give Jazz the benefit of the doubt.

"Now, just wait a minute! This notepad doesn't prove anything! We don't know for sure if she was writing a suicide note." Clare assumed.

"What else could she be writing, Clare? A will?" Sky asked in frustration as everyone shot glares at him. "I know it was a bad choice of words! Get off me!"

As anxious as Bridge was feeling at that moment, he still had the presence of mind to break up the squabble over Jazz's note and come up with a logical solution.

"Guys! This isn't getting us anywhere!" The green psychic explained as he took a pencil from his pocket and handed it to Maddie. "Here. Use this to rub over the impressions. We'll be able to see the letters better."

With a shaky sigh, Maddie did as told and rubbed the graphite over the impressions until the letters were more legible. After a minute or two, the message on the paper appeared and, to everyone's horror, it was more ominous than any of them realized.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Maddie said in a quivering voice as she read the partial note aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**By the time you read this note, I'll probably be in a pool of blood or foaming at the mouth from ingesting some poison. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for all of this. I never wanted to put you guys through this shit, but, I didn't know what else to do..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The color drained from Maddie's face and her hand was shaking so badly, she dropped the notepad while everyone's jaws followed suit. They had no idea that Jazz's suicidal tendencies were this severe. Bridge, on a whim, took the black glove off of his right hand and read the residual aura emanating from the paper and nearly doubled over in pain just like he did back in Xander's guest room.

"Aaahhhh! That's it! Xander, V, that's the sadness I felt earlier!" Bridge groaned painfully as he held his head.

Immediately, the green and pink mystic rangers went to Bridge's side and helped him back to the couch. For the others mystics, their faces held looks of confusion and fear as they watched the psychic nearly collapse in front of them.

"Bridge! What's going on?" Nick asked frantically as he ran to his friend's side. "Guys, what's happening to him?!"

"Remember when we told you about Bridge being a psychic?" Sky asked. When the other magicians nodded, the blue cadet continued. "Well, part of his powers include reading auras and sensing people's emotions. The stronger they are, the more it affects him. And judging from **that** reaction, Jazz is close to her breaking point."

"But he said he felt the pain 'earlier'. Just how early are we talking, here?" Chip asked while holding a shivering Clare.

Once the potency of Jazz's aura faded, Bridge breathed heavily and slowly took his hands from his temple. He didn't need to look to Vida and Xander for advice, this time. He already knew that he'd have to tell everyone what happened.

"It happened earlier tonight just after Maddie and Jazz called me about Vida's whereabouts." Bridge admitted. "I was about to go back to sleep when this intense pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm not kidding, guys; it felt like my brain and my heart were being ripped to shreds! The pain was so excruciating...I almost couldn't take it and...oh, my God! We left her alone!"

And that was the fatal flaw in calling the meeting about Jazz...they left the person in question, a person who tried to kill herself under Maddie and Vida's roof, alone in their house with who knows what at her disposal.

"We have to go back! I have razors and pills there!" Maddie shrieked in horror.

"Then, why are we still hanging around here!?" Vida shouted as she jumped up from her spot on the couch.

Now their panic was going at a fever pitch as everyone got ready to rush back to the Rocca's house and confront the depressed redhead before she had the chance to carry out the plans Maddie discovered in her suicide note. They were two seconds away from leaving Xander's when Alli stopped them.

"Guys...wait." She whispered. "We can't all go over there and confront her like this."

As expected, everyone stood there in disbelief. Didn't Alli hear the same thing they did about the note and the fact that Jazz had already tried to kill herself and was thinking about doing it again?

"What do you mean we can't?! Hello! Did the contents of Jazz's suicide note go over your head?!" Z asked with her hands on her hips. "She needs us, like **now!**"

"Z's right! She could be..." The red magician didn't even want to finish that sentence.

"I know what she could be...doing. But all of us going over there in a panic isn't going to help." Alli explained. "Please; all of you have to trust me on this."

Everyone in the room had a hard time believing that trying to save Jazz from herself with an intervention was a **bad **idea.

"Not to sound rude, or anything, Alli. But what makes you such an authority?" Syd wondered aloud.

"Yeah! We have a friend who could be trying to kill herself right now; so, why do you want us to hang back here!?

The black mystic cast her eyes downward as she let out a deep exhale. Jazz wasn't going to be the only ranger to have her business outed tonight. As Nick eluded to Jack earlier, she had some skeletons of her own.

"Because I know exactly what she's going through. Rushing in like this won't help...because it didn't help me."

"What happened?" Z asked as she and the others went back to their seats.

Alli sat on the loveseat with Sky and placed her head in her hands. She wasn't crying, she just needed a few moments to put her thoughts together. Her friends were already whipped into a frenzy thanks to Jazz's secret; now the shock was about to be renewed.

"Look, I never tried to kill myself. I want to make that point clear, but I damn near succeeded a few times." Alli admitted.

If they weren't shocked by Jazz's secret, they were surprised to find out that the ebony sorceress had her own cache of secrets.

"Like Z said...what happened?" Bridge wondered.

Alli subconsciously started wringing the hem of her shirt as she began her story.

"Well, I grew up with my grandparents; my parents were killed when I was really young and I never really accepted it, so I acted out...in some of the worst possible ways."

The S.P.D. listened patiently as her own team sat there silent. They knew about Alli's past...all except for Clare.

"I never knew about that." Clare whispered.

"Not many people do. I think the only ones that did know were Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and V...and then Sky." The black ranger admitted. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Clare." When the apprentice flashed her a forgiving smile, she continued. "Anyway, when I was 15, I really developed into...well...a bad seed."

"If you don't mind me asking, just how bad were you?" Jack asked cautiously.

Like Bridge, she didn't want to repeat her most heinous secret, but her friends did deserve to know; especially if it could help Jazz.

"You name it, I did it." She admitted. "I smoked, did drugs and drank a lot of alcohol. On top of that, I was horrible to everyone around me. Long story short...I was a bitch!"

"Damn! That's rough." Jack replied in shock.

"That's not even the worst part. I hung around with the worst kind of people, the kind that hurt you but you don't even notice. It still hurts to think about some of the stuff I did..." The black mystic painfully recalled as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

The rangers from the future all shook their heads. They never knew that Alli had as turbulent a past as Jazz.

"Alli, that's awful! I'm so sorry." Syd apologized. She didn't know why she did; she was unclear of what else to say or do.

"Man! So, how did your grandparents help you?" Bridge asked.

Alli flashed a small smile to the blonde cadet to let her know that she appreciated her concern. Coming clean about something this tragic was hard; she now knew how Bridge must have felt when he revealed Jazz's big secret.

"Hey, it's fine, Syd. I've dealt with it...for the most part. I'm still semi dealing with it." Alli answered the pink cadet. "Now, to answer your question, Bridge...they didn't help me, at first. I guess it was because they didn't really know **how** to help me."

"So, what did you do in the meantime?" Z asked, now fully interested in Alli's story.

Now, it was Alli's turn to gather up some much needed strength. Her friends knew what was coming. Alli was about to drop her own bomb.

"Everything! I kept on doing all of that stuff and so much harder than before. The truth is...I never really cared...until...a good friend of mine died of a drug overdose." The black magician recalled. "It helped...but it didn't initiate the wake up call I needed."

Shocked gasps once again filled the living room as Alli let everyone see her demons. The hardest one hit by the news was Sky. He wanted to take her in his arms, but to comfort her more than anything.

"Oh, Alli." Sky whispered as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Sky. But here's the kicker. It took **me **almost dying to realize that what I was doing wasn't helping me at all."

"Hold up! You almost died!?" Jack shouted unintentionally.

The black mystic flinched slightly causing Sky to glare at his leader. When Alli looked up to see the blue eyed cadet leer at Jack, she gently squeezed his shoulder to let him know that it was okay.

"Yup. I was at a party one night with my boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend; he wasn't the nicest guy." Alli began. "But, I thought he loved me...turns out, he didn't. At the party, he wanted me to...'have some fun' with some of his friends. When I refused, he hit me...a lot." Gasps of horror filled the room before Alli went on with her tale. "When he was finished, he left me in an alleyway, broken and bloody. If someone hadn't come out and found me when they did, I wouldn't be here talking to you now."

"Ay, Dios mio." Z whispered in Spanish.

"I woke up in the hospital two days later and realized what had happened...and what **almost** happened. And** that** was my wake up call. I finally realized that I didn't want that life; I **never** wanted it."

Hearing about Alli's harrowing brush with death, Jack was reluctant to ask an equally personal question.

"Alli, were you..."

"Was I what?" Alli asked, knowing what was on the red ranger's mind.

"Were you...raped?" The dreadlocked ranger whispered.

The question sent shivers throughout the black mage's body. It happened years earlier but the full impact of what could have happened didn't hit her until now.

"No. Thank God! I fought him off as hard as I could when he was beating the crap out of me in the alleyway." Alli recounted. "If things hadn't worked out like they did, I think he **would** have raped me. But I managed to scream my head off until someone heard me. I was determined to keep myself conscious and fight him to the death in case he **had** tried. Believe me when I say that that's one thing I'd never allow to happen as long as I could help it."

"I had no idea...." Syd gasped.

"Hey, it's fine. There was no way that any of you from S.P.D. could have known. It's not exactly something I like to broadcast." Alli admitted.

"I guess it wouldn't be." Jack imagined. "Have you gotten help for it?"

"Yeah. I stayed in the hospital for a while and went to therapy...a lot of therapy. Slowly, I recovered, both physically and mentally, but I still needed to get back on the right track." Alli remembered. "So, I came to Briarwood for a fresh start, and boy did I ever get one. And I can honestly say that since coming here, my life's been going alright now. I take that back...it's going great. I'm glad I came here."

"We're glad you came here, too." Maddie agreed with a smile and a hug to her ebony clad friend.

"But that still doesn't explain how we help Jazz if confronting her's out of the question." Syd reminded.

The black ranger sighed as she sat up with Sky's arm still around her shoulder.

"Look. I'm speaking from experience." Alli stressed as she took in a deep breath. "She needs to **want** our help before we can help her. If we go barging in now before she's ready to open up, it could be counterproductive."

Knowing groans echoed throughout the room as everyone, begrudgingly, realized that Alli was right. If they tried to confront Jazz now, they could do more harm than good.

"As much as it irks me, that does make sense." Xander admitted hesitantly.

"Yeah, but there's still the possibility that what worked for you might not work for her." Bridge commented.

"Trust me; I would **never **want what happened to me to happen to anyone else. She needs to come to **us**, guys." The ebony magician stated. "But, that doesn't mean we just let her sit around with ways to kill herself. We hide and lock everything sharp and poisonous. We put spells on everything and we watch her like hawks."

Everyone readily agreed to Alli's suggestion. The S.P.D. rangers had just started to really get to know Jazz and they didn't want to lose the chance because they're friend wanted to end her life. The Mystic Force rangers quickly huddled up with Clare and started to discuss the spells they were going to use.

"Okay; this has to be foolproof." Nick ordered. "We can't give Jazz even one chance to finish what she almost started!"

"Agreed." Xander replied. "Anyone got any suggestions?"

The six Briarwood natives put on their thinking caps and tried to come up with the best possible solution.

"It has to be something where she doesn't figure out what we're up to, otherwise she might go off the deep end." Clare suggested.

Shivers traveled up the yellow magician's spine when Clare made that comment. He, like Maddie, was visibly pale after listening to the contents of Jazz's partial suicide note and for a redhead who already has a fair complexion, that was saying a lot.

"She's right; we need this to be as inconspicuous as possible." Chip replied.

"I agree." Maddie said with a noticeable quiver in her voice.

She was still shaken up over finding beginnings of the purple ranger's suicide note and the red magician was the first to pick up on it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked with concern.

When he looked down at her hands, he saw that the poor girl was shaking like a leaf. And for good reason; she had walked in on Jazz while she was writing the morbid note in her own kitchen. That's enough to give **anyone** the willies.

"Not really. I'm still really shocked about it all." Maddie admitted as Nick hugged her. She thought back to the moment in the kitchen and earlier when the redhead was in the bathroom. When that memory hit her, her brown eyes widened again. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Her sister asked. _"I'm getting that sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach."_ She thought grimly.

"When Jazz was in the bathroom at our house, I heard running water." The mermaid recalled nervously. "When I got there, she said she was splashing water on her face, but when she came out...her face and her clothes were bone dry."

It took the most of the rangers in the room a while to piece together what Maddie was saying; Alli, on the other hand, figured it out the moment the blue mystic mentioned the running water and Jazz coming out completely dry.

"**What!?"** Alli shouted. "This is worse than I thought! We need to act now!"

"Isn't that what we've been saying all along?" Xander grumbled in annoyance.

This time, Alli had enough strength to shoot a full-on death glare at the green mystic before chewing him out.

"Xander, shut it! I didn't know it had gotten this serious!" Alli scolded. "The sadness was one thing...the running water is another. It means she was going to try again...and right under our noses."

"All the more reason we need to get back to Maddie's house!" Bridge stressed. "She might be trying this minute!"

Alli really didn't want to revisit this topic again, but seeing that Bridge was frantic, she had to.

"Guys, what have I been saying!? We can't just go in and gang up on her! She needs to come to us first." Alli pleaded. "Trust me, please. I know where she's coming from."

Everyone in the room felt Alli contradicted herself when she said that they should wait for Jazz to come to them and then turned around and said that they needed to act immediately. The red squad leader paced back and forth as he mulled over whether to call the weakened mystic on it or not.

"_I wish she'd make up her mind."_ He thought to himself. "Okay, Alli; we'll try this your way. But, I'm just letting you know that I don't like it." Jack surrendered.

"I know you guys don't; I don't like it either. But, she has to **want **the help before we can give it." Alli repeated. "Forcing it down her throat...and yes, I know what I said...isn't going to do her any good."

Again, Alli's valid point elicited groans and sighs of surrender from her fellow rangers.

"So, I guess we're back to square one...close surveillance and using the spells." Syd commented with an upturned mouth.

"It looks that way." V replied with a shrug.

Bridge felt like a crushing weight was lifted from his shoulders the moment he started to tell everyone Jazz's secret. He thought the guilt of betraying a friend's confidence would smother him, but he felt liberated. He was thankful that he didn't have to bear this alone anymore.

"I can sense that she's still asleep so that buys us some time." Bridge reported as he stood to stretch.

"Good. You can let us know the second she wakes up." Nick ordered. "We can't afford to giver her any time alone."

"I'll help Bridge on that front. It is still night after all." Alli reminded.

When Nick first met Alli and found out that she had the power to harness the night, he felt a little freaked out. Now, he was thankful that the nocturnal mystic wielded such powers.

"Thanks, Alli." The red magician added before gathering everyone in a group huddle. "Guys, we need to figure out which spells to use and fast."

"I'm all for that." Z chimed in as she looked at the floor. "We can't lose her now."

"Oh, we won't. Now, let's come up with those spells." Alli replied while giving her friend a comforting hug.

Both the Mystic Rangers and the S.P.D. Rangers put their heads together to come up with a foolproof plan to keep their depressed friend from taking her own life long enough for her to want the help they want to give her.

"So...any ideas?" Xander asked breaking the uncomfortable silence filling the living room.

"We could cast a spell that makes any sharp object she tries to use on herself become blunt." Clare suggested.

As everyone voiced their agreement, Xander took out the notepad he frequently used for taking bets and wrote down everyone's suggestions.

"Okay, we covered all sharp objects. Now, what about anything poisonous, like pills?" Xander wondered aloud. As he threw out that question, goose bumps formed all over his skin when he remembered what Maddie said about the pills left in her house._ "God, I hope she doesn't go that route. Sounds like a slow way to go." _He thought with a cringe.

Jack pondered that conundrum for a moment...actually for more than a moment since he hadn't learned all that much about Jazz since she arrived at S.P.D. The redhead mainly kept to herself but he did remember one brief conversation he had with her that provided an idea.

"I think I have it. I do remember talking to her for a while and she mentioned to me that she was a card-carrying chocoholic. Maybe anything poisonous she tries to swallow could turn into chocolate?" Jack suggested.

"Oh, that's perfect!" V grinned. "Then, all she'll get is a stomachache."

"Okay, so that's sharp objects and poisons." Syd counted off. "Is there anything else she could try to use?"

A chilling thought crossed Sky's mind after Syd posed her question. There **was** something else Jazz could use...and it was something she and her teammates use in their line of work.

"Yeah, there is...and we carry them all the time. Guns." Sky whispered as he looked to his teammate.

Syd let out a horrified gasp as she recalled that they all had their lasers with them when they were transported through time. The thought registered in his mind which prompted him to ask his friends a very important question.

"Do any of you have any guns at your houses?" Nick asked.

"Our dad does." Maddie replied as she looked at her sister. "He keeps it in the drawer by his bed."

"We better take it out of the house." V thought aloud.

"No, don't. That could make Jazz suspicious." Alli interrupted. "How about we just use a spell that makes it look like something else?"

"That'll work. There's a good chance she doesn't know about their dad's gun yet." The blue cadet pointed out.

Xander, who wrote slower than usual thanks to his shaking hands, took down everyone's suggestions as they continued brainstorming.

"What if she thinks about throwing herself in front of a train or something?" Bridge asked seriously. "Or she might try to jump...or drown herself."

Everyone shuddered at all the macabre notions Bridge was throwing out, but they sucked it up because they had a feeling that, at one point in time, Jazz thought of those very same things.

"We could use a spell that teleports her somewhere else. Somewhere safe." Chip proposed.

"Awesome. It could teleport her back to Root Core or Maddie's house." Z agreed.

"Okay, so did we cover every scenario?" Nick wondered aloud as he went back over everything they talked about.

"No; she could try to hang herself." Jack added as he subconsciously rubbed his neck with his right hand.

Everyone else in their room either copied his move or scrunched their necks down like turtles when Jack brought up such a gruesome detail.

"I really wish you didn't bring that up, but I guess it is a possibility we have to address." Sky admitted. "So, what do we do about that?"

Syd tried to think of anything besides the possible image of her redheaded teammate dangling from the rafters with vacant, bugged out eyes and a broken neck with a noose wrapped around it. Like Jack, a light bulb also lit up for the blonde ranger.

"I got it! I know for a fact that she's afraid of snakes." Needless to say that shock was the expression gracing the rangers' faces. "She confided in me one day. Anyway, we could make anything she tries to use as a noose look like a snake to keep her away from it."

"Yeah! I like that." Alli agreed. "So, do we have all bases covered?"

"I hope so..." Bridge shuddered.

"Me, too. We're gonna have to bring our 'A' game; Jazz is really resourceful." Sky added. The blue B Squad cadet was still visibly upset. After hearing about Jazz's past, the regret of his previous actions was finally catching up to him. "I wish I could just take back everything I ever did to her."

Alli was about to join her friends in conjuring the spells they had discussed when she heard Sky's lament. She hated watching Sky beat himself up over something he had no control over and went to put her arm around his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Sky, don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. Understand?" Alli reassured. "I speak from experience; these are Jazz's inner demons...nothing you did caused any of this."

"She's right. If anyone's to blame, it's that asshole she called 'dad'." Jack snarled.

"Yeah, her father started this." Alli stressed. "Now we have to help her deal with it."

Sky appreciated the black mystic's words, but they did little to dilute his guilt. Deep down, he still felt responsible.

"I know you're right...but I still can't help thinking that I contributed to her pain." _"I should have been nicer to her." _He thought repeatedly.

"Actually, none of us were any help to her back home." Z admitted sadly.

"Which is why we're helping her now." The pink S.P.D. ranger added.

The futuristic rangers and Alli looked towards the circle of mystics as they held their wands out in the middle. Five glowing crystals radiated with the energy needed to conjure their potentially life-saving magic. Incantations filled the room as blinding multicolored light flashed from their morphers. Once the light faded, the mermaid flashed a smile to Syd.

"She's right, Z. And I'm pleased to say that the spells are now in place."

"That's awesome! Thanks, guys." Jack replied.

"No need to thanks us. Jazz is our friend, too." The phoenix reminded with a smirk.

'Hopefully this helps." Xander wished. He couldn't live with himself if everything they did to save Jazz ended up for naught.

"This has to!" Clare sighed loudly.

"Yeah...oh, crap! We forgot something!" Vida remembered in horror.

Chip wondered what they could have possibly forgotten that would spook the sprite. They had gone over every possible suicide method...but they didn't take into account the main catalyst that could push Jazz over the edge.

"More like some**one**."

"Who?" Alli wondered aloud.

"Daggeron. He's still at Root Core." The yellow garuda pointed out. "Seeing him in the frame of mind she's in might be the straw that breaks the camel's back and that's the **last** thing we need right now."

"You're right. We have to keep her away from him." Z suggested. "A broken heart is a like a ticking time bomb."

Time bomb...that described Jazz perfectly, and it was that description that prompted Syd to make another observation about the fiery haired purple ranger.

"Hey, guys." Syd began as she addressed her teammates. "If you think about it, maybe that's why Jazz acts so psycho when she fights."

"Now that you mention it, that makes perfect sense." Bridge surmised. "I never really thought about it before now."

"After hearing about her past, I'm not surprised in the least." Maddie replied as she shook shrugged her shoulders. "She probably thinks about her dad and acts out her frustrations. You all noticed how happy she was when she took out all those super hideaks."

The images of Jazz replicating herself into twenty carbon copies and beating the tar out of the hideaks on Shalifar almost made the green minotaur wet himself.

"Yeah...it was majorly freaky." Xander recalled with a shudder.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Chip voiced with a whistle.

"But the question remains...how do we deal with the 'Daggeron' issue?" Sky posed.

"Easy; we keep her away from him. Tomorrow, you guys drag her to Rock Porium with you and watch her every move." The black ranger ordered. "I want to come, but I have dance classes all morning. I suppose could find someone to cover..."

Sky couldn't believe his ears. Here was Alli talking about going to her dance lessons and she can barely sit up on her own, let alone stand. He knew she had a lot on her plate, but he still felt that she was spreading herself too thin.

"Excuse me? You have **what** all morning?" Sky asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dance classes. You know those things I give at the studio to pay the bills and my rent?" The brunette magician sarcastically replied.

"Forget it, Alli. You are not gonna teach dance tomorrow; you're about to keel over as it is." The tall cadet protested.

"Oh, yes, I am!"

"Alli, is that really such a good idea?" Clare wondered aloud.

She, like everyone else, was concerned about the magician's well-being...mainly because of the fact that her classes were in the morning and she still wasn't completely recovered from her light-induced overdose in Shalifar.

"She has a point; you're still too weak." Maddie added with a worried expression.

Alli let a small smile creep onto her lips as her friends expressed their concern for her welfare. She could barely remember the last time she had so many people make such a fuss over her.

"_You guys are worse than my grandmother." _She thought with a chuckle. "Guys, it's fine. My classes can basically run themselves tomorrow. All I have to do is watch over them...especially the little ones. So, there's very little dancing involved...but I want to be at Rock Porium. I **could** call the owner of the studio and have her come in..."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. We're worried because your classes are in the morning...meaning you'll be exposed to...**light**." Jack stressed. "And, yes, I went there."

"So, you did, Jack. You will pay for that later." The black mystic promised with a smirk. "Jack, I know all that but I'll be inside...so limited exposure. And, besides, I do this every week; it's not that big a deal. So, quit worrying about me, okay? I'm fine. It's Jazz we need to worry about."

As much as the other rangers would love to just stuff her back in bed to finish recuperating, she did make a good point. Alli may have been broken physically, but Jazz was much worse off and needed their help more.

"I really hate when you're right." Xander joked.

"Really? You'd think you'd be used to it by now." Alli joked back. "Now back to the matter at hand...tomorrow. All of you go to Rock Porium and keep Jazz in your sight as much as possible. And do not let her go to Root Core for anything."

"You got it." The rangers agreed in unison.

"I guess I'll be along later in the day." Alli added. She did wish she could be there to help with Jazz, but she had a prior commitment. "I really want to be there, but my classes...and, no, Sky, you can not talk me out of it."

Sky could only chuckle at how easily Alli could read him.

"I should know better than to try."

"Yes, you should." She replied making a silly face. "I'll go to my classes and Sky, do you want to go to Rock Porium with everyone? Because I'm sure someone would come and pick you up...or you can wait until I'm done teaching."

"I guess I'll just go with you." The blue cadet chose. "Besides, if I'm not there, you'll actually try and do something."

"Like what?" The black griffin innocently asked.

Sky just rolled his piercing blue eyes before he shot the girl a raised eyebrow.

"_She did not just ask me that."_ He thought to himself before answering. "Like...oh, I don't know...wear yourself out. And don't try to deny it. If someone's not there to watch you teach, you'll put yourself through more than your body can handle."

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Now Alli was batting her eyelashes. _"If Clare can make this look work, so can I." _She thought.

"Because this is **you** we're talking about." Sky shot back with a grin. _"And why did you have to bat your eyelashes? It just makes you look even cuter!" _He groaned inwardly.

"Like you have the balls to stop me, blue boy." The black mage taunted as she poked her finger into his chest playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The blue ranger smirked back.

This conversation kept going with Sky and Alli exchanging witty banter and chuckling every once in a while. The remaining rangers sat in the middle of the living room and observed the dialogue between their respective teammates with growing confusion.

"Um...Sky, Alli?" Z timidly interrupted.

"**What!?"**

Their abrupt answer made the yellow Latina jump back and almost fall backwards in her chair.

"Damn! Calm down!" Z shouted with raised hands. "I just wanted to say something. From now on, I'll keep my mouth shut!"

Both rangers now felt guilty about blowing u p at their friend.

"Sorry about that, Z." Alli said in apology. "Sky was being an idiot. What did you wanna say?"

Now Sky was nearly rendered speechless as Alli threw him under the bus.

"**Me!?** But, I...but, you..." He stammered. _"You're good!"_ He thought.

"Yes, you. Now, stop whining." She calmly replied before facing Z again. "What did you wanna say?"

"Well, before you guys started 'fighting', I was saying that maybe all of us should try and get some sleep tonight. I mean, look at the time."

The yellow S.P.D. ranger pointed to the wall clock above the entertainment center and everyone in attendance gasped when they saw that nearly midnight.

"Crap! I didn't know it was **that **late!" Jack shouted.

"Tell me about it! And **we **have work in the morning!" Chip groaned.

"And Operation: Jazz Watch." Nick reminded with a slow yawn. "We're gonna need all the rest we can get if we're gonna pull that off."

Nick's yawn set off a chain reaction in the cramped living room. Before anyone knew, they were all yawning.

"Thank the Titans I don't have to work until 9:30 tomorrow morning!" The ebony magician moaned slightly.

"Okay; before we're all out on our feet, we better get home." Vida yawned again.

"Yeah; we've done all we can, tonight. Let's turn in." Bridge suggested.

One by one, the rangers rose from their seats and got ready to leave. The amount of emotional energy put out from Jazz's and Alli's secrets left everyone spent.

"Yeah. Let's go." Maddie stretched as she rose from her seat. "V, are you coming back with me?"

"_Not if you're going to start up your lovey dovey talk with Nick again." _She thought looking a bit green around the gills. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. I'll see you in the morning."

The blue water mage just grinned at her sibling. She didn't blame her sister for deciding to stay and if the roles were reversed, she'd have done the same thing.

"Okay, sis." Maddie agreed before turning to her sibling's counterpart. "You ready to go, Syd?"

"You have no idea." Syd replied as she stood up. "There aren't enough lattes in the world that can help me stay awake."

Both girls chuckled as they made their way to the front door.

"You ready to roll, Nick?" Jack asked his host.

Nick barely heard his houseguest's question because his attention was elsewhere...namely a brunette mermaid wearing baby blue. It didn't matter if it was how she casually flipped her hair off her shoulder, her smile that seemed to light up a room or her sweet laugh that caused him to lose his train of thought, she could always pull the phoenix's attention away from anything and direct it onto herself. And Nick was more than happy to let it happen. Jack...was just waiting for his friend to answer him.

"Yo, Nick. I said are you ready to go?"

"Hmm...huh....wha!?" Nick stammered as he was brought out of his daydream. "Uhh...yeah, man. Let's ride." He was about to follow his friend when his eyes fell on Maddie, who gave him a coy look and a giggle. "Just let me say goodnight to Maddie first."

Before the red B Squad leader could protest, Nick, with a stupid grin plastered on his face, was immediately by Maddie's side providing her safe escort outside.

"**Oh, come on!"** Jack huffed with a shake of his head. _"That boy...well...I can't fault him. If Ally was here, I'd do the same."_ He thought with a chuckle.

Only a minute passed by before Jack decided to look out the front door to see if his ride had done what he'd said he'd do which was say good night to Maddie. He scanned the curb and, as he feared...kinda...his ride home was involved in a steamy good night kiss with his girlfriend. Syd, who had returned from the kitchen, was also looking for her ride.

"Hey, where'd Maddie go? She's supposed to take me back to her house."

"I think you and I are in for a long wait, Syd." Jack smirked.

"Why do you say that?"

At first Jack didn't say anything. Instead, pointed in the direction of the Rocca sisters' car...where the younger sibling was sandwiched in between the car and her beau with whom she was involved in a heated makeout session.

"I think they're gonna be a while." Jack joked.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Syd sighed, both from her wistful thoughts and from frustration. _"How long does it take to say goodnight to someone?"_ She thought as she and her friend made their way out the door.

Thankfully, Z didn't have such a predicament. Her ride didn't let his hormones cloud his priorities...as much as a certain red teammate of his.

"Clare, Z? You two ready?" He asked both ladies.

"I am." The apprentice smiled sweetly.

"Ditto." Z replied. "I'm completely useless if I don't get at least...this many hours of sleep." She joked as she held three fingers up.

All Chip could do was laugh. He was impressed that Z could keep her sense of humor despite the lack of sleep. He'd met people who'd sooner snap his head off if they missed even one minute.

Then, I should take you home." The lightning conjurer grinned. "Z, I'm gonna drop you and the car off and then walk Clare back to Root Core, alright?"

"Not a problem. I'll be fine until you get back." Z reassured her host.

"Shall we, ladies?"

With a chivalrous bow, he held out his arms for the girls to take. With playful curtsies, Z took Chip's left arm while Clare took the right arm. The threesome walked to the front door with the yellow mage strutting his stuff like he was a ladies' man. Bridge just shook his head in humor and followed the trio out of the house so he could say his goodnights to Z, but the Latina had other ideas when her blonde teammate called her over to where Nick and Maddie were still in the throes of their farewell kiss.

"_Chip...is a trip."_ Syd giggled in thought before turning to her friend. "I have to admit...Nick and Maddie are cute together." She whispered to Z.

"So are Chip and Clare." Z whispered back as she pointed to the redheaded yellow ranger's car. "Chip and Clare...now those two represent true love at its purest."

Just as the phoenix and the mermaid were...almost, Chip and Clare were leaned up against the neon yellow automobile wrapped in each other's arms. They weren't involved in a liplock that would put vacuum cleaners out of business as their teammates were, but the sweet kiss they shared held just as much passion. As Z smiled at the two lovebirds, Bridge came up from behind and snaked his arms around her waist. Feeling comfortable, she leaned into his body.

"I'll say." Jack whispered as he joined his friends. "I wish we could tell them that they'll be one of the greatest love stories in Power Ranger History."

Syd let out a blissful sigh as she watched the two couples express their feelings for each other.

"Yeah. It kind of sucks knowing the future and not being able to tell anyone."

"Yeah, but you know how it goes. We can't reveal the future or we risk changing it." Z reminded in a hush. _"But, you're right. It still sucks."_ She thought. "Well, I better get over there so Chip can take me and Clare home...although, something tells me that she and Chip will take their time in getting to Root Core." She smirked.

"Doesn't take a psychic to figure that one out." Bridge chuckled.

As the foursome of rangers from the future looked over to the red and blue mystics, one thought entered the pink cadet's mind.

"Think Nick and Maddie will ever say goodnight?" She asked. _"Okay, I like romance as much as the next girl...but I like sleep even more!" _The blonde ranger thought with a grumble.

"You mean ever **stop**, don't you?" Z giggled. "Theirs is another great romance. You might as well park it, girlfriend. You're gonna be here for a while."

The yellow cadet let a smile cross her lips as she felt her beau's arms fidget around her. She could tell something was making Bridge uncomfortable so she craned her neck upward to look at him.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Just a lot of emotions bouncing off of everyone." He answered. "Remind me to **never** stand near Xander and V again."

"Deal." Z laughed as she snuggled into his arms. "I'm glad you and Xander are friends now."

"Me, too. Staying angry at him all the time was hard." Bridge admitted.

"I can imagine." The brunette cadet smiled.

"So, what were you and Syd talking about before I came?" He asked leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"We were talking about how Chip and Clare were one of the greatest Power Ranger love stories ever." She answered quietly.

"Yeah, they are. Theirs is one of the most stable out there in Power Ranger history. Xander and V, Nick and Maddie, they're in the history books along with Tommy and Kimberly."

"Yeah. If a ranger's not known for their battles on the field, it's for their romances off it." Syd added with a sad sigh.

The melancholy tone in her voice made Z look over to her flaxen-haired teammate. Usually, she was their answer to Clare-always happy and upbeat; now, she looked pensive.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"All this talk of romance has me thinking about Jazz." The blonde ranger admitted. "When we were talking about Nick and Maddie's phone call earlier tonight, there was such a sadness in her voice. I think, deep down, she was jealous."

"Actually, that doesn't surprise me." Z surmised. "I mean, think about it. She and Daggeron were really falling for each other. I bet she was on top of the world."

"And now..." Jack stalled. He didn't want to finish what he felt everyone else was thinking.

A hush rolled through the foursome like a creepy London fog. None of them wanted to dwell on what was making Jazz so depressed.

"Let's not think about it, please. It'll just send me on an emotional roller coaster again." Bridge replied with a cringe.

"Sorry, man." Jack apologized.

"No biggie. Once I sleep it off, I'll be fine." Bridge reassured with a grin before a familiar sound interrupted him. "Hey, where's that coming from?"

The sound their ears picked was laughter but the source of it was what surprised the S.P.D. crew. The giggles made the foursome turn around to the front of the house where they caught sight of Sky walking out of the front door with Alli leaning on him for support. The faces of both rangers held expressions that told the others that they either heard a very funny joke or Alli had just told Sky about one of Xander's lame pickup lines that backfired on him.

"What are you two so happy about?" Syd wondered aloud.

The black and blue rangers's laughter died down a bit so they could answer the blonde ranger.

"Oh, nothing. Just a friendly debate." Alli answered with a chuckle.

Something about her answer didn't wash with the futuristic rangers, but instead of giving them the third degree, they just waved it off...for now.

"We wanted to let you know that we were heading out." Sky stated as he gave his friends a confused look. "I thought you guys would be on your way back to their houses by now."

"So did we." Jack frowned. "I'm still waiting on my ride to finish saying good night to Maddie."

The black mystic had to hold in her laughter. Jack was losing sleep because the one who was supposed to be taking him home was playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend...who was supposed to take Syd home.

"_Poor Jack and Syd."_ She thought. "You might as well make camp here, because I don't think they're gonna finish anytime soon." Alli chuckled before looking to her human crutch. "I assume you're driving again?"

"Of course. I'm Driving Miss Dizzy." Sky laughed which earned him a light slap to his arm.

"You better be thankful I still need you as a chauffeur." Ally jokingly retaliated. "Night, guys."

"Night." The dread headed ranger sighed. "Maybe I could ask Xander if I could crash here for the night? Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere."

"That's not such a bad idea. Doesn't look like I'm budging, either." Syd echoed.

"You have to, Syd! **Someone** has to be with Jazz." Bridge reminded slightly agitated.

Unfortunately, Bridge made a valid point. Camping on Xander's lawn and leaving a suicidal Jazz alone at the house was **not** a good idea.

"Oh, right. Well...how do you suggest we pull the red and blue lovebirds away from each other?"

Alli had to admit that the couple had a tendency to act like they were opposite poles of two magnets since they got together. That being said, she came up with a simple solution with a complicated execution.

"Well...we **could** always ask them to stop."

The quintet of cadets just shot Alli an incredulous look. Maybe it wasn't as difficult as they first thought.

"Actually...that's just crazy enough to work." Z murmured to nobody in particular.

"Well, someone else try it because I won't." The blue eyed cadet declined.

"Me, either. I helped hooked them up in the first place." Alli refused.

Z smirked as she remembered how she and the other ranger girls executed the hookup of the century during the make-up dinner they orchestrated for Jazz and Daggeron. Now, she tried to figure out how to temporarily break them up, especially when it looked like their lips were hermetically sealed.

"What if you threatened to make them work weekends?" Z suggested knowing how much people disliked working on those days.

"We already **are** working weekends. In a few minutes, it'll be Saturday." The ebony mystic pointed out.

Z's mouthed curled up like a question mark as her first idea was shot down.

"Oh. Well, how about working nights?"

"Probably won't work." Sky replied, bashing her second idea.

"Anybody got a Plan C...or the Jaws of Life?" Bridge asked with a grin.

By now, Jack and Syd were more impatient than when they were waiting for Bridge to tell what he knew about Jazz and Alli sensed this. And the fact that they needed to get back to Maddie's house to keep an eye on Jazz made getting her and Nick away from each other all the more important.

"Alright; I guess it's up to me." Alli sighed heavily. "I have to do this with the utmost subtlety and tact."

Giving Sky a gentle nudge, he walked Alli over to the kissing rangers and asked to be let go to stand on her own feet for a moment. With a sly grin on her face, she conjured up a force field around herself and the couple, car included, took a deep breath and proceeded to "subtly" inform her friends that they were needed elsewhere.

"**Hey, Nick! Could you and Maddie stop swapping spit long enough to take your house guests home!? They wanna go to bed!"**

Alli's shouting was enough to startle the phoenix and the mermaid out of their passionate liplock. With wide eyes, ringing ears and beet red faces, they both looked towards their teammate who was innocently taking down her magical shield.

"_I've created a monster."_ The black mage thought to herself. "So, I take it you're done tasting each other's mouthwash?" Alli joked.

"Oh, man! We're sorry, guys!" Maddie frantically apologized. "We were just..."

"We know." The S.P.D. rangers interrupted in unison.

"Um...yeah." The blue mermaid giggled nervously before turning to Syd. "Ready?"

"You sure you're finished?" Syd asked playfully. When Maddie gave a shameful nod, the pink cadet gave her answer. "Then I'm **so** ready." She smiled as she walked towards the car. Jack, however, wasn't as cheerful.

"We've been ready for the last twenty minutes." Jack replied like a cranky toddler as he grabbed Nick's extra helmet and boarded the motorcycle.

"Sorry. Love makes you lose track of time." Nick admitted with a shrug before turning serious. "Okay, people. As of right now, _Operation: Jazz Watch _is in full swing!"

With a nod to Nick and one final good night to the rest of the rangers, Sky, with Alli leaning on him, quickly walked towards the black mystic's prized Rustbucket. As they brushed past Bridge, a wave of emotional energy hit the psychic head on making him shiver from head to toe.

"Whoa!" He whispered.

"What is it?" Jack asked as Alli's car pulled away from the curb.

The green cadet held his hand against his head with his thumb and index fingers resting on his temples. His eyes were closed tightly like he was in pain, but it was more from shock than anything else.

"Sky and Alli...those two...God! So much..."

Everyone, save for the rangers in question who had just left, laughed at their green ranger's discomfort. They were thankful that he wasn't in excruciating pain like he was earlier.

"So much what? Anger?" Nick wondered aloud.

"No..." Bridge answered.

"Then, what are you feeling, Bridge? Hatred?" Jack asked next.

"No...not that, either."

"How about gaseous, bubbling, stomach-churning nausea?" Syd asked, her question garnering her looks of confusion from her peers. "What? Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing." She shot back with a roll of her eyes.

"No...it's not that." Bridge repeated. "And, by the way, Syd...**yuck!**"

"Well, then what is it?" Z prodded with mounting curiosity.

Bridge looked into the eyes of his remaining friends and wondered if they'd believe what he had to tell them because, to be honest, **he** was having a hard time believing it himself.

"It's...love." He finally revealed.

After a moment of silence, the other rangers and Clare retaliated the only way they knew how:

"**What!?"** They asked in shocked unison.

"Hold up! You mean Nick was right?" Z wondered. _"Who'd have thunk it?"_ She thought.

"It would appear so. I don't believe it, but, it looks that way." Syd agreed...and then denied...and then agreed again.

Jack recalled how the couple in question acted the day he and his team arrived in Root Core...more importantly, how Alli nearly knocked Sky's head off his shoulders with that wicked punch.

"Uh uh! **Those** two?" Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Bridge, are you sure?"

"Very sure." The green cadet affirmed. "The tension between those two...damn! It's intense to say the least!"

"Tension, hmm?" Z murmured to herself. _"Now, __**that**__ is interesting."_ She thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maddie asked as she and the other mystics gathered around the S.P.D. rangers who were still coming to grips with Bridge's newest discovery.

"It would seem that Nick was right all along." Z informed her mermaid ally.

As one would imagine, the mystics couldn't wrap their minds around such a thought. Especially after the display on the day the two teams met.

"Wait, wait, wait..." The lightning ranger stammered as he tried to make sense of all this. "You mean that **your **Sky...and **our **Alli...the **same** Sky and Alli who almost brought back Celebrity Death Match...have the hots for each other?!"

All the remaining rangers could do was nod. Of course they probably wouldn't have put it so bluntly.

"I never thought I'd say this in a million years, but, Z, they're worse than **we** are!" Bridge stressed.

"Worse...than **you** two? Never thought I'd see the day." Jack replied with a smirk.

"**Hey!"** The green and yellow cadets shouted indignantly making everyone laugh.

"Come on! Shall we go back to the after dinner show you provided...and that we were forced to sit through?" Xander reminded with disgust.

"Let's not." Bridge surrendered.

"As much as I would love to gossip about the apparent sexual tension between Sky and Alli, we need to get to bed. It's officially Saturday meaning...**I need sleep!**" Syd shouted in a cranky manner.

"Okay, Syd. I'll take you home now. Night, guys. See you at Rock Porium." Maddie bade as she walked to her car.

The others followed suit as they said their final good nights and drove their guests back to their respective houses. Armed with the knowledge of Jazz's secret, they were ready to take on the next step in helping the depressed redhead. Come sunrise, the rangers would be involved in the most important battle of their lives...the battle to save one of their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 41...part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa! Can this get any heavier? Now, everyone knows about Jazz...and Alli. I guess they have more in common than anyone originally thought. Will they help Jazz overcome her depression before she does something rash? And what will their enemies do once LeeLee reports back to them? All we need is for them to capitalize on this, right? Wanna know what happens? You know the drill. Read...review...and pass it on! I love having new people let me know what they think. :) I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.


	44. Demons Part 1

HEY, GUYS! I am SOOO SORRY for the delay, but I've been hard at work pounding out new chapters just for you. I just hope this was worth the wait! Well... here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING Saban, Power Ranger, Super Sentai, Disney... etc. related so don't sue! :p Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 42: Demons- Part 1

As the others headed out of Xander's house, each saying good night to one another, there was one who was NOT having a good night. That someone was a certain gilded knight who resided at Root Core. Daggeron sat at the table with the crystal ball, put his head in his hands and mentally beat himself up over what happened that day.

_"How could I have been so self centered?"_ He thought. _"I should have known Allison was just kidding; why did I punish her like that? She almost died because of me!"_ At that point he ran his hands through his thick, black locks in anguish. _"I deserved everything that was done to me and possibly more. If Allison ever speaks to me again, it would be a miracle... and then Jasmine..."_

The minute her name left his lips, thoughts of the redhead ranger filled his head. The day she arrived at Root Core was nothing short of pure fate. Yes, Daggeron loved teaching the rangers in the arts of battling and magic; he saw them as his second family. Family was one thing, but it meant little without having someone to share your life with. And now, thanks to his actions, he didn't have anyone in his life. He was literally all alone. Alone...what an awful word. Daggeron let out a mournful sigh as he whispered.

"Jasmine... that look she gave me after she packed her bags... it cut deeper than any sword ever could. I would rather have her yell at me as the others did." He let out a groan as the weight of his actions caught up to him. "How could I have been so ignorant! I... I have lost her."

Just then, Daggeron heard the dragon-shaped door of Root Core open. He was hoping that Jazz had returned to hear him out, but to his dismay, the door revealed a giggling Clare and grinning Chip walking in hand in hand and looking so in love. Neither one noticed Daggeron sitting alone in the dark. As far as they were concerned, they were the only people in the world at that moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Chip asked hopefully. Clare let out a soft giggle before she responded.

"Of course. And thanks for walking me home, Chip. It was really sweet of you."

"Well, of course. I can't have my lady walking home alone; especially at night. I have to do my best to protect you." Chip replied with a knightly bow to his beloved.

"You're such a charmer." The doe-eyed apprentice smiled. "Well, good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Aichia stumeku, dranza. (Sleep well, my love.)"_ Chip bade softly as he caressed her cheek.

_"Aichia stumeku, dranza."_

Clare then rose up onto her tiptoes and gave Chip a soft kiss good night which the yellow ranger gladly returned. She stood at the door and waved as she watched her boyfriend walk out into the forest. Just as Chip phased through a tree that led him back to the city, Clare sighed dreamily before walking inside. With visions of her knight, she made her way to her room in the back of the magical tree and looked as if she was floating on air. All the while, she never noticed that Daggeron was watching the whole scene from the table.

"Ah, young love. Cherish it, Clare. For it seems that I've lost mine. If only I could speak to Jasmine and Allison... apologize to them both. But Allison refuses to listen and nobody will let me near Jasmine." He let out another sad sigh. "My sweet Jasmine. The look of shame in her eyes... I did that to her. Come to think of it, no one will let me near Allison, either. Especially Sky."

The golden warrior looked around Root Core and everything there reminded him of his lost love.

"There is no hope for Jasmine and I as long as things stay as they are."

The knight of the sun stood up and walked to a nearby desk where he picked up a quill and a sheet of paper. He proceeded to write a note to leave on the Xenotome for the others to read when they arrived the following morning. As he wrote his farewell to the people he grew to know as family, a single teardrop fell onto Jazz's name. When he was finished, he laid the note on top of the magical book's ornate cover where everyone would be sure to find it. He took a rose from the vase where Clare kept her feather duster and placed it on top of the note as sort of an apology gift for Jazz. After laying the rose down, went to his quarters to gather his belongings. With his knapsack on his back and Jenji's lamp under his arm, he walked towards the entrance to Root Core. The gilded knight turned to give his home one last look. As he surveyed the inner sanctum, he whispers a single word...

"Goodbye."

With sadness in his eyes and a heavy heart, Daggeron walked out the door and into the darkness of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, down in the murky depths of the Abyss, the flaxen locked harpy in black known as LeeLee ran with sadistic glee. The information she had gathered was fresh on her mind as she searched for her mother, Necrolai.

"Mom? MOM! You have GOT to hear the news I have!" She squealed. "This is BIG! I mean '75% off SHOE SALE' big!"

As the blonde's shrill voice echoed throughout the abyss, Necrolai stepped out of the shadows to approach her clearly excited daughter.

"You do realize that as a bat, my hearing is especially sensitive?" The vampiress groaned. "Now, what have you found out for me, my child?"

Necrolai tossed her flowing bat wings that cascaded down like black hair as she often did when her daughter spoke to her. LeeLee could hardly contain her excitement.

"To call this bit of gossip juicy would be an understatement! Listen to this!" She said as she moved in closer to her mother. "It seems that Daggeron decided to test that black ranger Alli by putting her in a room of pure light and he thought he left some darkness in there for her to recharge... but he DIDN'T!"

Necrolai looked at her daughter with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'and the black ranger is no more', I really don't see why you're so over the moon about this."

At that point, LeeLee curbed her enthusiasm when she saw that her mother was not as receptive to the news as she had hoped.

"Okay, so those rangers went to Shalifar and saved her..." She stalled. "Oh, speaking of... they have more with them." "Something tells me she's not gonna like that." The blonde vampire thought with a cringe.

"More rangers? How can that be?" Necrolai asked with further disdain.

_"Yup, not a happy camper."_ The young vampire thought. "I think these new guys came from the future, but that's not the important thing." LeeLee continued. "Looks like Ol' Sunny Knight seems to have fallen for one of them. How pathetic." She smirked.

Necrolai just folded her arms.

"Well, I suppose that is interesting. Is there more to your story?"

"Of course. Those new rangers I told you about... one of them is really hot!" LeeLee squealed like a fangirl which made her mother let out an exasperated sigh.

"LeeLee, please. Not another one of your silly crushes."

"Let me finish, mom. Trust me; this is worth the wait." The blonde reassured. "This new blue ranger is a total babe, but he and that black wizard have major feelings for each other. Maybe we can use that against them." LeeLee took a breath before continuing. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. All of the rangers were majorly pissed off at Solaris Knight for almost killing Little Miss Midnight, but no more than Miss Mystic herself. She got so mad at Daggeron, she summoned a whole bunch of stars and tacked the knight to the wall with them. It was a riot!" She giggled evilly. "The rest of the girls... well, except for one of them... all chewed him out in different languages and the guys beat him within an inch of his life! TWICE!"

"Twice? How is that possible?" Necrolai asked with increased interest.

"After the first beatdown, they healed him and started all over! It was awesome!" LeeLee beamed. "You should have been there, mom! You would have loved it!"

The potential romances were of no interest to the lady vampire, but the utter decimation of the Solaris Knight by his own teammates and friends... that was a horse of a different color.

"So the Black Ranger has feelings for someone? That IS news... and the Solaris Knight has been yelled at and nearly beaten to death by his teammates? How delicious! Tell me more!"

"This is the best part." LeeLee sneered. "The one that Daggeron likes, some redhead chick, apparently was staying at Root Core with him... but after what Daggeron did, she got so upset, she packed her things and moved out! He tried the old 'please, don't go!' routine, but the others wouldn't let him near her as she left. Anyway, sun knight is so heartbroken now, I don't think he'd hurt a flea if his life depended on it. He's totally lost the will to fight! This was one time being a bug came in handy."

"Daughter, you have brought me excellent news. The Solaris Knight is weakened both physically and emotionally and the other rangers are so angry with him, I doubt they'll be willing to come to his aid. We can use this to our advantage. Although, the fact that the black ranger still has so much power after being weakened by the room of light worries me." Necrolai mused. "Can you think of anything else before I present this information to the Master?"

"Yeah, you might wanna watch out for the new redhead ranger; and I don't mean Chip or Udonna." LeeLee cautioned. "The girl Daggeron has fallen for, the one from the future... I think she can use magic."

As if the news of rangers from the future wasn't vexing enough for the wily Necrolai.

"Is that so? Well, I think we'll keep that bit of recon to ourselves, dear. As for Daggeron, we can use his broken state of mind to our advantage. With his lack of fighting spirit, it should be easy to capture him."

"Mom, can I ask a favor?" The blonde queried.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you also capture that hot blue ranger from the future, too? You can't miss him-tall, blue eyes, nice butt. Maybe you can turn him evil, too. You know how much I love bad boys." LeeLee smirked.

"Don't we all, my daughter. Don't we all?" Necrolai sighed.

"Besides... that Black Ranger doesn't deserve him. He's way to cute for her. Will you do it, Mom?"

"Of course, my dear. You have done so well tonight, consider him yours." Necrolai promised with an evil laugh. "Leelee, I think you should have the honor of telling Imperious what you have told me. It isn't every day a mother is this proud of her daughter."

"Gladly, Mom. The sooner I give him the news, the sooner I get Sky."

With visions of domination dancing in their heads, both mother and daughter tossed their hair back with an air of arrogance that could normally be found within the upper crust of society. The duet entered the inner sanctum of the abyss where Imperious was still fuming over his latest defeat by the Mystic Rangers. Koragg, as usual, plotted his next from with stoic silence. But all that did was irk the effeminate ruler more.

"Koragg, can't you do something useful?" Imperious shouted with a flail of his ornate fan. "You have done nothing to further our conquest of the surface world!"

The Knight Wolf just turned his head to face is superior. Although his face was hidden, the glare he shot was as chilling as ever.

"When the surface world is conquered, it shall be done with honor." He answered.

"Do you seriously think I care how it is conquered? I just want it done! And soon!" Imperious growled impatiently. "Doesn't anyone have any worthwhile information to present?"

As if on cue...

"Oh, I do!" LeeLee giggled.

Hearing her adolescent laughter made Imperious hold the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Leelee, I am in no mood for your teenage shenanigans! Unless you have something meaningful to share..."

"She does not jest, my master." Necrolai interrupted. "Allow her to tell you what she has learned."

LeeLee had a... reputation of not being of much use to their cause and that alone made the robed one weary.

"Very well. But for both of your sakes, this information better be worth my time." Imperious warned. "Speak! My patience is wearing extremely thin!"

"Go on, daughter." The maternal vampiress urged.

LeeLee grinned as she stepped forward to relay her information to their superior.

"Well, Mom had me turned into a bug again so I could go spy on the rangers at Root Core. Not that I liked having two extra sets of legs, but as a bug, I happened on some juicy gossip."

"So, what? I infiltrated Root Core once before, myself." Imperious reminded.

"Please, let me finish. I promise you won't be disappointed." LeeLee reassured.

"For your sake, I hope not. Continue."

"Well, somehow, their numbers have increased because now they're joined by a group of rangers from the future..."

What! MORE rangers? As if I didn't have enough problems." The effeminate one grumbled.

"I know that's not exactly good news, but it gets better." LeeLee replied.

Imperious, not fond of the news of more rangers, just sat on his throne as he fanned himself.

"Continue. You have my attention."

"Thank you. Well, it seems that Daggeron tested the black ranger by putting her in a room of light. She was almost destroyed by it, but the goodie goodies saved her in time. They were SO pissed off at Solaris Knight, the girls chewed him out and all of the guys beat him up really bad! TWICE!"

"She almost died and the rangers turned on Daggeron?" Imperious asked as he sat up, a devilish grin crossing his face. "Well, well, that IS interesting. Is he still alive or did the rangers destroy him?"

"Unfortunately, he still lives... but this is where the juicy part comes in." LeeLee smirked. By now, Imperious was giving the young vampire his full attention.

"Do tell."

The sinister blonde cleared her throat as if preparing for a landmark speech.

"It appears that the Black Mystic Ranger has deep feelings for the blue ranger from the future and Daggeron... get this... has fallen for the purple ranger form the future. But she got so mad at him for what he did to the black ranger, she packed up and left Root Core, where she was staying at the time. Her leaving has left Daggeron a broken man! He has lost the will to fight! In layman's terms...the sun knight is easy pickings!" She squealed.

Imperious chuckled to himself and then it erupted into pure evil laughter.

"This is excellent news, indeed! You have done well, LeeLee. With the Solaris Knight broken, I shall defeat him without any effort! It'll be like taking candy from a baby!"

As excited as Imperious was over this turn of events, Koragg was less than enthused.

"This is low; even for you, Imperious." He glowered. "Attacking a man who has no desire to fight... there is no honor in that at all!

"I do not care about honor. Nor am I concerned with fighting fair." Imperious reminded his underling. "Necrolai, are you doing something about the black ranger? If she has strong feelings for the one from the future, we can use it to our advantage."

"I have a plan waiting to be deployed as we speak, Imperious. I even thought of one for that accursed knight. That is, unless you wish to dispose of him yourself." Necrolai offered

"Tell me of these plans, first. Then, we shall see." The flamboyant one ordered.

"Well, for the black ranger's love interest... I plan on using my Lake Trap to capture him and turn him to our side."

Imperious fanned himself as he mulled over the female vampire's ideas.

"Excellent! Proceed with that plan. And for the Solaris Knight, what devious scheme do you have for him?

"For Daggeron... a bound battle. With his desire to fight at an all time low, it should be easy for you to triumph over him. And think of the humiliation he'll suffer in the process."

Imperious chuckled sinisterly at both ideas. Koragg, however, was disgusted by his master's lack of honor.

"Imperious! There is no honor in the lake trap! The rangers will never see it coming and will be ill-prepared for the battle!"

"That's precisely the point, Koragg!" Imperious sneered at his follower. He turned to face Necrolai with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "Set your plans into motion immediately! Soon we shall be victorious!"

"At once, Imperious." Necrolai bowed at the waist,

"I refuse to play a part in something that involves no honor." Koragg protested.

"Fine, more fun for us!" Imperious rebutted.

While the effeminate one taunted Koragg, the lady vampires had their own discussion in the corridor leading away from the throne room.

"Mom, is there anyway I can help?" LeeLee asked.

"Leave the capture of the blue one from the future to me for now. I will need your help in turning him to our side, though." Necrolai clarified.

"Awesome! You're the best, mom!"

"Why are you still here! Go and get everything prepared!" Imperious roared.

"We're already halfway out the door!" LeeLee said as she and her mother left the throne room.

"No honor can come from this. Expect no help from me!" Koragg reassured.

"Okay" LeeLee said in a nonchalant fashion. "I'll be waiting for your call, Mom."

As the duo of vampires left, Imperious sat in his throne feeling very pleased with himself.

"Finally, the end of the mystic rangers is at hand!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

After a LONG goodbye kiss with Nick, Maddie and Syd finally made their way back to the Rocca household where Jazz was still still asleep in Vida's room.

"Let's go check on her. Make sure she's alright." Maddie suggested.

"Good idea. I've been worried sick about her since Bridge's news." Syd replied.

The two female rangers quietly walked through the hallway that led to the Pink Mystic Ranger's room. Along the way, the pink cadet still had a hard time comprehending what they heard back at Xander's house.

"I still can't believe it, though." She whispered.

"Neither can I. But like Nick said, Operation Jazz Watch starts NOW!" Maddie stressed.

Both girls arrived at Vida's room and opened the door. When they peeked inside the two happened on a somber sight. Jazz was sleeping soundly, but she had tear tracks running down her face. The sight was enough to break both rangers' hearts.

"Oh... why didn't I notice earlier?" Syd sighed.

"You can't blame yourself, Syd. She kept it hidden from everyone." Maddie consoled. "She's had to bear this burden all alone. Thanks to her no-account father of hers, she doesn't trust anyone."

"Well, we have to make her trust us now. Like Alli said, she has to come to us with this problem."

"You're right. We have to show her that we're here for her; that she can come to us for anything." The mermaid looked upon Jazz's sad sleeping face again and it took everything she had not to cry herself. "This may be our most important mission ever."

"I'll say. This is more important than anything we've ever done as rangers." The pink cadet agreed as she gave her slumbering friend one more look. "Well, let's get out of here; we don't wanna wake her up."

"Yeah."

Both girls closed the door quietly and allowed the purple ranger to sleep.

"It's still early enough for us to get some sleep and I think we're going to need it." Maddie suggested.

"Tell me about it. If I don't get some shut eye now, I'll have bags under my eyes so big, they'll have to be checked as carryons." Syd quietly joked and Maddie let out a light giggle. Both were thankful for the moment of levity.

"Now, there's something you don't hear everyday. Well, then, good night. I'll see you in the morning. Listen for Jazz getting up, alright? We don't want her to be alone for more than a few seconds if we can help it."

"Agreed." Syd nodded. Both girls hugged each other and went to their rooms. Maddie, changed into her gown, climbed into her bed and snuggled under her covers. Before she turned off her light, she sent a silent prayer the heavens.

_"Watch over Jazz... please."_ She thought before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At Nick's house...

Both red rangers returned to the phoenix's home after Nick and Maddie shared another very LONG kiss goodnight. Once inside, Jack just shook his head in jest.

"You guys are too much." He chuckled.

"Look, I already said I was sorry. "I just can't help myself when I'm around Maddie. She just does something to me." Nick grinned stupidly.

"No kidding." Jack chuckled. "I can't really blame you, though. Ally has the same effect one me."

As the red cadet thought about his own girlfriend, he sighed sadly. Jack was missing her badly and Nick noticed.

"Hey. We're going to get you guys home. And you'll see Ally soon." Nick reassured. "But, right now I think we need to focus on Jazz and her problem."

"You're right." Jack agreed with a heavy sigh. "I still can't believe she never told us about her past. Of course, the way we've been ignoring her, I'm not entirely surprised. I never knew..."

"No one knew. You wouldn't believe how long it took for Alli to open up to us." Nick explained. "Jazz will come around in time."

"That's just it. I hope it is in time." Jack frowned. "If I had it to do over again, I'd have been a lot nicer to her."

"I know, man. We won't let anything bad happen to her." The red mystic stressed. "Operation Jazz Watch has already begun. But, I think Alli's right, too; Jazz needs to want our help before we can give it."

"I just hope she does want help... otherwise..." Jack sat on the couch and thought about the very real possibilities of their failure. "...we just blew the chance to get to know a really cool person."

Nick sat down next to his red counterpart and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She'll want help; we just have to make her see that the way she's thinking is not the way to think. We need to show her that all of us are here for her."

Jack nodded over to his friend, thankful for the words of encouragement.

"You're right. And if there is any change in her mood, Bridge can sense it and let us know so we can jump in."

"And as long as it's still night, Alli's got everything keeping a close watch on her." Nick added.

"I can't thank you guys enough."

"No problem, man. We're rangers, meaning all of us are apart of an enormous family. We're here whenever you need us."

"Thanks, now, lets get some sleep so we can be there for Jazz." Jack suggested.

"Agreed." Nick nodded as he let out a yawn. "Night, Jack. See you in the morning."

"Night, Nick."

Soon, Nick climbed into his bed as Jack went into the guest room and retired for the night. After getting settled, both red rangers fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Z was sitting in Chip's living when he came in the front door with a wide, dreamy smile on his freckled face.

"Have fun, Chip? You were certainly gone long enough." Z teased.

Chip just let out a blissful sigh as he leaned against the door jamb.

"Sorry, Z. I was walking Clare back to Root Core."

The female yellow ranger just chuckled at how her male counterpart was acting.

"It's alright." She smiled. "You look really happy. Which is good considering the meeting we all just had."

The yellow mystic's smile slowly dropped as he turned serious.

"Tell me about it." Chip agreed as he sat next to Z. "Wow. I feel so bad for Jazz."

"Yeah, me, too. I can't believe I never saw any of the signs..." Z whispered. That statement was enough to make Chip turn his attention to her.

"Signs? Signs like what?"

"Well, I grew up on the streets with Jack before I became a ranger. Out there, you could always tell when someone was about to... well... kill themselves." Z said quietly.

"Like how? This seems like something we all need to know." Chip urged.

Z was already reluctant to tell him about her life as a street rat, but Chip was right about them needing to know the signs. With a long sigh, she continued.

"Well, they'd be really depressed and stuff like that. But Jazz hid everything so well... it's scary."

"I'll say. I never picked up on anything." Chip admitted.

"Neither did I." Z said as she hung her head. "How could we have not known?"

"Well, how did she act back in your time?"

The yellow cadet had to take a moment to recall how the purple ranger behaved from the time she enrolled in their academy up to the time they were transported to the Mystic Rangers' time period.

"Well, she was really quiet and shy." Z remembered. "She didn't really talk a lot... if at all."

"Oh. Did she ever look like she might break down?" Chip asked.

"Well... a couple times, but I just thought that was from the stress of fighting everyday. You know how it can get."

"All too well. But, judging from how she fought those hideaks, seems like she enjoyed fighting."

"Yeah; she always acts like that during our battles back home." Z replied.

Chip had to take a moment for himself because what he was about to ask might step on a few toes.

"Not to sound rude, but... did she always look so... how can I put this delicately..." He stalled.

"What are you getting at?" Z asked.

"I mean when she fights, did she always look kinda... psycho?"

The term took Z aback, but when she thought about it, Chip wasn't that far off the mark.

"Now that you mention it..." At that moment, a horrified gasp left Z's lips. "Oh, God! Why didn't we see this before?"

"What? Didn't see what before?"

"The way she fights! I think she uses it as an escape from all of the pain!" The yellow cadet explained as her voice began to break. "I just wish we knew about her past earlier! We've treated her so horribly..."

Looking back on her treatment of Jazz, Z buried her face in her hands and cried quietly. If there was one thing Chip hated, it was to see a girl cry and his heart went out to her. Without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his female counterpart in a comforting embrace.

"Hey, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." He consoled. "We're going to watch her like hawks now. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"I hope so." Z sniffled. Her crying subsided long enough for her to wipe her eyes. "I can't help thinking some of this is our fault somehow."

This isn't your fault." Chip reassured. "The damage was already done. Right now, we need to focus on helping Jazz. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. You know, somehow I think what Clare did was meant to happen." Z surmised.

"I think so, too." The yellow mystic smiled dreamily. "That's my girl. Her mistake brought all of us together... to help Jazz. And let Sky and Alli find each other for a little while."

Z shot Chip a small smile.

"Like I said, you two are so lucky to have each other. It's like you complete each other, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Clare means the world to me." Chip grinned. "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Is that the way it is with you and Bridge?"

Now it was Z's turn to sport a wistful smile.

"Yeah, it is. I don't think I can imagine life without him. He could always make me laugh just by being himself and he is such a sweetheart."

"Well, we're two rangers who are hopelessly in love. And I couldn't have it any other way." Chip nodded proudly. "Now, I think we better get to bed. We're going to need all of our energy to watch Jazz tomorrow."

"You're right." Z agreed as she stood up to stretch. "Night, Chip... and thanks for the talk."

"No problem. We can talk anytime you need to."

"We need to extend that invite to Jazz, too."

"I couldn't agree more. Night, Z."

Both yellow rangers went to their separate rooms with thoughts of their loved ones as they went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander, Bridge, and V were still sitting in the living room long after everyone had left. Bridge was still in denial over how well Jazz kept her secret from him for so long.

"Jazz is good. Scary good." The green cadet paced. "I mean she kept all that from me. **ME**... of all people!"

Xander sat with V and was wringing his hands over and over... a telltale sign of anxiety.

"Yeah, she is good. But, you can't blame yourself, mate. Even that bald dude from X-Men couldn't have figured it out."

"Xander's right. It's nobody's fault." V reassured.

"Except maybe that bastard father of hers." Xander grumbled.

All of this talk about Jazz's ability to keep things so close to the vest and her father was doing nothing to ease Bridge's mind.

"I should have read her mind a long time ago. I should have told someone the second I saw that nightmare!" He sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." The pink mystic consoled. "What matters is that we know now and we can do something about it."

"She's right. We're all here now and nothing is going to happen to Jazz if we can help it." Xander nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Now, that you mentioned her father... whenever we had Parent's Day at the academy, Jazz would always ask for an assignment that would get her out of it." Bridge recalled.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't want to be there and see everyone 'happy' with their own parents." V said sadly.

"I can imagine. I bet she was always jealous seeing everyone else with loving parents and hers..." Xander shuddered. "Well, let's not go there."

"Everything makes so much sense now." The green psychic whispered. "I-I still can't believe..."

"Poor Jazz. Nobody should have to go through that. Especially alone." V frowned.

"Well, my team did absolutely nothing to help. In fact, I think we made it worse. Bridge said as he verbally kicked himself.

Hey, don't blame yourself. Like Alli said, it's her father's fault. It's his abuse and her own inner demons that she's battling." The green mystic replied.

"Well. now she's gonna have help battling them." V nodded. Hearing that he was going to have help with Jazz eased Bridge's weary mind.

"I'm glad that all of you are here now." Bridge said. "If we stayed back home... Jazz might have..." He sighed.

"Then it's a good thing that Clare brought you all here." The pink ranger reminded.

"You're right about that. Remind me to thank her." The green cadet smiled lightly.

"Sure thing, mate." Xander then put a reassuring hand on his counterpart's shoulder. "We're going to help Jazz. It's a good thing we told everyone tonight because it's gonna take everyone to make this work."

"He's right. I know this was hard for you, Bridge, but you did the right thing." V comforted.

"I guess so. I'm glad everyone knows now." Bridge sighed. "They were all a little pissed off at being brought here in the middle of the night... but it's good they know."

"I think they'll forgive you for that. I mean, what's a Power Ranger's job if not saving people, right?" The pink sprite reminded.

"Yeah, they will and it is our job to protect the innocent... and now we have to protect one of our own." Bridge sighed.

"True... but we can't very well do that if we're dead on our feet. Let's get some sleep, guys." Xander suggested.

V stood from her spot on the couch and let out a long yawn.

"Yeah, I'm ready to pass out."

Bridge followed suit with his own yawn and looked to his friends.

"Me, too. Good night."

"Night, Bridge." Xander replied.

"We'll see you in the morning." V added.

Bridge slowly walked back to the guest room and the moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. V and Xander both walked back into the green mystic ranger's room and once again and collapsed on the air mattress.

"Night, Xander."

"Night, V."

Both mystic rangers snuggled into each other's arms and soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Sky drove Alli's car back to her house. Once there, the blue cadet got out and helped the black mystic out. She held onto Sky and used him as a crutch until they made it inside.

"Thanks, Sky." She said with a chuckle. "Wow! I've been saying that a lot, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it from you." He smiled.

"Well, in that case, thank you. I probably would have collapsed by now if you weren't holding me up."

The statuesque ranger smiled as he scooped up Alli into his arms and carried her inside bridal style.

"No sense in wasting energy." He smirked making her giggle.

"You really are strong. I definitely owe you coffee or something after we help Jazz." She replied.

Sky walked to her room and gently set the mystic on her bed.

"I'll gladly take you up on that. And we will help Jazz. Especially me..."

"Don't you dare say it, Sky. None of this is your fault so please don't blame yourself. And when Jazz wants help, we can't let her blame herself either. Trust me; I speak from experience. It's all you do at first..." She shuddered.

Sky looked at Alli and he was more impressed with her than ever.

"I never knew that about you... and I think everyone was right. If anyone can get through to Jazz, it's you." The blue ranger nodded. "No wonder you two bonded so fast when you first met."

"Well, you couldn't have known about me. I really don't talk about my past too much." She replied. "It's ancient history now, but I still think about it every once in a while. I just hope I can get through to Jazz before something bad happens. Before she hurts herself... or worse..."

"I know. The guys and I just started to get to know Jazz; we can't blow it now." Sky sighed.

"We won't blow it." The black mage reassured. "But she needs to come to us first. A regular intervention isn't going to work in her case. In a situation like this... she needs to want help. Trust me; if you don't want it... the situation only gets worse."

"Well, I hope she does."

"Me, too. I mean, I didn't want help at first and it took some guy almost beating me to death to make me realize I wanted it." Alli admitted. "We need to stop Jazz before something horrible happens. We can't let it get as far as I let my problems get."

After hearing Alli's revelation and coupling with how he treated Jazz in the early goings and she was going through... and almost tried to do... it was weighing heavily on the blue cadet's mind and soul.

"I agree. We can't lose her now... we-we just can't."

As he realized just how close he did come to losing his teammate and friend, the normally stone-faced Sky hung his head and let a few tears fall from his piercing blue eyes. Alli's heart broke for him and she lifted his head up to look at him.

"Hey, look at me. We're not going to lose her; got it?" She urged. "We're going to make her realize she wants help... that she wants to live because we all care about her."

"You're right." Sky sniffled lightly. "You're right. Thanks, Alli."

"Hey, no problem." She nodded as she gently wiped the tears from his face with her thumb. She looked at him and let out a small chuckle. "Ya know, I knew you had some emotion buried in you somewhere."

Before either of them knew it, Sky wrapped up Alli in a tight, warm hug. The black mystic immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for a good amount of time and neither of them wanted to let go.

"I wish I didn't need to sleep." Sky thought. "I'm happy staying like this for a while."

"This feels so right. I wish we didn't have to let go." Alli thought. "I'm perfectly content in his arms."

After one more moment in each others arms, common sense took over.

_"Okay, pull back, girl. You can't do this... especially with him."_

_"As much as you might like how she feels in your arms, you have to stop before this gets even more complicated than it already is."_ The blue officer thought.

_"You may like being in his arms, but don't do this to yourself... or him. This can't work."_

Soon both rangers slowly and reluctantly let each other go but the warmth from their hug still lingered... as did the awkwardness.

"Well... I-I guess we should get some sleep." Alli stammered. "Are you sure about staying here for these dance classes? You'll just be sitting there."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine." Sky smiled as he got up from her bed. "Well, good night."

"Yeah... good night." She smiled back.

With another warm smile, Sky retreated to his room leaving Alli alone in hers. The black ranger collapsed backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Man... tomorrow is gonna be one crazy day." She whispered to herself.

Without even bothering to snuggle under her covers, Alli fell asleep with Sky and their embrace still fresh on her mind. In the guest room across the hall, Sky had the same trouble getting Alli out of his mind as he drifted off. Alli, meanwhile, was having a particularly good dream when, all of a sudden, she wasn't in that dream anymore.

**_[Alli's Dream]_**

**_The dream begins with Alli dancing at a party... with Sky. The lights dimmed as the music slowed and the couple danced very closely; her head was comfortably on his shoulder as the music played._**

**_"Sky... let's go somewhere else." She whispered. Alli looked up and thought she'd be staring into Sky's wonderful eyes, but instead, she was met with a cold, icy glare from a pair of eyes she hoped she would never see again._**

**_"M-Marco?" She stammered fearfully. "Wh-what... happened to Sky?"_**

**_"Sky!" Marco growled. "Who the hell is Sky, you little bitch?"_**

**_Alli was beside herself with fright. She could barely think, let alone speak._**

**_"I-I..."_**

**_Marco didn't appreciate Alli taking so long to answer him so he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her close to him._**

**_"Are you screwing around on me, you little slut!" He asked squeezing her arm tighter._**

**_" OW! Marco... you- you're hurting me!" She yelled._**

**_"DO YOU THINK I CARE!" Marco had had enough of her whining. "You're coming with me, you little tramp!"_**

**_"What are you going to do to me?" She asked with a frightened expression._**

**_"None of your business! Now, COME ON!"_**

**_As Marco pulled her out of the room, Alli tried screaming for help but the music was so loud, nobody could hear her over it._**

**_"Marco... please; let's just talk in here."_**

**_"No, we need privacy!" he leered at her. The ruffian yanked on her arm as if it was a leash forcing her to follow him as he led her away from the party._**

**_"OW! Stop that please!" She begged. "Marco, what are you going to do?"_**

**_Marco refused to answer as he pulled Alli into a dark alley outside the building where the party was being held._**

**_"Marco, let's go back to the party, please..."_**

**_"And have you screw around on me again? Forget it!"_**

**_"I wasn't screwing around on you; I promise! I love you. I'd never cheat on you." Alli said. She tried to be convincing, but deep down, even she didn't believe it._**

**_"'You love me', huh? Then, tell me..." He then grabbed her by the forearms and shook her violently with each word that he spit from his mouth. "WHO THE HELL IS SKY! HUH!"_**

**_"No one. I-I swear!" She stuttered. "There is no Sky. I was talking about the night sky; isn't it pretty?"_**

**_Marco looked into her eyes with a suspicious expression._**

**_"'The night sky', huh? WE WERE INSIDE! Or were you so in love with this guy that you forgot?"_**

**_"I looked out of the window. " She recovered. "I've never loved anyone except you, I promise."_**

**_She tried everything in her power to make Marco believe her, but to her dismay, it was failing._**

**_"Nice try! But I'm not buying it, bitch!"_**

**_Once the pair reached their destination, Marco shoved Alli into a dark alleyway where she almost fell down thanks to the force of the push. She knew what was going to happen next and her fear intensified._**

**_"No! Please, don't do anything!" She pleaded. "Marco... there isn't another guy; there never was."_**

**_Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Marco stared blankly at her. He did answer her, thought... with a hard right cross to her face. Alli's hand immediately went up to her throbbing cheek as she stared at Marco._**

**_"Marco, please stop!" She screamed tearfully._**

**_"You're telling ME what to do? " He asked before following up with a hard backhand slap across the face._**

**_"No... but, please stop." She asked again meekly._**

**_Again, Marco ignored her and mercilessly beat the poor girl over and over, almost within an inch of her life. Alli brought her arms up to shield herself from the blows but they were of little use._**

**_"Stop. Just stop... please..." She begged weakly. When the beating continued, she finally screamed at the top of the lungs. "STOP! NO,STOP! PLEASE!"_**

**_Her screams apparently angered her belligerent boyfriend because he was about to unleash his anger all over her weakened form. Marco pulled his leg back to deliver a devastating kick when..._**

**_"HEY! BACK OFF!" A voice shouted. The newcomer made the battered Alli gather what little strength she had to call out._**

**_"Who's there?"_**

**_When Marco refused to heed the voice's warning, it got louder and the silhouette of a tall figure appeared._**

**_"I SAID BACK OFF, PUNK!"_**

**_That time, Marco paused his assault to address the voice._**

**_"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINES!" Marco yelled back. "SHE'S MY GIRL! SO, YOU BACK OFF!"_**

**_Marco was about to go back and finish what he started when he felt himself get pulled off of Alli. The next thing he knew, the stranger gave him a taste of his own medicine as he gave him the same beating he gave Alli._**

**_"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, PUNK?" The mysterious man asked._**

**_"What's happening?" Alli asked weakly._**

**_"Now, unless you want more of the same, I suggest you crawl outta here like the cockroach you are!" The stranger threatened._**

**_Marco struggled to get up from the ground after the beating he received and glared at the stranger. He then looked at the crumpled heap that was Alli and spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth._**

**_"YOU WANT THE LITTLE TRAMP? YOU CAN HAVE HER!" He snarled. "SHE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME ANYWAY... JUST AN EASY LAY... WHICH BY THE WAY, I NEVER GOT!"_**

**_"How DARE you!" The figure growled as he landed one last punch to Marco's chin. "You want an easy lay, go find some dog in the street. I'm sure at least one would be willing! A jackoff like you doesn't deserve the company of a woman!"_**

**_Marco spat out more blood before shooting the pair one last glare._**

**_"I'm outta here!" He slurred. "Screw you both! See you around, you stupid bitch!" Marco finally skulked away as the figure shook his head._**

**_"Don't count on it." He whispered as he went to Alli. He gently rolled her over and sat her up. "You okay?"_**

**_Her vision was blurry, mostly due to the black eye she was sporting, but she still managed to tilt her head to look upon her savior._**

**_"I think so..." Alli slurred before she passed out._**

**_"Hey! Don't do this to me!" He urged. "Wake up!"_**

**_The mystery man shook Alli in order to wake her up and she did... barely._**

**_"Thank you for what you did, but... I think you're a little too late." She said sleepily._**

**_"Come on! Don't say that, please!" He begged. "Stay with me!"_**

**_Alli looked into his face and her vision was so blurry, all she could make out were his stunning blue eyes._**

**_"If you can still hear me, tell me your name." The figure urged._**

**_"Sky?" She whispered._**

**_"What's your name?"_**

**_"M-my name... is Alli."_**

**_"Good. Just stay with me, Alli."_**

**_Alli was about to say something but she finally slipped into unconsciousness which worried the mysterious man._**

**_"Alli! Wake up!" He shook. "You can't go out like this, you have to wake up!"_**

**_With the urgency in his voice, Alli did wake up... but she thought it was Marco and started screaming._**

**_"NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled._**

**_"Alli! Please, wake up!"_**

**_The words "wake up" kept echoing in her head as she slowly woke up..._**

**_[Real World]_**

In Alli's room, two strong hands were desperately trying to wake her up.

"Alli? Alli! You gotta wake up!" Sky urged.

But Alli was still in the throes of her nightmare believing that Marco was beating her again. In her delirium, she kept fighting Sky with all she had.

**"NO! STOP IT!"** She screamed. "Please... don't... no more..."

"Alli! It's me... Sky! Please, wake up!" He begged, worry lacing his smooth voice.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alli's chocolate brown eyes shot open and the first vision was the worried expression of Sky.

"Sk-Sky? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Of course it is." He smiled. "I heard you screaming all the way from across the hall."

When the reality finally hit her and she realized that this wasn't a dream, she threw her arms around the blue cadet's neck and sobbed openly.

"Oh, Sky!" She cried.

The blue-eyes ranger just held the young woman as she poured her heart out.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong, Alli?"

"Oh, God! It was horrible" She mumbled. "I was having a nice dream and then it turned into a nightmare! Oh, God... it was about that night..." She whimpered as she hugged even tighter.

"You mean the night when..."

Alli stopped crying long enough to catch her breath and explain.

"Yeah... the night when I got beat to a bloody pulp." She sniffled. "Talking about it this evening just brought all of it back. Damn it! I thought I dealt with all of this already."

Sky just hugged the young mystic tighter as she confided in him.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could just take all that pain away."

"Thanks, but there's nothing you can do about it." Alli said as she started crying again. "It was just so real." She shuddered. "Marco was there and then we were in the alleyway... and then he was hitting me..." She sobbed.

As long as he'd known Alli, which wasn't long at all, he had never seen her look so vulnerable. The one time he did, he'd saved her from the Room of Light on Shalifar. Despite what she said about there not being anything he could do, he rocked the girl in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." He reassured.

"I know... but it's just so hard." She whispered. "Marco is my ex-boyfriend. As I said before, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world. In fact, he was just a bastard!"

The blue-eyed ranger just cradled Alli closer to his body.

"Hey, he didn't deserve someone like you. Like you said, the guy was a jerk."

"Yeah, he was... but I didn't know that at the time." She murmured. "I thought he loved me. God, was I stupid!"

"I'm so sorry. I know this might be hard, but do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. He knew that it was the last thing she wanted to do, but he figured it could be therapeutic.

"I guess so... maybe I need to talk about it again." She said as she slowed the flow of tears. "It's been a while since I brought it up."

"Well, you can use me as a sounding board." He offered with a small smile.

"Are you sure? It's not exactly a pretty story." She warned.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?" Sky asked.

"True." Alli nodded. With a heavy sigh, she began her horrible tale. "Well, I started dating him when I was 16. He was 18 and part of that bad crowd I hung out with." As she spoke, Sky just held her closer. "We dated for about 2 months and he said he loved me. Of course, like an idiot, I believed him. He didn't love me at all; all he wanted to do was sleep with me."

"But you didn't give into him, right?" He asked.

"No... well... not at first." She admitted. "That's why the physical abuse started... because I wouldn't sleep with him. He'd hit me all the time, especially in front of his friends."

"Just to make him look like a big man in front of his buddies." Sky interrupted.

"Yup. It didn't help that his friends kept egging him on." Alli recounted. "And when we were alone, it was so much worse. God, he would just beat me senseless... even kicked me a few times and kept saying I put out for other guys, so why in the hell wouldn't I sleep with him?"

"What a jackass!" Sky replied outraged.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't exactly wrong. But I am NOT a slut!" She yelled, but she didn't mean to... not at Sky. "God! I was such an idiot when I... but I had made up my mind that I wasn't going to sleep with him... and that just made the beatings so much worse."

Sky couldn't believe what Alli went through and just admired her for surviving it.

"Well, you did the right thing by not giving in to his pressures. What he said and did was wrong."

"I know... and the sad part was I had to keep telling myself that I couldn't sleep with him." Alli sighed. "There were times I thought about doing it just so the pain would stop. But I couldn't go through with it; I am NOT a slut! You believe me, right?"

"Of course, I believe you, Alli." Sky reassured. "I'll always believe you."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I should tell the rest of this sad story." Alli relented. "Well, Marco and I had been dating for around 6 months when we went to a party. He wanted me to sleep with some of his friends and I said no. Why would I sleep with them when I wouldn't even sleep with him?"

Hearing this revelation made Sky's normally calm blue eyes turn a steely blue with the anger bubbling inside him.

"He really wanted you to do that?"

"Yeah, he did, the bastard!" "I guess he thought that I would give in and just sleep with him since he figured I wouldn't do his friends. When that backfired, he dragged me out into an alley and started hitting me... a lot. God, it hurt so much." And the sheer memory of that night made Alli start crying again. Like before, Sky held her in his strong arms and allowed her to cry as much as she needed.

"I just remember his hands on me, his feet kicking at me. I really thought he was going to try and rape me; thank goodness he didn't. If one of the party goers hadn't come out to the alleyway when they did... I'd probably be dead right now."

Her sobs softened over time but the sorrow she felt hadn't and all Sky wanted to do was protect her from experiencing any more pain.

"I never knew..." He whispered.

"You couldn't have; you're from the future. Hell, even my friends don't know." Alli murmured against his neck. After a bit of time, she lifted her head so Sky could understand her. "I thought I was okay and then I start having these damn nightmares again..."

"So, if you're having nightmares..." Sky began.

"Yup. It means I'm still trying to get over it." She finished. "I've gotten help, though... went to group therapy... I even saw an individual counselor. I used to get those nightmares a lot at first and then they came less frequently. To be honest, tonight was the first nightmare I had in a long time."

"Well, I wanna help make sure you never have them again." Sky offered gently.

The black mystic looked into Sky's stunning sapphire orbs and melted.

"Thanks, but I'm not exactly sure how much you can do." She said softly.

"I'll do whatever I can for you, Alli. I swear."

A small, yet bright smile formed on Alli's pink lips as she looked at Sky.

_"If there ever was a good candidate for knighthood, it's you."_ She thought. "Thank you and I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You don't need to apologize about that. Anytime you need me, I'm there for you. Just like we need to be for Jazz." Sky nodded.

"You're right and thanks again." She said. The mystic ranger of the night leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sky's cheek in gratitude. "You're the best."

"Thanks, now you need to get some sleep." He said as he kissed her forehead. He got up from her bed to go back to his room when...

"Hey... Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you... would you mind staying here with me until I fall asleep? Please?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." He nodded.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you were the best. I meant every word of that."

As Alli made herself comfortable under her covers, Sky walked to grab a chair was prepared to sit and stand vigil over the black ranger until she looked up.

"You're welcome to join me. That chair isn't the greatest for sleeping in and there's no sense in you being uncomfortable."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Of course I'm sure." She replied as she scooted over to make room. She pulled the covers open and patted the spot. "It's the least I can do."

Considering their past... moments, Sky was a bit reluctant to share her bed, even if it was just for comfort. When he looked at the timid expression on her face, he knew that she needed a security blanket... it just so happens this one was 6'2" with blue eyes. As he slowly climbed into bed with Alli...

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am. I trust you with my life, Sky. You did save it earlier today, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Sky chuckled. "And actually, most of the credit should go to Jazz."

"Then remind me to thank her."

"Done and done. I need to thank her for saving you, too." Sky agreed. "If you had... well... I don't know what I'd do."

Looks like we all owe her a big thank you. Maybe we can throw a surprise party for her after we help her."

"Sounds like a plan, but let's talk about it later. You should really be getting some sleep right now." Sky gently scolded.

"Oh, yeah. Dance classes are tomorrow" She said as her last words came out with a long drawn out yawn. "Night, Sky."

"Good night, Alli."

With that, Alli moved to her side and Sky was spooning her. He draped his masculine arm over her body and Alli held it as she snuggled closer. Once situated, both fell into a comfortable sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 44

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa! Just wow! I know Jazz had some, but Alli, too? Okay, you know the drill. Read, Review and Pass it on! I plan on getting back into my groove while my muse is with me! So, as usual...

CIAO FOR NOW! ;)


End file.
